Perfectly Imperfect
by HaiCas
Summary: Imogen and her brothers have been estranged for many years, but she comes back into their lives right as Castiel becomes human. Castiel can't stay in the bunker so she leaves with him. She'll teach him how to be human and he just might teach her something about herself. SEQUEL to Perfectly Confused. Warning: This story will not be entirely canonical with the story line of SPN.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: This story will not be entirely canonical with the story line of Supernatural. There might be some similarities, but I'm pretty much gonna do my own thing! Thanks for tuning in!**

There are some people in life that you can fall out of touch with for weeks, months, even years at a time, but no matter what when you are reunited it's like you were never apart. That's how Imogen felt about Bobby. She knew that no matter how long she stayed gone that he was going to welcome her back with open arms and like she hadn't left.

So when she pulled into his driveway as the sun was setting and saw nothing but rubble where the house used to be she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Slowly she got out of her car and walked over. The house had burned, not recently either. By the looks of it, it had burned well over a year ago. What the hell had happened since Imogen left? She'd heard nothing of this, nothing at all. Granted, she'd made herself pretty scarce the last few years, avoided hunters to the best of her ability, and when she couldn't avoid them there was only a few who knew she was Sam and Dean's sister anyways.

Imogen had no idea about this though. Was Bobby even alive? She couldn't remember the last time she'd even heard anything about him, much less bothered to check. Sam and Dean were basically hunter celebrities so she was sure she would have heard if something had happened to them. But all of a sudden she wasn't so sure and she needed that reassurance.

Only problem was she had no way to contact any of them. Coming back to Bobby's was going to reconnect her, but now there was no Bobby's. There's no way that Sam and Dean even still had the same phone numbers. She was going to have to track down someone who knew the boys and there was only one local she could think of with tabs on the hunters.

The next thing Imogen knew she was pulling into the Sioux Falls sheriff's department. She shut off her car and got out, slowly walking inside.

"How can I help you?" a portly assistant sitting at the front desk asked.

Imogen cleared her throat to speak, "I'm looking for Sherriff Jody Mills."

"Is this business or personal?" she asked.

"Uh," Imogen scratched her head, "A little of both, I guess."

The woman sighed as she picked up the phone receiver and mumbled something into it before setting it back down, "You can have a seat, Sherriff Mills will be out to talk to you as soon as she can."

Imogen nodded and sat in a chair near the door. The minutes ticked by unbelievably slowly. She thought she was going to go crazy sitting there, waiting for Jody to emerge. But finally the woman did, taking no notice of Imogen as she walked over to the woman at the desk.

"Everything okay, Margie?" Jody asked the secretary.

"You have a visitor," the woman replied unhappily, pointing Jody to Imogen who had just stood up and walked over.

At first Jody didn't recognize Imogen. The girl had changed from a skin-and-bones awkward teen into a very attractive young woman. But when it hit her who was standing in front of her Jody's jaw dropped.

"Imogen," she breathed.

A small chuckled escaped her lips, "Yeah, Jody. It's me."

"I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"Here I am," Imogen said with a smile, "Is there somewhere that we can talk?"

"Oh yes, absolutely," Jody gently grabbed her arm and pulled her into one of the interrogation rooms, "Where've you been? Last I heard you had fallen off the face of the Earth."

"Well, not quite," she shrugged, "I've been all over. Just kinda trying to find myself. Decided it was time to come back and reconnect with my family. Do you know where they are?" she asked casually.

"Sam and Dean… Those boys never tell me where they are going or where they've been. I think last time I saw them Dean got sent back to 1944 by Chronos."

"The God of Time?" Imogen asked, skeptically.

Jody nodded, "Yeah, pretty wacky. He liked it though. He met the real Elliot Ness."

"Oh I bet he loved that."

Jody smiled and nodded, "I can't tell ya' where they are but I've got some phone numbers I can give you."

"Thanks Jody, you're a real life save. You know that?"

Jody smiled and wrote the numbers down for Imogen on a piece of paper.

"Hey, Jody," she began reluctantly, "Where's Bobby? I went by his house, figured he could point me in the right direction, but his house… It's burned to the ground. Is he with Sam and Dean? Or is he hiding in one of his safe houses?"

The look that came across Jody's face told Imogen everything she needed to know.

"You didn't hear," the older woman breathed out, "No of course not. Hun," her hands were shaking, "We lost Bobby."

"Lost him?" Imogen choked out, "What do you mean?"

"He died. A while back."

Imogen closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This is what she had been fearing all along, "What happened?" she asked when she was able.

"Dick Roman shot him."

Imogen narrowed her eyes at Jody, "Dick Roman? The wealthy business man? Why the hell would he do that?"

"Because our boys were trying to kill him."

"Why would they do that? What they don't like Richard Roman Enterprises?"

Jody almost laughed, "No, Dick Roman wasn't Dick Roman… He was something called a Leviathan. Do you know what that is?"

Imogen shook her head, "Not a clue."

"Me either," Jody stated, "Man, you've really been in the dark since you left, haven't you?"

"Yeah, just kept to myself. Hunted when I could find something to hunt. What's a Leviathan?"

"Basically they are some evil pre-biblical monster. I wish I knew more, but hun I'm not the best person to be telling you all of this. Get ahold of your brothers. I guarantee they are dying to hear from you. Besides, I've got to get back to work."

Imogen nodded slowly, "Okay… Hey, I'm sorry about Bobby."

"Yeah," Jody said, standing up slowly and motioning for Imogen to follow her out of the building, "So am I."

Jody walked Imogen back out to her car, "Seriously, Em. Call your brothers. They need you."

Imogen nodded, "I will," she agreed, "Just don't tell them I went to you first, okay?"

Jody smiled and nodded, "You got it kid."

The two women embraced before Imogen got back in her car and was on the road again. She turned on the radio. They were still talking about the unexpected meteor shower that had happened just a few nights before. Imogen pulled back into Bobby's. She had to look around, maybe find some clues… Find something. She walked through the salvage yard to the back shed and broke the lock so that she could open the door. It was packed full of things and it took the girl a minute to realize they were her things. She picked up the box that contained her son's ashes. She had left this behind when she left years ago, this was the first time she had seen any of this stuff since. Quickly she set it down and shut the shed back. She didn't want to go back in time.

Slowly Imogen walked back over to her car and pulled out her cell phone, dialing the number Jody had given her for Dean. It rang several times before it went to voicemail. It was late, maybe he was asleep or on a hunt somewhere. She was about to get back in her car and drive when her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she answered, purposely changing the sound of her voice so Dean wouldn't automatically recognize her.

"I just missed a call from you. Who is this?"

"Uh," Imogen cleared her throat, "This is, uh…"

"Come on, spit it out. I don't have all day," the oldest Winchester was obviously annoyed.

"Dean?"

He was silent for several moments before speaking, "Imogen?" it was obvious in his voice he didn't believe it was her.

"Yeah, hey. How ya' been?"

"How've I been?" the man repeated, "Uh, well that's a long story. Is everything okay with you? I haven't heard from you or about you in years."

"Sorry about that," she sighed, "Listen, I'm uh… I'm gonna be at Bobby's. Are you anywhere near there?"

Another few moments of silence, "No, Em. We need to talk. We're in Kansas right now. Why don't you meet me down here?"

Imogen sighed, "All right. Where in Kansas?"

"Lebanon. Call me when you get to town. We have a lot to talk about."

So Imogen did as he said. She got in her car and she drove through the night and the next day until she got to Lebanon. Now, she had no idea where she needed to go in Lebanon, so once again she had to call her brother. He met her in town and neither of them got out of the car, she just followed him in her car to a large bunker that she had no idea existed.

She parked her car and got out and Dean quickly walked over to her. She thought he was going to hug her but she was wrong. Instead she was assaulted by holy water to the face and the sting of a silver blade digging into her.

"Dammit, Dean," she wiped the water from her eyes, "Geeze, you know in many cultures attacking a sibling you haven't seen in years is considered almost rude."

Dean shrugged, "Haven't seen you in years. For all I know you're possessed."

"Well, I'm not."

"I know that now," he glanced at her golden 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V and scoffed, "Where's your pimp?" he said cheekily.

Imogen rolled her eyes and looked towards the bunker, "Where the hell are we?" she asked, ignoring his comment about her car.

Dean smiled and led her to the door, "We're home."

"Home? Since when do the Winchesters have a home?"

"Since… Well, for a while now. We're Men of Letters. You're a Woman of Letters I guess. It's a long story. Come on in, I'll explain everything."

And so in she went. The outside of the bunker didn't do the inside justice by any means. She slowly followed Dean down the metal stair case and looked around wildly.

"Woah," the female Winchester exclaimed.

Dean smirked at her, "Yeah, this place is pretty cool."

"Understatement," Imogen looked up to see Sam rounding the corner, "Hey'a Sammy," she said, smiling at her brother for the first time in years.

Sam, who had not been given any warning whatsoever, and was in the middle of eating a taco, looked up and immediately dropped his food on the ground, his mouth hanging open and ground beef falling out, "Imogen."

Imogen slowly nodded and turned to look at Dean, "I take it you didn't tell him I was coming."

Dean shrugged and walked ahead of his sister, "Didn't want to get his hopes up in case you didn't show."

Sam slowly blinked, wanting to make sure that he wasn't seeing things, "We thought you were dead."

Imogen narrowed her eyes, "Why'd you think that?"

Dean sighed, "Garth said you disappeared on a hunt the two of you were working together."

The girl couldn't help but to smirk a little, "That's not exactly what happened."

"What happened?" Sam asked, "Because we rushed there and worked on that hunt for a week."

"Uh, well Sam. That's not really something that I want to talk about," she bit her lip, "Let's just say I wasn't exactly there for the hunt."

Dean's eyes went wide, "Wait… You're not saying that you and Garth…?" he shuttered, "Oh that's just wrong."

"I'm a woman, Dean. I have needs. Besides, I've always had a thing for Garth."

Both Sam and Dean looked absolutely mortified.

"So you like… hit it and quit it?" Dean inquired.

"Let's put it this way- I'm not really one to stick around for breakfast in the morning."

Imogen didn't expect the smile the creeped across Dean's face.

"You're like a chip off of the old block," he put his arm around his sister and tousled her hair, "You're just like your big brother."

Slowly Imogen shook her head, "So, anyone wanna fill in the blanks since I've been gone?"

Dean nodded, "First we need refreshments," he stated, going into the kitchen and coming back with a case of beer and setting it on the table, "Sit. This is going to take a while."

Imogen grabbed a beer out of the case and took a seat at the table in-between her brothers. By the time they were done explaining things to the best of their ability it was hours later, Imogen's head was swimming, and she was exhausted.

"So," she downed the last of her third beer, "Let me get this straight. Bobby was shot by some evil Leviathan that Castiel popped from Purgatory?"

"Correct," Dean assured.

"Then you and Cas killed him but wound up in Purgatory?"

"Yep."

Imogen turned to look at Sam, "And you hit a dog and didn't bother to look for either of them?"

Sam sighed and nodded slowly.

"Then Dean you got out of Purgatory and you and Sammy tried to close the gates of Hell, but stopped because it was going to kill Sam?"

"Yep," the brothers replied simultaneously.

"Then some evil dick named Megatron cast all of the angel's out of Heaven and Cas is now human?"

"His name is Metatron," Sam corrected, "but yes. Exactly".

"So now Crowley is in your basement because you tried and failed to turn him human?"

"We didn't exactly fail, but we stopped before we finished. But other than that- Bingo," Dean stated, chugging on his beer.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Probably," Sam laughed softly, "Oh! Actually, we have a prophet living here too."

"A prophet?" Imogen asked, "You mean Chuck? The guy who wrote the Supernatural books?"

"Yes, but not Chuck. His name is Kevin," Dean stood up, "KEVIN!" he called through the bunker, "He's a little nerdy dude, but he's family. You'll like him," her brother hesitated, "Just do me a solid and don't sleep with him. He's on a mission. From God… Literally."

Imogen rolled her eyes, "Just because I'm in touch with my sexuality doesn't mean I jump on every dick that points my way."

Dean looked a little horrified, "Hey! Kevin!" he called out again, his voice wavering a bit, "Get in here, we have someone we want you to meet."

And in walked the scrawny, scruffy boy, "What's up?" he asked as his eyes lay on Imogen and he instinctively moved in a failed attempt to fix his hair, "Oh hi, I'm Kevin."

Imogen stood up and walked over to shake Kevin's hand, "Hey, I'm Imogen," she said confidently, "Wanna go to my car and have sex?"

The three men that were in the room with Imogen all stood in stunned silence for several moments before Imogen broke the silence.

"I'm just kidding," she said, letting go of his hand, "I'm Sam and Dean's sister. It's nice to meet you."

Kevin's eyes widened, "Sister?" he asked, looking passed Imogen and to the brothers, "You never mentioned a sister."

"The less you know about us the better," Dean stated.

"Better for you or better for me?"

"Both."

Imogen rolled her eyes, "Plus, they thought that I was dead," she told him, "It's a long, boring story."

Kevin nodded slowly, "So are you gonna be staying here with us?"

Imogen shrugged, "I never plan more than like twelve hours in advance."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah, okay Em. Look, we have a spare room if you wanna turn in for the night. I'm about to."

Imogen nodded, "Sounds good," she said, "Show me the way."

Sam quickly moved to her side, "I'll show you. Dean, get some sleep," he said, walking his sister to one of the rooms that contained a bed, "Here, if you need anything let me know, okay?"

Imogen nodded and looked at her brother, "I have missed you, Sam."

"Right back at you, sis," then he leaned in and hugged her tightly.

When the hug broke Imogen gently rubbed his arms, "So what was it like?" she asked.

"What was what like?"

"Getting out, after all of these years."

Sam pondered the question for a few moments, "It really helped me focus in on what was important."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that what's most important- for me anyways- is family. Dean was the only family that I had left after you took off and when I lost him I lost everything. When he came back I knew I couldn't take family for granted anymore."

Imogen nodded slowly, "That makes sense."

"What about you," Sam asked, hesitantly, "What have you been up to?"

The female Winchester smiled and hugged her brother again, "That, my brother, is a story for another day."

Sam sighed but smiled and nodded, "You're gonna be here when we wake up, right?"

"Depends how long you plan to sleep," she teased, gently pushing him, "I'll be here."

Sam kissed the top of his sister's head, "Sleep well," he said as he turned and walked out of the room and down the hall to his own.


	2. Chapter Two

Imogen couldn't remember a time in the last several years that she slept as soundly and as peacefully as she did the first night in the bunker with her brothers. In fact she slept so deeply and for so long that both Sam and Dean went in at separate times to check on her and she didn't stir, which was quite unusual for her with how light of a sleeper that she was.

Finally she did wake up and found herself stumbling into the main area of the bunker where Sam and Dean were having an intense conversation sitting at the table. It must have been Imogen's eyes playing tricks on her but she almost thought she saw Sam's eyes flash blue as she walked in.

"Hey," she groaned, running a hand through her long hair.

"Hey there sleeping beauty," Dean stood up and walked over to her, "We thought you had eaten the poisoned apple and we were about to send Crowley in there to kiss you awake."

"Crowley?" Imogen asked, raising an eyebrow, "Pretty sure I'm supposed to be kissed by the Prince."

Dean shrugged, "Well, the King is as close as we can get."

"So what are you guys up to?" Imogen yawned, taking a seat next to Sam at the table and stealing his mug of coffee.

"About to head out and search for Cas. It's taking him way too long to get here and every angel in creation is up his ass," Dean explained, "He's newly human, he's likely to be a bit confused."

Imogen took a sip from the coffee, "Sounds good, I'll get my stuff."

"Uh," Dean frowned, "I don't think so."

Imogen narrowed her eyes at the man, "You don't think so?" she questioned.

Sam grimaced, "Come on guys, let's not do this."

"Look, Em. You're not going. Plain and simple."

Imogen shook her head and quickly stood up, "Are you fucking kidding me, Dean? I've been back for five minutes and you're already trying to control me? You know this is WHY I left in the first place!"

Dean shook his head, "No, Em. You left because your baby died so you pushed away everyone who loved you so that you wouldn't get hurt like that again."

"I don't know why I came back here," Imogen breathed, "Screw you, Dean," she pushed past him and headed back to the room she had just come out of.

"Seriously, Dean?" Sam barked, "We just got her back and you pull something like this?" the long-haired Winchester followed after his sister, "Em, wait up," he walked into her room and shut the door behind him, "Dean's not the same person he was when you were a kid."

Imogen was stuffing clothes into her duffel, "Seems like pretty much the same old, controlling douche that I remember."

Sam sighed, "Imogen, please. I'm begging you here, please don't take off. Hang out here for a day or two while Dean and I got and track down Castiel. Kevin's not really the best company, but you can keep him from going postal on Crowley again."

"Why can't I go?" Imogen asked, "Give me some reason other than because Dean wants to control me."

"Because," Sam sighed, "Because, Dean and I thought that you were dead. I mean we honestly thought that. Castiel even though that. So if Cas thought that then pretty much everyone who matters thought it too. We need you alive and safe and ready to fight if something goes down."

"I can't just sit around and wait for you boys," Imogen explained, "I won't got back down that road, it's just not going to happen."

"I know that," Sam nodded, "And Dean knows it too, but Em… We just got you back, neither of us want to take a chance of you getting hurt when we're not even really sure of what we're going to be walking in to."

Imogen sighed, "That Kevin kid looks like he hasn't been outside in a months."

Sam couldn't help but smile, "Good luck with him," he hugged her, "Thank you so much, Em."

"Well, I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for the kid who looks like you've kept him locked up in the basement."

"Crowley's locked in the basement," Sam stated seriously.

"Yeah, because that's not weird at all."

Sam turned to head to the door but he hesitated and turned back around, "Em, are you in trouble?"

"What?" the girl asked, "No, I'm not in trouble. Why would you ask that?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm glad as hell that you're back here, I'm just trying to figure out why now after all these years. Why are you back?"

Imogen slowly sat on her bed, "It felt like time," she told him, "I had been alone long enough."

"You were alone all these years? I guess I figured you'd pick up a nice hunter guy along the way."

The female Winchester smirked, "Oh I met plenty of nice hunter guys, never for more than one night though."

Sam shuddered, "Okay, gross."

"I missed you. I missed you and Dean and Bobby," she sighed, "And I hate myself for not coming back sooner. I should have. I wish I had. Bobby being gone… I just never saw that one coming."

Sam shook his head, "Yeah, neither did we."

"Okay," Imogen walked over and patted her brother's arm, "Go on, bring Castiel back. Him being human will be interesting."

"And you'll be here when we get back?"

"If that Kevin kid isn't too much of a drag, then yeah," she teased.

Sam gently kissed the top of her head and turned and headed out of the room. Imogen lay back on her bed and closed her eyes. She listened as Sam and Dean packed up and left. It wasn't until she was sure they were gone before she came out of her room and did a little exploring. The bunker was an adventure all in its own and it wasn't long before Imogen found herself in the basement.

"Hello?" Crowley's familiar melodic voice piped up when Imogen entered the basement.

Imogen followed the sound of the man's voice and pushed the shelves apart so that she was standing in front of him, "Crowley."

A smirk fell over the demon's face when he saw who was standing in front of him, "Ahhh, if it isn't the wee-ist of the Chesters."

Slowly Imogen approached him, still staying on the outside of the devils trap, "So, you're trapped here, huh?"

Crowley moved to rattle his chains, "Appears that way, eh?"

"So, I'm surprised with you," Imogen looked at him, smiling, "My brothers both thought I was dead."

"Good for them," Crowley shrugged, "I'm sure it was a lovely warm greeting when you showed your lovely face."

"You knew I was alive," she stated, "As a matter of fact, I saw you not three months ago. Yet you didn't tell them I was still kicking? Even when they had you all matters of tied up here in the basement."

"Oddly enough you've never been important enough for me to remember."

Imogen shook her head, "Nah, that's not even close to true," she paused, "You would have used ANYTHING you thought would work to get yourself out of these shackles and you know as well as I do if you had told Sam and Dean that I was out and about they would have turned you loose just to find me."

"Oh don't flatter yourself sweetheart," he half smiled at her, "I've only been in this room a couple of days. It would have come up eventually. I was exhausting other options first."

"You were protecting me," the girl stated, "I just can't figure out why."

Crowley eyed her almost flirtatiously, "I scratch your back, you scratch mine."

"I'm not letting you out of here."

"Oh, I know that," he nodded, "But one Winchester ally is better than three enemies."

"Again, I'm not you ally."

"Yeah you are," he stated confidently, "I won't tell them all of the awful, nasty things that we did together and in return I might have a favor or two to ask of you."

"How did you know I was even going to show up here?"

Crowely shrugged, "I didn't. But you Winchesters have one weakness, and that's family. I knew sooner or later you would show up. That's why my go-to wasn't ratting you out."

"Because you want to use me?"

The demon rolled his eyes, "We can use each other," he stated, "That's what we've been doing anyways."

"You're an ass, Crowley."

"True," he nodded, "Think on it."

"It's not like Sam and Dean are just gonna let me come down here all willy nilly. And you know they aren't going to be delivering any messages between us."

"I know," Crowley stated, "I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?" she asked, "What the hell could that be?"

"Our old proposition."

"I don't need info on my brothers anymore, but thanks. Which by the way you fell short on telling me a lot. You never even told me Bobby was gone."

"I'm not offering information you half-wit. I'm offering to keep our secret just so long as you uphold your end of our bargain. Besides, all you asked of me was to let you know if your brothers were dead. You didn't ask about Bobby."

"I figured it just went without saying that if one of them ended up in Purgatory or-" she shook her head, "Never mind. You're an ass, I should have expected this from you."

"So, love," he smiled charmingly, "Do we have a deal?"

Imogen pretended to think on it for a moment before nodding, "How to I know you won't screw me over?"

"My word is my bond. It's you I'm worried about. I'm putting complete trust in you. I won't know until I make my way out of here if you've upheld."

"Fine," Imogen stated, turning from him, "This conversation never happened," she said as she slid the door shut and walked out and back up the stairs.

Hunger struck Imogen as she made it out of the basement so she headed into the kitchen and was almost startled to see Kevin there.

"Oh, hi," she smiled at him.

"Hey!" the kid smiled, mashed potatoes falling out of his mouth, "Oh sorry," he said, swallowing and looking embarrassed.

Imogen walked over and took a bite of the potatoes, "Mmm," she smiled, "Not bad."

"Thanks," Kevin replied, "Basically the only thing that I know how to make."

"Well, that's more than I know," she said, "All I know how to do is hunt and drink."

Kevin chuckled, "Well, I'm sure that's not all you can do."

"You got me there," she smiled flirtatiously, "This ain't my first rodeo."

And with that Kevin blushed bright red and Imogen couldn't help but to laugh.

"So, Kev, do you ever do anything except kick it around here?"

"I read a tablet."

"Yeah, Dean and Sam filled me in on all of that. What about anything else? What are you in to? Casual sex? Rough sex? Casual-rough sex?"

Kevin's eyes went wide and Imogen almost felt bad.

"I'm just kidding," she explained, "Why don't you get a shower and the two of us can hit that bar over yonder?" she offered, pointing in a vague direction, "It's been a while since I've gotten good and fucked up and had a stranger do me in a dirty bathroom stall."

Imogen had literally shocked Kevin out of words, all he could do was nod and turn to go do as she had requested.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be," she said to herself, turning to go and get cleaned up herself.

About an hour later Imogen found her way into Kevin's room, the door was open but she knocked anyways.

"You ready?" she asked him.

Kevin nodded slowly, "You know, it's probably not the best idea for me to go out tonight. I've got to read this tablet and-"

Imogen cut him off, "No, no. I'm sure the hell not going out by myself. Look, do you really think Sam and Dean would let you live it down if they heard you let their baby sister go out to a bar by herself?"

Kevin sighed.

"Come on, I'll even be your wingman. You look like you could use some fun."

This time Kevin relented and nodded, following Imogen out to her car and getting in. The bar was less than ten minutes from the bunker and she pulled up.

"You know," she said as she turned the car off, "We probably should have taken a cab because I plan to get too drunk to stand up."

Kevin chuckled, "I'm not much of a drinker, so I'll have your back."

"No, no Kev-arino. You're relaxing tonight if it kills us both. And you're getting laid."

"You're exactly like Dean," he paused, "But also completely different."

"What can I say? I'm a woman of many talents."

Both of them got out of the car and headed inside of the building together. Kevin followed Imogen up to the bar area and sat on the stool next to her as she ordered them both two shots of tequila.

"I hope that's okay," she turned to him after she had already ordered, "I don't really know what you drink."

Kevin shrugged, "Only what Sam and Dean keep around the bunker."

The bartender passed them the four shots and Imogen downed three of them, "Well, then you should start off slowly," she passed him the last one, "Go on now."

Kevin sighed and drank the shot down, making a sour face, "Okay."

"Loosen up, Man," she smirked and looked around to room, spying a busty tattooed woman who was much older than the both of them, "What about her?"

Kevin looked over his shoulder, "Please, there's no way in hell that she would consider me."

"Go talk to her," Imogen demanded, "Come on."

Kevin sighed, "I haven't talked to anyone outside of Sam and Dean in months."

"Well, if you don't plan to fuck either one of them then I suggest going over and talking to her."

Kevin sighed and slowly got up and walked over to the woman. Imogen watched from a distance and placed her hand over her mouth in shock when the woman slapped Kevin across the face. Slowly the man made his way back to Imogen.

"What the hell did you say to here?" she demanded, trying not to laugh.

"It's not important," he said, "I'm just going to wait out in the car."

"Oh, come on," Imogen pleaded, "You need this."

"No!" he barked, "Why the hell are you so invested in me getting laid? You wanna get laid go do it! I just don't want to be drug along."

"Wait," Imogen grabbed his arm before he could leave, "Hey, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help."

"Well, I didn't ask for your help."

"I know," she nodded excitedly, "I'm kind of a bitch like that."

"I'm still leaving."

"Come on," she pleaded, "Look, I won't make you flirt with anyone. How about we just drink and play some pool?"

Kevin sighed but nodded, "Okay, fine."

"Awesome!" she smiled and ordered them both beers and walked over to the pool table with him, "So, what are my brothers like?" she asked, setting up the balls and getting ready to break.

"Gruff," he said, "They're always working on something. Ever since I met them they are always working on something."

Imogen smirked and took a shot, breaking the balls up, "Yeah that sounds like them."

The two young adults played pool, chatted, and drank for the next hour or two. Imogen won each of the three games of pool they played, even having much more alcohol in her system than he did. It was closing time before the two were kicked out of the bar, and both stumbled out of the door, hanging on to the other.

"I'm way too drunk to drive," Imogen stated.

Kevin nodded, "Yeah, so am I," he laughed.

Despite the fact that it was dark outside, or maybe because it was, Imogen felt a surge of confidence flow through her, "Let's walk!" she cheered, locking arms with him and they dragged each other through the field and back to the bunker. It took about forty-five minutes, but they made it in one piece.

"Sorry you didn't get laid tonight," Kevin said, unlocking the door and letting her inside, following her and locking the door behind them.

"Yeah," she smiled drunkenly at him, "You're kind of a cock block."

"Ooops," Kevin stumble down the stairs, Imogen at his heels.

"You have a good time?" she asked.

"Actually yeah."

"You sound surprised."

"I am," he turned to face her, "Thought I would be miserable."

"Are you kidding? I'm a Winchester. I ooze excitement and entertainment."

Kevin smiled at her, realizing he was standing pretty close, "Yeah, I know that now."

Imogen wrapped her arms around his neck, "You know, this night is probably the most fun I've had in a while."

"Me too," he said, slowly leaning in until their lips met.

All it took was for Kevin to make the first move before she took over. They rolled along the wall to the bedroom lip locked and onto the bed where they were all over each other.

 **A/N: I hope y'all are liking the sequel thus far! It's a little different, but the story is going places, I promise.**


	3. Chapter Three

The painful slamming of her body against the concrete floor of the bunker is what pulled Imogen out of her drunken sleep.

"Fuck," she groaned, slowly sitting up and seeing that Kevin was shirtless in the bed that she had fallen out of. She looked down at herself and she was completely dressed, but was having a hard time remembering anything that happened before they left the bar the night before.

Slowly she pushed herself to her feet and rubbed her pounding head, _I had way too much to drink last night,_ she thought to herself, stumbling out of Kevin's room and down the hallway into the bathroom. Once inside with the door closed firmly she stripped down and got in the shower and turned it on, letting the hot water wash over her. It had been a long time since she'd had a shower in a shower that wasn't ice cold after two minutes.

She got out and wrapped a towel around herself and headed out of the bathroom, running into Kevin who had obviously just woken up on her way back to her bedroom.

"Morning," she smiled at him.

Kevin looked shocked that she was practically naked and looked away, clearing his throat, "M-morning," he stuttered.

"Hey, uh," she bit her lip, "This is kind of an awkward question but-"

Kevin cut her off, "Nothing happened. Well, I mean we made out… A lot… But then you fell asleep."

Imogen grinned a little embarrassed, "Yeah, haven't had that good of a time in a long time."

"Me either," he admitted, "You're really fun. You're not what I would expect out of a Winchester sister."

"Thanks," Imogen smiled, "Anyways," she looked down at her wet body, "I'm going to get dressed."

"Okay," he nodded and took off to do his own thing.

Imogen walked into her room, shut the door, and dropped her towel as she walked over to grab clothes from her duffel bag. Once she was dressed she lay back in her bed and didn't even realize she had fallen asleep until Dean was shaking her awake.

"Hey, sis. We're back."

Imogen opened her eyes and looked at her older brother before slowly sitting up and running a hand through her hair, "How'd it go?" she asked, her voice hoarse from sleep.

"We got him," Dean smiled, "It was a little touch and go for a while, but we got him. He's getting cleaned up."

"That's great," Imogen smiled at her brother, "Glad your boyfriend is safe."

Dean's eyes went wide, "My boy- what the hell do you think I've been doing all these years?"

"I thought that was obvious," Imogen smirked, "I thought you've been doing Cas."

Dean groaned, "You're an idiot."

"Yeah, so are you," she smirked, stretching and groaning before getting to her feet.

"You look like hell."

Imogen glared at him, "And you look like wildflowers and daffodils."

"Fun night?" he asked.

"Long night," she said, smiling a little, "But yeah, it was fun. That Kevin kid really knows how to party."

That made Dean laugh out loud, "You're kidding, right?"

She shook her head, "Not at all. He's pretty cool."

"Well, good," Dean chuckled softly, "Come on, we've got burritos."

"Thank God," Imogen said, "I'm starving."

Dean smiled and walked out ahead of her. Imogen followed behind closely and grabbed a burrito from the bag before finding Sam.

"Hey brother. How was the hunt for the world's most human angel?"

"Stressful," Sam explained, "And what about your own mission?"

"I'm a bit hungover," she admitted, "Where's Kevin?"

"I just went to check on him," Dean interjected, "He's passed out in his bed."

"Yeah, he drank a lot last night too."

"You two didn't…" Dean raised an eyebrow.

Imogen smirked at him, "I don't kiss and tell, Winchester."

Dean rolled his eyes, shoving a burrito into his mouth, "Whatever you say."

Imogen unwrapped her burrito and took a bite, "I'm gonna go lay back down," she told him, "Come get me if something interesting happens."

Imogen walked back to her room and lay down on her bed, finishing off her burrito for a few minutes before she decided that she needed a beer to wash down the taste so she got back up and walked through the bunker, but stopped when she heard Dean talking in a low voice.

"You can't stay," was all that Imogen heard her brother say, that was all that she needed to hear.

"Dean," Imogen said, stepping out into the room.

Dean looked shocked to say the least, "Em, I didn't mean for you to hear that."

"You're kicking Cas out?" she asked, "Why?"

Dean was quickly at his sister's side, "Em, this isn't what it looks like."

"Really?" the girl scoffed, "Because it looks like you're kicking Castiel out."

"Okay, then it's exactly what it looks like," Dean sighed, "Look, I can't really explain it but-"

"No buts," Imogen barked, "Cas is our friend. He needs us now more than ever."

Dean glared pleadingly, "Keep your voice down," he looked into the other room where Sam was doing research on his computer.

"I cannot believe you, Dean," she sighed and shook her head, "If Cas is leaving then I'm going with him."

"Imogen, that's ridiculous."

"Why?" she barked, "Why is it ridiculous? Cas needs someone to show him the ropes and obviously that's not going to be you, so it might as well be me!"

Dean shook his head, "We just got you back."

"Yeah," Imogen nodded, "But you don't need me. Castiel on the other hand might," she turned to the man, "Give me a few minutes to get my stuff and we'll hit the road," she said, turning to head to her room and grab her duffel bag.

Dean was at her heels, "Imogen, you can't leave."

She was shoving her things into her bag, "I can't leave?" she asked, "Dean, telling me what I can and can't do isn't going to work."

"Well, I don't want you to leave."

She scoffed, "Believe it or not I don't really want to leave either, but Castiel needs someone and you're kicking him out."

Dean sighed, "You're going to do this no matter what I say, aren't you?"

Imogen nodded, slinging her bag over her shoulder, "I'm gonna go say goodbye to Sam."

"No," Dean stated.

"No?"

"Listen, I've gotta tell Sam that Castiel wants to leave. Not that I'm kicking him out."

"So you want me to walk out on my brother without saying a word?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"Oh fuck you, Dean. I said goodbye when I left for good."

"I remember it well," he said, "Just go. Say goodbye to Sam if you want, just do me a solid and don't tell him I'm kicking Cas out."

"Fine," Imogen agreed, though she didn't want to. She marched out of her room and found Sam, "Hey brother."

Sam looked up from his computer and saw that Imogen had her bag and his face fell, "Oh Em," he slowly got up and walked over to her, "You're leaving?"

Slowly she nodded, "Yeah, I am. But I'll be in touch this time. I promise."

"Anyway that I can talk you out of this?" he asked, "You want my bedroom? My flat screen?"

Imogen chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Nah, I've just gotta be out in the world doing my thing. Did I give you my new number?"

Sam nodded, "I've got it. So you promise you'll call?"

"Yes," she wrapped her arms around him, "Maybe we can hunt together again soon."

"I hope so," he agreed, kissing the top of his head, "I will miss you."

Imogen smirked as she turned away, "Right back at you, bro," she headed up the steps and met Castiel outside, "So, I've got good news and I have bad news."

"What's that?" Castiel asked.

"Good news is I have a car, bad news is I was too drunk to drive it home last night so we have to walk to go and get it."

"No you don't," Dean stated, stepping out from inside of the bunker, "I'll give you a lift."

"You don't have to do that," Imogen said.

"It's the least that I can do," he said, walking to the Impala.

Imogen slowly approached, running her hand along it, "She's just as beautiful as I remember."

Dean chuckled softly, "Yeah, I've taken her around the block a couple of times."

"That's true," Castiel stated, "I can vouch not only for him taking it around the block more than once, but also across the country on more than one occasion."

"All right Cas," Dean got into the car, "Now that you're human you don't have to take everything so literally."

Castiel stood there looking a little uncomfortable before Imogen opened the door to the backseat of the car and pushed him inside before getting into the front.

"The bar is-" Imogen began but was cut off by Dean.

"Imogen, I've lived here for a while now," Dean began, "I know where the closest bar it, thank you very much."

Imogen couldn't help but to smirk, "Well, okay then, ya' alcoholic."

They road in silence for the ten minutes it took them to get to the bar that Imogen's car was still parked outside of and Dean pulled up next to it.

"So I guess this is goodbye," Dean said, turning to look at his sister, "I was really hoping you were going to stick around."

"I go where I'm needed, brother," she sighed and turned to Cas, "Can you give Dean and me a second?"

Castiel nodded and slowly got out of the car and walked around to lean against the back.

"Dean, I don't know what's going on with you and Sam, but I know you well enough to know that you are hiding something. And I know that never works out the way that we want it to."

Dean looked straight ahead, "Imogen, what I did… I had to do it. It was the only option."

"That's what we always think," she sighed softly, "I'll see you around, Dean," she got out and grabbed her bag from the floorboard.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "See you around. Watch out for Cas, all right?"

"You know I will," she shut the door to the Impala and motioned for Castiel to follow her over to her car. She stuck her key in and popped the trunk stuffing her bag back there before walking around to the front and climbing into the driver's seat and leaning over to unlock the passenger door. Once Castiel was inside of the car Dean pulled out of the parking lot and he was gone.

"So where are we going?" Castiel asked.

"Anywhere that we want," she told him, "Got any ideas?"

Castiel shook his head, "No, not really. I'm pretty new to this human stuff."

"Well, then we will drive until we find trouble," she told him, turning on the car and pulling out onto the road, "First thing is first," she began, "You need some stuff."

"Stuff?" he repeated.

"You know, like clothes and shoes. You can't just run around in those threads all of the time. You'll need to wash and change."

"Ah," Castiel nodded, "Yes, these are developing quite an odor."

"Yeah, I can smell you. We'll drive for a while and find a town with a Walmart and a motel, get you some clothes, some food, and a shower. Sound good?"

"Sounds good," the man replied stiffly.

"Now," Imogen sped up the car, "Put on your seatbelt," she ordered, flipping on the radio.

"Oh," Castiel turned to look at her, "I don't mean to be a bother, but I really need to urinate."

Imogen sighed, "Why didn't you go before we got in the car?"

"I didn't need to then."

"Yeah, duh. It's like a rule of thumb, go pee before getting into the car for long periods of time."

"I didn't know that," Castiel stated.

"Oh yeah," Imogen nodded, "I keep forgetting that you're new to all the wonders of being human. Pissing, shitting, and vomiting. So much fun."

Castiel looked at her, "Sounds exhausting."

"It is," she nodded in agreement, keeping her eyes on the road, "Why do you think we have to sleep so many hours a night?"


	4. Chapter Four

"Cas," Imogen reached over and gently nudged her sleeping companion, "Wake up."

Slowly Cas sat up straight and attempted to stretch his neck, "Okay, so sleeping in the car is a painful activity."

Imogen smirked and nodded, "Yes, but it's one you'll get used to."

"I'm not sure about that," the newly human man said, rubbing his aching neck, "Where are we?"

"Des Moines."

"Iowa?" he asked, unclicking his seatbelt.

"Yes," Imogen yawned, shutting off the car, "Come on," she motioned for him to follow her getting out of the car.

Castiel followed and walked around the car to her, "What are we doing here?" he asked, looking up at the glowing 'Walmart' sign, illuminating the dark parking lot.

"I told you," Imogen said, locking the car, "We've gotta get you some threads."

"Threads?" he asked, "For sewing?"

Imogen sighed loudly and rubbed her forehead, "No, just clothes. We've gotta get you some clothes. C'mon Cas. We talked about this."

Castiel nodded, "You're right, we did."

"Well come on then," she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the store and inside. She grabbed a basket and pushed it through the store, heading over to the clothing section, "Do you know what size you wear?" she asked.

Castiel shook his head, "I've never bought clothes before."

Imogen nodded, "That's fine, I've got a pretty good eye for these kinds of things," she picked out a couple of pairs of jeans and a bunch of shirts, along with the appropriate socks, "Boxers or briefs?" she asked.

Castiel looked at her, obviously having not been paying much attention to what Imogen was putting into the basket, "What?"

Imogen held up a package of each, "Which underwear do you want?"

Castiel looked at the packages and pointed to the boxers, "Those look most like what I have on right now."

"Awesome," she smiled and threw the package into the basket, "Okay, Walmart's not really the best place to buy shoes but we'll get you a pair of boots that'll tide you over until we find a shoe store."

Castiel nodded and the two walked over to the shoe section together and Imogen found him a pair of boots and made him try them on, "So," she said as he was taking off his old shoes, "How are you liking being human?"

"It's overwhelming," he said, slipping the boot on, "Constantly needing to eat and drink and then excreting wastes, sleeping. Doing it over and over again."

"Sounds about right," she chuckled, "I guess it would be overwhelming having to do all of that when you've never had to worry about it before."

"It's amazing that your kind just knows how to do it instinctively."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," she said, "I mean we're born relying on other people to take care of us. Our parents feed us and change us when we shit on ourselves. It's not until we are on this earth for a little while that we learn how to control these things," she smiled at him, "You're going to be fine, Cas. You haven't shit your pants once."

The ex-angel let out a small chuckle as he got the other boot on his foot, "Well, that's true."

"Stand up," Imogen told him, "Walk around a bit, try those out and make sure they don't hurt like hell before you commit to them."

Castiel did as she said and walked up and down the aisle a couple of times before stopping in front of Imogen, "These feel fine."

"They don't hurt?" she asked, dropping to her knees in front of him and feeling the toe before tying them both tightly.

Castiel shook his head, "No, they don't," he reached out his hand to help her up.

"They seem to fit okay," she took his hand and let him help her to her feet.

"You're very good at this," he stated.

"Thanks," she smiled grabbing the box and sticking his old shoes in it before throwing it into the basket, "Sam and Dean were basically useless at buying their own shoes and clothes. I don't know where the hell I learned to do it, but I always had to check to make sure they were getting the right sizes."

"Ah," Castiel grabbed the basket and pushed it for her, "Well, they were lucky to have you."

Quickly she shook her head, "No, it's more like I was lucky to have them. Helping them buy clothes was the least that I could do to repay them. Especially after all the hell that I put them through."

Castiel nodded, "Well, regardless I think you will be a good teacher."

"A good teacher?" she questioned.

"Yes, a teacher of humanity."

"Okay," she said slowly, walking beside him, "Let's grab some road snacks and get out of here," she directed him to the food, "Anything in particular that you like?" she asked, grabbing Oreos and chips.

"I don't really know," he admitted, taking in the giant wall of junk food.

"Well, grab anything that looks good or hell even interesting."

Castiel nodded and grabbed a few things off of the shelf and put them in the basket.

"Okay, let's go," she smiled, taking the basket from him and pushing it towards check out. She started loading things up onto the check stand, Castiel saw what she was doing and followed her example until the basket was empty.

Imogen made small talk with the cashier and paid for the stuff and loaded it back up and walked out of the store with Castiel by her side.

"Well, that was a new experience," he said.

"Good or bad?" she asked, pulling her jacket around herself as the cool night air chilled her.

"It wasn't quite as positive as having sex with April, but it also wasn't as horrid as being stabbed by her."

"Ah, well you might be rethinking that statement if you came here on Super Bowl Sunday."

Castiel looked at her very confused.

"Never mind," she shook her head, "Hey, you trust me, right?"

He eyed her, "I suppose."

"Okay, good," she smiled almost devilishly, "Stand on the front of the basket and hold on, don't let go."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions, just do as I tell you," she said, holding the basket so that he could get on.

Castiel hesitated before sighing and doing as she instructed, "This feels dangerous."

"Oh it is" she caught his eye, "Hold on tight," she stated, grabbing the basket tight and taking off in a run pushing it in the empty parking lot, jumping onto it herself and letting it fly with the two of them on it, screaming as it rolled quickly.

Castiel's face was one of pure horror as he gripped the basket for dear life, "Imogen. I don't think this is a good idea," he called out as the basket was rolling to a bumpy stop by the car. Once they were at a standstill he slowly got off.

"See," she smiled at him, "That wasn't so bad."

He shook his head, "No, I guess it wasn't."

Imogen popped the trunk and started loading the bags into the trunk once it was empty she looked to Castiel, "Go take the basket back inside and let's go," she said, grabbing the cookies from the bag and getting into the front seat.

Castiel was inside of the car a few moments later, "It's cold outside," he said, "I never paid much attention to temperature before."

"Ah yes," she smiled, taking an Oreo from the container, "Temperature. Yet another obnoxious part of being human," she passed him a cookie, "Thankfully we have food that makes up for it," she put a cookie in her mouth and took a bite, "Like Oreos. God I love Oreos."

The dark haired man examined the cookie before putting it in his mouth and taking a bite. For a few moments he chewed and concentrated on the flavor, "That is good," he said, spraying crumbs on his lap before swallowing.

"Good man," she began, "Stick by me, take my advice, and I think you'll be all right."

He nodded slowly and put on his seatbelt, "So where are we going now?"

Imogen yawned loudly, "We'll probably drive until I find a motel. I'm still like half hungover and exhausted," she started up the car, "I don't suppose you want to drive?"

Castiel looked at her, "Oh, sure," he nodded "I can do that."

"Thank you so much," she said, getting out of the car and switching places with him,

Once secured into the driver's seat Castiel placed his hands firmly on the wheel and stared down at the dash board. His hand reached for the gear shift and he tried to put it in gear like he had seen Dean do time and time again, but it resisted and he couldn't shift the gears.

"I think it's broken," he stated.

Imogen looked at him, "Cas," she paused, "Don't take this the wrong way, but do you actually know how to drive a car?"

Castiel scoffed, "Of course I do," he lied obviously.

The female sighed and rolled her eyes, "You've gotta push in the brake before you can put it in gear."

Castiel looked down at his feet, the gears obviously turning in his mind.

"The brake is the one on the left," she sighed.

"I know," he said, defensively as his foot pressed in the brake and he shifted gears.

"Put it in reverse," she said. Noticing he was in drive.

Castiel let his foot slowly ease off of the break and the car started to roll forward.

"Reverse! Cas! Reverse!"

Either Castiel wasn't listening or he didn't care because his foot pressed into the accelerator ever so slightly and the car hit the concrete pillar that a lamp was hanging on. Slowly Imogen turned to look at Castiel.

"You were supposed to put it in reverse."

Castiel's eyes were wide, "Imogen, I'm so sorry."

"I thought you said you knew how to drive," she stated stiffly.

"I uh- well."

Imogen shook her head and got out of the car, walking around to the front to assess the damage. Castiel got out too and walked to the front, "It's not too bad, is it?"

Imogen sighed, "Just get in the car," she grumbled, getting into the driver's seat and putting the car in reverse. And while she really didn't want to she waited until Castiel was inside of the car and pulled out of the parking spot and out onto the road.

"Imogen, I really am very sorry. I didn't mean to damage your car."

"I know, Cas," she muttered, "It's fine. It's just a car."

"I do know how to drive-"

"Cas!" she interrupted, "Shut up," then she reached down to flip on the radio and let herself decompress as the two flew down the highway together, neither saying a word to the other. Though Imogen really had planned to stop over and get a motel the second she found one she was a little worked up and knew it would be a waste of a night because she wasn't going to be able to sleep, so she drove. Castiel slept on and off, and it wasn't so bad. It just was.

The sun was high in the sky before Imogen had to stop and fill up the gas tank. Castiel was still snoring the passenger seat so she left him there and headed into the store, using the restroom, and paying for the gas and then going out to fill up the car.

She loaded the nozzle into the car and started pumping the gas. Castiel woke up and slowly got out of the car, looking at her and rubbing his head, "Where are we?" he asked.

"You really like that question, don't you?"

"I like to know where I am at all times."

"Chicago," she said, "I'm wrecked, so I'm going to find us a motel and catch some sleep."

"I've slept plenty," he stated.

Imogen narrowed her eyes at him, "Congratulations. You snore by the way."

"I do not," he stated defensively.

"Okay, I'm lying," she breathed with a roll of her eyes, "Anyways, regardless of how much sleep you've gotten, I've gotten none. So you can watch television or go out and pick up chicks or do whatever you want, just keep your phone on you so I can call you or whatever. Frankly, I don't give a damn. I just wanna find a motel and get some sleep."

Castiel nodded, "Okay," he took the gas nozzle out of the car and hung it back up where it belonged, "Then let's go and do that."


	5. Chapter Five

After taking a full day and night to rest up Imogen was ready to hit the road. Both she and Castiel were showered, fed, and packed up. Castiel was carrying the last of the bags out to the car and was heading to get in the passenger's seat. However when he opened the door Imogen was sitting on his seat.

"Oh, hi," he said, looking confused.

"You're driving," she stated.

"What?" he asked, "That didn't end so well the first time."

"Well, it's daylight, this parking lot is empty, and I'm going to teach you."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Imogen nodded, "There's no way in hell I'm chauffeuring your candy ass around all the time."

"All right," the man nodded, walking around to the driver's side of the car and getting in.

"Castiel," Imogen turned to look at him, "I'm going to walk you through this step-by-step, so listen to me and you'll be fine."

He nodded, "What's the first step?"

"Put on your seat belt," she told him, clicking her own into place.

Castiel did as she told him, "What now?"

"Now you have to start the car," she waited until the engine roared to life before going on, "Do you remember how to put it in gear?"

"Yes," he nodded, pushing in the brake, "Should I put it in reverse this time?"

"No, we backed in, so put it in drive and slowly ease off of the brake."

"Okay," he said stiffly, putting the car in drive and flinching as it started to roll forward.

"Now, do a couple of laps around this parking lot," she instructed, "Get a feel for the steering wheel."

Without using the accelerator Castiel let the car slowly roll through the nearly empty parking lot, cautiously making turns and avoiding lamp posts and other cars.

"Good job," she smiled, "Now give it a little gas."

"Really?"

"Yes," she told him, "Come on now."

The dark haired man hesitated momentarily before relenting and gently pushing in the gas pedal, but immediately taking his foot off when it sped up.

"Cas, you've been to Heaven and to Hell and you're afraid to drive a car? You can do this."

Castiel took a deep breath and pressed on the gas pedal again and letting the car speed up and he lapped the parking lot a few more times.

"You're doing great!" she cheered happily, "Now pull out onto the road."

"What?" he said, letting the car slow to a stop, "No, I'm not ready for that yet."

"Buddy, if I didn't think you were ready for that I wouldn't let you do it in my car. Now come on, get on interstate 94. I read about a hunt in Milwaukee, and that's only about two hours away. Figured there's no harm in checking it out."

Castiel sighed but slowly pulled out onto the interstate when he was sure there was no cars ready to hit him, "A hunt?" he asked.

"Yeah, you've been on a hunt before."

"Yes, of course I have," he kept his eyes focused on the road and his hand gripped the steering wheel tightly, "I'm just.. I-uh," he stammered.

"You're worried you'll be useless without your grace, huh?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"Don't think about it too much," She said, "I've seen you fight, hand-to-hand combat. You kick ass, man."

"Again, I was an angel."

"Yeah, but just because you lost your grace doesn't mean you lost your knowledge, right?"

"I guess," he stated, the car creeping at about twenty miles per hour, traffic was starting to pile up behind him and honking loudly.

"Cas, you've got to speed up to at least sixty. Otherwise one of these cars are gonna ram into us."

"All right," he sighed, pressing in the accelerator until it read the designated speed and he focused on the drive.

Imogen was relieved when they finally made it to Milwaukee and Castiel pulled off of the highway and into the gas station.

"What are you doing?" Imogen asked

"I need to urinate."

"Ah, come on Cas. We talked about this. Am I going to have to remind you to pee before we hit the road every day?"

"I'm going inside to use the bathroom," he informed her, "Can I get you anything?"

Imogen pulled out her wallet and handed him some cash, "Get us some hotdogs or pizza or whatever looks good," she told him as she got out of the car and walked around to pump some gas and check her phone for information on the hunt.

Castiel walked outside and handed her a hotdog, "New human experience."

"What's that?" she asked, taking a bite.

"That bathroom was absolutely repulsive."

She couldn't help but to smile, "That's most gas stations for ya'."

"Well, I'm going to classify that as a negative experience."

"Cas, consider yourself lucky that you're a man."

"Why?"

"You can stand up to pee. You don't have to sit on those disgusting seats."

"Wait, what?"

Imogen narrowed her eyes at him, "You're kidding right?" then she shook her head, realizing the question was stupid, "Of course you're serious," she sighed softly, "You know that appendage hanging between your legs that you pee out of? The one that boys have that girls don't."

"You're referring to my penis?"

"Yes, good," she nodded slowly, "Well, you can just grab it and aim if you don't want to sit."

"Oh," the man said, looking genuinely surprised, "That's a good thing to know."

"Life hacks," Imogen said, turning and replacing the gas nozzle on the pump, "Let's go," she said.

"Am I driving?"

"Uh, no," she said, getting behind the wheel, "Traffic is starting to pick up and I don't think you're quite ready to drive in rush hour."

Castiel got into the car and nodded, "So, what about this hunt?"

Imogen put the car in gear and pulled back out onto the road leading them in the direction she wanted to go, "There's a bunch of stories going around about how these men, artists, musicians, writers, whatever are going out to this little strip of lake to catch their muse or something."

"Muse?" Castiel questioned.

"Yeah, like inspiration I guess. Anyways, so they get amazingly inspired and they go home to do their thing, but it's like the second they get home they become ridiculously depressed. One woman said that her husband was so full of life when he got home, she had never seen him so happy, but over the next few weeks all of the life was basically drained out of him and he ended up killing himself. The other stories are basically all the same. They went to the lake, came home with the best idea of their life, then they got depressed and died."

"This is a case?" he asked.

"Maybe," she answered, "Maybe not, but it's happened like ten times this last year so I'm starting to think it's a little more than a coincidence. But hey, maybe I'm wrong and we'll have just wasted a couple hours and some money driving up here. Did you have something else you'd rather be doing?"

"No," he replied defensively, "No, I don't have anything else planned."

Imogen sighed, "I know, Cas. I was just giving you shit. You really need a sense of humor."

The man nodded stiffly and looked out the window, "So are we going to talk to the families or going to check out the scene first?"

She smirked, looking briefly at him before focusing back on the road, "Neither," she stated, "But I'm glad you're getting your head into the game."

"Well, this isn't the first hunt that I've been on. What is the plan?"

"I was thinking we could go talk to the coroner. See if there's anything weird with the dead bodies. Maybe they can tell us if all the guys died the same way or something that connects them all."

"They all committed suicide, that's a connection."

"Right, I know that. And they are all men," she breathed, "I just mean maybe we can find a clue or something that will tell us what we might be looking for."

He nodded, "That makes sense."

"Exactly," she smiled at him, "No, let's get to that morgue and talk to the medical examiner."

"Do you know where it is?" he asked.

"No, not exactly. But thankfully I have GPS on my phone," she pointed to the device that was mounted on her dash board.

"Oh," he said, turning his attention to the small device that had the directions on the screen, "That's helpful."

"I'll say," she agreed, "I can read a map, but this saves me a hell of a lot of time."

It didn't take the two very long to get to the morgue. However, before they got there Imogen pulled onto the side of the road to change into her pants suit and Castiel did the same with a cheap suit they had picked up at Walmart. Then they got back into the car and got to the morgue.

"Okay, Dean gave me your fake FBI badge before we left the bunker," she told him once they were parked, and she grabbed it from the backseat and handed it to him, "You're going to be Agent House and I'm Agent Wilson. Don't forget that," she stated, stuffing her badge into her breast pocket, "You ready?"

"No," Castiel stated, his eyes wide, "No I'm not."

The look on the ex-angel's face was almost comical and it took a lot from Imogen not to chuckle, "Nervous?" she asked, with a complete straight face.

He nodded, "Yes, a little. Emotions are-"

"A pain in the ass?" she suggested, "Yeah, they are. But don't worry about it. You'll get the hang of it. Besides, it isn't like you haven't done this before."

"While that is true, the last time that I did this I still had my grace."

"So?" she questioned, "Sam, Dean, and I do it all the time and we are just people."

"You weren't nervous?"

Imogen scoffed, "I totally was the first five hundred times. Now it's just like a day at the beach."

"Really?" he asked, looking almost helpful.

Quickly she shook her head, "No, not quite. I mean it gets easier, but it's still a little nerve wracking sometimes."

"All right," Castiel nodded stiffly.

"I'm not too great at pep talks, am I?"

He shook his head, "Not particularly."

"Well, we should probably just head inside," she said, slowly getting out of the car, "Don't freak out," she told him, "Just follow my lead, ask a couple relevant questions, or just keep quiet if you don't feel confident."

Castiel nodded, "Okay, let's go," he followed her into the building, standing awkwardly close behind her.

Without hesitation Imogen walked up to the desk and looked the receptionist in the eye as she pulled out her convincingly fake badge, "I'm Agent Wilson, this is my partner Agent House. We're here to talk about the string of suicides over the last year."

"What about them?" the woman asked.

"If you could put me in touch with your medical examiner, I would greatly appreciate it," Imogen stated confidently.

The secretary sighed, "Have a seat, I will go and find her," she state as she stood up and disappeared behind a set of doors.

Imogen turned to Castiel and smiled at him, "See buddy, not so bad."

He nodded in acknowledgement but didn't say anything.

The two stood in the room for a few minutes before the secretary came back with another woman.

"I'm Dr. Sheffield," the woman smiled, extending her hand and shaking first Imogen's and then Castiel's, "My assistant tells me you're here to talk about the suicides. Can I ask why the FBI is interested in that?"

"We're a more personalized branch," Imogen told her, "We want to know if there are any connections between the suicides, maybe something that wasn't publicly released. Possibly information that we can use to help prevent this from happening in the future."

Dr. Sheffield narrowed her eyes at her but sighed and nodded, "Follow me, I have the files in my office."

Imogen stated to walk and motioned for Castiel to follow, which he did. They walked into the office behind the doctor.

"Please, have a seat," she motioned to the couch as she turned to open her filing cabinet.

Imogen and Castiel both sat side by side on the couch.

"So, is there anything you can think of that might be weird or out of the ordinary?"

"Well," the doctor was still shuffling through her files, "There is one thing. All of the men slashed their wrists."

"Right, to commit suicide," Castiel interjected.

"Well, not. Not really. See they all slit their wrists, but then they killed themselves some other way."

"What do you mean?" Imogen asked.

"For example," she pulled out a folder, "This man slit his wrists and then shot himself in the head. Another cut his wrists and then hung himself. They all chose different methods of actually ending their lives after they had cut their wrists," she handed over the files to Imogen, "All of them came in with most if not all of their blood drained from their bodies. Which is actually pretty uncommon even in cases where people slit their wrists to die."

"It is?" Imogen asked.

"Yes, but here's the weirdest part about it. When you die your heart stops pumping, and therefore blood stops flowing. The blood would have had to be most of the way out of their bodies before they committed suicide, but that much blood loss would have killed them before they had a chance to kill themselves. Does that make sense?"

"I think so," Imogen said, flipping through one of the files, "Where were the bodies found?" she asked, "All in the same place?"

"Well, yes. They were all by that stretch of land by the lake. Not all in exactly the same spot, but in the same general area."

"Outside, so most of the blood soaked into the ground, right?"

Dr. Sheffield nodded, "Pretty much, yes."

Imogen got to her feet, "Thank you so much for your help, Dr. Sheffield," she pulled out her business card, "My partner and I will be staying locally for the next couple of days, so if there's anything else you can think of please don't hesitate to call."

The doctor smiled and nodded reaching out to shake both of their hands one at a time, "Will do," she said, "And if you have any more questions I hope you feel free to contact me as well."

"Well, Agent House and I will be going now," she said, instructing Castiel to follow her out of the building. They were back in the car and Imogen turned to Castiel.

"Seems more like a case, huh?"

Castiel nodded, "Yes, I would be inclined to agree with that."

"So, I was thinking we should go and check out that little strip of lake, you know where they found all of the bodies."

"Sounds good," Castiel stated, reaching into the back and grabbing a bag of chips, "I'm hungry again," he stated.

"That'll happen," she said, starting the car up and pulling onto the road.

"We already had breakfast though. I shouldn't be hungry this often."

Imogen glance at Castiel with a raised eyebrow, "Breakfast was like five hours ago."

"Well, this hunger thing is really inconvenient. Needing to eat once a day would be much more reasonable," he said, struggling to get the small bag of chips open.

"Yeah, I don't think your dad cared much about the day to day struggles of humanity when creating it."

"I don't suppose he did," Castiel said as the bag of chips burst open and spilled across his lap. He let out a sigh of defeat.

"Yet another struggle of humanity," Imogen said with a smirk.

Castiel looked at her and then down at the food on his lap before picking up a couple of the chips and putting them in his mouth.

"Five second rule, eh?"

"What?" Castiel asked, crumbs spewing from his mouth.

"Uh, nothing," she grimaced, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry," he said, washing the chips down with an entire bottle of water.

Imogen sighed softly, "No wonder you have to pee all the time."

"How long until we are at the scene of the suicides?" he asked, completely ignoring her comment.

"About ten minutes, I think. Why?"

"Because I need to urinate."

"Ah geeze, Castiel."

"I know, I'm sorry," he sighed softly."

"I'm just gonna get you a damn bottle and make you pee in that."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at her, obviously trying to decide if she was kidding or not. Either he figured it out or he gave up because he turned to stare out the window and the two road in silence together.


	6. Chapter Six

With the research that Imogen had done before she and Castiel had embarked on the hunt she knew that there was going to be a bit of a hike from where she would have to leave her car to where the men were committing suicide. So she drove her car as far as she could into the forest so that it wouldn't be easily seen by any cars passing by and she grabbed her bag from the back and dug through it, pulling out some clothes. She pulled her suit jacket and shirt off of her body, earning her a look from the man sitting next to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" she quipped as she unbuttoned her pants and pushed them down her legs, the fact that she was sitting there in nothing but her underwear not even fazing her, "I'm changing clothes."

"I can see that," he nodded, "I mean, why?"

"Because I absolutely hate shopping for suits, so I'm not going to let this one get messed up. You should do the same," she instructed, pulling a t-shirt over her head and a pair of jeans over her legs, "What, am I turning you on?" she teased, opening the car door and stepping out as she pulled on her boots, "Come on, get changed. We need to check this place out."

Castiel sighed but quickly changed into more appropriate hiking attire, "I'm ready," he told her.

"Finally," she said, tossing him a bottle of water, slipping her cell phone into her back pocket, her gun into her waistband, and heading into the forest, "If what I read is correct it's just about a mile this way," she pointed, "then we should run into a clearing."

Castiel nodded and followed closely behind her, stumbling over his shoe lace.

Imogen turned to look at him, "Wanna tie your shoe?" she asked, annoyed.

Castiel glanced down at his feet, "Uhm," he let the word drag out, "No, I don't think so."

A loud groan escaped the girl, "C'mon, Cas. I don't have time for these fucking games."

"I'm not playing a game," he assured her.

"Then why don't you tie your damn shoe before you trip over it and break your fucking ankle?" she wasn't yelling, but she didn't need to in order to make the man flinch.

"I've never tied shoes before," he stated, looking away embarrassed.

Imogen closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"No, I'm not. While I was an angel I could just will them to tie themselves. And my other shoes just slip on, no tying necessary."

"So you're telling me I've got to teach you how to tie your shoes? Haven't you tied knots and shit before?"

"That's not exactly the same thing."

"Well, it's not like tying shoes is rocket science," the girl barked angrily as she squatted down and tightly tied his shoes to his feet, "I'll teach you later. For now we're on the move," she said, standing back up and heading off deeper into the forest.

"What do you think we're hunting?" he asked after a few minutes of silence other than the crunching of the forest beneath them.

"I don't know yet," she told him, moving branches and vines out of her own way, "I mean, the blood thing kind of makes it sound like a vampire, but there's no way any run-of-the-mill vamp is going to make it look like a suicide, they don't care enough about not getting caught, and there's much easier ways of getting blood. Besides, they usually bite and suck, not slash wrists."

"That is true," he agreed, "What about a demon?"

"A demon?" Imogen repeated skeptically, "You mean like making deals? What would a demon want with blood?"

"Not deals," he explained, "But human blood can be useful for countless spells and enchantments."

Imogen nodded slowly, "Okay, good point. But there's been a dozen of these deaths over the last year. Just about one a month. Demons wouldn't really care about attracting a crowd. They would just take all the blood they needed at once, right?"

"You're probably right," he agreed, "I'm obviously not very good at this."

"C'mon, Cas. Don't do that. You're doing fine. It was a good theory," she said as they finally got to the clearing of the trees and the lake spread out before them. The beauty of the lake was all encompassing, which is why it completely startled Imogen when she felt a hand grab her shirt and roughly pull her backwards, "Cas?" she barked when she met his eye, "What the hell?"

But then a hand was placed firmly over her mouth and his other hand pointed down the clearing a bit where a man was standing with an incredibly beautiful, long haired woman who appeared to be not only glowing but floating. Imogen was seemingly paralyzed by her beauty. It wasn't until after she watched the woman cut the wrists of the man and drain his blood into a jar that she realized that something was very wrong. She didn't run to help though, because by the time that she realized what exactly was happening the man had hung himself from the tree.

"I think that's who we're looking for," Castiel said softly.

"Ya' think?" Imogen barked, grabbing him by the elbow and jerking him roughly as she took off in a sprint back to the car. She could hear Castiel panting a few feet behind her, obviously having a little bit of trouble keeping up. Once back to the car she doubled over, breathing hard.

Castiel could barely stand upright, "Why did we leave?" he panted out, "I thought we came here to kill that thing?"

Once Imogen was steady enough to stand back up she looked at him, "Do you know what the fuck that thing was?"

He shook his head, "No, I don't."

"Me either," she stated.

"So then why are we running?"

"Well, we can't kill it if we're dead."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "We also can't kill it if we run away."

"Exactly," she told him, "So we find out what it is and how to kill it and then we come back and kill it. Make sense?"

"I guess… But how do we figure out what it is?"

Imogen smiled at him, getting into her car, "Research," she told him.

A look of disappointment crossed Castiel's face, "Oh," he said as he got inside the car.

"Yeah, well hunting isn't all fun and games. Now comes the boring part," she started the car and slowly made her way back onto the road, "I'll get us a motel room and we can spend all night surfing the web for information."

Castiel just nodded in acknowledgement and the two found a motel not too far from where they needed to be. However, it was late and there was only one room available and it only had one bed in it, but they had no other options so they took it.

"Hungry?" Imogen asked as she hauled her bag up the stairs, Castiel right behind her.

"Yes," he said excitedly, "My stomach has been making the oddest of noises for hours."

"How does pizza sound?" she asked as she unlocked the door to the room, "We can get it delivered so that we don't have to even leave the room.

"Anything I can eat sounds fantastic," he said, walking into the room after her and setting his bag down on the floor, "I also have to urinate."

"Of course you do," Imogen said with a roll of her eyes, "Go to the bathroom," she told him, pointing him in the right direction and laughed softly as the once celestial being scurried across the room to avoid wetting his pants.

"I tell you what," Imogen said when Castiel emerged from the bathroom, "We're fucked if the police find that man's body before we solve this case."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because, they find the body and there's gonna be a whole investigation. Police will be out there for at least a day, probably more considering the fact that so many men have killed themselves out there this year. And quite possibly whatever we are hunting could claim another victim."

"I see," Castiel said, "So this is a time sensitive issue.

"Yes," the girl confirmed and ordered them pizza before pulling out her laptop and starting with her Google searching. Castiel didn't yet have a computer of his own, so he did a little bit of searching on his smart phone, but ultimately he gave up, ate pizza, watched some TV, and eventually passed out on the couch while Imogen did the research. The sun was starting to rise when Imogen realized that she'd stayed up the entire night and had found practically nothing. She needed some help and for the first time in many years she had the option of picking up her phone and calling two people who could help her find an answer. So she called Sam.

The phone rang for so long that Imogen almost gave up, but then his groggy voice came over the line, "Hello?"

"Sammy? Oh, I hope I didn't wake you. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to the time."

"Don't worry about it," he assured her, "It's not a big deal, what's up?"

"Stuck on a case. Thought maybe you could help me figure it out," the she heard a beep from her phone and looked to see she had a call waiting, "Oh, hang on Sammy. I'm getting another call," she pressed the button to switch calls, "Hello?"

"Hi, I was hoping to speak with Agent Wilson. She came in yesterday and asked me to call if I had any information."

"This is Agent Wilson."

"Hi there. I went home last night and thought about what you asked me about weird things with these suicides."

"What is it?" Imogen asked, expecting to be told about the most recent death that she had witnessed herself, but really hoping that wouldn't be the case.

"Well, not a single one of the men left a note."

She breathed a silent sigh of relief, "Really?" Imogen feigned surprised, "A dozen men, and not one note?"

"No," Dr. Sheffield confirmed, "One man did confess having an affair to his wife before he killed himself, but nothing other than that that's been brought forward."

"I see," Imogen sighed, "Were all of these men married?"

"Most of them," she confirmed, "A couple weren't."

"Would you mind sending me the information of the widows? We might need to question them."

"I will do that."

"Thank you. My email address is on the card," then Imogen switched back over to her call with her brother, "Sammy, you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here," he replied, sounding much more awake than before, "What are you hunting?"

"That's the thing. I'm really not sure. Maybe like a psycho murderer who drains men for their blood and then makes them kill themselves. I don't know. I just got off the phone with the medical examiner, she told me that none of the dozen men who have committed suicide in the spot they were all found left a note. One man did confess to his wife that he'd had an affair."

"Well, how do you know that it's not just suicides?"

Imogen groaned, "Because the men were drained of their fucking blood Sam. It's really not easy to do that. And besides, I kind of saw it with my own eyes yesterday."

"Wait, you what?" Sam nearly yelled, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured him, "I got the hell out of there."

"So what exactly did you see?" he asked.

Imogen went on to explain in detail what she had witnessed with the beautiful woman and the demeanor of the victim, "So, does that sound like something you've heard of before?" she asked, once she had explained everything to him.

"I dunno," Sam said, mid yawn, "Kinda sounds familiar. Gimme a couple hours to dig through these archives and I'll call you back when I've got something."

"Thanks, brother," Imogen said before she hung up the phone and laid back in the bed. She didn't mean to fall asleep, but after so many hours with none at all it just kind of happened.


	7. Chapter Seven

Castiel woke to the loud, obnoxious ringing of Imogen's cell phone. It seemed like it would have gone on ringing forever if he hadn't sat up and answered it.

"Hello?" he groaned into the phone, not stopping to think that maybe he shouldn't answer someone elses.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end repeated, "Who is this and why do you have my sister's phone?"

"Sam?" Castiel asked as the fog of sleep started to clear from his mind.

"Cas?" Sam asked, sounding confused, "You're with Imogen?"

"Yes, we're working a case together."

"Okay… Well, I got some information for her. Is she around?"

Castiel looked at the bed and saw Imogen snoozing on it, "She's sleeping," he said, "I'll wake her."

"I can just tell you what I found out," Sam stated, "So I was doing some digging in some of the Men of Letters books and I came across this like fairy vampire thing. Her name is Leanan Sidhe. She's supposed to be in Ireland, but with all the other crazy crap going on who knows? Anyways, basically she seeks the love of humans and appears to artist men, like musicians, artists, writes, stuff like that. She makes the men her lovers and shares her magic and creativity with them, but then she leaves the men and they become so depressed that they eventually die, usually by suicide. The lore says that she takes them back to her lair and bleeds their blood into some kind of a cauldron and then she drinks it so she can stay young and beautiful."

"That's not exactly what we saw the other day though."

"I know," Sam nodded, "Imogen was telling me about it. But maybe she's doing things a little out of order in hopes that no one will catch on. Or maybe it's just easier this way. I don't know, but I'd be willing to bet this is what you're dealing with."

Castiel scratched his stubbly chin, keeping the phone pressed against his ear, "I think you're right. Does the lore say how to kill it?"

A small sigh escaped Sam, "Not exactly," he admitted, "It says in order to keep Leanan Sidhe from rising you have to place a cairn of stones over her resting place."

"How do we know where her resting place is?" Castiel inquired, "I mean, is there a way to find out?"

"I don't know," Sam admitted, "There's nothing in the lore that says she's tied to one location. So really it could be anywhere. And most likely back in Ireland where she probably came from."

"So what can we do?" Castiel asked, "This is seeming rather fruitless."

"Well, there is one thing that I read. I don't know if it will work or not though."

"What is it?"

"I read that if someone accepts the love of Leanan Sidhe that they are hers until they die or find someone to replace her. But if they refuse her love then she must be their slave."

"Really?" Castiel asked, sounding pleasantly surprised, "That's a useful bit of information."

"Yeah, but here's the thing Castiel. I could be wrong, but I'd be willing to bet that refusing her advances will be nearly impossible. I mean, she's a slave to no one. So obviously no one has ever turned her down."

"I will," Castiel stated, "I will turn her down."

"Cas, I don't think you know what you're up against. This evil fairy-vampire thing could be stronger than you."

"Sam," Castiel stated loudly, "I'm a former angel. If anyone can see past her womanly charms it's going to be me."

"Just be careful," Sam said with a sigh, "And keep my sister safe."

"I will do my best," Castiel replied before hanging up the phone and turning to go to the shower.

It was amazing that Imogen had slept through Castiel's entire phone conversation with her brother since she was generally a very light sleeper, especially when she was sober. So the fact that Castiel didn't wake her up until he was wandering out of the bathroom in just a towel was nothing short of a miracle.

"Hey buddy," Imogen rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up and saw him, "What time is it?"

"Almost ten," the man said as he dropped his towel right in front of her, obviously not concerned with privacy, and proceeded to pull on his boxers.

"Ah geeze," Imogen blushed. She generally wasn't shy, however she'd known Castiel since she was quite young and she's never really realized he was a man. In fact, she just saw him as an angel, nothing more. Now there was no denying the fact that he most definitely was a man with man parts.

"What?" Castiel asked, pulling a t-shirt from his bag, "Are you all right?"

"Oh yeah," she rubbed her forehead, "Just wasn't expecting to see full frontal nudity first thing in the morning."

"I'm sorry. You changed clothes in front of me the other day, so I assumed it wasn't a problem," he pulled his pants on and buttoned them.

"Well, I mean I wasn't completely naked but-" she stopped herself mid-sentence, not feeling like explaining things to the man, "You're right, it's not a problem," she shook her head, trying to get the visual of the man's penis out of her head, "I just wasn't expecting it."

"I talked to Sam," Castiel informed, and Imogen was thankful that the conversation had taken a new turn.

"He called you?" she inquired, "I didn't think he knew we were working this case together."

"He didn't. I answered your phone."

"Oh great," Imogen breathed out, "Now he's going to think I've seduced you."

Castiel eyed her, slightly confused, but moved on, "He found some information on what we might be hunting."

"Did he?"

"Yes he did," then Castiel went on to explain what Sam had told him on the phone and the plan that he had concocted.

The corners of Imogen's mouth turned down into a frown, "Cas, that sounds way too risky. There's got to be another way."

"Can you think of one?" he asked, sounding rather annoyed, "Because if you have a better plan I would be happy to hear it."

Imogen sighed and shook her head, slowly getting to her feet, "I don't think you realize what you're up against."

"That's exactly what your brother said," he barked, "So I'm going to tell you what I told him. I used to be an angel of the lord. I'm not exactly all human. I firmly believe that if anyone can fend off her advances that it will be me."

"Okay, okay," she waved him off, "Let's give it a shot," still not really liking the plan very much.

"Thank you," the man half smiled, "Now, is any of that pizza left over from last night?"

"I think so, check the mini fridge," she pointed to it as she walked into the bathroom to get herself showered and ready to go out on the hunt. She was worried, to say the least, she didn't want the demise of one of the Winchesters only allies to be on her hands. But she couldn't deny the fact that Castiel wasn't wrong. He was still strong. If anyone could do it, it was going to be him.

It was almost exactly an hour later when Imogen and Castiel were pulling up alongside of the forest and Imogen was parking her car in the trees so no one would come and investigate what they were doing. She stuffed her pistol into the waistband of her jeans and then reached over into the glove compartment and pulled out another one.

"Here," she handed it to him, "Keep this on you. Could come in handy," she watched as he took it hesitantly and stared at it as if it was completely foreign, "You know how to use it?"

Slowly the man nodded, "I have used one on occasion. I'm not the most skilled, but I know how to use it."

"We'll do some target practice another day," she said, shutting off the car, leaving the keys in the ignition, and getting out, "Come on, you have a vampire fairy to make your bitch," she said with a smirk.

Castiel looked at her curiously but nodded, getting out of the car himself and watching her walk towards him.

"You sure you can do this, Cas?"

"No," he replied honestly.

Imogen patted him on the shoulder, "I'm sure," she lied, attempting to build his confidence.

"You do?" he questioned.

"Absolutely," she smiled convincingly, "You're one of the most bad ass people I know. If you can't do it then no one can. Now let's go kick some fairy-pire ass," she walked ahead of him, leading the way back into the forest.

Castiel followed quickly behind, "Maybe you shouldn't come along."

She raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at him, grabbing his arm to stop him in his tracks, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, she may not show herself if you appear. Or if she does something might happen to you."

It took everything in Imogen not to roll her eyes, "I'm coming," she told him, "I can take care of myself, but thanks."

The dark haired man sighed, "Okay, well what about my first concern of her not appearing if you are present?"

She bit her lip, "Okay, point taken," she admitted hesitantly, "I'll hide in a bush and keep an eye on you. But there's no way in hell I'm going to leave you to fend for yourself."

"I thought you said I was capable of doing this?"

"You are," she nodded, "Just so long as you have me for back up."

The two were mostly silent as they walked the rest of the way into the forest. Once the clearing Imogen found herself a tree to squat behind and nodded to Castiel to make his way out of the trees. However he just stood next to her, shifting uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" Imogen whispered, "Cold feet?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head.

For a few moments Imogen just looked at him, completely unsure of what was wrong, but then it hit her and she groaned softly, "You need to pee, don't you?"

He nodded.

"Go behind a damn tree," she barked, pointing into the forest, "Geeze."

Quickly the man disappeared behind the tree to do his business and came back less than a minute later.

"Better?"

"Much," Castiel said with a nod, checking that his pistol was tucked securely before walking out into the clearing and having a seat facing the water.

He and Imogen had discussed the plan on the drive from the motel. Castiel was to sit and stare out at the water and to write in a little notebook that she had given him. Do his best to get his creative energies flowing. They both agreed that would be the best way to draw her out. The both of them knew it would take hours, maybe even days, but it was the only plan they had.

Imogen's legs eventually started to cramp from squatting behind the tree so she sat down and crossed her legs, leaning up against another tree, but still making sure she was concealed. She watched for hours as he sat there, scribbling something in that little journal and she couldn't help but to wonder just what he was writing. She would have to remember to ask him that after this was all over.

It wasn't until she heard to soft murmur of Castiel's far off voice did she realize that she had fallen asleep. Now the sun was starting to set over the water and Castiel was standing up, his face shadowed along with the woman Imogen knew they were looking for. Now she was alert and ready to spring into action if the situation required it. As quietly as she could Imogen crept closer so she would be able to hear what they were saying to each other.

"What brings you here?" the woman's soft, silky voice was relaxing.

Imogen watched as Castiel held up the notebook he had been scribbling in, "Needed a change of scenery, I suppose."

The fairy reached up to gently caress Castiel's cheek, "Well, then I suppose you came to the right place."

Castiel took a small step towards her, his body warming to her's, "I would have to agree."

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Jimmy," he answered without missing a beat.

 _He's not half bad at this,_ she thought to herself, not taking his eyes off of either one.

"Hello Jimmy," her voice made both Imogen and Castiel tingle, "I'm glad to have met you."

"And I you," he said with a nod.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he said, as if he had known this woman his whole life.

"Do you find me attractive?" she asked, gently taking his hand, the two standing very close.

Slowly Castiel let his eyes trail up and down her body, "Yes, very much so."

A warm smile spread across her lips as she stood on her tip toes to kiss his ear and slowly down his neck, "Do you want to touch me?" she asked softly.

Imogen watched as Castiel's hands tightened into fists and then relaxed again and he nodded ever so slightly, his normal rigid body posture starting to ease itself and Imogen sensed this was going very wrong very fast.

She slowly grabbed his hand and put it on her hip, "We could be lovers," she told him.

Castiel leaned in close. Every fiber of his being wanting to be enveloped into her touch, make love to her right there on the shore, but his logical mind reminded him of his mission. Both were screaming him what he should do. But the physical was winning out by a long shot.

Imogen could tell he was struggling, and she wasn't going to take a chance of him losing this battle. That's what she was there for anyways, to be his back up. So she grabbed her gun, clicked the safety off, and headed into the clearing.

"No, Cas!" she barked loudly, "You can do this Cas. You're the only one who can do this."

Castiel glanced from Imogen and back to the fairy.

"Oh sweetie," the woman stepped closer to Castiel, as if Imogen hadn't just revealed herself, "I love you," she whispered, "Don't you love me too?"

"Castiel!" Imogen yelled, "Snap out of it! She doesn't love you! Okay? Remember our plan! Stick with our plan."

Castiel twitched and Imogen was glad that she had come out when she did. It was still touch and go, but if she had waited any longer there would be no pulling him back. Now it might just be possible.

"Cas, come on. You can do this. I know you're in there. I know that you know she's just a monster. She's evil Cas, you've gotta remember that."

The last thing Imogen saw before everything went dark was the flash of brightly glowing green eyes and an ear piercing screech.


	8. Chapter Eight

The ear piercing scream that escaped the fairy brought Castiel to his knees, and it was several minutes after she stopped screaming that he was able to physically hear again. He felt her hand on his face and she helped him stand up.

"I'm sorry," her smooth voice washing over him once again, "She won't interrupt us now."

"She won't?" Castiel repeated, still feeling a little disoriented. He looked passed the fairy to see Imogen crumped in a heap on the ground "What did you do?" he demanded, about to head over to her, but the fairy stopped him.

"It's just you and me now, baby," she gently laced her arms around his neck, her body pressing against his, "Kiss me," she whispered.

Again Castiel glanced passed the woman to see Imogen. She was breathing, so she wasn't dead, but Sam's voice kept ringing though his ears _Keep my sister safe,_ that's all he had asked, and he had failed. But there was still time to turn this around.

"Come on baby," she requested.

While the physical need for her was still burning strong inside of him, another look at Imogen gave him all the strength that he needed. He turned his attention back to the fairy and looked her straight in the eye, "No," he stated firmly.

"No?" she repeated, looking absolutely confused.

"That's right, no."

"You can't refuse me," her eyes glowing, "That's impossible."

"I can, and I have," he grabbed her wrists tightly to keep her where he wanted her, "Fix her," he stated, "Make her better."

"I'm not a healer, Castiel," she growled angrily, "I only kill."

"Then kill yourself," he ordered.

She scoffed, "Why would I do that?"

Castiel half smiled, "Because, I refused your advances. That makes you more or less my slave now."

The woman's face fell, "You're a hunter."

"More or less," he said.

"Please," she switched from to seduction to begging, "Anything. I'll do anything for you. Just don't make me do this."

"You have to," he told her, "Kill yourself."

The woman's eyes were still glowing with the anger that was burning inside of her, but she took a step back and raised her arms, palms up, until her hands were shoulder height, and her entire body began to swell. Castiel watched in amazement as she swelled up. Then she exploded, coating him with her green, slimy bodily fluids.

"That was easier than expected," he said to himself, wiping the gunk from his eyes and jogging over to Imogen who was still unconscious on the ground, "Imogen," he gently shook her, "C'mon, wake up," but she didn't and her breathing was shallower than he liked, so he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the car as quickly as he could. He set her in the passenger seat, strapping her in, before getting in the other side and starting the car up.

He backed out of the forest as carefully as possible, doing his best not to mess up the car. But once he was on the road he was flying down it, following signs for the nearest hospital. On the way he had managed to clean a good bit of the gunk off of him, and even changed shirts as he drove which wasn't an easy task. Especially for someone who had barely any experience driving, or changing clothes for that matter.

Imogen woke only briefly once he had pulled into the emergency room parking lot, "Were are we?" she whispered.

"The hospital," he said, "You got hurt pretty bad."

"I'm fine," she mumbled, her voice barely audible, "Don't wanna go."

"Too bad. I told Sam I would keep you safe and I will," Castiel said as he parked the car and got out, walking over to her side. When he opened the door her body was jerking violently, "Oh no," he said, grabbing her so she wouldn't fall out. Her spasm didn't last long and when it was over he picked her up and ran inside with her, calling for help, which he got immediately. They took her from him and through a large set of doors.

"Is she going to be okay?" Castiel asked frantically, trying to follow.

"We don't know," a nurse stopped him, "You need to wait out here and we will come get you when we know anything," she paused, "If you're family you'll be able to go back there when she's stable."

"Okay," Castiel nodded, wringing his hands nervously.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?" he asked.

"Family? Only family will be able to visit."

"Yes," Castiel nodded slowly, "I'm family."

"How are you related?" she asked, scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

"Uh," Castiel ran a nervous hand through his hair, "I'm her husband."

"Okay good," the woman smiled, handing him a clipboard, "Please have a seat and fill out this information about her and I will come and get you as soon as I know anything."

Reluctantly Castiel took the forms and found himself a seat by himself in the corner and tried to fill out the forms. He was smart enough to make up a fake name and birthday, but the rest he left blank because he truly didn't know how to properly answer the questions, and he was much too nervous to try and figure it out.

For what felt like hours Castiel was the only person sitting in the waiting room so when a doctor finally walked through the double doors he got up and bee-lined for him

"Is she okay?" Castiel asked, grabbing the man by the shoulders so he couldn't get away.

"She's stable," the man said, tensing up and trying to pull away from Castiel, "She suffered a skull fracture and there was a bleed in her brain along with some swelling. But we have her on fluids and medication to control the swelling, and if she makes it through the next thirty-six hours she should recover. She's lucky you brought her in when you did."

"Is she awake?" Castiel asked, "Can I see her?"

"She's not awake right now, she's under sedation. But you can go in and be with her if you like."

"Thank you," Castiel said as he followed the doctor back and into the patient room. She was hooked up to an IV but that was it.

"She's doing better than we expected. She's completely breathing on her own," the doctor informed.

"That's good," Castiel whispered, walking over and sitting in the chair and taking her hand.

"Now, sir. I want you to be prepared when she wakes up. She could have brain damage."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that your wife might not be the exact same. She could have motor or mental damage from the injury. I want you to be prepared."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Castiel said, "Thank you."

The doctor nodded, "Don't be afraid to ask if you have any questions," he said as he turned to leave the room.

Castiel looked at Imogen and gently brushed the hair from her face. Silently he blamed himself. If he had just been stronger and able to reject that fairy-vampire the first time she never would have had to come out of hiding. He failed her, just like he had failed so many other things as of lately.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, gently kissing her forehead before sitting back in the chair, letting his hand gently hold hers. He dozed off and when he woke his cell phone was ringing. He pulled it out of his jeans pocket and blinked a couple of times so his eyes would focus. Dean was calling.

"Hello?" Castiel groaned into the phone, slowly getting up off of the uncomfortable chair and walking out into the hallway.

"Hey buddy," Dean began, "How's human life going?"

"Not bad," he replied, stretching out his stiff muscles, "Imogen's a good teacher."

"I bet she is. Speaking of her, how did your first hunt go? I tried to call her first, but her phone is going straight to voicemail."

"Oh," Castiel scratched his head, trying to come up with a good lie and fast, "The hunt was good. We took care of it."

"Okay," Dean drug out the word, "So where's Em? She okay?"

"Yes, uh. She's just fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because I hadn't heard anything from her. I was starting to worry she had taken off again."

"N-no. She hasn't."

"Can I talk to her?" Dean asked, starting to get suspicious.

"No, you can't," he replied a little too quickly.

"Why? If she's asleep just wake her up," he chuckled at the thought, "Just watch out. She sometimes wakes up fighting."

"She's not asleep."

"So why can't I talk to her."

Castiel swallowed hard as he started to sweat and for once he was glad that Dean wasn't in the room with him, it made lying a hell of a lot easier, "She went home with a man last night."

"A man?"

"Yes, after the hunt we went out to celebrate. She met a man and went home with him."

"Oh," Dean sighed softly, "Okay, too much information."

"You asked."

"You're right, I did. That's better than her jumping your bones, I guess," he paused, "Just… have her call me soon so I know she's alive, all right?"

"Of course," Castiel agreed before hanging up his phone and going off in search of a bathroom. By no means did he enjoy the fact that he had lied to Dean, but he had felt compelled to. Sam had entrusted him to keep Imogen safe and while he felt like a failure he didn't want Sam and Dean to know that. And if she pulled through, like he was sure that she was going to, telling Sam and Dean about the incident would be pointless. They would just waste time and energy rushing out here when she was fine.

Besides, before they had left the motel room to go off on the hunt Imogen had sort of talked to him about this. He had been sitting on the bed, eating cold pizza and she was fresh from the shower, combing out her wet hair.

"Hey, Cas," she began, sitting across from him as she ripped the brush through her thick blonde hair, "I just wanted to say, if this thing goes sideways and I don't make it out-"

The ex-angel interrupted her, "You will make it out," he asserted.

"I know," she said with a smiled, "But on the off chance I don't… Don't blame yourself. Salt and burn me and then tell Sam and Dean that I took off again. That I needed to be on my own like before."

"You think they are going to believe that?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"I do," she nodded, "Listen, hunting's dangerous. We all know that. And if I get killed on a hunt I don't want that to destroy everything you have with my brothers. I don't want them to hate you for choices that I make. We are family, Castiel. And I'll be dammed if I'll let a little something like my death come between you and Dean," she said with a teasing wink that he didn't quite understand.

"Imogen-"

This time she cut him off, "I don't want to argue about this. It's what I want. I don't want them trying to bring me back. When I die I'm dead. Case in point. Don't tell them. Just let it be. Okay?"

And even though he didn't want to agree he nodded. Now he was glad they had this conversation. By lying to Dean he was abiding by what Imogen had asked him to do. Her dying wishes, despite the fact that she wasn't dying.

Imogen awoke to the flashing of lights in her eyes and a doctor holding her eyelids open.

"Good," the doctor smiled, "You're awake."

"Yeah," she groaned softly, rubbing her aching head.

"I'm Dr. Adams. Can you tell me your name?"

It hurt Imogen's brain to think, but she did her best and came up with nothing.

"Miss? Please tell me your name."

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, "I don't know."


	9. Chapter Nine

The doctor exchanged a worried glance with the nurse fiddling with her IV's, "Can you tell me what year it is?"

Again Imogen came up with nothing, "I can't," her mouth was dry, "What's wrong with me?"

"You had a brain injury," he told her, "You must be suffering from amnesia."

"No way," she breathed out, "Will it go away? Will I remember who I am?"

"Only time will tell," Dr. Adams told her, "I'm going to track down your husband and get him in here. A familiar face might help jog your memory," he said, heading out of the room.

"I have a husband?" she said, mostly to herself, but the nurse was in the room.

"Yes," she smiled, hanging a new bag of fluids, "He's cute and he stayed by your side all night, so I'm pretty sure he's a keeper," she winked as she walked to the door, "Hit the call button if you need anything."

A few minutes later Castiel came barreling into the room, followed closely by the doctor. Despite the fact that Imogen had known Castiel since she was a young girl she now had now recollection of him whatsoever.

"Imogen," he was at her side in an instant, "I'm so glad you're awake," he was gripping her hand tighter than he meant to.

"Imogen?" she repeated, looking from Castiel to the doctor, "That's my name?"

"You really don't know?" Castiel questioned, "Your doctor told me you don't remember anything."

"Amnesia," Dr. Adams corrected, "It could have been caused by the brain bleed."

"Is it temporary?" Castiel asked, still holding her hand, "Will she start remembering things as she heals?"

"Possibly," he nodded, "It's not an exact science. Some people regain all of their memories. Others regain some of their memories. And then some don't regain any. It's a waiting game, I'm sorry."

Castiel sighed and looked to Imogen, "You don't remember me?"

"No," she shook her head, feeling a little scared, "I don't. I'm sorry," she paused, "You're my husband?"

Castiel hesitated but nodded, not wanting to be thrown out for not being family. He would tell her the truth later, "Yes, I'm your husband. Don't I feel familiar at all?"

Imogen shook her head, "What's your name?"

"Cas…" he paused and looked to the doctor, "Is there anything we can do?"

The doctor sighed softly, "Sometimes doing regular activities or going familiar places can help. But really all you can do is wait."

"Okay," Castiel nodded slowly, "So when can we leave?"

"We want to keep her here for another day or two for observation and to make sure that the swelling and the bleed don't get any worse. But she made it through the night. This woman right here is a fighter, I'll tell you that much."

Castiel actually smiled and turned back to Imogen, "She really is," he agreed, "You're very resilient."

Imogen blushed brightly, "Th-thank you," she stuttered.

"I'll get out of here," the doctor began, "You two have a lot to catch up on. Let someone know if you have any questions," he turned and left the room.

Castiel sat down next to her, pulling the chair closer to her bed and still holding her hand, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she answered, "My head hurts a little, but I think I'm okay… Well, except for the fact I don't know who I am."

He reached up and gently pushed the hair out of her face, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"What happened?" she asked, "I mean, like were we in an accident or what?"

"Yeah," he sighed softly, "We were hunting and-"

"Hunting? Like deer and stuff?"

"Uh, yes. A bear threw you up against a tree. I saw it and scared it off. Then I carried you to the car."

"So we're hunters?"

"You could say that," he nodded slowly, "It's kind of a family tradition for you. I didn't start really hunting until recently."

She nodded, "How did we meet?"

"Through your brothers. I was friends with them and met you when you were a teenager. We actually just recently reconnected."

"Were we involved when I was a teen?"

Castiel smiled, "No, I wasn't exactly emotionally available back then. More focused on my uh… work more than anything. You were actually dating someone else. Besides, you didn't really like me."

"Why not? You seem so sweet."

"I've changed a lot," he told her, "So have you, by the way."

"Do we have kids?" she asked, "Do they hunt too?"

"No, you and I don't have kids. We've been too busy with other things," he sighed softly, "You did have a son when you were a teen. Unfortunately he passed away, as did the father."

Imogen's face fell and she looked down, "I guess I should feel sad," she said, "I just… Don't."

"You don't remember," he said, "Don't feel bad about it."

"So I have brothers?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod, "Sam and Dean."

"Where are they?"

"Across the country," he paused, trying to figure out a way to convince her not to tell them, "You guys talk on the phone, they're really protective. They actually raised you."

"They raised me? Why?"

"Well, they were both adults when you were born, but both of your parents died and they kind of adopted you."

"So we're close?"

"You used to be," he admitted, "But not in the last couple of years."

"Is it because I'm with you?" she asked, "Do they not approve?"

He paused, "Actually… They don't even know about that. You didn't want them to know."

"Oh," she looked at him, "Is it because y'all are friends?"

"Partially," he nodded, "They know we travel together, but not that we're… married. It's better this way."

"Do they know I'm hurt?"

"No, they don't. You're not much of a sharer. We really keep to ourselves."

"All right," she nodded, "So we travel?"

"Yeah, we're kind of drifters. We crisscross the country hunting."

"So we don't have a home?" she questioned.

"Not unless you count our car. We sleep in it and in motel rooms."

"And we like that?"

"Yeah," he nodded slowly, "Well, I mean you've been doing it with your brothers since you were really young so it's what you know."

"Okay," she nodded slowly.

"You should get some sleep, Em," the nickname rolled uncomfortably off of his tongue, "You need your rest."

"You're right," she agreed, laying back on the bed, "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"I'm not going anywhere," he smiled, gently squeezing her hand, "Sleep well."

The next three days were filled with much of the same. The doctors ran their tests and Castiel spent his time with Imogen. He told her a lot of half truths about her past, leaving out the parts about monsters and about the fact that they weren't really married or even involved. When the doctors were sure she was all right they discharged her.

Once in the car Castiel turned to Imogen, "I think we should drive for a while and then find a place to stay for a couple of days."

"Why don't we just stay in this town?"

"I kinda want to get out of here," he admitted, "Get as far away from here as possible, if that's okay."

"All right," she nodded, "Whatever you think is best."

Castiel smiled warmly at her as he started up the car and drove. The two talked a little, but mostly listened to the radio. They made it out of the state by the time the sun had set and Castiel found them a nice motel. He helped her into the room.

"Two beds?" she asked, sitting on one of them, "Aren't we married?"

"Yes," he nodded, still sticking to the lie, "I just don't want to make you uncomfortable. I'm basically a stranger to you, aren't I?"

She smiled softly and nodded, "You're really considerate."

"Yeah, well," he sat her bag on her bed, "I want you to be comfortable with me. So let's get to know each other again. Who knows, maybe you'll get your memory back."

"Maybe so," she said softly, not believing it, "It's weird having no idea who you are."

"I know," he agreed, "Believe it or not I've been through kind of the same thing."

"You have?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes," he nodded, sitting next to her and taking her hand, "For a short period I had amnesia too. It was before you and I were together."

"How did you get your memory back?"

"Like the doctor said, doing things I did before I lost my memory."

"So what should we do?" she asked, "What do we usually do?"

He smiled at her, "Drive around, hunt, and go to bars. That kind of thing."

"Let's do that then," she said, "I wanna remember who I am."

He gently took her hand, "We can't force it," he told her, "Let's take a few days and rest, and then we'll go on a hunt. Okay?"

She smiled at him, running her free hand through his hair, "You know me better than I do, so I'll do whatever you say."

Castiel chuckled, "Strange."

"What? Me?"

"Yes, you. The Imogen I knew was so unbelievably headstrong, just me suggesting she get some sleep would ensure she stayed up for three days straight."

Her eyes went wide, "Wow. I sound like a pain in the ass."

"You are," he said with a smirk, "But you're my pain in the ass," the words flowed naturally, like they had really been a couple at one point. It felt right for him at least.

Imogen didn't say so, but she was feeling close to him. Maybe it was the fact that he had stuck by her side or that he had been so sweet to her, but she certainly felt something for him that she wasn't sure about.

"Get some sleep," he suggested, "I'll take you out for breakfast in the morning if you're feeling up to it."

"Thank you, Cas," then she paused, "Cas… is that short for something?"

"Yes, mhm," he nodded.

"What's it short for?"

"Castiel."

"That's an odd name, isn't it?"

"It's a family name… My family was a little odd," he walked over to his bag and pulled out some pajamas, "I haven't showered in four days, but if you want to go first I will wait."

"No," she smiled at him, "You go ahead. I showered at the hospital," she watched as he went into the bathroom and waited until she heard the shower running before changing into her own pajamas and curling up in the bed and closing her eyes. But she didn't fall asleep. She just lay there and listened.

Castiel's shower didn't last very long and he came back into the room and checked on Imogen before he lay in his own bed and fell asleep. It wasn't until Imogen heard him snoring softly that she had the courage to open her eyes, but the room was dark. There was a bit of light coming from the window and falling across Castiel. She was able to watch his chest rise and fall with his breathing, and while that was soothing she still couldn't sleep.

She felt empty, which she realized was obviously from her lack of memories, but she felt the need to be close to Castiel. Slowly she rose from the bed and walked to Castiel's. She climbed into it, crossing her legs, and hoping to 'accidentally' wake him up, which she did.

"Imogen?" he grunted, propping himself up on his elbow, "Are you all right?" his voice was thick with sleep.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I'm all right. I just can't sleep."

"Oh," he rubbed his eyes, "Do you want to watch television or something?"

"No, I am tired," she looked at him almost pleadingly.

"What's wrong?" he sat up all the way and reached over to turn on the bedside lamp.

"It's just," she wrapped her arms tightly around herself, "My bed is big and it's kinda cold and…"

"What?" he asked softly, laying his hand on her knee.

"I was wondering if you would mind if maybe I slept in bed with you?"

Castiel hesitated ever so slightly, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said, "If it's okay with you…. We usually sleep in the same bed, right? Maybe it will help me remember…"

"All right," he said with an uncertain nod. This was not what he had expected.

A smile crept over Imogen's face as she snuggled under the covers next to him and he turned out the light and lay down too, doing his best not to touch her.

"Is this how we usually are?" she asked, "So separate?"

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Imogen turned to face him, "I'll let you know if that happens," she said, "Just… do what you normally would."

Castiel sighed but put his arm around her and gently pulled her close to him, "Good night, Imogen."

"Good night, Castiel," she lay her head on his chest. She liked the way this felt. Quickly she fell asleep.

Castiel on the other hand couldn't sleep now. He spent a while staring up at the ceiling, knowing he was digging an even deeper hole letting this go on. He needed to tell her the truth. Tell her that they weren't actually married. Softly he sighed, looking down at her small frame curled against him. It was nice. The closest he had felt to anyone since… ever. He didn't want to tell her, didn't want this closeness to go away. He would spend the rest of the night going back and forth about this before finally falling asleep shortly before dawn.


	10. Chapter Ten

Castiel woke the next morning as soon as he felt Imogen rise from the bed. He was still exhausted, but also hyper alert of his surroundings.

"Good morning," he groaned out, pushing himself into a sitting position as she stood and turned to face him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry about it," he pulled the blanket up to his waist, "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes," she said, "You're a very comfortable pillow."

"Well thanks," he stretched out his numb arm that she had spent the night sleeping on.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," she said, "You can go back to sleep if you want."

He just smiled at her and waited for her to walk out of the room before he got dressed himself and started a pot of coffee. He was going to need it if he was going to stay awake. He drank down a cup and finally settled on a decision. He would have to tell Imogen that they weren't married. He would come clean.

She walked back into the room, steam pouring out of the bathroom, and headed over to him, "Coffee?" she asked, "Do I drink coffee?"

Castiel nodded and handed her a cup, "You'd die without it."

Imogen sipped from the cup, "Wow," she breathed, "I really like this stuff. Thanks Cas. You've seriously been the best. I can't imagine many guys would be this patient."

 _Dammit,_ he thought to himself, now it was going to be impossible to tell her. She needed him now more than she'd ever needed anyone before. And she was in a vulnerable place. _I'll wait a couple of days. Tell her when she's completely healed up. Until then what's the point of upsetting her?_

"Hello?" she asked, pulling him out of his own head, "You okay?"

"What? Huh? Yeah, I'm great," he took her hand and before he realized what he was doing he had pulled her onto his lap, "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to uh-"

"Don't worry about it," she smiled, sipping her coffee, "I like being close to you."

"I think that's the first time you've ever said that to me."

"Really?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, well… Don't take this the wrong way, but Imogen… You're really not a warm and loving person."

"Oh," she looked away, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he put a hand on her cheek, "It's actually kind of nice. Feeling like you trust me. Feeling like you actually need me."

"I do need you," she said, laying her own hand over his, "I'm sorry I've been so awful to you."

"It's not your fault… It's just been one thing after another with you. You closed yourself off so that you wouldn't get hurt anymore."

"Oh," she sighed, "Well, can I be honest with you?"

"Always."

"I'm kinda glad that I don't remember. I mean, if there was that much pain that I couldn't be close with you, then maybe it's a blessing in disguise that I don't remember any of it."

"Maybe it is," he agreed.

The two sat there in silence for a few moments, just staring at each other.

"Castiel."

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

The man's mouth hung open slightly, "Do I love you?" he repeated, realizing he sounded shocked and knowing he needed to say something, "I'm married to you, aren't I?"

"Yes," she nodded, slowly leaning in like she was going to kiss him.

Pretending like he didn't notice Castiel began to speak, "So how about we go out and get breakfast?" he asked, "My stomach is growling and I'm sure yours is too."

"Oh yeah, sure," she said with a halfhearted smile, "Let's go," she got off of his lap and followed him out to the car and got into the passenger seat.

"You know," Castiel began, "You're usually the one that drives. Would you like to give it a shot? You know, jog your memory."

"No," she shook her head, "I'm not so sure I want to remember."

"All right," he said, starting up the car and driving around the town looking for a good place to eat. Finally he found a place and pulled in to park. He got out and walked over to help her out of the car, holding hands as they walked inside. Things were quiet between the two until after they ordered and were waiting for food to arrive.

"So," Castiel paused, "What do you want to do about your brothers?"

"Sam and Dean?" she checked.

"Yes, Sam and Dean."

"Do I see them often?"

"Not so much. You've actually just reconnected after not talking for several years. Dean's been calling. He doesn't know what's going on, but if you don't talk to him soon he will track you down."

"So I need to talk to him," she sighed softly, "What should I say?"

"That's really up to you… But I don't think you should tell him about losing your memory or the accident. Just let him know you're alive."

"And what if he asks me something I can't answer?"

"I don't think he will," Castiel said, "He might just ask you about the hunt. But you can tell him you have to get off the phone. I think he just wants to hear the sound of your voice."

"All right," she nodded, "I'll call him after breakfast," she said right as the food arrived and the two of them started stuffing their faces.

Weeks passed. Castiel kept an eye on her, filled her in on her past as much as he could, but truth be told she really didn't want to know. Now was her chance to have a normal life and Castiel wanted to give it to her. Sam and Dean would call, Imogen would talk to them briefly, but always got off of the phone as soon as possible.

Castiel and Imogen grew closer. They slept in the same bed together, ate all of their meals together, and spent basically every waking moment together. They were very rarely apart. The old Imogen would have lost her mind with the monotony. They still traveled around, but they didn't hunt. Imogen didn't want to do anything that might remind her of her past.

Though she didn't have any memories to reference the feeling, she was completely and totally in love with Castiel. He was by her side, she knew she could rely on that. She knew that she could trust him. However, she was afraid to tell him that. Afraid that he might not feel the same anymore.

He would make comments about how she had changed, how she was a completely different person now than before the incident. She worried that he loved the old Imogen more than the new one. She was afraid if she pushed him that he would leave.

And despite the fact that she wanted to take their relationship to the next level physically she didn't try. The two hadn't even kissed. She knew if she asked him why he would say that he didn't want to push her or make her uncomfortable, but she wasn't uncomfortable. She was completely comfortable with this man, except for the fact that she was afraid he may not want her now.

"Castiel," she whispered one night as she was curled against her chest.

"Hm?" he groaned out, mostly asleep.

"I think I love you."

That made his eyes go wide, "You what?" he asked, not sure he heard her right.

"I love you," she said, certain now.

"You love me?"

'Yes," she paused, "I hope that's okay."

He didn't reply, just lay there next to her, staring up at the ceiling.

"You don't feel the same," she whispered, feeling the tears spring to her eyes, "I understand… I'm the one that's changed, not you," a small sigh escaped her, "You don't have to stay with me, Cas. You can go off and find someone else."

Castiel turned on the light and looked at her, "Imogen," he took her hand, "I love you," he finally admitted. He had been rehearsing the words in his head for a while now, he had wanted to tell her, but he couldn't, "I love you," he repeated, "I'm not going to leave you."

"You do?" her voice squeaked, "You love me."

"Yes, I love you."

"Thank god," she fell into his arms and started weeping into his chest.

Castiel wrapped his arms around her and gently moved his hand up and down her back, "Hey, hey. Why are you so upset?"

"I thought you didn't love me," she finally said, catching her breath, "I thought you just loved the idea of who I used to be."

"No," he said, pulling her into his lap, "I think this whole experience has brought me so much closer to you. For once you let down your guard. For once I could see inside of those walls you put up."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking away.

Gently Castiel lifted her chin so that she would look at him, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I fell in love with you even when you were closed off and I've loved you every day since," he paused, "I just hope that if you ever regain your memories that you don't change your mind about me."

"I won't," she told him, "I'm never changing my mind about you."

"You know," he leaned his forehead against hers, "You've never told me you loved me before."

She paused, "I haven't?"

Castiel flinched. Shit. That was a slip he was going to have a hard time coming back from, "I mean-uh… I always knew you loved me, you just never said it. Like I said, you had steel walls put up."

"So how did you know?"

"That you loved me?" he asked, buying him a few moments to search his mind for all of the romantic movies he had watched and come up with an answer, "It was the little things. Like the fact that you remembered my coffee order and what brand of toothpaste I liked best."

"But I never told you?"

"No, but you didn't have to. You wouldn't have married me if you didn't love me," he was getting better and better at this talking out of his ass thing. The old Imogen would have known he was lying, even if it hadn't been her he was lying to. But this Imogen trusted him implicitly.

"I guess that's true," she nodded in agreement, "Can I… Can I kiss you now?"

"Do you want to?"

"Would I have asked if I didn't want to?"

"I don't supposed you would have."

Imogen smiled and rolled her eyes, leaning in to kiss him. Their lips met and their arms wrapped around each other as a simple kiss turned into a steamy rolling around on the bed make out session. Imogen had no idea that the reason it truly felt like the first time they had kissed was because it was in fact the first time for the both of them.

"Wow," Imogen breathed heavily as they both came up for air, "That's just… wow."

Castiel nodded and lay beside her on the bed, both of them still fully clothed, running his hand down her side, "Wow is right."

"Feels like the first time," she said, "I mean, probably not for you but-"

Castiel cut her off with another kiss, "It is the first time," he said, "Because we've never been this open before. It's like an all new experience."

Imogen kissed him again, deeper, raising her hand to unbutton his shirt and letting her hand slip inside.

Gently he grabbed her hand as it wandered further south, "Hang on," he said as their kiss broke.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she began, "You don't want to?"

"It's not that," he cleared his throat, "I just know that if you get me started it's going to be hard to get me to stop."

"I don't want you to stop," she whispered against his neck, "I want to do this."

"Imogen," he breathed out, gently pushing her back, "We can't."

"Okay," she nodded slowly, "Can I ask why not?"

Castiel searched his mind, trying to think of a good reason other than ' _Oh, I've been manipulating you all this time, you don't really love me, and I don't want to take advantage of you'._

"I don't uh… I don't have a condom," he told her, "And you're not on any birth control."

"Oh," she said, understanding, "Okay, but what's one time?"

"One time is all it takes," he said, squeezing her hand, "It's my understanding that you got pregnant your first time ever."

She blushed brightly, "I didn't know that."

"I know," he nodded, "But, you told me when we got together that you didn't want any more children."

"I'm not that person anymore," she told him, "I've changed."

"I know that," he smiled softly, tucking some hair behind her ear, "But right now isn't the best time for either of us to be making any life altering decisions like bringing a child into this world."

"You're right," she nodded, "No babies now. But can we go back to kissing?"

A small chuckle escaped Castiel, "I would like that."

The two spent the night being intimate in a way that didn't involve taking off their clothes, and it was the best night of Castiel's human life so far. But once she fell asleep Castiel realized something. He really did have to tell her the truth, because she only loved him because of the lie. And that meant she didn't really love him, but who she thought he was.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Dean was sitting alone in the bunker sipping on a beer and browsing the internet on his laptop, looking for a new case to work. He looked up as Sam walked into the room, hung up his phone, and slipped it into his pocket. With a sigh of defeat he plopped his overly large body down into a chair across from his brother.

"What's eating you?" Dean asked, shutting the lid on his laptop in order to give his little brother his full attention.

"Have you talked to Imogen lately?"

Dean shrugged, "Not in a week or two. Why?"

"I just got off the phone with her," he sighed, "She just doesn't seem like the same person. I mean ever since she and Cas started hunting together."

"Well, Sammy. In all fairness, before she went off with Cas we hadn't seen her in a few years so she probably is different."

"Yeah maybe," he nodded slowly, "But when she was here she seemed like the old her. I mean sure she'd grown up a bit, and was a lot more secretive, but she was still her. Talking to her just now, it was like talking to a stranger."

"So what, you think she's hiding something?"

"I don't know," he sighed, "Maybe she is. Maybe we should drop in and check on her."

"Ah Sam… I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" he asked, "Hell, I mean it's not like we've got a case. Let's just stop in for a visit. She and Cas have been on the road together for months now, I'd like to see them. Make sure they're okay."

A small sigh escaped Dean, "I'm sure they're fine, Sammy."

"And I'm sure they are too," he paused, "Let's just go."

Dean hesitated. Truth be told, he knew where Sam was coming from with the whole Imogen seeming off thing. She hadn't been herself, and the few short conversations he's had with her on the phone had worried him. It was like she didn't know who he was.

"All right," Dean nodded, "We'll surprise them with a visit. Can you track her cell?"

"Already on it," Sam said, turning on his own computer and getting to work.

"Cas," Imogen groaned, slowly waking up from her sleep and realizing she was not only in her bed alone but she was in the motel room alone. This was a first. She hadn't ever woken up and not been able to find the man, "Castiel?" she called a little louder and sat up in the bed and slid on her slippers. She checked the bathroom but he was nowhere to be found.

A small amount of panic was starting to set in, but quickly she remembered that she had a cell phone so she grabbed it off the charger and placed her call, but after several rings it went to voicemail. Relief washed over her when she heard knocking on the door and she ran right to it, figuring Castiel had forgotten his key.

However she opened the door and two large men were standing on the other side. One was very tall with shoulder length brown hair and then other was shorter with shorter hair. Immediately she regretted her decision to open the door. She didn't know these men and Castiel wasn't here to help. It was Sam and Dean, but neither of them she recognized.

"Hey there," the shorter of the two men said, "How's it going?"

Imogen stood there, gripping the door tightly, "H-hi," she stuttered. The man's voice sounded somewhat familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?"

"Why would I do that?" Imogen replied timidly.

Dean rolled his eyes and took a step towards her, Imogen did her best to slam the door, but he was quicker and stronger and pushed it open. The first thing she could grab was a lamp and she broke it over Dean's head. In the next instant Imogen was across the room. She slammed the bathroom door and locked herself inside.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Dean barked, holding onto the door to keep himself upright. He rubbed his aching head and exchanged confused looks with his brother as they made their way across the room.

Sam knocked on the bathroom door, "Em, are you okay?"

"How do you know my name?" she yelled, her back up against the door in case they tried to break it down. Silently she wished there was a window in the bathroom for her to climb out of.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean barked, "Have you lost your mind?"

Imogen felt the tears slipping down her cheeks. She was terrified.

"There's money in the safe. The password is 86-75-309. Take it and go. Please don't hurt me," her voice shook noticeably.

Sam's eyes widened, "We're not going to hurt you. What makes you think we would do that?"

She rocked back and forth, tightly hugging herself as more tears came, "Two men force their way into a girl's hotel room. Generally the girl doesn't make it out in one piece."

"Em," Dean sighed, "Please, come out of there."

"I want Cas. Where's Castiel?"

"How the hell should we know?" Dean barked, "You're his keeper."

The first thing Castiel saw when he pulled back into the motel parking lot was the door to their room wide open. The very next thing made him panic even more than the door being open. The Impala was parked right in front of the room.

"Oh no," he whispered to himself. There couldn't have been a worse time for Sam and Dean to just pop by. The one time that Castiel was out and they're here. He slammed the car into park and sprinted inside. Dean and Sam were both standing outside of the bathroom, ears pressed against the door, "What are you two doing here?" he asked, breathlessly.

"Cas," Dean exclaimed, walking over, "What the hell is going on?"

Castiel ignored Dean's question, "Is she in there?"

"Yeah, she's been freaking the hell out for ten minutes. We can't get her to come out, she keeps asking for you. It's like she doesn't know who we are."

"She's terrified," Castiel said to himself and pushed passed Dean, moving Sam away from the door as well, "Imogen, it's me. It's Cas. I'm back. Please open the door."

In a second the door was ripped open and Imogen was falling into Castiel's arms, burying his face in his chest and sobbing loudly. Castiel hugged her tightly and gently rubbed up and down his back.

"Hey," he kissed the top of her head, not caring that Sam and Dean were watching in awe, "It's okay," he whispered, "This is Sam and Dean."

Imogen slowly looked up into Castiel's eyes, he wiped her tears away with his thumbs, "My brothers?" she asked.

"Yes, your brothers."

Dean looked at Sam to confirm that he was equally as confused, "Cas," Dean began slowly and waited until the man looked over at him, "Why doesn't she know who we are?"

Castiel sighed softly, "It's a long story," he admitted.

"Then I guess you better start talking."

Castiel looked back to Imogen, "I got you some breakfast. I'll get it from the car. You can eat while I explain everything to them, all right?"

"Don't leave me alone," she pleaded, grabbing tightly to him.

"It'll only be for a little while. You can get a shower and calm down," he hugged her again and they walked out to the car to grab her breakfast and then back inside, "I'll be right back," he told her, motioning for Sam and Dean to follow him out and around the corner so they would be out of ear shot.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean barked again, "What's wrong with her?"

Castiel took a deep breath and started to talk but Sam cut him off

"And why was she crying in your arms like you're her boyfriend?"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Wait, are you her boyfriend?"

"No, not exactly," Castiel confirmed, taking another deep breath, "Our first hunt together with the fairy-vampire thing. Sam, you know you dug up the research for us."

Sam nodded.

"Okay, well things didn't exactly go smoothly. She got hurt. Like really hurt. Once I took care of the monster I got her to the hospital as quickly as possible. But she had a seizure while in the car, caused by her brain swelling up. I told the doctors and nurses that I was her husband so they would let me see her. When she woke up she didn't remember anyone or anything. The doctor introduced me as her husband and I didn't want to confuse her while we were there so I let her think it was true."

"But she knows you're not really her husband now, right?" Dean asked.

Sam scoffed, "You saw the way she was hugging him, Dean. You really think she knows the truth?"

Castiel ran a hand though his hair and breathed out, "I planned to tell her the second we got out of the hospital, I swear I did. But she was still so weak and helpless, she needed someone she could trust. So I vowed to wait until she was feeling a little better, but then-"

"Then you put it off and put it off. Sound about right?" Dean scowled.

"Yes," Castiel nodded, "I didn't expect-" he hesitated, "I didn't want to hurt her."

"Right," Dean narrowed his eyes, "You've been lying to her for weeks on end because you didn't want to hurt her."

"It… It didn't feel like lying."

"Just why is that?" Dean barked, "Looks like a big lie to me."

Sam studied Castiel's face, "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"What?" Dean scoffed, "No, no he's not."

Castiel looked away, "I didn't mean for this to happen," he began, "But that girl in there… She isn't the same burnt and broken shell that she once was. All of that pain and misery is gone. She doesn't remember any of it. She's happy now, guys."

"So what," Dean barked, "You didn't even try to help her get her memory back?"

"I've told her things about her past. She knows about her son and about how you guys raised her," he paused, "Well, except one small thing."

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"She doesn't know anything about monsters. I told her she got hurt in a hunting accident and she took that to mean hunting deer and things."

Dean's eyes widened, "That's not exactly a little thing, Cas. You lied to her about her entire identity!"

"I know, I know," the man sighed, "But I tried. I offered to do things with her to help her remember who she was. But after knowing how closed off she used to be, how miserable she was, she didn't want to know. She didn't want to do anything to bring all of that pain back. Can you really blame her?"

"No," Dean agreed, "I can't blame her. But why the hell didn't you tell us? We had a right to know."

"Maybe you did," he sighed, "But she didn't want you to know."

"How the hell does she even know what she wants? She doesn't even know who she is."

"Like I said, she didn't want to be reminded of the past. So I coached her through some phone calls with you two so that you wouldn't get suspicious and she and I have been travelling around."

"What have you been doing if you haven't been hunting?" Sam questioned.

"We went to the Grand Canyon," he said, "That was an adventure."

"We have to tell her the truth," Dean interjected, "She has a right to know."

"She doesn't want to know."

Dean scoffed, "Well, then she at least should know that she's been screwing you under false pretenses."

"Is that what you're upset about?" Castiel turned his head slightly, "We haven't had sex, Dean."

"Huh?" the older Winchester looked absolutely confused, "You haven't?"

"No," he shook his head, "We haven't. Not that she hasn't wanted to. I mean, your sister has changed in a lot of ways but she still has a rather healthy sexual appetite-"

"Gross! Cas! I don't want to hear that."

"Well, regardless. We aren't having sex. We've been sleeping in the same bed since she's come home from the hospital, but that's only because it makes her feel safer. Last night was the first night that we kissed. Dean-" the man paused briefly, "She loves me too. Very much. I don't know if you could tell, but she does love me. And I'm afraid that when she finds out that this is all a lie…" he trailed off.

"You dug your hole, now you've got to lie in it. You tell her tonight, or I will," Dean barked, "Sammy and I are going to get a room. We'll come by in the morning," he turned to walk away, but then turned back to Castiel, "And don't even think about taking off in the middle of the night."

"I won't," Castiel sighed, "You're right. She deserves to know the truth."

"And what if she decides she can't stay with you after you tell her?" Sam asked.

The sad man shrugged, "I guess I'll have to deal with that."

"She's our sister," Dean barked, "She'll be coming home with us."

"If she wants to," Castiel said, "If she wants to go with you I won't stop her. But Dean, I won't let you take her against her will."

"Will?" Dean barked, "She has no will. She doesn't know who the hell she is!"

"That may be," Castiel reasoned, "But you two are complete strangers to her. Do you think you'll fare well by kidnapping her?"

"Us kidnapping her?" he shook his head, "You're the one who lied to her about EVERYTHING these last months. You kidnapped her, she just didn't realize it."

"I messed up," he nodded, "I know I messed up, but staying with me or going with you- that's HER decision to make. Not yours, Dean."

With that Castiel walked passed both of the men and into his and Imogen's motel room. Dean was right about one thing, it was time he told her the truth.


	12. Chapter Twelve

"Hey," Castiel sighed as he walked into their motel room, quietly shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Did Sam and Dean leave?" Imogen asked, getting off of the bed and walking over to him.

Slowly Castiel's eyes wandered over her. Her long blonde hair was wrapped up in a white towel and she was wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

"No," he sighed softly, sitting down on the bed and patting the spot next to him, "Have a seat. We need to talk."

Imogen quickly sat down next to him, feeling the weight of the situation on her, "What's wrong?" she asked, reaching over and taking his hand.

Castiel looked down at their intertwined fingers, "Imogen, I uh," he cleared his throat, "I love you… I want you to remember that."

"Okay," she nodded, "I love you too."

"I hope you'll hold on to that," he took a deep breath, "I'm not who you think I am."

Imogen narrowed her eyes at him, "What do you mean? You're not Castiel?"

"No, I am me," he acknowledged, "But," he hesitated, "I'm not really… You and I aren't really married."

Slowly Imogen pulled her hand away from him, "We're not?"

"No, we're not. I just told them that at the hospital so that they would let me come back and see you. But then they told you we were married and you didn't have a memory so I didn't want to confuse you."

"Oh," she looked down to her hands that were now clasped tightly in her lap, "So, you were my boyfriend though, right?"

He shook his head, "No, we weren't even really friends. We just worked together. Travelled together. Not even for very long either. We had only been working together a few days before you had your accident."

Imogen bit her lip, not looking up from her lap, "Why… Why did you lie to me?"

He inhaled deeply and cocked his head slightly, "I didn't mean to. I was going to tell you when we got back to the motel but then I wanted to wait until you were feeling a little better," he paused briefly, "And then I just couldn't. I couldn't tell you. I wanted to pretend like you really were my wife."

"You say you love me, but these last few months have been nothing but a lie," she shook her head, confused.

"I know," he sighed softly, "There's more I have to tell you though."

"More?" she asked, "How could there possibly be more?"

"The accident where you lost your memory. We were hunting, but we weren't hunting animals. We were hunting a vampire-fairy hybrid."

"Wh-what?" she stuttered, looking up at him, "You're joking."

He shook his head, "No. Monsters and things, they're all real. Believe it or not. You and your brothers hunt them. They refer to it as the family business."

Imogen was raw and vulnerable. She sat there, staring at him, waiting for him to tell her this was all just a joke.

"And I'm not a human."

Her eyes went wide.

"Well, I am now. But I was originally an angel. Then I lost my grace, and now I'm human. You had sort of taken me under your wing, you were teaching me how to be a human. Then there was the accident and our roles were a little bit reversed."

Slowly Imogen stood up and grabbed her bag, "I'm going to get dressed," she said softly, walking in to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

Castiel lay back on the bed and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and clapped his hands over his face. The old Imogen would have screamed and yelled at him, gotten it all out in the open. This Imogen was quite, she was keeping it to herself. Part of Castiel wished she had yelled at him.

A few minutes later she walked back into the room dressed in tight fitting jeans and a t-shirt. Castiel sat back up and really wanted to wrap his arms around her. She looked sad, almost broken.

"Imogen," he breathed out, "I'll never be able to tell you just how sorry I am."

"Castiel," she wasn't looking at him, "What else did you lie to me about?"

"Nothing," he told her, "I just left bits and pieces out. But the things I told you about your past, they are all true."

"How do I know?"

He thought about that for a moment, "You could ask Sam and Dean."

She didn't reply.

"Imogen, I understand if you want to go with them. I shouldn't have lied to you. I should have been honest as soon as we got out of the hospital."

"Yes," she said with a nod, "You should have."

There was a few minutes of silence where they were both sitting on the bed, avoiding looking at one another.

"What are you thinking?" he finally broke the silence.

She crossed her legs and clasped her hands over her knee, "You used to be an angel?" for the first time she didn't seem upset, more curious than anything.

He wanted to smile, but he didn't, "Yes, I was an angel."

"What was that like?"

And then he did smile, and so did she as he went into detail about the duties and things involved in being an angel. The two talked for hours and ended up laying on the bed together, her head on his chest as they talked. He told her some of what he knew, and she lay there and listened.

Castiel had thought she had fallen asleep when she spoke, "Cas," her voice was quiet.

"Yeah?"

"You love me… True? Or a lie?"

The question cut deep.

"I love you," he told her, leaning in to kiss her head, "I love you so much."

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked into his eyes, "You love me now. But you didn't love me before."

"I wouldn't say that," he defended himself, "I was an angel before, love isn't really something that we feel. We aren't programmed for it."

She nodded, "But before I had the accident and lost my memory."

"Imogen, you don't really give people the chance to love you. Other than Sam and Dean, and that's only because they raised you."

"What about that guy I had the baby with? What did you say his name was?"

"His name was Nick. It's my understanding that you two loved each other. I never met him or your son. Dean and Sam would be the men to ask about him."

"All right," she sighed softly.

Castiel held out his index and middle finger and pressed it up against her forehead, "The old me would be able to bring your memories back with just a simple touch."

"Would you do it if you could?" she asked.

Castiel was silent for a few minutes, "You wouldn't love me anymore," he told her, "But yes, if that's what you wanted."

Imogen kissed his lips softly, "You really do love me."

"Yes," he let his hand rest on her hip, "I really do."

"Am I the first person you've loved?"

"Yes, you are," he said with a nod, "I did have intercourse with a woman I met a while back, but my attraction to her was purely physical."

Imogen lay back on his chest, "You know, it's kind of funny."

"What is?"

"Both of us basically figuring ourselves out at the same time."

A small smile crossed the man's face, "It is," he agreed, "There isn't anyone I would rather figure out life with."

"Same here," she paused, "Well, as far as I know," she said as a joke, but the both of them felt the seriousness surrounding her statement.

"Imogen," Castiel slowly sat up and gently pulled her into a sitting position.

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to say this."

"You've already told me so much, what else could there be?"

"You don't love me."

Her face scrunched up, "Yes, I do," she asserted.

"Not the real you," he said, "The real you never would have fallen in love with me. Not ever."

"Castiel," Imogen grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "This is the real me. These are my real feeling. How do I make you understand that?"

He looked down at their hands, "If and when you get your memories back I know that you won't feel the same."

"But you don't know that," she gently grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close so that she could kiss him, "I love you with every single part of me."

"Even though I lied to you?"

"Yes," she said softly, kissing him again, "You might be right, the old Imogen may not have been able to love you. I think that even if I do get my memories back that I'll still love you," another kiss, "But if I don't… Well, we will cross that bridge when we get to it. Agreed?"

The man nodded, "Agreed."

"Now, Castiel. Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"I don't think so," he glanced over at the clock, it was almost two in the morning, "Nothing life changing anyways."

"Okay then," she smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him as she pushed him back into the bed.

Castiel held onto her hips as she straddled him and kissed him, "Imogen," he said between kisses, "Wait."

"Why?" she asked, breathlessly pulling back, "I know everything now. It's all out in the open."

"I know," he nodded, still holding onto her.

"That's what was holding you back before, right? The lie… Well, you're not lying anymore."

Castiel groaned softly.

"Wait," she paused, "Does it… Not work? Can angels not… You know, have sex?"

The man blushed, "No, they most certainly can. Besides, I'm human now and all of my anatomy seems to be in working order."

"Do you not want to?"

"That's not it, Imogen. I do want to. It's just," he gently squeezed her hips where he was holding her, "Maybe we should wait until you get your memories back."

Imogen kissed him softly, "I don't want to wait," she kissed him again, "I don't want to lose this moment with you."

"Okay," he said with a smile, rolling them over so that she was pressed into the bed and he was hovering over her, kissing her.

The two mutually worked each other's clothes off, exploring every inch of each other's bodies. The sun was coming up as the two were falling asleep side by side, just the sheets of the bed covering their naked bodies.

A tapping on the window is what woke Castiel from his deep, relaxing sleep. Slowly he turned and looked to see Dean in the window, the sun high in the sky behind him. Imogen was still asleep so he made sure she was completely covered before grabbing his pants off the floor and pulling them on and walking out of the room.

"Good morning," Castiel said, shutting the room door behind him.

"You didn't tell her," Dean stated.

Castiel motioned for Dean to follow so Imogen wouldn't wake up to the sound of them talking, "I did tell her."

"You told her?" he repeated, obviously not believing it.

"Yes," he nodded.

"You told her and she jumped your bones?"

"That's one way of putting it. Are you all right?"

"Uh, no," he shook his head, "I just saw full frontal angel nudity this morning. I'm a little scarred."

"Well, Dean. It's not like you haven't seen me in that state of undress. Remember the bees?"

Dean's face flushed bright red, "Don't remind me, Cas."

Castiel sighed and looked at him, "I told her everything, Dean. I told her about the lies, about who she really is, everything I could think of I told her."

"And she didn't run screaming?"

He shook his head, "No, she didn't."

"That doesn't sound like the Imogen I know."

Castiel nodded, "I thought the same thing," he agreed, "She's different now."

"I think she should come back with me and Sam. We can take care of her."

"Dean," Castiel sighed softly, "I've been taking care of her."

"You've also been lying to her, non-stop, for months."

"She doesn't care."

"Yes she does," Dean insisted, "She just doesn't know that she cares. The real Imogen would have ripped your head off and shit down your neck."

"You don't understand, Dean. This is the real Imogen! This is who she is right now, she would tell you that herself. She loves me and I love her."

"No!" Dean barked, "That's not Imogen! She's not herself! She doesn't even know who she is."

"Well, Dean," he took a deep breath, "There's nothing we can do about that, so until she remembers who she is don't you think she should have a say in what happens to her?"

"She's my sister, dammit! I just got her back and because of you I lost her again."

"You're right," Castiel said with a sigh, "And I hate to bring this up, but even before she lost her memory she still chose to leave you and go with me."

Dean shook his head, "That's not fair, Cas. She felt sorry for you. That's what happened."

"Maybe," he agreed, "But this is her decision to make."

Dean pushed passed Castiel and headed back to the rooms, "I'm going to go talk to Sam," he said as he disappeared.

Castiel waited a few moments before heading back into his own room and closing the curtains for privacy. He sat on the bed alongside Imogen and gently rubbed her back to wake her up.

"Hey," she smiled up at him, sitting up and holding the sheet against her bare body, "Good morning."

Castiel kissed her lips lightly, "We need to talk."

"Oh god," Imogen groaned, "Not again. You said last night you told me everything."

"I did, this is new information," he waited a few moments before continuing, "Dean wants you to leave with him."

"He does?" she yawned, "Why does he want me to do that?"

"He thinks you'll be safer. He's probably right."

"Are you… are you breaking up with me?"

"No, Imogen. I'm not. If you want to stay with here with me then that's what's going to happen. But if you want to go with your brothers then I will understand."

"Wh-," she shook her head, "I'm not leaving you," she stated firmly, "But something tells me Dean's not one to give up easily."

"No, he's not."

"Is there any way we can all stay together?"

"I'm afraid not," he began, "Dean made me leave before for a reason. Every angel in creation wants me dead. That's why we move around so much, so no one can track us down. You will all be safer without me."

"Nothing's happened so far," she affirmed, "We've been safe. You can teach me how to fight, it'll be okay," she pulled him to her in a hug, "I'm not going to leave you."

Castiel hugged her back tightly, "Thank you," he gently kissed her neck, "You should get dressed. Dean and Sam will probably be by any minute to talk."

"Okay," she said, gently kissing his lips as she wrapped the sheet around her and got off the bed, picking up her bag as she made her way into the bathroom to shower and dress.

 **A/N: Thank y'all so much for the love and the comments! It makes my day reading what you comment!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Dean walked straight into his motel room and saw Sam sitting on the bed cleaning his gun.

"Hey Dean, did Cas tell her?"

"Uh yeah," Dean nodded, "Cas talked to her, and then he had his way with her."

"Wait. What? I thought he said they weren't sleeping together."

"They weren't, I guess after he told her he had lied about everything she still wanted a piece of that."

"Okay, so have you talked to her? She's coming back with us, right?"

"No, I haven't talked to her. But according to Cas she wants to stay with him. They're in love or some horse shit like that."

Sam frowned, "Well, I mean… We can't really force her into the car. She's not sixteen anymore."

"Yeah, and that didn't work out that well the first time anyways. Remember how she ended up pregnant?"

"In all fairness, I'm pretty sure she got pregnant before we made her come with us but-"

Dean cut him off, "Yes, Sammy. I know all of that. You're not really the person I came in here to talk to," he looked his brother straight in the eye.

"Well who the hell did you come in here to talk to?" he asked confused, then his eyes flashed bright blue and he stood up.

"Zeke," Dean said, looking now at the angel who was secretly possessing his younger brother.

"What do you need, Dean?"

"You know what's going on?" Dean asked, "I mean, you gotta have overheard."

"Bits and pieces," the angel nodded.

"Can you fix Em? Bring her memories back?"

"Possibly," he nodded, "But I'm not sure that would be the best idea."

"Well, thankfully I wasn't asking for your opinion. Just asking you to fix my sister's brain."

"I can try," the angel began, "But Castiel will ask questions if she remembers all at once. I can do it so she remembers things a little at a time over several weeks."

"I don't know," Dean scratched his stubble.

"It will be better if we do it this way. It might be too overwhelming for her to remember everything all at once. Castiel won't be suspicious if it happens after we leave."

Dean hesitated, "Fine," he agreed, "I'll distract Cas and while she and Sam say goodbye. All right?"

"All right," he agreed and his eyes flashed blue as Sam returned to control, "I'm pretty sure you and I were the only ones in here all night."

"You're right," Dean shook his head, "Let's go say goodbye to Imogen and hit the road."

Sam got off the bed and followed Dean out of the room and down the walkway to Imogen's. Dean knocked on the door and Castiel answered.

"Hello."

"We're here to say goodbye," Dean told him, "You're right. It's her choice who she wants to stay with."

"I'm glad you see it my way, Dean," Castiel smiled.

"You and I need to have a talk though," he turned to Sam, "I'll be back in a few," he grabbed Castiel's arm and pulled him around the corner.

"Cas, I'm not happy about this. Not happy one little bit."

"I didn't think you would be," Castiel said, "But you've accepted it, and that's a step in the right direction, I suppose."

"You hurt her and I'll kill you, I promise you that."

"I'm not going to hurt her, Dean. I love her."

"Yeah, well you're not always the most reliable."

"I've always done my best, Dean, You know that as well as I do. With very few exceptions I have been very loyal to all of you."

"Oh yeah?" Dean scoffed, "What about when I asked you to bring Imogen's baby back and you told me no? Did you tell Imogen about that?"

Castiel's eyes shifted to Dean, "Did you tell her about that? Before she lost her memories."

Dean went silent and looked away, "No, I didn't. I didn't want her holding on to false hope."

"Okay," Castiel looked at him, "So have we come to an understanding?"

"Wear a condom, Cas," Dean grumbled as he headed back to the room.

Meanwhile Sam was giving Imogen a goodbye hug. It was awkward, mainly because Sam was a stranger to Imogen, but Imogen wasn't a stranger to him. He still remembered all of the good and bad times together. It was weird, her having no recollection of them.

Zeke waited until the two were hugging and she couldn't see his face. Then he ran his hand into her hair and held her close with the other as he assessed the damage in her head. It wasn't very bad and he fixed the damage in an instant. She would soon start remembering her life very slowly, and she would have no idea that it was coming. Quickly he flashed back so that Sam wouldn't notice anything either.

"Call, okay?" Sam smiled as she pulled away from him, "I know you barely know me, but I'm still your brother. I want you to get to know me again. I want to get to know the new you."

"I'll call," Imogen agreed, "Thank you, Sam."

"For what?"

"For being so understanding."

"Don't get me wrong, Em. I want you to come back with Dean and me. I'm going to worry like crazy about you, like I've been doing for the last several years that I had no idea where you were. But it's not up to me. You're an adult. You get to make this decision."

"Thank you," she looked up as Dean came in the room, "I just want to apologize to both of you."

"For what?" Dean asked, looking annoyed.

"Freaking out the way I did when you guys came in yesterday," she paused, "And for you with a lamp, Dean."

A small smile creeped over Dean's face as he reached up to rub the tender bump on his head, "My little sister kicks ass, whether she remembers it or not," he wrapped his arms around her, "I love you, Em. You ever need anything you call me. Don't hesitate."

"All right, Dean," she quickly broke the hug, "You two be safe."

"We always are," Dean walked with Sam back to their own room, got their things together, and the two drove away in the Impala.

Castiel waited until the car was completely out of sight before he went back into the motel room.

"Are you okay?" he asked, shutting the door behind himself.

"Yeah, I think so," she sighed softly, "It was just kind of weird. I'm sorry I put you through all of this."

Castiel shook his head, "You didn't do any of this. If I hadn't lied to you none of this would have happened."

Imogen stood up and walked over to him, "I think we should get out of this town," she told him, "Drive for a little while. Maybe you can teach me some self-defense in case we get attacked by angels or something."

"All right," he agreed, "We'll pack up and take off," he took a step towards her and kissed her lips, "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For staying with me. For loving me even though I lied to you."

Imogen kissed him back, "I'm gonna get my bag," she turned and started stuffing her clothes into her small duffel.

Castiel walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, letting his front rest up against her back, and kissing her neck, "You know, we should rest up and leave in the morning. I mean, if you don't mind."

Slowly Imogen turned around and let her hands trail up and into his hair, "I don't suppose one more night would hurt," she stood on her tiptoes so that she could kiss him.

Castiel kissed her back and then they were both rolling around on the bed together, first clothed and then not. When they were done Imogen was snoozing in his arms, her hair cascading over his chest. Castiel was gently rubbing her bare back and staring up at the ceiling, she may have forgiven him for the lie but he hadn't forgive himself. He looked down at her when a small cry escaped her then got louder and louder.

 _Imogen was standing off in the corner of a very unfamiliar room. It was dark but the moon shone through the window so she was able to see well enough. There was a large man with his arms wrapped around a smaller girl sleeping in a single bed, obviously cramped. Right next to the bed was a bassinet with a baby that was almost too big to fit sleeping inside._

 _Her attention was caught by the bedroom door slowly creeping open and light from the hallway spilling inside and over the baby bed. An unfamiliar man walked in. His gait was awkward and his hands twitched. He was snarling too, like an animal would._

 _The man's large hands scooped up the sleeping infant while the parents slept soundly nearby. However, Imogen could tell this wasn't a situation that was going to end well._

 _"Hey!" Imogen yelled, trying to wake up the sleeping parents, "Hey!" she yelled again, but nothing._

 _The man holding the baby didn't seem to hear either as his teeth sunk into the baby and it let out one of the most ear-piercing, soul shattering, screams. Imogen had to hold her hands over her ears, but in another instant the screaming had stopped and the baby lay there limp in the man's hands as he took another bite out of it._

 _Everything was in slow motion. The mother of the baby sat bolt right up and screamed as she pulled out a gun and began to shoot, but the monster barely flinched. In fact, it just seemed to piss the monster off and it lunged at the girl, but the man who was in the bed with her jumped on the monster to block him. The monster bit into the man's arm, causing him to scream in pain._

 _Imogen looked up as two more men burst into the room. One of the men she recognized as Sam and the other was much older and she had absolutely no idea who he was. Sam took out the monster and was at the girl's side. That's when Imogen realized who the young girl was._

 _It was Imogen._

"Imogen!" Castiel was roughly shaking her, "Imogen, wake up!"

Sweating profusely and breathing heavily Imogen sat bolt right up in the bed. Sobs wracked her body for several minutes before Castiel was able to get her calm enough to speak. He was holding tightly to her and running his hand through her damp hair.

"What is it?" he whispered when her sobs had died down.

"There was a baby, and a man with teeth," she choked out, "So much blood."

Castiel knew exactly what she had seen. Though he hadn't been there for the actual event Imogen had prayed to him often enough afterwards that he had a good picture of what had happened.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"It's real?" she asked, looking up at him and pushing her sweaty hair out of her face, "That all really happened?"

Castiel wanted to lie and tell her it was just a dream, make her feel better, but he had promised to tell the truth, "It was real," he told her, "That really happened."

And once again she was sobbing into his chest and he had his arms wrapped tightly around her, doing everything in his power to comfort her, but there was nothing he could say or do to make this better.

"What was that thing?" she asked, "He looked like a man," her whole body was shaking, "He wasn't a man."

"It was a werewolf," he told her, pulling her into his lap, "It was sent by the same werewolf that was responsible for your mother's death."

That made Imogen cry even harder and silently Castiel wished he had just kept his mouth shut. Seeing her so broken and vulnerable cut him deep.

"Imogen," he tilted her head up, "You should get a shower, or a bath or something, it'll make you feel better."

"I-I don't want to be alone," she stuttered out.

"You won't be," he easily lifted her small frame off the bed and carried her into the bathroom, sitting her down on the closed toilet and started to run water in the tub.

The small girl sat there shaking and Castiel stared at her, "Come on," he said, helping her up and into the tub, getting in behind her and sitting down, her sitting in-between his legs. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and started massaging the shampoo into her hair.

"I'm scared, Cas," her voice barely audible.

"You don't need to be scared," he told her, "I'm not going to let anything else happen to you."

"That's not what I'm scared of," she leaned her head up and looked at him, "I'm afraid to remember anything else."

"I'm afraid of that too."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

It took Imogen a week and a half to work up the courage after she had the dream about her son's death to give Sam a call. They had just made it to a new town and Castiel had passed out almost immediately after getting checked in to a motel. Imogen had tried to sleep, but truth be told she'd been doing as little sleeping as possible. She hadn't had any more nightmares, but she didn't really want to give herself the opportunity to have any more either.

So when she got bored of trying to sleep she pulled on her sweater, slipped on her shoes, grabbed her cell phone, and silently left the room, shutting the door behind her. It was dark and windy so she pulled her sweater around her tighter and looked through her phone for Sam's number. Her thumb hovered over it for a few moments, wondering if it would be too late to call him. She wasn't sure, but she called him anyways.

He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" his voice was clear.

"Hey, Sam. It's me."

"Yeah, I know. Caller ID," he replied happily, "How's it going?"

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

"No, you didn't. Dean and I just got done on a hunt. We got back to the bunker a couple hours ago. He's passed out, but I needed some time to wind down."

"Okay good," she fell silent.

"Is everything all right?" Sam asked when she didn't say anything else.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you."

"It's no bother, Em. You just haven't called me in forever. If you just wanna say hi or talk or whatever I'm fine with that. But if something's on your mind I want you to know you can tell me."

"There is something on my mind."

Sam waited patiently.

"How old was I when our mom and dad died?"

"Oh, well Em. We don't have the same mom. Dean and I have the same mom, but Dad met your mom long after ours was gone. He died a few years before your mom. You were still pretty young when you came to live with Dean and me."

"Oh, okay. So, our dad was gone long before I was a teen?"

"Oh yeah, way, way before."

Imogen was silent for a few moments, "So who was that man who was there the night my son died?"

Sam was silent for several moments, "Em, you remember that?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorta. I kind of had a dream about it the other night. You broke into the bedroom and took down the werewolf, there was some old guy there. Who is he?"

"That was Bobby," Sam told her, "He was sort of a father figure to all of us. You spent a lot of time with him. In fact, you were living with him when you met Nick and got pregnant."

"I lived with him?" she questioned, "I thought I was on the road with you and Dean all of the time."

"Not all of the time," he admitted, "You got hurt on a hunt so while you were out of commission you stayed with Bobby. You met Nick, and when Dean and I found out you were having sex we brought you back on the road with us. But by then it was too late, you were already pregnant."

"How old was I?"

"Fifteen."

"Damn," she breathed, "You guys must have been…"

"Yeah, we were," he nodded, "But we loved you, and we loved Oliver."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be sorry, Em. It wasn't your fault."

Imogen took a deep breath, "Did the werewolf kill Nick too? I woke up before I found out."

Sam was silent.

"Sam? Are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here," he sighed audibly, "Nick was bitten by the werewolf. People who get bitten will eventually turn into one. He was as good as dead."

"Oh," she breathed out, knowing there was more to the story, "Tell me exactly what happened."

"Imogen," he hesitated, "You don't want to know. I promise, it's not going to help anything."

"Just tell me," she barked, angrier than she meant to, "Please," her voice was calmer.

"You shot him. You knew there was no cure and that he was going to turn into a monster. You didn't have any other option."

"I uh," she felt herself shaking, "I should go."

"No, Em. Please, let's not leave it like this."

"I lost my baby and killed my boyfriend all in one night… How the hell did I make it through?"

"You almost didn't," he admitted, "It was really touch and go for a while. But we got you through. We're family, Imogen."

"Thank you, Sam," she said softly.

"Where's Cas?" he asked, "You shouldn't be alone right now."

"He's asleep," she informed him, "I'll be okay, Sam. I promise."

"I know you will. You're a Winchester."

Imogen hung up the phone and slid it into her back pocket and walked over to her and Castiel's golden Lincoln Continental and checked to see if the door was locked. She was glad when it wasn't and she pulled the door open, pulled the driver's seat back so that she could climb into the back. She pulled the door shut and then lay down on the back seat. Thankful that Castiel was asleep and she was alone she sobbed hysterically until she passed out. Too exhausted to even dream.

Castiel was awake but hadn't yet opened his eyes when a strange feeling washed over him. It took him a few moments to realize that the spot next to him on the bed was not only empty but it was cold, so Imogen had gotten up before him, which wasn't something that happened very often. He listened hard for the sounds of the television or the shower, but nothing. The room was silent. So he sat up and looked around.

"Imogen," he called out, "You in here?" he wasn't surprised when she didn't answer. He got up and walked to the bathroom, checking to make sure it was empty before walking back over to the bed and grabbing his phone off of the bedside table. He noticed Imogen's was missing so he dialed her number but it went straight to voicemail, "Come on," he groaned, looking back at his phone and noticing he had a text message.

It was from Sam: _Talked to Em on the phone. She seemed pretty upset. Take care of her, okay?_

If Castiel wasn't panicking before he certainly was now. He grabbed the keys to the car and without even bothering to put on his shoes he ran out to the car and threw the door open and was about to get in and start it up when he saw her passed out on the back seat. He folded the front seat forward and leaned into the car, gently shaking her arm.

"Imogen," he said softly, still shaking her, "What are you doing out here?"

Imogen jerked awake and looked at him for a moment like she didn't know who he was, "Oh, hey Cas."

He held his hand out and helped her out of the car, "Did you get locked out last night?" he asked, "You should have just knocked, I would have woken up and let you in," he was gripping both of her arms tightly like he thought she might float away otherwise.

"Cas," she tried to pull away from him, "You're hurting me."

Immediately he let go, "I'm sorry," he shook his head, "I was just freaking out and-"

She interrupted, "Don't worry about it," she looked at him, "No, I wasn't locked out. I just fell asleep."

"Why'd you go outside?" he asked, staring concerned at her.

"I just… I needed some air."

"Why didn't you wake me? I would have come with you."

Slowly she shook her head, "I needed some space," she turned her back to him, not wanting to see his reaction.

Castiel was glad that she had turned from him, he wouldn't have to hide the hurt on his face, "Space from me," he kept his voice strong, "I'm sorry if I've been crowding you."

She leaned against the car, her arms lying flat against the hood, "That's not what I mean."

"Is this about the dream you had? Is that why you called Sam?"

Imogen now turned to face him, now her back pressed to the car, "How do you know I talked to Sam?"

"He sent me a text message. He said you were very upset."

Imogen sighed and looked passed him.

"Why didn't you talk to me?" he asked, "I would have helped you, you know that."

"Cas, you needed to sleep. You'd driven for eighteen hours straight."

"I don't care about sleep," he took a step towards her, "I do care about you. You should have woken me up."

"I always come to you!" she cried out, "And you're always there for me."

Castiel flinched, "Since when is that a bad thing?"

"It's not! It's not a bad thing," she took a deep breath, "But you couldn't help me with this."

"You didn't even give me the chance to try."

"You weren't there the night my son died. You don't know what happened."

"I do know what happened. I know everything."

"But you weren't there. Sam was there. He knew what happened first hand."

Castiel sighed softly, "I'm sorry, Imogen."

"I'm sorrier," she looked at him, "I'm sorry you feel like you have to take care of me."

"I want to take care of you."

"Maybe," she nodded slowly, "Can we go back inside? I really need to pee," she walked ahead of him into the room that he had left the door open to. She went to the bathroom and once she had done her business she stared into the mirror at herself.

"Who the hell are you?" she whispered to herself, shutting her eyes tightly and willing herself to remember. She'd had a little taste of her past, and even though she knew it was going to be painful she had to remember. She just had to. Her hands balled into fists and her nails dug into the palms of her hands so deep that a small stream of blood trickled out.

 _"Shut the fuck up!" Imogen screamed at her brother, "I'm so sick of you telling me what to do!"_

 _"Well, maybe if you had some god damn sense of your own I wouldn't always have to tell you what to do!" Dean yelled back at her, "Jeeze, Em. You're thirteen! You should know better by now!"_

 _"Guys," Sam had just walked inside the motel room, "Stop screaming or they are gonna call the police."_

 _"Yeah, Imogen. Keep your voice down."_

 _Imogen sneered at him, "He was talking to you too, Dean."_

 _Dean rolled his eyes, "Look, we don't exactly stay in the nicest motels. So if I'm not here, or if Sam's not here, don't answer the door. I don't care how badass you think you are, you're tiny and some guy could have you pinned in two seconds."_

 _She shook her head defiantly, "I've got a gun, Dean," she pulled it out of her bag, "You gave it to me, you taught me how to use it."_

 _In a second Dean had grabbed her wrist and twisted so the gun flew from her hand and landed on the nearby bed. He twisted her arm behind her back and pushed her down on the bed, forcing her face into the blanket roughly, "What's that about having a gun?"_

 _"Dean!" Sam barked, walking over, but Dean put a hand up to stop him._

 _"Get the fuck off of me!"_

 _"Thought you could handle yourself. Thought you said I didn't have anything to worry about."_

 _"Not fair!" she yelled, "I wasn't expecting this!"_

 _"Oh, and you think that some creep is gonna come at you with a warning before he tries to hurt you?"_

 _"Dean," Sam pulled his brother off, "You can make your point without hurting her," he helped Imogen into a standing position._

 _"See, Em. This is your problem. You think you're so much smarter than everyone, but you're not. You're a stupid teen. The sooner you learn that you're stupid and that you need to listen to me and Sam," he pointed back and forth to him and his brother, "The better off we are all going to be."_

 _Imogen shook her head, "You're not so damn smart yourself, Dean."_

 _"Nah," he agreed, "I'm not. But I'm smart enough to know I'm stupid. That's why I'm always prepared for the worst."_

 _She turned to Sam for help, "C'mon Sam. Back me up."_

 _A sigh escaped Sam, "Em, you're not stupid…. But Dean's not wrong. You've gotta protect yourself better. I mean, no intruder is gonna give you warning before they attack."_

 _"I know!" she screamed, "I just wasn't expecting my own brother to assault me!" she shot Dean a death glare before stomping angrily to the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. She would have gone out the front, but then one of them would have likely followed and that wasn't something she wanted at all._


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_The first time that Imogen ever prayed to Castiel was the very night her son died. She was laying with her head on Nick's unmoving chest, a gun pressed against her temple, whispering the same words over and over again until Sam and Bobby came back into the room and took the gun from her._

 _"Cas. Bring them back. Bring them back," her voice wasn't even loud enough to be considered a whisper, but she repeated it over and over and over again._

 _He heard her, but didn't come. In the next year that she would pray to him every night, begging him to bring back her son, he didn't come. Not once. Didn't even acknowledge her. Which she wasn't surprised about, but it didn't stop her from praying either. It wasn't until the first anniversary of Oliver's death that Castiel finally did show when she prayed._

 _It had been a long, taxing day. She was beaten all to hell. She'd taken out an entire nest of Vampires all on her own. It had been a mission that she was sure that she was going to die in. Either it was the pure anger coursing through her veins or she got incredibly lucky, but she was surprised when she walked out of that nest, leaving a dozen vampire bodies in her wake._

 _She got back to her motel with a backup plan if the vampires didn't take her out. She pulled out a bottle of tequila from her bag and some sleeping pills that she'd purchased illegally last time she was at a truck stop._

 _Imogen grabbed the remote and turned on the television. The Jerry Springer show was on and it made her grin. Sometimes she and Dean would watch it together when it was just the two of them. It was an unspoken rule that it had to be changed immediately upon someone else joining them. It was their shared guilty pleasure._

 _Quickly she turned the volume down. She could hear that the people on the show were screaming at each other, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Quite frankly she didn't care. Imogen looked down at her lap where the pills and the alcohol sat. First she grabbed the pill bottle, unscrewed the lid and popped a pill into her mouth, washing it down with the tequila._

 _Ten pills and ten swallows of tequila later she was lying flat on the bed barely able to move. Her eyes were heavy, but somehow she was able to keep them open and semi-focused on the volatile show. Someone was throwing a chair, another person was crying, bodyguards were keeping two women from ripping each other's hair out, and for whatever reason neither of the women could seem to keep their breasts from falling out of their shirts._

 _"This is it," Imogen's voice was thick from the alcohol, "I'll be with my baby soon," now she did close her eyes, "Have him waiting for me, Castiel," she felt the bottle of tequila slip from her hand and felt it thump to the floor. Whoever found her body the next day would have to clean the alcohol out of the carpet, but that would likely be the least of their worries._

 _Un-expectantly she felt the bed sink down next to her and a hand lay on her shoulder. Her eyes were too heavy to open, but she wrongly assumed that she was already dead._

 _"You found me," she tried to move, but the effects of the drugs and alcohol made it hard._

 _"You prayed to me. Helped me hone in on your location."_

 _She felt a damp hand press against her forehead and in an instant she felt the effects of the drugs and the alcohol vanish from her body. For a few moments she kept her eyes shut and held her breath until her lungs felt about ready to burst. Then she sucked in a breath and sat bolt right up on the bed._

 _"I'm not dead!" she shouted out, panting heavily._

 _"No," Castiel agreed picking up the nearly empty bottle of pills and tequila bottle, "You're not," and then he vanished._

Imogen was pulled out of her sleep when she and Castiel went over a bump in the car. She wiped the drool from her cheek and looked over at him, "Hey," she yawned.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"It's okay," she turned in her seat to grab a water bottle out of the ice chest and took a drink from it. They were down in the south, middle of the summer, and she was burning up. What used to be ice in the ice chest was now cool water, "Air conditioner not working?"

He shook his head, "No, we need to get it looked at," he paused briefly, "Hey, Imogen."

"Hey, Castiel," she copied his tone as she took a sip from the bottle.

"What were you dreaming about?"

She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, "Nothing important. Why?"

He knew she was lying and didn't miss a beat, "You were talking in your sleep."

Imogen swallowed hard, "I-I was?"

"Yes," he replied with a nod, "You-" he thought about leaving it alone. He knew that she didn't want to talk about it, but he couldn't drop it, "You were praying to me."

"Is that weird?" she asked, "I mean, you said you were an angel. Don't people pray to angels?"

Castiel glanced at her before pulling off of the road, shutting off the car, and getting out. Imogen waited a few minutes before she followed.

"Cas-" she walked over and grabbed his hand.

"You're hiding things from me," he looked at her, letting his hand lay limply in hers, "You've been remembering things and not telling me about them."

"So what?" she said calmly, "If it was stuff I thought you would want to know I would tell you."

"I do want to know," he told her, "Any time you remember anything."

"Because that's not a little controlling, is it?" she was trying to joke, but she was a little annoyed, "Sorry I didn't think you would want to hear about losing my virginity or the tons of one night stands I've had. Jesus Christ, Cas. If it was important I would tell you," she paused for a moment thankful for the bits of memories that she had acquired in the passing days, "Why are you so curious? Is there something you don't want me to remember?"

Castiel looked away, "What did you dream about? You used my name," he avoided her question.

Something told her to lie. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to share the truth, not right now anyways, "Honestly?" she began, knowing full well she was about to tell a lie, "It was a sex dream. We were screwing on a boat," she wasn't going to press him into answering his question because she herself didn't want him to press her any further.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at her, "We've never been on a boat."

She shrugged her shoulders, "That doesn't stop a dream."

A small sigh escaped Castiel. He knew that she was lying, but he didn't know why. From what she had said in her sleep he knew exactly what she had remembered. Why she was lying was more important than what she was lying about.

"Can we get back in the car?" she asked, "It's hot as hell and I wanna stop at a motel with a pool or something."

"Fine," Castiel said with a nod, "Let's go," he headed back towards the car.

"Hey," she began, "Can I drive?"

The man hesitated briefly before handing her the keys, "Technically it's your car," he walked to the passenger side and got inside. He knew why she was lying now. She was remembering things and she was becoming who she used to be. It wouldn't be long now before she totally pulled away from him.

He pulled on his seat belt and stared out the window as they drove. Imogen was right with her suspicions, there was something that he didn't want her to remember. The night that she had tried to kill herself was one that he remembered very well. However it was also one that he remembered quite differently than her.

 _For the first time in a very long time Castiel had a little bit of down time. For the first time in a long time he was sitting down and watching television. Television was endlessly fascinating to him. He liked to flip through the channels and watch a few minutes of several shows._

 _Castiel had been helping Sam and Dean out with a hunt. That wasn't something he did normally, but he had his motives. He was helping them with this so that they would help him with something later. But that's not important._

 _Dean was pouring over lore books while Sam was digging through old news articles on the internet when he heard their sister's prayer. Castiel suddenly stood up, attracting the attention of both of the brothers._

 _"You okay, Cas?" Dean asked, taking a swig of his beer._

 _"Uh-yes," he nodded, quickly making the decision not to tell Sam or Dean about the prayer. Imogen had been missing for quite some time, and he knew that a reunion wouldn't be in his own best interest right now, "I'll be back," he didn't wait for them to ask questions before he disappeared, immediately reappearing in Imogen's motel room._

 _He took in the sight before him. She had been in some kind of fight, her face was badly bruised, and her clothing was covered in blood, but upon further inspection he realized that it wasn't all her's. As a matter of fact very little of it was hers._

 _She was completely out of it, Castiel could tell. The stench of alcohol was almost overwhelming for the angel and the dirty, booze soaked carpet made a disgusting squishing sound when he stepped on it. Slowly he sat down on the bed next to her and sighed softly._

 _"What have you done?" he asked, softly, knowing she was too wasted to respond. He would be surprised if she even heard him._

" _You found me," her words slurred together in an almost unrecognizable fashion._

 _"You prayed to me. Helped me hone in on your location," he said after several moments of silence. The next thing Castiel did was lay his hand on her forehead, pulsating a little of his angelic grace through her in order to remove the drugs and alcohol from her system and to heal her body of the damage that had been inflicted upon her that day. She was as good as new._

 _Castiel knew she was healed and she would be fine, he didn't need to stick around and wait for her to wake, but for some reason he did. She sat up breathing heavily and looked right at him wildly._

 _"I'm not dead!" she shouted at him._

 _"No, you're not," he agreed, "That's a good thing."_

 _Quickly Imogen got up off of the bed, testing her reflexes and stared into the mirror, "What did you do to me?" she demanded._

 _"I saved your life," he was still sitting on the bed, now holding the nearly empty bottle of tequila in his hand and examining the label, "You're welcome."_

 _"I didn't ask you to save my life, you son-of-a-bitch," she turned to glare at him, "Not unless," she paused and shook her head, "I've been praying to you for an entire year," she spat vehemently at him, "And now you're here. What the fuck do you want?"_

 _Slowly Castiel got to his feet, "I saved your life," he repeated, "Shouldn't you be thanking me?"_

 _"I DIDN'T WANT TO BE SAVED," she screamed, grabbing fistfuls of her own hair, "Are you giving me back Oliver?" she asked through gritted teeth._

 _"No," Castiel stated plainly._

 _"Then why the fuck did you bring me back? Why the fuck are you here? I just want to be with my son. That's all that I want. Why are you so fucking determined to stop that from happening?"_

 _"Killing yourself isn't an option."_

 _"Why the fuck not?" she demanded, "And who the hell are you to make that decision?"_

 _Slowly Castiel shook his head, "It's not time for you to die, Imogen."_

 _She rolled her eyes and turned to dig through her duffel bag, she didn't have anything on her that could kill or even hurt an angel, which pissed her off even more._

 _"It's time for me to be with my son," she stated angrily, "I've been gone from him for a year."_

 _"It's time to face the facts, Imogen. You will never be with your son again."_

 _In that instant she didn't care that she was going to do more damage to herself than to Castiel by punching him in the face, she just did it as hard as she could and felt her hand crack against his face. He didn't even flinch._

 _"You could bring him back," she cried out, coddling her newly injured hand against her chest, "You won't though."_

 _"He's gone," the angel stated, "You have other responsibilities that need tending to."_

 _"Like what?" she demanded, "What the hell am I living for?" she shook her head, "Never mind, I don't care. Just leave so I can shoot myself in the face."_

 _"Haven't you heard," he began, "You go to Hell if you kill yourself. Your son isn't in hell."_

 _Slowly Imogen locked eyes with the angel, "You really expect me to believe that people who kill themselves go to hell? That's really true?"_

 _Castiel considered lying, but knew that Imogen would see right through that, "No, that's not true," threatening was going to work better, "But if you do kill yourself I will personally make sure that you are never reunited with Oliver."_

 _Imogen grabbed Castiel by the lapels and shoved him up against the wall so roughly that the drywall cracked, "What gives you the right?" she hissed with her face was so close to his that their noses were touching._

 _"No one gives us the right, Imogen," his voice was cold, "We must take it."_

 _"I should kill you right now."_

 _"Good luck with that," he didn't blink, eyes locked with the youngest Winchester, "There's something you need to know, Imogen."_

 _"And what's that?" she growled, still pinning him to the wall._

 _"Unless you die on my terms you won't reunite with Oliver. Not now. Not ever," he paused briefly, "And if you kill me you won't ever see him. I've already made the arrangements."_

 _"Yeah, right," she scoffed, "You expect me to believe that you prearranged all of that when you had no idea I was going to make these threats?"_

 _"What makes you think I didn't know?"_

 _"Because I didn't know!" she yelled, letting go of his coat, but not backing away._

 _"I generally like to think three steps ahead of my competition," he informed her._

 _"So what, Oliver is your insurance policy? Your way of controlling me?"_

 _"For the time being," he agreed, "You don't disobey then when you die you will see your son again."_

 _"Why not just let me die?"_

 _"I need Sam and Dean at full capacity. They won't be if they find out you're gone. As you know, family is their weak spot," he said honestly, "You stay out of the way and stay alive and you have nothing to worry about. Understand?"_

 _Imogen nodded and turned away from the man. Castiel took that opportunity to raise his hand, stick it to the back of her head, knock her out, heal her broken hand, and drastically alter her perception of the evening. He grabbed her as she started to fall and lay her back on the bed. When she awoke in the morning all she would remember would be Castiel saving her life and instead of being angry she would be grateful for it with a new lease on life. Not the truth at all._

"So I was thinking we should go on a hunt."

Imogen's voice pulled Castiel out of his own memory and he turned slowly to look at her, "Huh?" he asked.

"A hunt. I know we've talked about it, but I think we should really do it," she glanced at him and then back to the road.

"You do?"

"Yeah," she agreed, "Maybe when we stop for the night I'll give Sam a call and see if he can dig something up for us. I'm remembering bits and pieces about hunting, you've been giving me combat and weapon training, and besides we've got to start somewhere. I think it'll be good for us to get out there and do something.

It had been weeks since their initially meeting with Sam and Dean at the motel, but since then Imogen had been keeping in touch with the brothers. Mostly Sam. She spoke with him on the phone a couple times a week. She told Castiel it was because he wanted to check up on her, but Castiel felt like there was more to that story than she was willing to admit.

"Okay," Castiel agreed weakly, "We will go on a hunt."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Sam had just gotten off the phone with Imogen. It had been a call longer than normal. She had some questions about the past, and some complaining to do about Castiel. Sam was just hanging up when Dean walked into the room and sat at the table across from him.

"That was Imogen," Sam began.

"Oh yeah? Everything all right with her?"

Sam nodded slowly, "Yes, I think so. She and Cas are having problems."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? So I guess it turns out building a relationship on a bed of lies doesn't work out too well."

Sam sighed and shrugged, "I don't know, but here's the thing. She asked me for a case."

"A case?" the older brother questioned, "Like a hunting case?"

"No, Dean. She wanted a case of the chicken pox."

Dean cracked open the beer he had brought into the room with him, "What did you give her?"

"Simple haunting not too far from where she and Cas are. I was gonna tell you about it, but she got to me first."

"Should we go check on them?" Dean asked, "Maybe bail them out if they get into trouble."

Sam's eyes flashed blue and Dean knew that Sam wasn't the one present right now.

"How many times do we have to have this conversation?" Ezekiel asked, "We need to stay away from Castiel."

"She's my sister, Zeke."

"I know that, but we mustn't be near them unless a case of emergency."

"Really? Well, exactly how much longer are you gonna be inside my brother? Because I'm getting really sick of it. Castiel isn't the only one who's been lying to someone they love."

"We've talked of this, Dean. Sam is severely damaged, as was I in the fall. I'm making progress every day with the healing."

"It's been months."

"I'm aware. If you would like I will vacate your brother and he can struggle on his own."

Dean sighed, "No," the man muttered, sipping on his beer, "How is Imogen by the way? Her memory is coming back?"

"Yes," Ezekiel agreed, "Tomorrow night should be the end of it. She's going to have a sharp influx of memories, it will likely be extremely overwhelming."

"So she's gonna need me there."

"She has Castiel."

"I'm pretty sure that once she becomes her old self she won't want Castiel anymore."

"Sam can't go," he stated, "You understand that, right?"

"Yes, Zeke," he grumbled, "I get it. Go and heal Sam now, all right?"

Sam's eyes flashed again, "Definitely," he nodded his head, "I'll pack and you can gas up the Impala."

Dean groaned, keeping up with both Sam and the angel inside of him was exhausting, "Ya' know Sammy. On second thought, maybe I'll just go. You can stay here and do the nerdy stuff that you like to do."

"Nah, that's okay. I'd like to see our sister."

"Really, Sammy. I insist. Besides, she talks to you on the phone. If I let you come with me she'll ignore me."

"That's ridiculous."

"Maybe," he agreed, "But I'm still going by myself."

Sam sighed but shrugged, "Fine," he agreed.

"Wow," Dean nodded, "That was easier than I thought it would be."

"Yeah, well like you said I have nerdy stuff to do," he said, getting up off of the chair and heading back to his bedroom.

It took Dean a couple of minutes to realize that he had no idea where the hunt was or where his sister was, "Hey, SAM!" he called out.

"Have you hunted a ghost before?" Imogen asked Castiel as she was pulling her shirt on and buttoning it.

"I'm really not much of a hunter," he explained, "But I know how to do it well enough. It's as simple as digging up the grave and burning the bones."

Imogen nodded and pulled on her pants, "Think we can handle this?" she asked.

"Yes," Castiel was tying his boots to his feet, "I'm confident that we can."

Imogen walked over and sat on his lap, kissing his lips lightly, "We'll have to get some tequila afterwards to celebrate with."

Castiel kissed her back, "Sounds good to me," he held her gently, "Maybe we should just skip the hunt all together."

She smirked at him and got off of his lap, "Yeah, but then we won't have anything to celebrate."

"Good point," he agreed, standing upright, "You ready?"

"Just about," she pulled on her boots, "When I talked to Sam yesterday he said that the man hung himself at the school he worked at a few weeks ago and since then a couple of students have died really strange way. Like one of them slammed their face through a plate glass window and slit his own throat. Another was found drowned in a toilet, but security footage shows that he was the only person who could have been in the bathroom. So we should probably go and talk to some of his coworkers, maybe his students."

Castiel nodded in agreement and walked with her to the door, as he was opening it Dean was about to knock.

"Dean," the ex-angel breathed, "What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too, Cas," he smiled at Castiel, quickly hugging him, and then turned to his sister, "Remember me?" he teased.

"Of course I remember you, ya' idjit."

The words hit Dean like a ton of bricks. Ezekiel was right, she was becoming herself again.

"I really want to hug you right now," he offered, obviously wanting her permission.

Imogen held open her arms, "Bring it in, brother."

Then the two were hugging. It wasn't awkward or weird or anything like that. It was the way it was back when she was younger.

"How much do you remember?" he asked when they broke apart.

"Bits and pieces," she acknowledged, "Oh, like I remember you pulling a gun on me when I was seven and I jumped out of the closet at that motel to scare you."

Dean's eyes went wide, "Jesus, I had completely forgotten about that. I almost shot you."

Imogen smirked and nodded, "I remember that too. Good times."

The man rolled his eyes, "Sure, if that's what you want to call it," he paused, "Hey, I don't suppose you remember that time I delivered your baby."

Now it was Castiel's turn to look shocked, "You delivered her child?"

Imogen obviously had yet to remember that, "You did?"

Dean nodded, instantly regretting bringing Oliver up, but Imogen didn't seem upset by the mention of the child so he went on with the memory, "Yeah, we were up in the mountains with no cell reception, Sammy had taken the Impala into town, you and I got jumped by Crowley," he paused, "Do you know who Crowley is?"

Imogen did know who Crowley was, and just the mere mention of his name made her feel incredibly guilty, "Uh, yeah. The King of Hell?"

"Bingo," Dean nodded, "Anyways, he wanted my blood for something. Attacked you because he knew attacking me wouldn't help, you went into labor. Then he left and you pushed that baby out like a champ."

"Damn," Imogen breathed out, "I sound like a badass."

"You totally were," Dean agreed.

"So what brings you here?" Imogen asked.

"Heard you were going on a hunt. It's your first one since the accident, right?"

Imogen nodded, "Yeah, but I think I can handle it. It's just a ghost after all, right? I've taken a couple out before."

"You remember hunting?"

"Again, bits and pieces."

"Well, I'm here to help you through your first hunt."

Imogen shrugged, "Sounds good to me," she looked at Castiel.

Neither Dean nor Imogen noticed the discomfort on Castiel's face as he nodded in agreement with them, "The more the merrier."

"Great," Dean said with a smirk, "Let's take my car. I'm sure I've got enough gear for all of us," he headed to the Impala and Imogen and Castiel followed him.

"Hey," Imogen said as she approached the car, "Can I drive?"

Dean was standing in the open door of the driver's side and looking at his sister, "No. No way."

"Why not?" she asked, "I've driven it before, haven't I?"

"Yes."

"So why not now?"

"Because it's my car," he argued.

"Yeah, but technically it's my car too."

"How the hell do you figure that?"

"Because I'm your baby sister. What's yours is mine."

"Uh, no kid. That's not how this works. We're not married."

"Well, still," she smiled at him, "C'mon, I'm a great driver."

Castiel scoffed, causing Imogen to whip around and shoot him a look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Imogen, I love you, I really do. But your driving scares me and I was once a fierce and formidable being."

Dean doubled over laughing, "See!" he squealed out, "You've even scared an angel! Good going."

Imogen groaned and glared at her lover, "You're sitting in the back," she mumbled, getting into the passenger side of the car and slamming the door.

"I think you've angered her," Dean said, stifling his laughter just a little as he got inside, "And a side note Cas, I'm really not sure how I feel about you telling my sister that you love her. Aren't you supposed to like ask my permission first or something?"

Castiel sighed and got into the backseat, staying quiet and looking out the window as Dean drove them, "Asking permission is really only customary for courtships or engagements, and then it's generally the case of the father. I suppose if the father is deceased, like he is in your case I typically would be required to go to the oldest brother, which is you, but this isn't exactly a typical case, now is it?"

Imogen slowly turned in her seat to face Castiel, "Why are you talking like a robot?"

"Because he's Cas," Dean interjected, "That's what he always does."

Imogen shook her head, "No," she paused, "He doesn't," she was still looking at Castiel as she spoke, but realized she wasn't going to get an answer so she turned back around and faced the front, feeling incredibly uncomfortable with Castiel at the moment.

"Hey, uh," Dean spoke up after a few minutes of silence in the car, "This is probably a stupid question, but where are we going?"

Imogen turned her head to look at him, "You don't know where we're going?"

Dean shook his head, "Nope. Sammy just told me where to find you and what you were gonna be doing."

Imogen shook her head and sighed softly, "Stop the car," she ordered.

"What?" he asked, "No. Why would I do that?"

"You don't know where we're going," she began, "However, I do. Therefore I'm going to be the one driving."

Dean eyed her, "You sneaky little bitch."

At first Imogen was a little shocked by what he had said, but that quickly passed and she replaced the shocked look with that of a smile, "Thank you."

Slowly Dean pulled the Impala onto the shoulder of the road and the two traded places in the front seat and Imogen drove them towards the school.

Castiel sat in the backseat staring intently out the window. He didn't like this at all. He didn't like Imogen being around her family. He didn't want her to make a connection to them, as a matter of fact he wished that she didn't remember them at all. This was tearing him apart inside and what's worse is he knew just how screwed up it was that he didn't want her to remember her entire life.

Twenty minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of the school.

"So what's our cover?" Dean asked.

"Grief counselors," Imogen explained, pointing out her nice blouse and slacks, "Got anything that'll suffice in that trunk of yours?"

Dean nodded, "You know I do," he got out of the Impala and walked around, grabbing a sweater vest and dusting the dirt off of his jeans, "You two ready?"

"As we'll ever be," she was standing next to Dean, suddenly realizing Castiel hadn't gotten out of the car.

"He does know how to use a door handle, right?" Dean questioned, semi-jokingly.

Imogen rolled her eyes and walked over to Castiel's door and opened it up, "You okay?"

"No," Castiel said automatically, then shook his head, "I'm fine. Let's just get this hunt over with," he said curtly, getting out of the car and heading into the building.

Imogen stood there and watched him walk away, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Jeeze," Dean breathed out, "What crawled up his ass and died?"

"I don't know," she admitted, suddenly feeling very weak. Somehow she managed to shake it off, she had a job to do right now. She could be upset later. "C'mon, Dean," she headed into the school behind Castiel.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Dean walked into the high school side by side with his sister, both looking around wildly, "Damn, I haven't been inside one of these places in forever," he paused, "My memories of high school were not good ones."

Imogen looked around and turned to Dean, "I actually don't have any memories of high school… Or any school for that matter."

Dean glanced briefly at his sister before looking back at the swarms of teenagers, "Sammy homeschooled you," he explained, "We were on the road too much for you to go to actual school, and technically we kidnapped you so we couldn't have legally enrolled you anyways."

"Wait," Imogen paused and turned to look at her brother, "You kidnapped me?"

"Yeah, well only legally. Your mom told us to take you."

Imogen shrugged it off, "Okay then," there's a time to get freaked out and a time to do a job. Right now was the time to do the job.

"We should find a principal or something… And Castiel, before he gets arrested for creeping on teens."

Just then Imogen saw the man coming out of the bathroom, "Cas!" she called out his name, "Get over here."

Slowly he stalked over to them, "I needed to urinate."

"I got that," Dean nodded, "C'mon, this way," he followed signs for the principal's office and they walked inside of it together, "Excuse me," he stated loudly, getting the attention of an elderly woman.

She looked up from her half-moon spectacles at Dean, "How can I help you?" she asked, shakily standing up from her office chair.

"We're grief counselors," he pointed to himself, Imogen and Castiel, "We are here to talk to the coworkers and students of the guy who hung himself."

The elderly woman blinked slowly, "You're speaking of Mr. Atkins?"

"Yeah, sure," he nodded.

"We've already had grief counselors visit."

"Well," Dean smiled charmingly at the woman, "We're just here to check in. So if you don't mind?"

The woman sighed and handed him a clip board, "Sign in," she stated, "Then go down the hall and to the left to the counselor's office. They will get you all set up."

Dean nodded and signed in, handing the clipboard to Imogen and then to Castiel who followed suit. They all walked down the hall together. Dean held the door open while Imogen and Castiel walked inside of the counselor's office.

A portly woman sat at a desk and stood up when the three walked inside, "Hello there. I just got a call from the main office telling me you were here. Please, make yourself comfortable."

Dean smiled at her, "Thank you, sweetheart," he paused, "Don't suppose you would like to fill me in on the entire situation? Our bosses really just give us the highlights in our assignment files."

"Oh certainly," the woman motioned for them to sit down on the couch, "Mr. Atkins was a very loved and respected educator. I mean his students loved him. They would skip their classes just to hang out in his room, he was that well liked. Well, at least with the student body. He wasn't much into socializing with other teachers. He was a busy man," she paused briefly before continuing, "One morning he hasn't opened his classroom for his students to get inside so we go down to open it and let the kids in until we can find a substitute. The students walked in and started screaming because he was hanging from the ceiling."

"Jesus Christ," Dean breathed, "No wonder our office sent us. We are the best of the best," he nudged Imogen, "Ain't that right?"

Imogen tensed up, "Uh yeah. We are highly trained."

"So, was there any reason he would have hung himself? Any signs?"

The woman shrugged, "I suppose. Administration was putting a lot of pressure on him to be more assertive with his students. They wanted him to be more of an authority figure instead of a friend."

Dean looked at her, knowing there was more to the story, "I have to ask," he looked her in the eye, "Is there something you're withholding? Please, ma'am, we need to know as much as possible in order to help the students."

"Well," she sighed, "There was a student that Mr. Atkins was exceptionally close to."

"Really?" Dean asked, his curiosity peeking, "Well, we will need to talk to him."

"I've sent a note to get the student out of class, she should be here any minute."

Dean nodded, "All righty," he smiled, "This will be fun."

The woman's eyes went wide in shock and Imogen jabbed Dean in the side with her elbow.

"Sorry," Imogen butted in, "My associate just really enjoys his job."

"Yeah!" Dean cheered, "I love helping people. It's just the most fun when I can turn a frown upside down."

"Okay, that's enough," Imogen muttered under her breath.

The counselor looked to Castiel who had been sitting there stiffly and hadn't said a word the entire time, "Are you a counselor too?"

"No," Imogen spouted before Castiel had the chance, "He's actually our translator," the words tumbled out before she knew what she was saying.

"You speak Spanish?" the woman smiled.

"No," Dean spoke for Castiel, "Actually he translates sign language. We brought him along just in case you had a deaf student."

"Oh, is he deaf? Is that why he hasn't spoken."

"No," Castiel finally spoke for himself, "I'm not deaf. I just prefer to listen than to speak."

They all turned as a young teen walked through the door and handed the counselor her pass.

"Hi," her small voice barely carried.

"Hello Kendall," she smiled at him, "We have some people we would like you to talk to," he motioned to Dean and Imogen, "Follow me to the back," she led the three of them to a room and let them in, "Please, take as long as you need," she shut the door on her way out.

"Please," Dean smiled at the boy, "Take a seat."

Kendall sat on the couch, "Am I in trouble?"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Did you do something to get yourself in trouble?"

"N-no," she stuttered out, "No I didn't."

Imogen rolled her eyes, "Kendall, Dean and I aren't here to get you into trouble. We're here to help make you feel better. You can talk to us, and by law we can't tell anyone what you tell us. If we do we will go to jail," she sat across from girl, "So if there's anything on your mind feel free to let it out."

Dean sat down next to his sister, "We're just here to help. So if there's anything weird or funny going on, before or after Mr. Atkins's death, you can tell us."

Kendall started to deny it, but she sighed and gave in, "It's my fault."

"What is, sweetheart?" Dean's voice was more caring than Imogen could ever remember it being.

"It's my fault that Mr. Atkins killed himself."

"Why would you say that?" Imogen asked gently.

"Because," she was looking down at her hands, "Because we were doing things we weren't supposed to be doing, and we got caught."

"Wow, so you were doing your teacher?" Dean blurted, earning him a glare from his sister, "Sorry," he muttered.

"Uh, Kendall. Do you mind if I ask how old you are?" Imogen asked.

"Seventeen," she squeaked out, "I know I look young for my age, but I'm seventeen."

Dean sighed and nodded, "Who caught you?"

"His wife. She caught us, and she was going to go to the school. The next day he was found dead," she swallowed hard, "This is all my fault."

Imogen reached over and patted the teen on the leg, "Hey, Kendall," she waited until the girl met her eye, "I know it feels like this right now but this wasn't your fault. Mr. Atkins made a really poor decision when he decided to kill himself. But it was his decision, and it wasn't your fault."

Dean picked up a box of tissues from the desk and passed them over to Kendall, "Did he leave you a note or anything?"

"No," Kendall paused, "I just…" she sighed, "Some of the students know that there was something going on with me and Mr. Atkins."

"How'd they find out?" Imogen asked.

Dean sighed, "Teens see things, even if they don't see the whole thing they'll fill in the blanks with whatever is most interesting."

"Yeah, well in this case they were right," she sighed, "And after his death some of his students started being really mean to me."

Dean looked at the young man, "So the students blamed you?"

"Yeah," Kendall said with a nod, "And then-" she shook her head, "Never mind."

"What is it?" Dean urged.

"Well," he sighed, "It's weird. But one of the guys who was the most awful to me died like less than a week after Mr. Atkins. It was weird too. We were in the library and one second he's tormenting me and then he falls face first through a glass window two stories and," she paused, "I don't know how he fell. He didn't trip."

"What about the other kid who died?"

"He hated me too."

"So both these kids bullied you?"

"Yeah," the teen nodded, "They weren't the only ones, just the worst."

Dean looked at his sister and then back to Kendall, "So, where was Mr. Atkins buried?"

Kendall wiped her teary eyes with a tissue, "He wasn't. His wife had him cremated."

"This just got a hell of a lot harder," Dean muttered.

"What?" Kendall asked, not fully understanding.

"Oh, what my associate means is that it's sometimes easier for students to grieve their teachers when there's a proper funeral and resting place," Imogen pulled an explanation out of her ass.

Kendall nodded slowly, "Oh okay," she paused, "Can I got back to class now?"

"Not yet," Dean stalled, "Uhm," he scratched his head, "I have a couple questions if you don't mind."

"Okay," she agreed hesitantly.

"Do you have anything that belonged to Mr. Atkins?" Dean asked, "A lock of hair or something?"

Kendall shook her head, "No, I don't. Nothing like that. I mean, he gave me this bracelet he made," she held up her wrist, "He told me that he cut his hand open and bled all over it, but he washed it before giving it to me."

Slowly Dean nodded and looked to his sister.

"Hey, Kendall," Imogen smiled, "I have a question now, have you been hearing any voices or seeing things? Things that you're not sure are really there?"

Kendall looked away, "No," she stated, obviously lying, "No I haven't. I'm not crazy."

"We know you're not crazy," Dean assured the girl, "But we also know that sometimes when we lose a loved one there are things that we can't explain. And it's okay to ask for help. It really is."

Quickly Kendall stood up, "I've gotta go," she said before running out of the office.

Dean sighed and slumped into his chair, "Well, that went well."

Imogen looked at her brother, "Oh yeah. Super good," she rolled her eyes, "Think that teacher might be killing off the people that are mean to her?"

"I don't know," Dean shrugged, "Probably. I've seen weirder things."

"Tell you what, we need to kick it around here a couple of days and keep an eye out for that girl."

"We need to get that bracelet from her and burn it. That'll send him on his way."

"Maybe," Imogen agreed, "But I have an idea, follow me," she walked back into the main part of the counselor's office and smiled at the woman they had spoken with before they went it, "So, you're having a problem with bullying?"

She nodded, "Yes, the students have been lashing out at each other since the incident. We think it's just how they are coping with the tragedy."

"Sounds healthy," Dean muttered.

Imogen sighed, "Well, if you don't mind my colleagues and I would like to take a look around the school? See how the students interact with one another? We are actually trained in harassment prevention."

"Oh absolutely," the woman smiled, "We could really use your expert help. Anything you need, please let us know."

Imogen nodded and then looked around the room for Castiel who was nowhere in sight, "Have you seen our other colleague?"

"Oh yes, he wanted to check out Mr. Atkins's classroom. It's room 105. Right down this hall and to your left."

"Thank you," Imogen smiled, walking out with Dean on her heels, "Hey, brother. I'll meet you in the classroom. I need to use the ladies room," Dean nodded and Imogen walked into the nearest bathroom. Upon first walking in there she thought that she was alone, but once the door closed she heard quiet talking coming from inside one of the stalls and immediately recognized Kendall's voice.

"John please," she pleaded, having obviously been crying, "You're starting to scare me."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

When Imogen first heard Kendall talking through the stall she thought she was on the phone, but stayed put where she was, afraid if she made a noise Kendall would realize she wasn't alone and shut up.

"I'm crazy," she coughed out, "You're dead. You're dead, and you're killing people. How is this even possible? And those counselors, they know I'm crazy too. They know you're talking to me, I don't know how they know but they do. If you keep talking to me then they're going to send me to live at a crazy house," there was a long pause before she said anything else, "No! John! Please! Don't hurt anyone else! I'm begging you. You killed Richard and Stephen. Please, don't hurt anyone else."

Imogen still stood still in the corner of that bathroom. Kendall didn't say anything else but she did come out of the stall and see Imogen standing right there. Her jaw dropped.

"You followed me?" her voice broke.

"No, I didn't," she explained honestly, "I just needed to use the bathroom and this one was the closest."

"I was on the phone," Kendall defended herself as she walked to the sink and started to wash her hands, "I should get back to class."

Imogen stood in the door so that she couldn't get out, "Kendall, Dean and I can help you. We know what's going on."

"No!" she barked, "I'm not going to a hospital or getting on any crazy pills. Please, just leave me alone," she tried to push past Imogen, but Imogen grabbed her and held her at arm's length.

"I don't think you're crazy," she said sternly to the young girl, "As a matter of fact I know that you're not crazy," she looked the girl right in the eye, "Do you see him too or is it just voices?"

Kendall wanted to deny it, but truth be told it had been weighing so heavily on her mind that she needed to finally tell someone, "Just voices."

"When did it start?"

"Right after the bully fell through the window. That was the first time he talked to me. That's how I knew he did it."

"Okay," Imogen nodded, "Does he only talk to you while you're here at the school? Or does he talk to you when you're at home too?"

"Everywhere," she stated, "No matter where I am or what I'm doing. He's always talking to me."

Imogen nodded and glanced down at the bracelet on her wrist then back up to her, "He's a ghost, Kendall. He's haunting you."

"No," she shook her head, "That's even crazier than me thinking I'm crazy."

Imogen sighed, "Two kids died because of him. He's a vengeful spirit. It happens all the time, people just don't realize it."

Kendall looked away, "So I'm not crazy?"

"No, you're not. Not at all. My partners and I, we can help you. We can make him leave you alone forever."

"How?" she asked timidly.

Imogen grabbed her hand and lifted it up to show the bracelet, "You said he bled on this, right? All we have to do is salt and burn it."

Kendall pulled her hand away, "What the hell does my bracelet have to do with anything?"

"It's a spirit thing. They want to stay attached to this world any way that they can, especially when they have unresolved issues. That bracelet has his DNA on, so he's using it to stay near you."

"And you can burn it and he'll be gone?"

"That's usually how it works," Imogen nodded, "Unless there's something else tying him here. But you said he was cremated, so that's unlikely."

Quickly Kendall removed the bracelet and handed it over, "You're not really grief counselors, are you?"

Imogen shook her head, "No, not exactly," she stuffed the bracelet into her pocket, it's not like she could get away with burning it inside of the school, "Do you have a pen and paper I can borrow?"

Kendall nodded and pulled the requested items out of her backpack and handed them over.

Imogen took them, "I'm gonna give you my cell number and the motel and room number of the place I'm staying tonight. If after you leave school today he's still bothering you I want you to call me or come over. Don't hesitate, all right?" she wrote the information down and passed them back to the girl, "I'm gonna take care of you," she said with a smile, "Things are going to get better," she patted Kendall's shoulder, "Now go to class."

Kendall nodded and left the restroom. Imogen went ahead and peed, that's what she went in to do anyways. And then she left and walked down the hall to Mr. Atkins room where Dean and Castiel were examining it.

"We need to salt and burn this," she said, tossing the leather strap to Dean.

Dean caught it and looked it over, "How the hell did you get this off the girl?"

"She gave it to me. I accidentally walked in on her talking to the ghost," she shrugged, "All we gotta do is salt and burn it and I'll bet he'll be gone."

"Hell yeah!" Dean smiled, patting her on the back, "Kicking ass and taking names, little sister. Let's get the hell out of here before someone gives Cas a wedgie."

Castiel, who had remained silent, was busy sitting on the floor going through a filing cabinet when he heard his name, "Why would someone do that?"

"Because you're nerdy as hell," Dean stated, "C'mon, let's get out of here."

Imogen walked over to Castiel and offered out her hand to help him up, which he ignored and hauled himself to his feet before walking ahead of Imogen and following Dean out of the building. Imogen was a little taken aback, the hunt was practically over and now she could start getting to the bottom of why Castiel was acting like such a prick.

All three of them got inside of the Impala and travelled back to the motel together. None of them said much of anything, Dean and Imogen were just sort of basking in a job almost well done. And Castiel, well he still a little off. They got back to the motel and the first thing they did was burn that bracelet in the parking lot before walking inside of the room.

"Hey," Imogen flopped down on the double bed, "Dean, you got any tequila? I think we should celebrate."

Dean shook his head, kicking his shoes off and getting comfortable on the couch, "Nah, I'm out. I guess I can make a run if you want."

"I'll do it," Castiel offered from the place he had been standing in the corner of the room, "I don't mind."

Imogen frowned and looked up at the man, "Okay," she said, slowly getting off the bed, "I'll walk you to the car," she grabbed the keys off the bedside table and followed him out to their car, making sure the motel room door was shut tight.

Castiel was standing next to the car looking incredibly uncomfortable when Imogen approached him. She placed the keys in his hand, but kept ahold of his hand until he looked up at her.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked a little more defensively than she had meant.

"Nothing," Castiel insisted, avoiding her eyes.

"Look at me, Cas," he did, "What did I do to piss you off so much? You were fine this morning," then she paused, "Wait, are you upset because Dean is here?"

"No," he said, once again looking away from her.

"You're a terrible liar, Castiel."

Castiel sighed deeply and looked back to her, "Fine, yes. It bothers me a little that Dean came and inserted himself into our hunt."

Imogen frowned, "Why? I thought you two were friends?"

"We are… We were. It's just been a little uncomfortable since he found out that you and I are sleeping together. I can tell he doesn't much approve."

"Well, first off I think your wrong, I do think he's okay with the situation. I mean, it might not be his favorite thing in the world, but I do think he's okay. Besides, from everything I can remember I haven't looked for my brother's approval since I was a teen," she paused and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, "Castiel, I'm not going to end things with you simply because my brother doesn't want us together. I love you, and Dean isn't going to change that."

"If it isn't Dean it will be something else," the ex-angel asserted, "You're remembering so much, soon you'll have remembered everything, and what's to stop you from deciding then that you can't be with me?"

"That's not going to happen."

"How do I know that?"

"Because," she began, obviously agitated, "Because I love you, and I am always going to love you. I don't give a damn about what happened in the past because I've got you here with me right now."

"Then why did you lie to me?"

Imogen's mouth hung open, having no idea what he was talking about, "What? When have I ever lied to you?" she paused, "Well, since I lost my memory anyways."

"The other day in the car," he explained, "You said you were having a sex dream about the two of us, but I know that wasn't the case."

She was caught and she knew it, "How did you know?" she asked.

"I know what you remembered. I remember you praying to me that night, and me coming to your motel room."

"Ah," Imogen said, this time she was looking away, "You're right. I lied and I shouldn't have, it was stupid."

"Why did you lie?" he questioned, "What was the point?"

"I was embarrassed," she admitted, "I mean, I tried to kill myself. It was stupid."

"You aren't mad at me?" he questioned, "For what I did?"

Her eyebrows went up, "No, Cas. I'm not mad at you for saving my life. Thank you," she wrapped her arms around him and lay her head against his chest, "I should have thanked you then, but you left before I got a chance."

Castiel was glad that she couldn't see his face in that instant, "I'm going to the store," he kissed the top of her head, "Do you need anything else while I'm out?"

Imogen shook her head and pulled away from Castiel, "No, just drive carefully, okay?"

Castiel nodded, "All right," he opened the car door and got inside.

"Hey," she said before he closed the door, "Do you want me to make Dean get his own motel room? Because I will."

"No," Castiel shook his head, "He can stay with us, I don't mind."

Imogen smiled and turned to head back into the room. As soon as she was inside the room and the door was shut a searing pain shot through her head and she fell to her knees, holding her head tight, "Oh god!" she yelled out.

In a second Dean was at her side, "What's wrong?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I don't know," she cried out, squeezing her eyes shut tight and falling over and curling into a ball.

If Ezekiel hadn't warned Dean that this was going to be a painful and overwhelming day for Imogen Dean would have been alarmed. But he did, and Dean knew exactly what was happening. So he scooped his now limp sister up and lay her out on the bed and sat back. He stared at her for a while. Occasionally she would let out a small whimper, but other than that the only noise that came off of her was her breathing.

Castiel did eventually come back, and when he saw the state of Imogen he was initially alarmed, but Dean had come up with some half-cocked story about how she screamed at him that she was remembering things before she passed out, so he sat next to Dean on the couch and the two shared the bottle of tequila. It was a long, painstaking night. Neither could sleep, both too worried about the state of the youngest Winchester, and neither of them found the strength to talk. So both just say and watched and until they passed out from the alcohol.

It didn't exactly feel like one night on Imogen's end. As a matter of fact it felt like years. Decades even. Her mind cycled through everything that had ever happened to her. Things that she didn't remember before the accident that took her memory were now new and fresh inside of her head. Every last thing that had ever happened to her was playing now like a movie right in front of her.

Even though she had been out for a good twelve hours when she finally did come back to consciousness she felt like she hadn't slept in a month. Her eyes did shoot open and she was glad to be out of that seemingly endless movie. Quickly she sat up and checked to make sure that she was still herself. She was and she let out a breath of happiness and turned to see Dean and Castiel sitting up asleep on the couch with their heads leaning against one another.

She started to wake them but before she could even get off the bed there was a knock at the motel room door. So she got up and walked over to it and opened it. Standing on the other side was the teenaged girl, Kendall, that she had met just yesterday, though it felt like much more time had passed since then.

"Oh hi," Imogen pushed her sweaty hair from her face, "What's up?"

"Did you burn the bracelet?" she asked, hurriedly.

"Yes," Imogen yawned, holding the door open so Kendall would come inside, "Is he gone?" she walked over to start a pot of coffee.

"Imogen," the small girl bit her lip.

Imogen started the pot and then turned to Kendall, "Can you still hear him?"

Kendall nodded, "I don't think it was the bracelet that was tying him to me."

She shook her head, "No, obviously not if he's still talking to you," she scratched her head, "Well, there's gotta be something else. Just have to think," she grabbed her cup of coffee and took a sip.

"I think I know what it might be," Kendall looked almost terrified.

"What is it?" Imogen asked, "C'mon, tell me. Me and my buddies over there," she pointed to the still sleeping men on the couch, "We're really good at destroying stuff we were never supposed to have in the first place."

"I'm pregnant."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Imogen's head was spinning. She had not just said she was pregnant. Even after remembering everything that she had ever forgotten in her entire life, unhaunting a fetus was still way above her paygrade.

"Woah, wait… What?" Imogen rubbed her head, drinking down the entire cup of scalding coffee, not caring that angry blisters were forming on the inside of her mouth, she coughed hard before she spoke again, "Please, please tell me that you're kidding."

Kendall shook her head, "No, I'm definitely pregnant."

"Why didn't you say something before?" Imogen asked, making herself another cup, "Never mind," she shook her head, "Wow, this is not something I've dealt with before, and I've dealt with a lot."

"Do you think there's anything we can do about it?" Kendall asked shyly, "He's just… He's really angry now."

"He was angry before, wasn't he?"

"Yes," Kendall agreed, "He was. But he wasn't angry at me. Now," she swallowed hard, "Now that I tried to get rid of him," but her voice trailed off.

Imogen sighed and walked over, gently putting her arms around Kendall and hugging her, "Hey," she pulled back and looked the girl in the eyes, "It's gonna be okay. Me and my brother and," she paused, glancing at Castiel and suddenly unaware of what to call him, "We are all going to take care of you," she gently pushed her down onto the bed, "Now stay there, while I wake up these guys."

Imogen walked over to the couch and gently shook Dean, "Hey, brother. I need you to wake up. We have a situation on our hands."

Dean's eyes slowly opened and he took in the sight of his sister, "Woah," he cleared his throat, "You're awake?"

Imogen nodded, "Yeah, I'm awake, but we have something a little more pressing on our hands."

"The hell we do," Dean jumped to his feet and tightly wrapped his arms around his sister, "Are you okay?"

"Dammit, Dean," she pushed him away, "Can we talk about me later? Right now we have a terrified teen desperately in need of our expertise."

Dean hadn't noticed Kendall sitting on the bed until just then, "Wait, he's not gone?"

Kendall shook her head.

"Well, then he gave you something else. A piece of jewelry or something?"

"Yeah," Imogen caught Dean's eye, "He gave her something, just not something that we can salt and burn."

"What?" Dean asked, "What is it?"

"She's pregnant."

"Son-of-a-bitch," Dean groaned, "Ah, come on. You can't be serious."

Imogen punched him in the shoulder, "We've gotta help her, Dean."

Quickly Dean nodded, "I just, I need to get some air," he turned to walk out of the room and saw Castiel still passed out on the couch, so he hauled the man to his feet and dragged him outside with him.

Imogen turned back to Kendall, "Sorry," she sighed, "Dean's kind of an asshole in the morning. And in the afternoon… And pretty much all of the time. Give him some coffee and an hour, he'll be ready to help."

Kendall nodded slowly, "I'm so sorry," she whispered, "You guys are so nice, and I'm just giving you problems."

Quickly Imogen sat next to her on the bed and put an arm around her, "Hey, Kendall. Listen to me, saving people is our job. Protecting you and making you safe is what we're meant to do. We won't stop until we know that he's not haunting you anymore, all right?"

"Okay," she whispered, "Thank you."

"Hey, Kendall. Can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Do your parents know about all of this? Your teacher, the baby, every thing?"

"No," she admitted, "They don't know and if they did I know they would be pretty mad."

"When are you going to tell them? I mean, you are pregnant. So they'll know eventually."

Kendall sighed, "You're right," she agreed, "They aren't gonna be happy. They'll want me to put my baby up for adoption," she bit her lip, "But I can't. It's my baby and I am gonna raise it no matter what."

Imogen nodded, "Then I'm gonna do whatever I can to make sure your teacher crosses over."

"Thank you," Kendall breathed out, "Do you have any kids?"

Imogen paused. She'd never been asked this question before. Especially not since Oliver's death. It just never really came up in her line of work, and for the most part she had just avoided people as a general rule.

"I had a son," she replied softly, "I had him when I was about your age."

"Where is he now?" she asked.

"He uh," Imogen took a deep breath, "He died when he was about six months old."

"Oh- I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Imogen cut her off, "Don't apologize, it's not your fault."

"What was his name?"

"Oliver," she smiled, "He was amazing."

"What about the father?" she asked.

"He was amazing too, they both died the same day. It was the worst day of my life," she admitted, "But I don't really want to get into it right now."

"That's fine," she smiled softly, "So Dean's your brother?"

"Yes."

"And the other one?"

"Castiel. And he's not my brother."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No," Imogen said a little too fast, but then thought about it for a minute. Before the sudden influx of memories she would have happily proclaimed her love for Castiel, but now things felt different, "I mean, I don't really know anymore."

"So he was your boyfriend?"

Imogen sighed, "I guess he still is. Things are a little weird."

"I'll say, if he's sleeping on the couch with your brother instead of in bed with you."

Imogen snorted with amusement, "I'm gonna go check on them. You make yourself at home," she paused, "I would offer you something to eat but we don't have anything," she said as she walked out of the motel barefoot and over to where Dean and Castiel were standing.

"Imogen," Castiel was immediately at her side, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she grunted out.

"Thank God," he leaned in to kiss her.

Immediately Imogen pulled away, "We need to go and figure out how to get the ghost to leave her alone."

"It's simple," Dean stated, "You know what she has to do, right?"

Imogen narrowed her eyes at her brother, "What are you saying?"

"You know what I'm saying. The simplest solution is usually the best."

"Occam's Razor," Castiel stated, "If she terminates the pregnancy then the spirit will have nothing left tethering it to Earth.

Imogen glared angrily at both of the men, "She doesn't want to abort the baby."

"How do you know?" Dean barked, "She might want to."

"Because she told me that she wants to keep the baby. And there's no way in hell I'm going to let you bully her into an abortion the way that you tried to do with me," she spat angrily.

Dean's face visibly fell, "You remember that?"

"I remember everything," she growled.

He sighed, "Look, Em… If you had listened to me and had that abortion it would have saved you a lot of pain down the line."

As soon as Imogen realized what her brother had just said to her she raised her hand and slapped him across the face, "Go to hell, Dean," she would have hit him again but Castiel got between them, "I want you gone, Dean. I can handle this case on my own," Castiel had his hands on her and was trying to get her back into the motel room when Imogen ripped away from him too, "Don't fucking touch me," she barked, stomping back into the room and slamming the door in Castiel's face.

Castiel stood there for a moment before turning back to Dean, "I think she's upset."

"Ya' think?" Dean barked at him, "Look, she's right. I should probably go."

"Why would you say that to her, Dean?"

Dean sighed and shook his head, "Because it's true."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But how was it helpful? How did it help make your case? You know that Imogen loved Oliver, so telling her that she never should have had him… It just seems cruel."

"You're right," Dean said with a nod.

"She's basically a raw bundle of nerves right now. Even if she did agree with you, she's upset and overwhelmed and instead of helping it's like you're trying to throw fuel on the fire."

"Why are you defending her?" Dean barked, "She's not your girlfriend anymore."

"What makes you say that? Just yesterday she told me that she still loved me and wanted to be with me."

"Yeah, well that was yesterday. A woman in love doesn't slam the door in her man's face or pull away when he tries to kiss her."

Castiel frowned, "I hadn't thought of that."

"Well, obviously she remembers something about herself or about you that makes her want nothing to do with you."

Castiel shrugged his shoulders, "Until she tells me to leave I am still going to be by her side."

"Better keep your stuff packed," Dean said, walking passed Castiel and heading into the motel room.

Imogen looked up at Dean and rolled her eyes, "Thought you were leaving."

"Well, sweetheart, it would be a little unprofessional for me to leave in the middle of a hunt, don't'cha think? Gotta finish the job."

"Fine," Imogen sighed. Though she didn't want him there she had no idea how to take care of this and she needed all the help that she could get, "Any ideas?"

"Yep," Dean nodded, pulling out his cell phone, "I'm gonna call Sam."

"Be my guest," Imogen said with a shrug.

Castiel walked into the room and met Imogen's eye, "Could I have a word?" he asked.

Imogen looked away, "Have as many as you want, it's a free country," she paused, "Well, theoretically anyways."

A loud sigh escaped the dark haired man, "Alone, please."

Slowly Imogen got up off the bed and trudged to the door, him following behind and closing the door.

"Now you're mad at me," Castiel stated when they were just out of hearing distance, "Can I ask why?"

"Why?" Imogen barked, "You're really asking me why I'm pissed off at you? How about the fact that you manipulated me into thinking that you were my husband and fucking me in the process?"

"Imogen," he sighed, "We talked about this. I thought we were through this already."

"Yeah, well it's burned into the back of my damn mind like it just happened yesterday!" she growled, "You KNEW that the real me wouldn't have wanted to do you. The real me didn't even like you."

Castiel shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "That's not what you said at the time," he met her eye, "You said those were your true feelings, and I believed it."

"Well, they weren't," she turned away, "I don't like you Castiel. You were a shitty angel and an even shittier person," the turned back to him, "And the second this hunt is over I don't ever want to see you again."

"You're angry," Castiel stated obviously, "I think when you have some time to calm down and adjust to your memories you may change your mind."

Imogen shook her head, "You're wrong."

Castiel walked over and grabbed her hand, "I love you, Imogen. And I know you love me too."

Imogen pulled away from him, "I don't have time to talk about this. I need to go do my damn job," she turned and walked back into the motel room.

Castiel leaned against Imogen's car to hold himself up. Her words cut deep. While he had been expecting some kind of backlash once she got her memories back, he really had believed what she had told him about loving him no matter what. And she stood there and told him that she hated him.

Imogen took a deep breath and was able to put on a calm exterior when she walked back in the room. "Did you talk to Sam?" was the first thing out of her mouth when she saw Dean.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, he's working on it. He agreed with me, about the simplest explanation though."

"Shut up, Dean."

Kendall looked up, "What's he talking about?"

"Nothing," Imogen insisted, "He's talking about nothing."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Kendall, here's the thing. If you weren't pregnant this guy would have nothing to haunt."

"But I am pregnant," Kendall replied, obviously not understanding where he was going with this.

"Dean," Imogen warned, "Stop."

"What? She should know her options," Dean looked back to Kendall, "If you were to not be pregnant anymore then the ghost would go away."

"Are you… Are you suggesting I get an abortion?"

Dean looked at him, "I'm just letting you know that it's an option."

"I can't," she breathed, "I can't do it."

"Well, I mean you technically can," Dean argued.

"Okay, I won't," she cleared it up.

"Fine," Dean stated, "But at least you know it's an option."

"Well, Dean. She doesn't want that option, so we've got to find another one. What did Sam say?"

Dean sighed, "He said he would do some digging. In the meantime we've gotta do what we know how to do."

Kendall stood up, "You know, maybe it was the bracelet. He's been gone since I got here."

"Yeah, sweetheart," Dean walked over and put his hands on her shoulder, "He's not gone. This motel room is demon proof, ghost proof, monster proof. Whatever you can think of, we've proofed it," he exaggerated slightly, "But the second you walk out of here he'll be back."

"Oh," Kendall looked a little saddened, "Okay, good to know…. So if I just stay in here he can't get me?"

"No, he can't," Dean assured.

"Kendall," Imogen lay a hand on her shoulder, "We are gonna find a way to keep you and your baby safe. Believe me."

Kendall nodded and the three sat in an uncomfortable silence for an extended period of time.

"I know how to fix this," Dean spoke up, shooting to his feet.


	20. Chapter Twenty

"I swear to God Dean, if you suggest again that she get an abortion I'm going to punch you in the dick."

Dean rolled his eyes, "No, Em. We need a psychic. They can help us talk to the dead guy."

Imogen nodded slowly, "You've got a point there," she agreed turning to Kendall, "You can ask him to leave you alone."

"You can really do that? With like a Ouija board?"

"Yeah. Easier said than done, especially when dealing with pissed off spirits. But maybe if you ask him he'll leave," Dean explained, "Now we just have to find a psychic. The last few we've met have kicked off."

"I know one," Imogen interrupted, "She's a few hours from here and she owes me a favor."

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yes, really."

Dean looked to Kendall, "Where do your parents think you are? Can you be gone overnight without them calling the police?"

Kendall nodded, "Yeah, I'll text them and tell them I'm staying with a friend."

Dean nodded, "You do that," he looked back to Imogen, "I'm gonna go gas up the Impala," he walked outside and saw Castiel still standing by the car, "We're heading to see this psychic that might be able to help."

"Okay," the man sighed, "All right."

"You okay, Cas?"

"Yes," he paused briefly, "No I'm not."

"Girlfriend troubles?" he motioned for Castiel to get in the car so they could go to the gas station together.

"She hates me," Castiel stated as Dean drove, "She really hates me."

Dean wanted to agree. He didn't want Castiel with his sister, but truth be told he wouldn't have wanted anyone with his sister. So while his first instinct was to smile vindictively his next realized that one of his only friends was in an intense amount of pain.

"No she doesn't," Dean said hesitantly, "She's kind of a bitch," he admitted, "Just stick around, watch her back, let her watch yours, and she'll come around to you, I'd guarantee it."

Castiel and Dean didn't exchange any other words the rest of the trip to and from the gas station. Castiel sat and pondered what Dean had told him and planned for the future. He couldn't lose Imogen. Not when they had come this far together.

It took Imogen a half hour going through her old phones and phonebooks in order to find the number she had for the psychic. She placed the call and the woman picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, Stacy. It's Imogen."

"Hello Child," her rickety voice came over the line, "You need help with something."

"Wait… You can read minds over the phone."

Stacy chuckled, "No darling, but I do know that you would only call me if you needed something. But don't feel bad, that's the only way I would ever call you either."

Imogen smiled, "I've got an issue with a uh… haunted fetus I guess. Ever dealt with something like that before?"

"No, I can't say I have. I'll come to you and see what I can do. I do owe you afterall."

Imogen gave the address of the motel and hung up the phone and smiled at Kendall, "Trust me, this woman we are going to see is the real deal. I've seen it firsthand."

"Why does she owe you a favor?" Kendall inquired.

"Oh, I saved her from getting eaten by a Rugaru. No big deal."

"What's a Rugaru?"

Imogen shook her head, "Just a flesh eating monster. Just set it on fire and it dies. No big deal."

Kendall's eyes went wide, "Yeah," she said slowly, "Yeah, no big deal."

"Anyways, it's good she's coming to us. I was worried that Mr. Ghosty would make the trip harder. We're safe inside here though."

When Castiel and Dean came back Imogen filled them in on the entire situation. So they ordered a pizza and all watched television for a few hours until Stacy the Psychic showed up at the motel. Dean helped her bring some things inside and set up the table. There were introductions all the way around as Stacy lit the candles and placed her crystal ball directly in the center of the table.

"I need someone to clear the salt away from the entrances," she explained.

Dean nodded, "I'm on it," he said, breaking the salt lines at the doors and windows.

Stacy turned to Kendall and took her hand, leading her over to the table and sitting her down in the chair, still holding her hand, "Now, darling I want you to know that I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you and your child safe. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Kendall nodded.

Dean looked at the both of them, "And the rest of us are here to make sure that nothing hurts you. We're professionals."

Kendall nodded and looked back to Stacy, "How does this work?"

"It's simple," the older woman said with a smile, "Take my hands," the two women joined hands

Stacy closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before beginning to speak, "Ye who lived yesterday, I call from my soul to yours, appear before us and tell us what you want."

She opened her eyes and peered into her crystal ball. The smoke turned from a bright white into a smoky grey color.

"Is he here?" Kendall asked softly.

Stacy nodded, gazing into the ball, "John Atkins, I invoke thee, speak with us. Speak through me," and then her eyes rolled back into her head.

Kendall ripped her hands away and looked to Dean and Imogen, "What's going on?"

"I think the spirit is with us," Castiel announced.

Dean and Imogen nodded in agreement.

"J-John," Kendall stuttered out, "Is that you?"

"It's me," Stacy's voice answered, "I'm here."

Imogen walked around and put her hands on Kendall's shoulders for confidence.

"John, I'm so sorry," she breathed out, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Me either," he agreed, "I promised you I would never leave your side, and I won't."

"John, you have to," she pleaded, "You have to move on. I can't… I can't deal with you being a ghost."

"But our child."

Kendall bit her lip, "John," she breathed out, "Please, just go."

"No," the voice growled angrily, "I'm not going anywhere."

Stacy then fell over backwards and there was John's apparition standing there in front of Kendall, grabbing her tightly by the throat, and lifting her up.

"Son-of-a-bitch," Dean groaned, pulling out his shotgun and aiming it at the ghost.

"Wait!" Castiel barked, grabbing the barrel of the gun and pulling it away, "You'll hit the girl."

Quickly Imogen grabbed the iron pipe she had gotten out of the car and swiped at the apparition which dropped Kendall and subsequently disappeared. Dean pulled the girl to her feet and turned to Castiel, "Grab the salt out of my duffel," he insisted.

Castiel grabbed it and made a circle and Dean ushered the girl inside.

"Now, Kendall," Dean forced her to look him in the eyes, "Kendall, we're going to take care of you. But we need your help."

"Wh-what can I do?" she asked.

"Stay inside this circle. He can't cross the salt line."

Stacy was finally back to consciousness and Castiel helped her to her feet.

"Kendall, you must command the spirit to leave. You must do so without fear, otherwise he will haunt you and your child forever."

Kendall took a deep breath, "John!" she yelled, "Leave now! Go into the light or go to hell, or wherever you need to do just do it!" her voice rose louder, "I don't love you! I never loved you!" she screamed.

John appeared once again right in front of her, on the opposite side of the salt, "But, Kendall.."

"Don't falter, child," Stacy urged, "Only you can make him leave."

"Go!" she screamed.

And it was almost like the ghost exploded. It knocked everyone in the room to the floor and unconscious for several minutes. Dean was the first to regain consciousness and he looked over the room, first helping Imogen up and making sure she was okay before going to the elderly psychic.

Imogen went to Kendall's side and helped her up, "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I think so," Kendall rubbed her forehead, "Is he gone?"

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, I think when a ghost explodes that means it's gone."

Stacy slowly walked over and lay her hand on Kendall's belly, closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath, "Yes, he's gone," she said as she took her hand off of Kendall and turned to start packing her things up.

Imogen noticed that Castiel was still laying out on the ground so she headed over to him and helped him sit up without even thinking about it, "You okay?" she asked, holding him steady.

Castiel nodded, "I think so," he gripped the side of the bed as he hauled himself to his feet with the help of Imogen, "Thank you."

Imogen nodded and walked back over to Kendall, "We can give you a ride back home if you want."

Kendall nodded, "Please."

Imogen looked to Dean and Castiel, "I can take her while you guys clean up."

Castiel's shot to attention, "I want to go with you," he stated.

She wanted to argue, but didn't much have the energy, "Okay fine," she looked to Dean and Stacy, "We'll be back ASAP," she grabbed the keys and headed out of the motel room, Castiel and Kendall in tow.

The ride to Kendall's was pretty short, and other than the directions Kendall gave her no one said anything. Imogen pulled up to the house and got out so that she could pull the seat forward and let Kendall out.

"I want you to call me if John comes back," she explained, "I don't think he will. As a matter of fact, I'm like ninety-nine percent sure that he can't, but just keep my number, all right?"

"Absolutely," Kendall nodded and without thinking wrapped her arms around Imogen, "Thank you so much," she said softly, "And… If you don't mind me saying… I don't think you should give up on Castiel. I think you love him."

Imogen shook her head and sighed, "Be safe out there, kid. And make sure to send me pictures of that baby."

Kendall nodded and headed inside. Imogen waited until the girl was out of sight before she got back into her Mark V, put on her seat belt, and pulled away from the house.

"Imogen," Castiel began, "The hunts over. I think we should talk now."

Imogen briefly glanced at the man before turning her attention back to the road, "We already talked, Cas."

"No," the ex-angel argued, "You talked, I just listened to what you had to say."

"Fine," Imogen shrugged, "If you have something to say then say it. Don't think it'll change my mind though."

The man took a deep breath before beginning, "I'm not going to try to convince you that you love me-"

She interrupted, sharply turning a corner, "Smart man," she muttered.

"You know better than anyone how you really feel. So I'm not going to pressure you into a relationship with me. However, I think it only fair that we be honest with each other about how we feel."

"Honest?" the woman scoffed, "You lied and made me think you were my husband for how long?"

"That was a mistake," he stated, "I've admitted that to you, but if memory serves nothing happened between the two of us until after you already knew the truth."

Imogen sighed and nodded, staring intensely at the road, hands gripping the steering wheel.

"I am going to be honest with you from here on out about my feelings for you. I can only hope that you'll do the same."

Imogen didn't so much as acknowledge him.

"I want to start by saying that I think we should stay together."

"Oh there's no way in hell-!"

Castiel cut her off, "Not necessarily as a romantic partner. But we can go back to before the accident, when we were hunting partners."

Imogen scoffed, "I wouldn't really call what we were as hunting partners. You were more or less an apprentice."

"Imogen," he said seriously, "I think you taking off without me would be a bad idea."

She was quiet for several minutes before sighing, "Fine," she grumbled, "You can hunt with me, if it's really important to you," she pulled into the motel and parked next to the Impala, "But hunting partners is ALL we are. Understand?"

"Yes," he agreed, getting out of the car and walking back into the motel room, Imogen following shortly after.

They made their way inside of the motel and Dean was napping on the couch. Imogen gently punched his shoulder, "Hey, brother," she waited a moment to let him wake up, "Where'd Stacy go?" she asked.

Dean blinked a couple of times and stretched his arms above his head as he stood up, "She took off," he explained, looking around the destroyed motel room, "I think she just didn't want to play clean up."

Imogen scoffed and looked around, "Yeah, me neither," she shrugged, "Let's grab our stuff and get out of here."

Dean exchanged glances with Castiel before shrugging in agreement. Dean helped Imogen and Castiel pack their things. Dean carried Imogen's bag out to the car and the three of them stood together.

"So, Em," Dean leaned up against the Impala, her bag slung over his shoulder, "You gonna come back to the bunker with me?"

Imogen sighed softly and took her bag from him, "I don't think so," she glanced to Castiel and back to Dean.

"Really?" Dean questioned, looking extremely disappointed, "I figured that you would want to-"

Imogen cut him off, "Yeah, I thought I would too," she said with a weak smile, "But I need to hunt."

"You can hunt with me and Sam."

"Yeah," Imogen shook her head, "No I can't. Not really. You guys are always going to be the protective older brothers, and I love that about y'all, but I've gotta be an adult," she looked at Castiel with a smile.

"So you two are," he grimaced, "Still together?"

"No," she stated quickly, "No, we're not gonna be that," she looked into her brother's eyes, "I promised myself I'd never be that with anyone ever again. Not after Nick."

Dean sighed and pulled his sister into a hug, "I love you, kid."

"I love you too, Dean. Now get the hell outta here before you start bleeding out of your vagina," she pushed him away and smiled as she turned to get into her own car followed by Castiel, not looking back as she pulled out of the parking lot and drove on.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

"Dammit, Cas!" Imogen barked angrily, throwing his discarded boot across the room at his sleeping form.

It slapped him right across the face and he instantly shot up, "Wh-what?" he looked around the room frantically and then saw the boot laying on the bed next to him, "What's going on? Why are you throwing shoes at me?"

"It's your shoe!" she barked, throwing the other boot at him.

Castiel skillfully dodged the shoe and threw his legs over the side of the bed so he was sitting facing her, "Why are you throwing my shoes at me?"

"Because!" she yelled, "You leave them all over the floor and then I fucking trip over them when I get up to go to the bathroom."

Castiel glanced over to look at the clock, it was three in the morning, "Can't sleep?" he asked.

"I just fucking told you I needed to go to the bathroom."

Castiel nodded knowingly, "All right, all right. I'm sorry about my shoes. I'll try harder in the future not to leave them lying around."

"You're damn right you won't," she barked.

"Can we go back to sleep?"

"Do whatever the fuck you want."

Castiel flinched. Imogen used curse words all of the time, even more so in the two weeks since she had regained her memory, but right now was different. Right now she was boiling with anger and Castiel needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Imogen," he sighed softly, "You're not this upset about a pair of shoes, are you?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah I'm pissed about the shoes!" she yelled, "That's what I said, isn't it?"

Castiel sighed and nodded, "They're just shoes."

Imogen shook his head, "Just shut the hell up and go to bed," she muttered, "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

The dark haired man ran a hand through his hair and rubbed some of the sleep from his eyes, and then it came to him, "I know what this is really about," he stated, almost proudly.

"Just what is that?" she demanded, eyes glowing with anger.

"You're frustrated."

"No shit, Sherlock. If you would just pick up your shoes I wouldn't be."

"Yes you would," Castiel stated, "Because this isn't about my shoes."

Imogen just continued to glare at him, daring him to speak.

"This is about your recent lack of sexual activity."

Now her eyes were almost the size of dinner plates, "Excuse me?"

"You haven't had sex since you regained your memories. We were having sex regularly up until then. You're stressed because you haven't been having sex," he stated matter-of-factly.

Imogen blinked a couple of times, "Wow," she started to get pissed off, but then realized he was right, "Huh. So you're saying I need to get laid."

Castiel nodded, "That's one way of putting it."

"You've got a point," she admitted, "It wouldn't hurt to get some."

This got Castiel's attention, "So does that mean you wanna…"

Imogen nodded, "Yeah, but I'm gonna get some sleep. Tomorrow we can go out to the bar and get liquored up and we can both have a little fun."

Castiel felt his whole body go ridged. She hadn't been that crude with him before, and if he was being honest it was a real turn on, "Oh-okay," he stammered, "Sounds good."

Imogen nodded and shut off the light, laying back in her bed and turning so that she was facing away from Castiel.

Castiel sat there in the dark for a few minutes pondering what she had just said. They were going out that night and they were going to have a good time. Imogen had just said those words to him. She was finally letting him back into her life, and he was thrilled. He lay back in bed and couldn't fall asleep for almost an hour because of just how excited he was.

Both Imogen and Castiel slept late into the afternoon and when they finally did wake up Imogen spent most of the day on the computer searching for cases and Castiel spent his day watching television. As it was starting to get dark outside Imogen took a shower and started to get ready to go out. She'd picked out a low cut sweater, skin tight jeans, and boots to wear. She walked back into the room to be met by Castiel's stares.

"What?" she asked, running a brush through her hair and adding a tiny amount of lipstick.

"You're wearing that?" he asked.

"Yeah," she turned to face him, "It's snowing outside or I would have gone naked."

Castiel frowned and looked at her, "Why are you putting on lipstick? You never wear makeup."

"We talked about this, Cas. I'm planning on getting laid tonight."

"You know you don't have to try that hard," he was a little confused, "You're already very attractive."

"I know," she said with a smirk, "I just find it fun looking extra hot every once in a while."

"Okay," Castiel said with a nod, "Let me get changed and we can go," he grabbed some clothing out of his bag.

Imogen narrowed her eyes at him, "Wait, you're coming?"

Castiel nodded, "I was planning on it."

"Why?"

He scratched his head, "Because… It might be a little hard for you to engage in sexual activity if I'm not there."

Imogen thought about what he said for a few moments, but didn't actually realize what he meant, "I mean, you can come Cas. But I really don't need a wingman."

Castiel shrugged the comment off and then went to the bathroom to put on his clean clothes. Twenty minutes later Imogen was pulling into the bar with Castiel in the passenger's seat.

"Now," she checked her reflection in the mirror, "We shouldn't walk in together. People will think we're married or something. I'm gonna head in and you can wait five or ten minutes and then come in," she looked him in the eye, "I know Dean made you promise to look out for me but I can hold my own. So unless you see someone slip something into my drink or I literally can't hold myself up, please do me a favor and don't intervene."

Castiel sat in silence while she talked, taking in everything she had to say before speaking, "So you don't want me anywhere near you this evening?"

"Nope," she popped the p, "That's the idea, anyways."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Why can't I come near you? Are you embarrassed of me?"

"No," she shook her head, "That's not it. But if the guys see another guy hanging around me they are going to think we're in a relationship, and then they won't try to hit on me. Understand?"

"You want these men to flirt with you?"

"Uh, yeah," she narrowed her eyes, "That's the general idea when you go into a bar trying to get laid by a stranger."

"Wait," now Castiel was completely confused, "You want to have sex with one of these men inside the bar tonight?"

"Yes, Castiel!" she exclaimed, "What the hell do you think we've been talking about?" and then it hit her, "Oh no," her stomach dropped, "Oh no no. Cas… You didn't think we were… You didn't think we were going to have sex?"

"Yes," he stated, "Yes I did think that."

"Why?" she groaned, "Cas, I've been straight up with you. We are HUNTING partners. Nothing else."

"I know that," he agreed, "But I figured at some point you would change your mind. You used to seem to enjoy being with me. We have an obscene amount of sexual chemistry."

Imogen closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath, "Cas, listen… You and I are over. That's just it. We were once a thing, but now we aren't," she gently reached over and took his hand, "I'm sorry Cas. I'm just not a relationship girl. Maybe once I was, but I'm not ever going to be that girl ever again."

"But why?" he questioned stoically.

For a few moments Imogen sat there and pondered his question. She tried to come up with a good answer, but she couldn't. So instead of replying she simply got out of the car and trudged through the snow into the bar.

Castiel watched her walk inside the bar. He wanted to immediately follow her but he didn't, per her request. She really didn't want to be with him, something he hadn't realized before. He thought if he had just given her a little time that she would come around. But instead she was going inside with the intention of having sex with a stranger.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number of the man that he knew could help him understand what he was feeling.

"Hello?" Dean answered almost immediately.

"Dean, it's Cas," the former angel stated.

"Yeah, I figured, I have called ID. What's up?"

"It's Imogen."

"What happened?" he demanded, "Is she okay? Is she hurt?"

"She's fine. It's just," he sighed, "She's at a bar, trying to have sex with a stranger."

"Okay gross," Dean cleared his throat, "You called me to tell me that?"

"Yes," he paused, "Well no, not exactly."

"So then why did you call, buddy?"

"I've got this feeling," he breathed out, "It's in the pit of my stomach. Just the idea of Imogen with another man-"

"Uh huh," Dean paused, "Is it kinda like a mix between anger and sadness?"

"I suppose so," Castiel said with a nod.

"That's called jealousy, my friend. And let me tell you something, it's a bitch."

"How do I make it stop?"

"Well," Dean pondered this for a moment, "I always find that punching someone helps."

"I'm not going to punch Imogen."

"No of course you're not going to punch my sister. If you did I'd have to personally kill you. That's not who I was talking about. Punching the other guy usually helps."

"That's a good idea?"

"No," Dean drug out the word, "Not a good idea at all. In fact it'll probably make things worse in the long run."

"So I shouldn't do that?"

"Probably not," he agreed, "But like I said, it always makes me feel better."

"I can't punch someone Dean. Isn't there a better way?"

"Probably, but if you're looking for good ways to deal with uncomfortable situations then you are asking the wrong guy, Cas."

"Thanks Dean," Castiel sighed as he hung up the phone. He spent a few minutes calming himself down before stepping out of the car and into the snow. The crunching of the snow beneath his boots was actually relaxing.

He did make it into the bar and immediately spotted Imogen at a billiards table, a man standing behind her and 'teaching' her how to play. The feeling had turned from a dull ache into a burning sensation so he averted his eyes and made a bee line for the bartender.

"What can I help you with?" the busty bartender asked.

"Alcohol," he stated as he sat on one of the stools, "Please."

"Uh oh," she said with a smile, "You look like you could use something strong," she pulled out a glass and poured some amber colored liquid into it before sliding it down to him, "Drink up."

Castiel nodded and picked up the glass, downing it entirely before slamming it back on the bar. He turned his head to see the man leaning over Imogen on the table, his front pressed against her back, helping her line up her shot. He shook his head and looked away. She hadn't even noticed he had walked in.

"That your girl?" the bartender asked, looking over at Imogen.

"No," he shook his head, "She's not."

She nodded knowingly, pouring him another drink, "But you want her to be."

Castiel sighed and took a sip from his glass, "Yes."

"What's stopping you?" she leaned over the bar slightly.

"She doesn't want me," he stated, "She says she's not a relationship girl."

"Do you think she has feelings for you?"

Castiel nodded, "I do think so."

"Well," she smiled at him, "Then you've got to make her realize that she has feelings for you."

"How do I do that?"

She reached out her hand and shook Castiel's, "I'm Brandy."

Castiel narrowed his eyes, "I'm Cas."

"Well, Cas. I'm going to help you get the girl. You just gotta follow my lead."

"Okay," he agreed, downing the rest of his drink.

Brady ran her hand up his arm, leaning in close to whisper in his ear, "You've just got to pretend like you're totally into me. When she sees it she'll get jealous if she's in to you."

Castiel nodded, "Okay, what should I do?"

Brady walked around the bar and had him turn around sat in his lap, lacing her arms around his neck, "You're doing great," she whispered in his ear, glancing over at Imogen and the other man. Now Imogen had noticed them.

Castiel smiled at Brandy, not taking his eyes off of her, "Is it working?" he asked.

"I think so," she smiled as Imogen walked passed them, holding the hand of the man, and heading into the bathroom, "Oh. That was quick."

Castiel looked alarmed, "It didn't work," he cried out.

"No, it totally worked," she smiled, "Now she's trying to show you up," Brandy climbed off of his lap, "Now go get her," she pushed him in the direction of the bathroom.

"Thank you," Castiel said over his shoulder and headed to the bathroom. He didn't know what was going to happen, but something was about to happen.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Castiel found himself throwing the door to the men's bathroom open and letting it slam shut as he made his way inside. Imogen was propped up on the sink with her legs wrapped around the random guy's waist, but neither had been given enough time to strip the other down.

"Cas?" Imogen yipped like a scared puppy, "What are you doing in here?"

The ex-angel met her eyes briefly before walking swiftly over, pulling the large man off of her, spinning him around so the two were facing one another, then throwing his fist right in the middle of his face. Immediately Castiel recoiled, cradling his bruised fist against his chest in pain.

"What the fuck?" Imogen slid off the sink and looked at the drunk man on the floor then back to Castiel, "What are you doing?" she screeched.

Castiel shook his head, "I-I don't know," he hadn't intended to hit the guy, but Dean was right. It did make him feel better, well aside from the throbbing pain in his hand.

Imogen roughly pushed him, "Why would you do that?" she yelled, bending down to get the bleeding man into a sitting position so he wouldn't choke on his own blood. She shook her head, about to go off on Castiel further when the man gurgled out something.

"Call the police," he coughed, causing blood from his nose to land on Imogen's face.

Imogen's eyes went wide as she shot to her feet, glancing quickly around the room until the saw a small window, "We've gotta get out of here," she stood on the sink to reach the window, "Do you think you can fit through here, Cas?"

Castiel shook his head, "No,."

"Well, we can't both go out the door. That'll look suspicious as hell."

"I'll just go out the door," Castiel reasoned.

"Okay," she nodded, "I'll go out the window," she pulled herself up through it and darted across the parking lot to her car, getting in and pulling around so Castiel could jump in. She was a little too drunk to be driving, but she didn't have much of a choice. It was either drive or stick around and have to deal with the police at the scene of the crime. When Castiel made it out of the bar and was in the car she sped off as fast as she safely could.

Once they were about a half hour away from the bar Castiel finally spoke up, "Imogen, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

She shook her head, "I really don't want to hear it, Cas," she squinted her eyes, trying to see passed the snow that had started falling down in sheets.

"We should pull over," he stated after a few more minutes, "It's dark, you're drunk, and the snow storm is making it impossible to see. Take the next exit, there's a rest stop."

"How do you know that?" she barked angrily.

"I saw a sign for it about a mile back."

Imogen wanted to argue with him, but he was right. Driving was nearly impossible with all of the snow. So once she saw the exit she slowly pulled into the rest stop, parked the car, and looked around. They were the only people there.

Castiel sighed, "We should get some sleep and drive more in the morning."

"Yeah, well in the meantime we are going to freeze our asses off, Cas," she motioned to the fuel gauge which was almost on empty, "Can't run the heater all night."

"All right, I'll get the blankets out of the trunk," he pressed the button to unlock the trunk and then got out of the car to walk behind. He grabbed the blankets and quickly made his way back up to the front, "It's freezing out there," he said, slamming the car door once he was back inside.

"Very observant," she took one of the blankets from him, "Wanna flip for the backseat?"

Castiel shook his head, "You take it. You deserve it."

"Okay," she said, climbing over the back seat and pulling the blanket over herself, "Night, Cas," she pulled the blanket up to her chin, but it wasn't long before she was shivering, her teeth chattering.

Castiel was reclined in one of the front seats, but he could hear her and he felt a pang of guilt. So he sat up and lay his blanket over her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, "Now you're going to freeze."

"I'll be fine," he stated.

"No you won't," she sat up, "There's no reason either of us needs to freeze to death."

Castiel looked back at her, rubbing his arms, "It's one or both. You might as well stick around."

Imogen shook her head, "Jeeze, I know I'm going to regret this," she took a deep breath, obviously not too thrilled about what she was about to offer, "We can share body heat. Get your angelic ass back here and lay down," she muttered.

"Really?" he asked, but didn't wait for her to reply before he was clambering over the seat, "Are you sure?"

"I guess," she sighed, "Lay down," she moved so that he could lay down and then she lay beside him so she was wedged against him and the seat. She pulled the blankets over the two of them and then lay her head on his chest.

Castiel instinctively snaked his arm up and around her and when she didn't immediately pull away he was relieved, "I have a confession to make," he said after a few minutes of the two laying in a comfortable silence.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I didn't like seeing you with that other man," he paused briefly, "I must admit I was jealous."

Imogen smiled weakly, though it was too dark for Castiel to see. She was pleased with his jealousy, but she didn't want him to know that, "Really?" she began extremely sarcastically, "I couldn't tell."

"You're joking, right?"

"Yeah, man," she nodded her head that was still laying against him, "When you knock a guy on his ass for no good reason jealousy generally plays a big part."

"I am sorry, Imogen. I ruined your night. I promise you that wasn't my intention."

"Then what was your intention, Cas?" she remained calm, "Why else would you have followed me into that bathroom if you didn't want to get me away from that guy?"

Castiel was silent for several moments, "I don't know," he admitted, "I just couldn't sit there while I knew you were in there with that man."

Imogen scoffed, "And what about you?"

"What about me?" he questioned, confused.

"That slutty bartender, grinding against you at the bar. I mean, hell, you were practically dry humping her right in front of me," Imogen swallowed hard as she choked the words out. She started off confident and now her own jealousy, which she hadn't realized until then existed, came out loud and clear.

"I'm sorry," Castiel sputtered out immediately, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

A long sigh escaped Imogen, "I'm sorry too," she admitted reluctantly, "But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't trying to hurt you too."

"Oh."

"And I'm sorry for intentionally hurting you."

"I deserve it."

"No you don't, Cas. I'm just being a bitch. I know that," she reached her hand over so that her fingers intertwined with the ex-angels and he winced, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he sighed, "It just turns out punching someone in the face actually hurts your hand."

A small chuckle escaped Imogen before she cleared her throat, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

She hesitated, not sure if she really wanted to ask, but ultimately it slipped out of her mouth, "Do you really think you loved me?"

"No," he stated plainly.

Imogen swallowed hard. That had not been the answer she was expecting, "Oh," was all she could say.

"I don't think that I loved you," he paused dramatically, "I know that I do love you. Present tense."

There was a tightness in Imogen's chest as she was holding her breath. Slowly she craned her head up, seeing the outline of his features, "Cas," she breathed out.

"I don't expect you to reciprocate my feelings, Imogen. But you should know that I do love you, very much."

"I thought angels weren't supposed to love."

"They're not," he paused, "But I'm no angel anymore. And even when I was an angel I never did things the way I was designed to do them. Hence why I am in this situation right now."

Imogen took a deep breath, gently squeezing his hand, "You know, you owe me."

"Huh?" he grunted, obviously confused.

"I went out tonight with the intention of getting laid," she looked at him to see if he was catching on, "Because of you I didn't end up getting any."

He squinted his eyes in the dark to better see her, "I'm not sure I understand."

"C'mon, think buddy. You know what I'm getting at," slowly her hand unclasped from his and ran it down his body until it reached for his crotch and she gently ran her hand over it.

Immediately he stood at attention, "Oh, oh I see," his voice was strained, "Okay."

"Up for it?" she asked slyly, moving her hand away from his crotch and gently kissing him on the lips, "It's been a while."

Castiel kissed her back and rolled them over so that she was pressed into the car seat, making sure to not rest the bulk of his weight on her much smaller frame. It felt right, for the both of them. Her being back in his arms, him holding her. Kissing. Groping. Making love. Though later she would go on to say that it was just sex, it wasn't just sex for either of them. They made love.

After the act was finished neither of them said anything. They passed out in each other's arms, naked, and covered by the blankets. It was right, for the both of them. They repeated the act in the morning when they woke and it was light outside, but the snow was covering the windows of the car.

"Good morning," Imogen groaned, gently rubbing his stubble after he rolled off of her.

"Good morning," he was breathing heavily, "Nice way to wake up?"

"Mhm," she yawned, sitting up and keeping the blanket wrapped around her as she grabbed for her clothes.

Castiel was also quick to redress himself, it was too cold to be naked without someone pressed against you to share the warmth, "Imogen, about last night-"

She cut him off, snapping her bra in place before pulling her panties on, "No, Cas… We aren't gonna talk about last night."

He awkwardly pulled on his pants and buttoned them, "Why not?"

"Because it didn't mean anything. I was horny and you have the correct appendage to help with that problem."

"What do you mean it didn't mean anything? Of course it meant something."

A loud groan escaped the girl as she pulled on her own shirt and pants, "No, Cas. Sometimes people just have sex," she paused, "You're a good looking guy, I'm a good looking girl. Sometimes it's fun to put our special bathing suit places together."

Castiel grabbed her hand and she turned to look at him, "You're telling me that you don't have feelings for me?"

Imogen took a deep breath, "I'm telling you that you're my friend and my partner."

"Like romantic partner?" he questioned without hesitation.

"No, my hunting partner," she eyed him, "And possibly my occasional fuck buddy."

"Fuck buddy?" he repeated, the words sounding very wrong coming out of his mouth.

"Yeah, it's like friends with benefits. We have sex, but don't worry about all that romantic feeling bullshit."

Castiel narrowed his eyes, "Are you going to be with other men, too?" he asked, buttoning his shirt up.

She was tying her boots onto her feet, "No, Cas. I'm not going to be with other men."

"Is that because you love me?"

She shook her head, "No, Castiel. I don't love you. I don't love you now, and I won't love you in the future. But that doesn't change the fact that you're really talented with that thing between your legs and you're convenient," she climbed over the seat and pushed the door open, "I'm going to find a place to pee. You should do the same and then help me dig the car out of the snow," she got out of the car and shut the door behind her.

Castiel slumped back against the seat and let out a long breath. He was sure after last night she would be ready to get back together with him. He was wrong and it hurt. It hurt bad.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**A/N: Y'all, I'm so sorry! I keep forgetting to post my updates! To make it up to you I'll post two chapters today! Enjoy!**

"Ow, ow, ow, Imogen. Ow. Please, stop."

Imogen rolled her eyes and pulled the needle and thread out of the deep gash on Castiel's stomach, "Fine, I'm done anyways," she tied the last stitch off and wiped the area with an alcohol swab.

Slowly Castiel sat up and looked at the wound, "That wasn't pleasant."

A small laugh escaped her, "Well, maybe next time listen to me and you won't get stabbed by the shapeshifter version of yourself."

Castiel got off the bed and pulled his shirt back on, "You're right, I should have listened," he half smiled.

Imogen walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder, "I'm just glad it wasn't more serious," she turned away and kicked off her boots, "I'm going to order some pizza," she told him, "You should take the first shower."

Castiel nodded and headed inside of the bathroom, stripping down and getting into the shower. Not five minutes later Imogen was joining him.

"Oh, hello," Castiel said, a little surprised when she literally joined him in the shower.

"Hey, couldn't wait to get the muck off me," she stood under the water to wet down her hair, running her hands through it, "Hope you don't mind."

While he was a little confused he certainly didn't mind, "No, it's fine," he took his wash cloth and gently cleaned his stab wound.

"Can you hand me the shampoo?" she asked him.

He obliged, doing his best not to look at her. Was this a sexual thing? Or was she really just trying to save time? He had no idea, and he was beyond confused.

Imogen took the shampoo from him and cleaned her hair, "Don't look so scared Cas, I don't bite," then she paused, "Well, I do bite. But I promise not to bite your right now."

Castiel nodded slowly, "Uh, I'm just a little confused."

"Why?" she questioned, "We've been having sex no strings attached for weeks now. I needed a shower, you were in the shower."

"Ah."

"It's not like you've never seen me naked, buddy."

Castiel nodded, "All right," he rinsed himself off and then quickly got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself.

Imogen peeked around the curtain, "Are you upset?" she questioned, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine," he was still looking away, "I'm tired. I should get dressed and go to sleep."

Imogen frowned, "No, you're upset. What's wrong? What did I do to piss you off?"

He shook his head, "Really, Imogen. It's nothing."

"Jesus Christ," she groaned, "You know, friends with benefits aren't supposed to have to deal with all of the emotional bull shit. So just tell me what the hell is going on with you."

"Okay fine," his voice was harsh, "You make all of the decisions."

"Excuse me?"

But it was like he didn't hear her, "You have dictated our lives since this whole thing started. You decided that we would be 'friends with benefits' you decide when we have sex, what positions we have sex in, and hell you even decide when I can and can't take a shower myself. Our lives were set up by you and you alone. I didn't get any say in the matter."

Imogen sighed and ran a hand through her wet, tangled hair, "I didn't know you felt that way."

"No, of course you didn't. You never even bothered to ask me if I was okay with the situation."

"I guess I figured if you weren't okay with it that you would say something."

"Well, I'm not okay with it," he stated.

"Is this about me jumping in the shower with you? Because if it is I promise to let you shower alone until the end of time."

Castiel took a deep breath. He was doing his best to remain calm, "This isn't about the shower."

"Then what?" she asked, standing with the shower curtain wrapped around her.

Finally he shrugged, "It's about the fact that I really and truly care about you and you've made it quite clear that you won't ever feel the same about me. It's about the fact that I miss what we had before you got your memories back."

"Not this again," she sighed loudly, "What do you want me to say Cas? My memories came back. There's nothing I can do about that," she cleared her throat, "Don't you think a little part of me wished I didn't remember all this shit too?" her voice cracked, becoming higher with each word, "God dammit, you think I like having these memories? These fucking demons from my past that haunt my dreams every night. You think I want this?" she shook her head angrily, "You think I don't miss feeling so fucking safe with you by my side? Well, I do. I miss every minute of it!" and though she tried to prevent it tears were streaming down her face, "I fucking miss what we had before I got my fucking memories back, okay?"

Castiel slowly blinked, he hadn't expected that much of a reaction. In fact he hadn't expected any reaction. He had just expected her to wave him off, but she hadn't. Quickly he rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her, without thinking.

Imogen was impressed with herself when she didn't push him away, instead she hugged him back just as tightly, wrapping her legs around him so he could carry her out of the shower and back into the motel where he lay her down on the double bed.

The two were so invested in ravaging each other's bodies that they didn't even hear when the pizza man knocked on the door to deliver their pizza. Neither cared though, for they were much too focused on one another. After the act Castiel kept his arms locked tightly around Imogen and kissed her wet hair.

"I can't keep going like this," he stated softly.

"I know," she nodded, "I know you can't," she cuddled closer to him, "And you shouldn't have to."

Castiel pulled the blankets up over the two of them and sighed, "I see this going one of two ways."

"Oh yeah?"

"Well, either you decide that you love me and can't live without me. Which by the way, I'm rooting for that," he paused, "Or you do what you've done before, and pack your things while I'm sleeping and leave," he wasn't being accusatory, just truthful.

Imogen frowned and looked up at him, "Cas-"

Castiel shook his head, "No," he stated, "Don't answer me."

"But-"

He cut her off again, "I'm going to go to sleep. And when I wake up in the morning I'll know what you've decided."

Imogen took a deep breath, "Okay," she gently kissed his lips, "Good night."

Castiel nodded and closed his eyes.

"Oh god," Imogen breathed out, "Sorry, to ruin the moment but you're bleeding," she jumped off the bed and pulled his shirt on to cover herself before running to the bathroom to get a dry wash cloth, then back out, pressing the towel against his bleeding stab wound, "You're not supposed to do any heavy lifting when you get stitches.

Castiel looked at the sheets and his blood covered abdomen, "It was worth it," he said with a nod.

"Well, hopefully you'll think that when I'm re-stitching you. Put pressure on it," she grabbed his hand and made him hold the towel in place while she got out their suture kit and a bottle of whiskey, "You might want to drink that, help take the edge off."

Castiel took a swig from the bottle and closed his eyes while she stitched him back up, "Thank you," he grunted out sleepily once she was done.

"You're welcome. Get some sleep," she gently kissed his lips, "I'm gonna go shower your blood off of me."

"All right," he was already almost asleep.

Imogen quickly showered and stepped back out. She dressed in some sweatpants and one of Castiel's discarded shirts. They had been staying at this motel for about a week and it was an absolute mess. She looked around the room, dirty clothes were lying about, empty beer cans, the works. Despite the grotesque state of the motel room she finally realized something. For the first time since she was a teenager she finally felt at home. Not in this motel room, but with the man sleeping on the only bed in the room.

Now was the time to truly decide if she could be with Castiel or if it was time to hit the road. The keys to the car were sitting on the bedside table. All she had to do was grab them and go. It would be easy. As a matter of fact, being on her own was always easier than being with someone else. Only having yourself to depend on. She snatched the keys off of the bedside table and walked out to the car, sticking the keys in the ignition and starting up the car.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the tail end of an Eagles song was playing on the radio:

 _Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?_

 _Come down from your fences; open the gate_

 _It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you_

 _You better let somebody love you, before it's too late_

"Better let somebody love you," she whispered to herself, shutting off the car and looking back at the motel room door, "Before it's too late."

Castiel woke midmorning and he was alone in the bed. Slowly he sat up and looked around, even got up and checked the bathroom. He was completely alone in the room. Though he shouldn't have been surprised, he was. But more than surprised he was hurt, and though he didn't realize it right then he could have been classified as heartbroken, because he absolutely was.

So he lay back down on the bed and shut his eyes. He didn't have the energy to move, much less do anything so he planned to just lay down and sleep the rest of the day, but right as he was about to drift off he heard a phone ringing. Slowly he sat up and saw it wasn't his phone but Imogen's. Quickly he grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?" he grunted into the device.

"Cas?" Dean's voice barked, "Where's Em?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "She left me last night. I guess she forgot her phone."

"She left you? Why the hell would she do that?"

Castiel let out a loud sigh, "She doesn't love me."

"Oh wow," Dean cleared his throat, "Are you okay, buddy?"

Castiel say up and looked out the window, seeing the Mark V still sitting out in the parking lot, "Hang on," he pulled on his pants and then walked out of the room and over to the car, seeing the door was ajar, opening it up and seeing the keys were in the ignition, and there was blood on the steering wheel. Quickly he put the phone back up to his ear, "Hey, Dean."

"Yeah?"

"I think we have a problem."

Dean was silent for a moment, "What's going on?"

"I'm starting to think Imogen didn't leave me willingly last night."

"Cas, you're gonna have to give me a little more information here. What's going on?" he demanded.

"I think your sister's been taken."

"Where the hell are you?" Dean barked.

"Wichita, Kansas. How long until you're here?"

"Sammy and I are about three hours from there. I'll see you in two. Don't leave."

They both hung up the phone and Castiel continued searching the Mark V for any kind of clue to tell him what was going on. Then he realized that the blood on the steering wheel wasn't just a random smattering. It was an angel banishing sigil.

"Oh no," he breathed out, "This is bad. This is very bad," he headed back inside of the motel to pack up both his and Imogen's things. Once Dean and Sam got here he wanted to be ready to go. If Imogen was with angels they were using her as bait. They were luring him to them, and he was going to go. She needed him, and this was one time he wasn't going to let her down, even if it cost him his life.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**A/N: You need to be current with the whole Sam/Gadreel season 9 storyline to know what the fuck I'm talking about in this chapter. Sorry if this inconveniences your reading.**

"Okay, Cas," Dean said, walking into the motel room, "Do you have any leads or anything?"

Sam was right behind him, "Yeah, Dean said she just disappeared. What's going on?"

"It's complicated," Castiel began, "I thought she had left, but she didn't take her car or any of her belongings. I think she was taken captive."

"Who would do that?" Dean asked.

And while Castiel knew the answer he decided to lie, "I think it was a shapeshifter," he began, "We hunted one here, killed it actually, but I believe there may have been more than one. Possibly they took her and are hiding her. I don't know, but I will find out."

Dean nodded, "Well, we're here to help."

"Great!" Castiel barked, "I'll need you two to do some digging. The shifter obviously knows who I am and what I look like so I can't go looking for it. You two will have to."

"He's right," Sam nodded, "He can't help us."

"Oh okay," Dean sighed, "I guess you can stay here while Sam and I take a look around town. Keep your phone on you in case we find anything."

"Absolutely," Castiel nodded, urging them out of the room, "You two go. Please call me if you find anything," and once they were out of the room Castiel shut the door tightly.

Sam and Dean traded confused looks as they walked to the Impala.

"Did he seem a little off to you?" Dean asked, flopping down in the front seat of his car and waiting for Sam to get in on the passenger's side.

"He's Cas. He's always weird. But Dean, you know he wouldn't have called us out here for no reason."

Dean nodded slowly, "Well, actually I called him. But you're right," he started up the car and drove to town.

Castiel sat on the bed and cleared his throat before beginning his prayer, "This is for the angels who have taken Imogen. This is Castiel. Let her go, come get me. She's done nothing wrong. I'm waiting."

And then a searing pain shot through his skull and he heard her voice, "Castiel," it was strained, "Castiel please help me," and then a man's voice took over and told Castiel exactly where to find them. As soon as the pain in his head had subsided enough for him to see straight he was in the car and hauling ass to where he had been instructed to go.

He pulled up in front of the warehouse building. Sure he had weapons on him but he didn't know what he was walking in to and he was fully aware that he was going to be disarmed the second he walked into that building. He didn't care. He just needed to see Imogen and make sure that she was still alive. And if she was he needed to save her. And if she wasn't there was no way anyone was walking out of this warehouse unharmed.

Without hesitation Castiel made his way inside. He followed the sound of Imogen's angry voice around a corner.

"I swear to fucking god," she spat angrily, "You do anything to me or him you'll WISH you were dead."

There was a door at the end of the hall that was left open. She was inside of it, he was sure. He broke into a run and slid to a stop. Finally he could see her. She was hanging from her chained hands, her feet barely able to touch the floor. Her face was covered in scrapes and bruises and her nose was bloodied, but overall she looked okay.

"Imogen," Castiel exhaled, getting her attention.

Her head snapped over to him, "Cas! Don't! It's a trap."

He knew, and he didn't care. He ran to her, but before he was able to reach her he was clubbed in the head by another angel, knocked unconscious, and chained up near Imogen. Imogen looked at the two other angels, neither names she knew.

"I'm a Winchester," she spat angrily, "So you can kill me, but we've proven time and time again that we don't stay dead."

Both of the angel's looked unfazed as one of them slammed her in the head with a plank of wood to knock her out. Imogen wasn't aware of how much time had passed, but she could hear Castiel's voice, though she couldn't hear what he was saying. The more he spoke the more awake she became.

"In order for us to trust you fully, we must dispose of your human connection."

"No!" Castiel yelled, "Don't touch her! She didn't do anything."

But the angel didn't listen, swiftly stabbing the angel blade into Imogen's chest.

Her eyes went wide and she tried to take in a sharp breath, but instead blood spewed from her mouth. She was going to die and Castiel knew it. Slowly he walked over and pulled the angel blade from her chest. Her eyes were still open, but she wasn't going to last much longer. More blood spewed out of her mouth, but for a moment she felt strong enough to speak.

"I do love you," she coughed out. He heard her, but he didn't respond. He didn't have much time now. He had to act fast.

The last thing Imogen saw before everything went black was Castiel slashing the throat of the angel and inhaling his grace. Then there was nothing.

Once Castiel had the other angel's grace he rushed to Imogen, unchaining her and catching her and lowering her to the ground so she wouldn't fall. He lay his hand over her chest where the stab wound was and his eyes glowed bright blue and he struggled, but he healed her just enough for her to keep herself alive and she began breathing. He picked her up and ran out of that warehouse with her, setting her in the car and then driving like crazy away from there as fast as he could. Imogen was still out cold.

Then his phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Cas, it's Dean."

"Dean, I found her."

"I need your help. Meet me at the bunker as soon as you can," then he hung up the phone.

Castiel drove as quickly as he could to the bunker, and when he got there a couple hours later Imogen was just starting to stir. He walked around the Mark V and helped Imogen out, holding her up while they got inside. Her arm was draped around his shoulder as she stumbled through the bunker with him. They ended up in front of Dean's room. Dean was packing weapons into a bag.

"Dean," Castiel got his attention.

Dean dropped the gun he was holding onto the bed and rushed over, "What's wrong with her?"

"It's a long story," Castiel stated, "She'll be fine. She just needs to rest. She was stabbed in the chest."

Dean's eyes went wide, "Why isn't she dead or in a hospital?"

"Well, again it's a long story. But I'm an angel again."

"Woah," Dean breathed, "Okay," he put Imogen's other arm around his shoulder, "Let's lay her down and then you and I have some talking to do."

Castiel nodded and he and Dean carried the small woman to a free room and lay her down on the bed, shut the door, and walked back out and away from the room as not to disturb her.

"What happened?" Castiel asked, "Last I thought you and Sam were helping look for Imogen."

Dean sighed, "We were… Sort of," then he went on to explain the whole angel inside of Sam thing and how he had forced them to come back to the bunker and killed Kevin and taken off in the Impala.

"Do you know who is possessing Sam?" Castiel asked.

"Nope. But he's gonna be dead very soon, and you're going to help me."

Castiel nodded, "Of course," he stood up, "We can leave, just let me go in and talk to Imogen."

"She's asleep, Cas. You said she needs her rest."

"I'll just be a few minutes," he walked back down the hall and into the room where he sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook her until she opened her eyes.

"Cas," she coughed, "What happened?"

"Shh," he whispered, "You need to rest. I may not be here when you wake up," he explained, "But I will be back as soon as I can," he pushed some hair from her face, "Rest and heal, I will explain everything when I can," he lay his hand on her forehead and she was asleep once again.

When Imogen awoke she had no idea that she had been asleep several days and nights. The scene in the warehouse with Castiel felt like a distant dream, and she had absolutely no recollection of how she got to the bunker. Slowly she rose from the bed. She felt like a new person, completely refreshed. She stumbled to the bathroom and peed and jumped in the shower because she smelled awful.

When she got out and found something to wear she walked around the bunker looking for anyone. But it was completely empty. She ever checked in the basement for Crowley, but he wasn't in the basement. She was alone in the bunker. She found her cell phone next to the bed she had been sleeping on and was just about to make a call when she heard the outside door slam shut.

She slinked her way around the corner so she could see the stairs and she saw Sam coming down them and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Sammy," she jogged over to him and he looked shocked to see her.

"Em," he pulled her into a hug, "It's great to see you up and around."

"What?" she asked, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Two or three days," he nodded, "I just got back here yesterday, but Cas told me you've been out longer."

"Cas is here?" she asked, "I need to talk to him."

"Yeah, he'll be inside soon. He's on a supply run."

"So where were you?"

"On a run," he explained, "How are you feeling?"

"Like a whole new person," she nodded, "Where's Dean?"

"Oh on a hunt," Sam said a little too quickly, "You know, hunter stuff."

Imogen nodded slowly and suspiciously, "Uh okay," she didn't feel like pressing it, "Is there anything to eat here? I'm starving?"

Sam shook his head, "No, that's why Castiel's out getting groceries."

"Okay," she looked around, "Where's Kevin? And Crowley for that matter," the fact that he wasn't in the basement worried her, she needed to talk to him too if he was out and about.

Sam sighed, "Kevin died," he shook his head, "Look, I really don't want to talk about it. Just ask Dean or Cas when they get back," he barked angrily, "Sorry… Look, I'm gonna go take a shower," and he walked off without another word.

Imogen sat down at the map table and took a breath. Something was certainly weird and she didn't know what was up. She picked up her phone and called Dean who answered on the third ring.

"Imogen?"

"Yeah, it's me… Don't suppose you wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Not really."

"Well, would you do it anyways?"

So Dean told her everything from the angel possessing Sam, to Crowley helping to get Gadreel out, and everything that went along with it.

"Wow," Imogen breathed when he was finally finished, "That's heavy."

"Isn't it?"

"So you just let Crowley go?"

"We had a deal."

"But-"

"No, Em. A deal's a deal. Besides, the devil you know," he sighed, "I gotta go. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay," she said and hung up the phone, setting down on the table and leaning back in the chair as Sam walked back through the room.

"Hey, Sammy," she grabbed his arm as he walked by, "So you had an angel inside of you… What was that like?"

"You tell me," the man quipped back instantly, "You've had one inside you for the last year."

Imogen's jaw dropped as she stood up and punched her brother's shoulder, "Gross, Sam."

He shrugged, "What?"

"How long have you been working on that joke?"

"Ever since I got back here," he nodded.

"Well, just for your information Castiel and I only started hooking up since he's been human."

Sam nodded slowly, "Yeah, and you've been unconscious since he's become angel again."

"Wait," she scratched her head, "He's an angel again?" and then she remembered it clear as day, him murdering that angel and swallowing his grace, "That's right," she breathed out.

"Yeah, well once you and angel-Cas get it on we can compare notes on having angels inside of us."

Again Imogen punched his arm, "You think you have to make up for Dean not being here by talking like him?"

Sam rolled his eyes and headed into the kitchen, "You want a beer?" he called to her.

"No thanks," she called back as the door to the bunker open and closed again and Castiel slowly descended the steps, "Castiel," she said when she saw him, standing there in clothes that were reminiscent of his old trench coat, suit, and tie.

He dropped the grocery bags and rushed to her pulling her into a hug, "I'm so glad you're awake."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Once Imogen and Castiel were safely concealed behind the bedroom door she was kissing him. Not that she couldn't kiss him in front of Sam, but she wasn't really someone who was comfortable showing love or any sort of affection in front of anyone else. Castiel didn't seem to mind because he was kissing her back. Something was off about this moment, but Imogen chose to ignore it and was just grateful to have him right then and there.

"Do you remember what happened?" Castiel asked as Imogen broke the kiss to breathe.

She nodded, "Bits and pieces. I got stabbed and then I saw you slash some angel's throat and eat his grace. So you're back at full power?"

Castiel shook his head, "No, not quite. But I am an angel again, for the time being anyways."

"So what does that mean? You're gonna be human again?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "Stealing another angels grace isn't exactly something that's been experimented with. I suppose we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"So what does that mean for you in the mean time?" she questioned.

Castiel sighed softly, "I need to move on. I'm radiating energy now, so I shouldn't stay in one place for too long or it might attract angels."

"You're leaving?"

He nodded, "Yes, and I want you to come with me-"

Imogen let out a breath of relief, "Yeah, of course. Just let me get my stuff together and we can hit the road."

Castiel took her hand, "Let me finish," he met her eye, "I want you to come with me more than anything in the world. But you can't."

"What do you mean I can't?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Imogen," he took a deep breath, searching for the best words that wouldn't upset her, "I am a beacon of light. My enemies will do everything in their power to take me down. They've gotten to you once before, and if you stay with me they will get to you again."

She nodded, her lips tightly pressed together, "So this is it for us?" she barked, "You're an angel now so you don't need my help. Everything I did for you, helped you with- that was all in vain?"

"It wasn't in vain," he gently squeezed the hand he was still holding, "Imogen, you showed me how to be a person. You taught me what it was to love and care about you… What you did for me was never in vain."

"Why are you throwing me aside then?" she yelled at him, roughly pulling away.

"I'm not throwing you to the side, I'm trying to protect you."

She shook her head, "No, I can protect myself. I've proven that time and time again. I made it this far with no help."

Castiel shook his head, "You would have died if I hadn't healed you. You would have died and it would have been my fault. You understand that, right?"

"No," she shook her head angrily, "These are bullshit excuses Cas. If you don't want me with you then just say it. But don't pretend like you're doing me any favors or protecting me or whatever the fuck."

The newly made angel had a decision to make. He had been honest with her. He wanted her with him at all times, but that wasn't the best option. She would be much safer, and out of the way of danger, if she stayed away from him and under the watchful eye of one of both of her brothers. He couldn't get through to her with the truth, her feelings were clouding her judgement, so he had to lie.

"It's true," he said with a solemn, "I think you travelling with me would just slow me down and get in the way of progress. I'm sorry, I was trying to spare your feelings."

She shook her head and took a deep breath, "Great. Thanks for the honesty," she ran a hand through her hair, keeping herself calm. She would explode later, "You should probably go."

Castiel nodded, "This is probably not the best time to ask but-"

"Take my car," she said, "You can have it."

"Are you sure?" he asked, "How will you get around?"

Imogen shrugged, "I'll figure it out on my own. I always do."

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I really am," he paused, "I'll call you, all right? I'll come and see you as often as I can."

"Just go, Cas," she turned away from him, "Don't call me. Don't come and see me. Like you said, I'll just slow you down," she scoffed, "It was stupid of me to think that we were ever a team and that it would be any different."

Castiel didn't say anything as he turned and walked out the door to her bedroom and through the bunker. He would have left but Sam stopped him as he approached the stairs.

"What was all the commotion?" the large man asked.

A small sigh escaped Castiel, "I told her I had to leave and that it would be too dangerous for her to join me."

Sam nodded, "Okay, yeah… She's not the biggest fan of being told she can't do something."

"How do you know that?"

A laugh escaped Sam, "Because Dean and I raised her through her teen years. Being told no just makes her want to do something even more. She's stubborn as hell."

"She gets that from Dean," Castiel added.

"Yeah she does," he took a drink from the beer he was holding.

"You'll watch over her for me, won't you?" the angel questioned, "I don't think she'll tell me if she needs help, but can I count on you?"

"Absolutely," Sam informed, "I'll take care of her."

"Thank you Sam," Castiel stated, climbing the stairs and leaving the bunker.

Sam finished off his beer and tossed it in the trash. He knew that this was more than Imogen just being upset that Castiel was leaving her behind. Whether she would be willing to admit it or not (and Sam knew she wouldn't) this was about the fact that the man she was in love with was walking out and leaving her behind, even if it was in her best interest.

Slowly he approached her door and knocked on it and opened it without waiting for her approval, "Hey Em."

Imogen had been lying face down on the bed, but when Sam walked in she quickly tried to wipe away the tears that were in her eyes, "Oh hey Sam," she faked happiness. She knew Sam would see right through it, but hoped that he would ignore it.

"You hungry or anything?"

She shook her head, "No, just tired."

He scoffed but didn't push it, "Well, I caught wind of a case up in Wisconsin. You interested in tagging along?"

Again she shook her head, "No, sorry Sammy. I just wanna hang out for a couple days, until I know I'm at a-hundred percent. I wouldn't want to slow you down or anything. But you should go," she urged, "Really. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Slowly Sam nodded, "Okay… I'll probably be gone a few days, so just keep your phone on you and check in with me when you can," he paused, "Please?"

"Yeah of course," she smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I've been keeping myself alive for years."

"Well," he sighed, "We just got groceries, so you shouldn't have to go shopping. But if you run low there's a spare credit card in the kitchen and a store right around the corner."

"Got it," she nodded, "Go, have fun. Be safe."

He nodded and headed out of her room. He went and packed some things and told Imogen goodbye before he left. She waited a couple of hours to make sure he hadn't turned back before searching around the bunker and finding the items she needed. She stuffed everything in a bag and walked a couple miles from the bunker before setting up the altar and doing the spell to summon the demon.

"Hello Darling," Crowley's voice rang melodically from behind her.

Quickly Imogen flipped around. It's always best to keep your eye on the king of hell when he's got the upper hand, "Crowley."

"You know, summoning demons is so old school. You could have just tweeted me, I would have come running," his hands were stuffed in his coat pockets as he slowly made his way over to her.

"Right," Imogen nodded, "Sorry, I don't have your Twitter handle," she said awkwardly, not sure what else to say.

"Ah, well it's that little at symbol," he did the motion with his finger, "Followed by three sixes, an underscore, and of course my name, Crowley. I was going to just have my handle be Crowley, but apparently there's some stupid town in Texas by the same name that joined Twitter first. I considered blowing it up, but that just seemed like too much work."

"Great, I'll be sure to follow you," she said facetiously.

"You won't be sorry. I tweet out the cutest kitten memes daily."

Imogen shook her head, completely confused as to why they were talking about Twitter, "Okay, enough with the small talk. We've got beef."

"So right you are," he said with a dark smile, "Might I begin this discussion by telling you that I have been upholding my end of the bargain quite brilliantly."

"I know," Imogen nodded.

"You on the other hand," he made a face, "It's seems you made no effort to do the same."

She nodded, "You're right about that too."

"So what, are you here to beg me not to tell your brothers about your dark side?"

"No," she shook her head, "That's not what I'm here to do. I'm here to offer you another deal."

"Uh huh," he nodded slowly, "And you really expect me to deal with you after you fell through on your last one?"

Imogen sighed, "I didn't intend to go back on our deal, Crowley. Would it help ease your mind if I explain what happened?"

"No really, but go ahead anyways."

"Look, it's a long story but I'll make it as short as possible. Castiel and I were on a hunt, the first hunt he ever went on while human. I got hit really hard in the head and didn't even know who I was for months. So there's no way that I could have held up my end of the bargain when I didn't even know it existed until a few weeks ago when I finally got all of my memories back."

"Mhm," he hummed skeptically, "And you expect me to believe that?"

"I've got no reason to lie."

He laughed loudly, "What are you talking about? Of course you have reason to lie. You don't want your brothers to know about all of those innocent people you killed in order to stay one step ahead of them so they could never track you down," he shook his head, "You don't want them to know that we engineered it to where they would think you were dead so they would stop looking for you."

"Okay, first off Crowley. Those people weren't innocent. Every single one of them sold their soul to you and I was just helping you collect when their times were up. Secondly, I never asked you to plant the idea I was dead in their heads. You did that on your own so that you wouldn't have to keep up with them and what they were doing every second of the day, and by the way- they never did stop looking for me. And lastly, I'm not here to ask a favor or to beg you not to tell anyone. I'm not asking for a handout, Crowley. I have something that you want and you have something that I want."

He scoffed, "What could you possibly have that I want?"

"My soul."

"Your soul?" he repeated, "You're joking right?"

"No," she shook her head, "Not a bit. It's yours."

"You're offering me your soul?"

Imogen rolled her eyes, "You keep repeating yourself this conversation is going to take all night."

"You can't honestly think that I'm going to fall for that, can you? I mean, you and your brothers have proved time and time again when you offer up your souls it's just a joke. You Winchesters will find some way to weasel out of the deal."

"Just hear me out, all right?" she asked, "And at the end of it if you don't like my deal you can go and tell Sam and Dean whatever the hell you like."

Crowley nodded, "Fine, I'm listening."

"You can have my soul when I die. You know me, you know I can be of use to you. So you can rip me limb from limb, torment and torture me until there's not even a sliver of good left in me, and then use me for whatever job you see fit. I can be a crossroads demon, a janitor, fucking president of the United States, I don't give a shit."

"Interesting," he scratched his beard, "Your soul could be useful to me."

"Here's the thing though, you can't take me now," she shook her head, "There's not going to be a time limit hanging over my head- no sir. When I die is when I die. If it's in ten minutes or in ten decades, that's when you get my soul. You can't interfere with that."

"That doesn't exactly seem fair, considering how often you Winchesters die and come back."

"No," she shook her head, "There's not going to be any dying and coming back. Like I said, when I die is when I die. End of discussion. In exchange you never tell anyone who cared about me about the vile piece of shit I was, or about the monster I am going to become."

"And how do I know you, your brothers, and that dreamy angel boyfriend of yours aren't going to weasel your way out of this deal?"

"Because," Imogen met his eyes, "As soon as we make this deal you're going to wipe my mind. I'm not going to remember making the deal, or anything about what I've done for you in the past. If I can't remember it, then I can't get out of it, can I?"

Crowley eyed her up and down for a moment, "You're much brighter than either of your brothers. I really could use someone like you down in hell."

Imogen held her hand out for him to shake, "So do we have a deal?"

Crowley took her hand and then pulled her close to him, wrapping a hand around to her back so she couldn't struggle away before crushing his lips onto hers, "Yes we do, Princess."

Imogen pulled away and wiped her mouth, "Gross, dude. Way too much tongue."

A smirk creeped over the king of hell's face, "See you soon," he whispered as he disappeared.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

She was wet. Something was wet. And her head was pounding and cars were buzzing all around her, what the hell was going on? Slowly she managed to get her heavy eyes open and sat up. She was literally laying in a gutter alongside the highway with an empty bottle of booze gripped tightly in her hand.

"What the hell?" she groaned to herself, rubbing her pounding head. Quickly she checked over her body, she was soaking wet but fully clothed and no new injuries to report. Then she took in her surrounding and recognized where she was. The bar she had went to with Kevin a year ago was right across the street.

She wondered to herself how she got here, because the last thing that she remembered was telling Sam goodbye before he went off of his hunt. Had she gotten that drunk after he left that she didn't even remember getting drunk? Apparently so, and whatever she didn't remember drinking last night was not sitting well and she found herself on all fours vomiting violently into the muddy gutter. When she was done she wiped her mouth on her shirt and slowly got out of the gutter, wiping the mud off of her and started trudging back to the bunker. It was cold and slippery from the melting snow so she was glad to get back inside the bunker and strip down. She tossed her clothes on the floor of her bedroom and then walked through the bunker to the bathroom.

However she was walking by the map table when someone else walked through at the same time. Quickly Imogen grabbed the spare gun they kept hidden and pointed it at the stranger woman.

"Who the hell are you?" she yelled, not caring that she was completely naked.

The woman's eyes went wide and she dropped her bowl of cereal, it shattering and making a mess when it hit the ground, and pulling out her own gun to point at Imogen, "Who the hell are you?" she demanded louder, "And why the hell are you naked?"

Imogen didn't flinch, "I'm not the one intruding in someone else's home, so you better explain who the fuck you are before I shoot."

She crinkled her brow, "Your home?" she questioned, "Wait… Are you Sam's girl? I didn't know he was seeing anyone. Makes sense though, I mean why else would you be naked here in the bunker with him?" she laughed uncomfortably.

"No I'm not Sam's girl," she spat angrily, "Who the hell told you that you could be here?"

"Dean did," and then the woman froze, "Oh god. If you're not Sam's girl that must mean you're with Dean," she shook her head, lowering her gun, "That son of a bitch. And here I was thinking I finally found a good guy."

Imogen still didn't take her gun off of her, "Who. The. Fuck. Are. You?"

"I'm Kristen," she stated, "Dean and I were kind of… well whatever hunters are when they're sleeping together. I can't believe he told me I could hide out here when he knew you were here," she sighed softly, "Where's Sam?"

Imogen shook her head, "No, I'm not buying it. Dean doesn't bring girls home."

Kristen looked at Imogen, "Are you gonna shoot me?" she asked, "If not could you take the gun off of me? Look, I'm sorry if he was your boyfriend first, I didn't mean to get in the way. He really did tell me I could crash here."

Hesitantly Imogen lowered the gun, "You got a phone?" she asked.

Kristen nodded.

"Dial Dean. I wanna hear this from him."

"Absolutely," she dialed Dean's number and put him on speaker when he answered, "Hey, Dean."

"Hey, Kris. I meant to call you."

"Uh yeah, why'd you tell me I could hang here with your other girlfriend?"

"Gross, she's not my girlfriend. I thought Sam was gonna be there when you got there, but turns out we ran into each other on this hunt. Lemme talk to her," slowly Kristen walked across the room and handed Imogen the phone.

"Dean."

"Hey, Em. I'm sorry. Look, Kristen is cool. She'll stay out of your way. I'll explain everything when I can. Just don't shoot her, all right? I'll be back there just as soon as I finish up this case."

"Fine," Imogen grunted as she hung up the phone and looked back to Kristen, "I'm Imogen," she held her hand out to offer to shake.

Kristen took her hand and shook it before letting go, "Mind if I ask why you're naked?"

"Was going to take a shower… Thought I was here alone."

Kristen nodded, "Mind if I ask who you are?"

"Imogen," she repeated, "Thought I already said that."

"No, I meant how do you know Sam and Dean?"

"Oh," Imogen nodded slowly, "I'm their sister."

"I didn't know they had a sister," she said, shocked.

"Yeah, we'll they kept me locked in the basement for the first twenty or so years of my life. Not many people knew about me," Imogen stated seriously.

Kristen looked shocked.

"I'm kidding," she said, "I'm a little cold, so I'm gonna go and take that shower," slowly she walked away and got in the shower, turning up the heat as hot as it would go and letting it sting her skin as she tried to wash away the idea of her brother having a girlfriend.

Imogen would have showered longer but the water turned cold and she got out, wrapping a towel around her and opened the door, but once the cooler air from the bunker hit her she found herself once again on her hands and knees now dry heaving into the toilet because of her hangover. When she regained control over herself she brushed her teeth and walked back to her room to get dressed. She wrapped her long hair up in a towel and then went in search of food, however she ran directly in to Kristen.

"Oh, hey," Kristen half smiled, taking a sip from her beer, "Hope you don't mind, Dean told me to make myself at home."

Imogen nodded wearily, "It's fine. Have all the beer you want."

"Look, Imogen. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just barge in and put all of this on you. If I had known you were going to be here all by yourself, not knowing anything about me, I swear I wouldn't have shown up. But like I told you, he told me to come. He thought Sam was here and-"

Imogen put a hand up, "Look, Kristen-"

"Please, call me Kris."

With a roll of her eyes Imogen continued, "Okay, Kris. I really don't need to hear your explanation. Dean said you could be here, then you can be here. This isn't my home anyways. Dean and Sam get to say who stays and who goes," she walked passed her and towards the kitchen, slightly annoyed when she followed.

"So, how come they never told me that they had a sister?" she asked innocently, "I mean, I've known these boys seven or eight years now and they never once mentioned a sister."

"I don't know," Imogen grunted, opening up the fridge and taking out a box of Hot Pockets, "Maybe Dean doesn't trust you," she stuffed them in their sleeves and put them in the microwave to cook.

"Oh," Kristen nodded, "Maybe… But you look a hell of a lot younger than Sam or Dean."

"Same father, different mothers," she muttered, staring into the microwave as the Hot Pockets spun round and round.

"Oh okay, now I get it."

Slowly Imogen turned to face Kristen, "What do you get?"

"Well, why they never told me about you," she paused, "I mean, you're not really their sister."

This was going to be good, "Really?" she began, "That's funny. I thought I was."

"I mean half isn't full. Like with Adam. Sam and Dean are full blood brothers. They'll always look out for each other before anyone else. So you'll fall in line somewhere after that," she nodded, "No offense, but if you really were important to Dean or Sam one of them would have mentioned you somewhere down the line."

"Wow," Imogen couldn't believe the ugly words that had just come out of that beautiful woman's mouth, "First of all, Sam and Dean raised me since I was barely out of diapers. So I'm pretty comfortable saying they're looking out for me just as much as they are each other. Second, you can go and shove you self-conscious bullshit up your lily-white ass, because you're not going to try and take me down to feel better about yourself. And third, I don't have to explain myself to a cheap piece of ass that I'm sure my brother's gonna shove off the second he finds someone better," the microwave beeped and she turned to get the plate, "Stay outta my way and we won't have a problem," Imogen barked as she walked passed Kristen and headed to her own room.

It was a little while later when Imogen was kicked back, enjoying some TV, when she heard a soft knock at the door. She wanted to ignore it. Wanted the girl on the other side to go away, but instead she groaned and rolled out of the bed and slowly walked over to open the door.

"What?" Imogen grunted.

"Look, Imogen. I'm sorry about what I said. I get… Well, kind of jealous. I'm a little psycho," she admitted.

"Oh great, my brother really knows how to pick him a winner."

Kristen nodded and looked down at her feet, took a breath, and looked back up, "You have every right to hate me after what I said. It just messes me up a little that I've known Sam and Dean this long and neither one has ever mentioned you. I mean, they are Sam and Dean. They're brothers. Family is a huge part of who they are, so when you told me that you were their sister… Well, I kinda felt like Dean had been lying to me all of these years."

"Listen, Kris. Dean, Sam, and Me we were all a team for a while. I didn't leave their side. I was hunting with them by the time I was a teen and it was great. We were inseparable. But I fucked up. I'm not gonna go into what happened there, but I did. I was outta the picture for years. I've only recently come back into their lives."

"You were dead, weren't you?" Kristen inferred.

Imogen chuckled, "No, I wasn't dead. But Sam and Dean thought that I was up until about a year ago. For the last year I've been hunting with Castiel. You know him?"

"I know of him," she nodded, "Dean's told me about him."

"Okay," Imogen nodded, "It's not your fault they didn't tell you about me. It's mine. They're kind of ashamed of me."

Kristen nodded, "I really am sorry for lashing out at you like that. It was stupid. I'm kind of stupid sometimes."

Imogen shook her head, "Nah, if you were stupid Dean would've just screwed you and left," she sighed, "How did you meet my brother?"

"It's a long story actually," she paused, "Do you wanna hear it?"

"I guess," Imogen walked over and sat back on the bed, "Sit anywhere."

Kristen nodded and took a seat at the edge of the bed, "Well, I was working a case that he just so happened to be on. He, being Dean, told me to buzz off and that I was just going to get in his way. Me, being me, told him to stick it where the sun don't shine and I went on with my hunting. By the end of it we had both saved each other's asses countless times. We kept in touch after that, worked a couple more cases, and then it became more than just an occasional hunt. I mean, don't get me wrong. He still does his own thing most of the time and I still do mine, but we come together every few weeks or months and hang out."

"So you're not like exclusive?"

Kristen shook her head, "Like I said, he does his thing and I do mine. Dean can't be tamed, and well- neither can I."

"Why the fuck did you freak the hell out on me?"

"Just because he's not mine doesn't mean I wanna know about the other women in his life."

"But I'm his sister."

"Right," she nodded, "Sibling commitment probably means more to Dean than anything I'll ever get outta him. Like I said, I'm a little crazy."

"You can say that again," Imogen nodded.

Kristen sat there awkwardly for a few minutes, "So, do you wanna go out for a drink tonight?"

"Oh no thanks," Imogen turned down the offer without hesitation, "I drank so much last night that today has been hangover hell."

Kristen nodded, "I thought I heard you throwing up. I didn't wanna invade your privacy though."

That made Imogen actually laugh out loud, "Oh sure, the first interaction we ever had I was completely naked but you didn't want to invade my privacy."

A small smile tugged at Kristen's lips, "I give you credit girl, you're not ashamed of what you look like."

Imogen shook her head, "No I'm not. And hell, why should I be?" she grabbed her bottle of water off her bedside table and took a sip, "Dean's gonna love this story, I tell you what."

"He'll definitely get a kick out of it," she agreed.

"Listen, Kris. I'm probably about to try and get some sleep. I feel like I got hit by a truck. If the guys show up would you wake me up or have one of them do it?"

"You got it," Kristen nodded, getting up off the bed, "Sleep well," she said, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

Imogen breathed a sigh of relief when Kristen was gone, "What a crazy bitch," she whispered to herself as she turned over and fell asleep.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Imogen stayed at the bunker and basically became a live in maid and cook. Neither Sam nor Dean complained, but both started to worry that she wasn't going out like they thought she should be. Dean even made Kristen ask her to go out for drinks together, but Imogen couldn't have been less interested.

On more than one occasion Dean had even invited Imogen to come on a hunt, and Imogen might have joined if it hadn't been for Kristen tagging along. It wasn't that Imogen didn't like Kristen, she was okay. Quite frankly Imogen was jealous of the fact that Dean had a girlfriend. When she was a teen Imogen was used to Dean being there whenever she needed him. He'd never stayed with the same girl for more than a night or two, except for Lisa. And now it seemed like anytime she tried to go up and talk to him Kristen was hanging on his arm.

So Imogen kept to herself. She cooked, she cleaned, and she found the guys hunts to go on. Sometimes Sam would go, but he generally stayed behind. He made the excuse that he didn't want to have to share a motel room with Dean and Kristen. Imogen couldn't blame him for that. It was bad enough she was sharing the bunker with them and neither she nor Dean felt the need to be discreet when going at it.

"So," Sam walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter while Imogen was doing the dishes, "Dean and Kristen should be here pretty soon. They called from the road, said they were almost back."

"Awesome," Imogen muttered, scrubbing intensely at imaginary left over food on a plate.

"Careful or you'll take the paint off the plate," Sam said, trying to lighten the mood.

Imogen dropped the plate in the sink and turned to face Sam, "Is she always around?" Imogen asked, "I mean, when the hell did she and Dean move in together? Because I never heard about her. Shouldn't I have?"

Sam sighed, "She doesn't usually stick around this long," he explained, "She didn't seem important enough to mention. I mean, she was just another hunter."

"But what, now she and Dean are getting married?"

"No, not quite," he paused, "You don't like her, huh?"

Imogen turned back to the sink and reached in to pull the plug and let the dirty water drain out, "She's fine. It's just-"

"You miss Dean," he finished her sentence, "You don't like the fact that she basically owns him now."

"Right," she nodded, "It's stupid. I shouldn't feel this way. He's got a right to be happy."

Sam patted her shoulder, "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I don't like her either… I mean, as a person she's great. But I don't like her with Dean."

"Have you told him that?" Imogen asked, "Maybe we should."

Sam shook his head, "No. He likes her. He's happy. She makes him happy."

Imogen groaned, "Well, I'm not happy."

"Well, duh. You're jealous."

"What?" she barked, "No, I'm not. That's ridiculous. He's my brother, not my secret crush."

"I didn't mean that I thought you were in love with him," he picked up an apple from the counter and took a bite, "I've got another secret for you."

Imogen sighed, "What is it?"

"I was totally jealous when Nick came into the picture after Ollie was born."

"You were?" she asked, crinkling her brow.

"Mhm," he nodded, "I liked that you needed me and came to me for help. I liked feeling needed. Then Nick showed up and you didn't need me anymore. Made me kind of crazy," he sighed, "Look, I'm not proud of this but I found myself rooting for you two to break up."

"Wow," she shook her head slowly, "I didn't know that."

"I know," he agreed, "And after they died, I felt like complete shit about wanting him to leave you. Nick was a great guy, but I hated having to share my baby sister," he gently patted her back and kissed the top of her head, "Dean felt the same way after he found out about you losing your memories and deciding to stay with Cas instead of coming with us."

"Dean was jealous of me and Cas?" she questioned in disbelief.

"One-hundred percent," he nodded, "I had to convince him dozens of times to back off. He's glad you're back here now. I am too. Em, having you here feels right."

"So is it wrong that I really want Kristen gone?"

Sam shook his head, "No, it's not wrong. It'd be wrong if you told Dean that."

"Got'cha," she nodded and sighed, "Have you- uh," she cleared her throat, "Have you heard from Cas?"

A sad looked passed over Sam's face, "No, Dean probably has though. You should ask him when he gets back."

"Okie doke," she pulled her rubbed gloves off and hung them up to dry, "I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow," she walked out of the kitchen only to be greeted by the sight of Kristen coming down the stairs, followed by Dean. Silently she cursed, she had hoped to be in bed before they got in, "Hey," she said, fake cheerily.

Dean smiled, "Hey, little sister."

"How was the hunt?"

"Good," Kristen answered, "It was a skin walker. Sneaky little bastard, but we got it."

Imogen nodded, "Awesome," she looked at Dean really wanting to ask him about Castiel, but she bit her tongue, "Well, I was about to go to bed. There's left over Chinese in the fridge. Help yourselves."

Dean nodded, "Sleep tight, kid."

Imogen quickly walked to her room, locked her door, stripped down, and flopped onto her bed. She put on her headphones and turned up the music to block out any other noises. She was determined to sleep soundly tonight if it killed her.

The next morning Imogen slept in late, but when she awoke she pulled a long shirt over her head and her robe which she left open, and stumbled through the bunker barefoot to the bathroom. She peed, brushed her teeth, and washed her face before she left in search of something to eat. However, before making it to the kitchen she could hear her brothers' voices coming from the main room. She stopped to try and listen in, but they were speaking too lowly so she gave up and just walked in.

"Morning boys," she said as she rounded the corning and caught sight of the third man sitting at the table. Her heart skipped a beat, "Castiel."

The angel shifted uncomfortably in his chair, sitting even more stiffly than usual, "Hello Imogen."

"I didn't know you were going to be here," quickly she pulled her robe tightly around herself and tied it so it wouldn't fall open and reveal how little clothing she was wearing.

Dean cleared his throat and stood, "He just dropped in to deliver some news. We didn't know he was coming either."

Slowly Imogen nodded, "Okay," she exhaled, "Well, you guys talk. I'm gonna go make some coffee," she said, turning on her heel and heading into the kitchen. Immediately she found a pot of already made coffee, but quickly deduced that it was hours old, so she dumped it and started a fresh pot.

When she turned around she nearly jumped out of her skin as Castiel was standing in the door frame and she hadn't heard him come in.

"Fuck," she breathed, "Gonna have to get you a damn bell or something."

"Sorry," he said, slowly approaching her, "I didn't mean to upset you."

She shook her head, "Just startled me," she explained, grabbing a mug from the cabinet.

"I meant showing up at the bunker. I should have called or texted you to warn you first."

"Why?" she scoffed, "You don't need my permission. Sam and Dean were your friends long before you and I ever… Well, you know."

"I know," the man agreed, "However, you made it quite clear you hate me and don't want me around."

Imogen rolled her eyes and turned to pour herself a cup of the freshly brewed coffee, "Don't be a drama queen, Cas. I don't hate you."

"Well, that's not how it seemed. You told me under no circumstances to call or visit."

"I was pissed off Castiel. People say shit that don't always mean when they're pissed," she groaned and ran a hand through her hair, "Is this what you came here for?" Imogen barked angrily, "Because I'm not interested in having it out with you while my brothers are ten feet away listening in."

"Hold on a moment," he walked out of the room and a few moments later he was back, "They can't hear us anymore."

Imogen narrowed her eyes, "Did you kill them?" she said facetiously.

"No, of course not," he defended himself, "Just knocked them unconscious temporarily. You wanted privacy, now you have it."

"Great," the girl rolled her eyes, "I still don't want to talk about this."

"Why are you so angry?" he insisted, "You're the one who broke up with me."

She snorted, "Broke up with? Cas, I didn't break up with you. We weren't a couple. You can't break up with someone you're not in a relationship with."

"Well, that's not how I saw it," he admitted, "I always thought of us as a couple."

"Why?" Imogen barked, "I told you over and over again that we weren't. That we were just two hunters who carpooled and had sex. That's all it was."

"Is that what couples do? I mean, all of those movies we watched together basically told me that."

"Well, yes. But those were movies. Look, we were friends with benefits. It wasn't ever going to go anywhere," she stopped to take a breath, "And once you became an angel again it was pointless," she shook her head, "You're always gone."

"You could come with me," he blurted out, immediately regretting it.

"Ha. No I can't. Like you said, I would only get in your way. Besides, you and I both know that I'm a leader, not a follower."

"I don't like this," he stated firmly.

"Don't like what?"

"I don't like the way things are between us. I don't like not being able to talk to you. I miss having you in my life."

"Cas," she let out a breath, "Just stop."

"No," he locked eyes with her.

"Please, don't make this harder than it has to be. Just leave. Go back to whatever angel business you've got going on and I'll go back to being a hunter. It'll be like you and I never happened. We can go back to being friends."

"Fine. We're friends. Let's talk about this, as friends."

"I don't want to talk!" she exclaimed.

"Why not?" he pleaded, "Please, just talk to me. Make me understand how you feel."

"No!" she screamed, throwing her mug to the ground and feeling the hot coffee sting her toes as the ceramic shattered, "It hurts too much, Cas! Seeing you really, really hurts. Just go far away. Go far away and if you need to talk to Sam or Dean have them warn me and I won't be around."

"Imogen," he took a step towards her and gently caressed his cheek, "I don't know how I hurt you so badly. Tell me how I can fix it."

She scoffed and turned away so that Castiel couldn't see the tears that were welling up in her eyes, "I loved you," she whispered, "You were kind and gentle. You listened when I talked. You were there when I needed you," she swallowed hard, "But just like practically everyone that I have ever loved- you're dead."

"I'm right here," Castiel stated, "I'm not dead."

"You are," she said, wiping a tear from her eye with her back still to him, "In every way that matters. The Castiel that I loved is dead," she took a deep breath and turned back around to face him, "And I feel like a fucking idiot."

"Imogen," he reached over to take her hand, "You're not an idiot."

She looked down at their intertwined fingers, "Stupid me thought maybe you would love me too. Stupid me thought that maybe this time I had picked someone who was going to stick around for a while," she shook her head and pulled her hand from his, "But then you stopped being human and that was it."

"It doesn't have to be. We can still be together. I'll come and visit you. I'll call you. And when things in Heaven calm down you and I can be like we used to."

"It's over, Cas," she whispered, pushing her hair from her face, "I can't spend my life waiting on you. I just can't. Because one day you're going to find someone else. Some nice angel or something- I don't actually know how that works. But I'll be left behind."

Castiel frowned, "I wouldn't let that happen."

"Please, just stop," she stated, taking a step closer to him, "Please just stop making this harder than it has to be."

Finally Castiel relented, "If that's what you really, truly want."

It wasn't what Imogen wanted, and she proved that by kissing him hungrily. It had been weeks since she had last seen him and she needed him whether she liked it or not. Clothes went flying and Castiel picked her up and set her on the counter and the non-couple did a very couple thing together.

Imogen clung to him when they were finished, keeping her naked body pressed against his. This was the only time the two had sex since he had become an angel. It was a different experience than human Castiel. It was much more intense, lasted significantly longer, and above all else it was completely unfamiliar.

Castiel helped her off of the counter and set her on her feet before the both of them started to redress.

"I'm so sorry," Imogen whispered, trying to hide the tears that were coming to her eyes once again.

"I'm not," he stated, "I really have missed you."

"I missed you too," she finally admitted as she slipped her nightshirt on and tied her robe back, "But human you."

"What do you mean?"

"Cas," she sighed, "You don't feel like you anymore."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe not," she agreed, "Do you remember the night-" she cut herself off and shook her head, "You probably don't remember. Never mind."

"I have all of my memories, Imogen. Becoming an angel didn't erase any off that."

"Fine. That night after we hunted that ghoul in Albuquerque. We were in the motel, but a little tipsy from the bottle of whiskey we swiped."

"I remember."

"We had sex."

"Yes."

"But that night, you and me, that was nothing like just now. Back then you were timid and gentle and loving."

"And I wasn't just now?" he asked, concerned, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, not really," she sighed, "It was like having sex with a stranger that I picked up in a bar."

"But I'm not a stranger," he frowned, "I'm still me. I'm still the same man that you spent the last year with. I just have angelic grace inside of me again."

"You're not the same," she replied softly, "Now you're some celestial being that could smite me with just a single touch."

"Is that what this is about?" he questioned, "About me being stronger than you? I would never hurt you, you should know that by now."

"You say that right this moment," she nodded slowly, "But I'll never know for sure. And it would never be a fair fight between us."

"This is absolutely ridiculous," now he was the one getting upset, "These are simply excuses and you know it. Why can't you do both of us a favor and speak plainly about how you really feel?"

A loud laugh escaped Imogen, "I'm a Winchester, don't 'cha know?" she smiled weakly, "Talking about our feeling isn't exactly our forte."

Castiel sighed loudly, "So this is it?" he asked, "I've lost you?"

"No," she shook her head, "I lost you. The second you stopped being human I lost you."

"What should I have done?" he demanded, "Not become an angel? Imogen, you absolutely would have died."

 _You should have let me die. Then I wouldn't have to know what it felt like to lose you,_ she thought to herself, but didn't say it aloud.

"Of course you should be an angel," she reached her hand up to gently caress his cheek, "That's what you were born to be," she stared deeply into his bright blue eyes, "But you and I- it just won't work."

"Why not?" he pleaded softly.

"Because you can't love me," her hand dropped from his cheek to his bare chest, "And I can't torture myself waiting for you."

"I can love you though," he lay his hand over her's, "Let me prove it to you."

"No, Cas. You can't," she shrugged, "It's not your fault. I'm not mad at you. You just can't love me. And I'm not gonna sit around waiting for my heart to be broken again and again with all these promises we both know you can't keep."

"This is completely unfair," he stated adamantly.

"I know," she agreed, looking passed him as she saw something move in the doorway. Kristen was standing there, but as soon as she realized Imogen had caught sight of her she took off. She couldn't deal with that right this second, so she brushed it off.

Imogen stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed Castiel's lips, "Goodbye, Cas."


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Castiel left and it left a hole in Imogen. She had asked him to go, but that didn't make it hurt any less. She wanted Castiel, more than she had wanted anything in a very, very long time. This day most definitely wouldn't be the last she saw of him, and hell it wouldn't even be the most painful goodbye the two would have, but it was nice to know for now that the book was closed on the two of them- even though it most definitely wasn't and probably wouldn't ever be completely.

Once Castiel was gone Dean and Sam started to stir. Imogen could hear them in the next room, but right now she had someone else to deal with. She walked down the hall to Dean's room and didn't bother to knock before she threw open the door. Kristen jumped straight up off the bed.

"Oh, Imogen. Hi."

"Hi my ass," Imogen barked angrily, "How much did you hear?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kristen said innocently.

In an instant Imogen was across the room, standing toe-to-toe with the woman, "Bull shit," she snarled, gripping the woman's shirt in her hands rightly, "You were standing there, listening in, weren't you?"

Kristen shook her head and pushed Imogen off of her, "No, believe it or not I have better things to do with my life than listen to you cry to that angel."

If looks could kill Kristen would have dropped dead, "Excuse me?"

"Look, Em. Here's what's gonna happen, you're gonna mope around this bunker for the next few weeks feeling sorry for yourself. Dean and Sam are gonna be all concerned and at your side twenty-four seven, and you're going to feel all suffocated and take off."

Imogen shook her head, "Who the fuck do you think you are? You don't know me."

"Maybe not," Kristen said with a shrug, "But Dean does know you."

"And he said that to you? He told you that I'm about to skip town."

"Basically, yeah," she nodded, "So why don't you just save everyone the trouble and leave now?"

Imogen could feel the anger welling up inside her. Every last instinct in her body was telling her to just turn around and leave the room. But she didn't listen to her instincts and instead her fist crashed hard into the other woman's face. Both women got several punches in since they were well trained hunters, it wasn't pretty.

Dean and Sam both got in the room as fast as they could. Sam pulled Imogen out of the room and Dean held Kristen back.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Sam barked at his sister, dragging her by her elbow into her room, "You're getting in a fight with Kristen?"

"She started it," Imogen grunted, collapsing onto her bed and folding her arms over her chest.

"Look, Em. I know you don't like the girl, but you two beating the hell out of each other isn't going to make anything easier for anyone, you get that right?"

Imogen shrugged, "I don't want her here, Sam."

"Well, tough," he barked, "Because Dean does want her here."

Imogen got to her feet, "Then maybe I should be the one to go. I mean hell, I am the one with the problem."

"No one wants you to leave! Dammit Imogen! Why… Why do you always do this? You, me, and Dean, we are a family, and YOU keep trying to run away from that."

"Exactly!" Imogen exclaimed, "You and me and Dean. Not Kristen. Kristen isn't my family, and she's never going to be my family."

Then Dean appeared at the door, "Hey'a Sammy… Do you mind giving us a minute?"

Sam sighed, looking from Dean back to Imogen and then nodding before heading out of the door.

"Em," Dean walked over, "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" she asked, "You've got nothing to be sorry for."

"Well, my friend gave you a black eye," he nodded, "But then again, you busted her lip so I guess the two of you are even."

"What do you want Dean? Look, I'll pack my shit and leave. Sam's right, I'm the one with the problem. You don't need me here causing problems between you and your girlfriend. Hell, she's right too. I'll probably just leave town eventually, so I might as well go now before you get too attached."

"She told you to leave?" Dean asked, crinkling his brow.

Imogen nodded, "Well, actually she said that you told her that leaving was my thing. Funny, I thought you never talked about me to her."

"I hadn't," he stated, "Not until you came back into the picture. Then I just gave her a brief summary."

"Well, thanks for letting her know I'm a shitty sister. By the way, great picking there. When I first saw the girl I thought she was a hooker. Fake tits, perfect body, and the clothes to go along with it. Perfect girl for you, huh? A sexy, badass hunter?"

"First off, her boobs aren't fake- trust me on that one. And you really think she's hot?" he shook his head and went back on topic, "I didn't tell her that I thought you were a shitty sister," he argued, "Em, I love you. I don't want you to leave."

"I love you too Dean. But I know that I can't get along with that girl of yours. And since I do love you I'm not going to ask you to choose between us. I'm making the decision here, and I'm going to be the one to go."

"No," Dean stated, "You're not going anywhere," he sighed, "I'm going to ask her to leave."

"No, you're not," Imogen argued, "She's your girlfriend or whatever. She needs you, you need her."

Dean shook his head, "Look, Em. Yeah, I care about her a lot. But she's fully capable to stand on her own two feet. She's got other friends, her parents are even still alive. You on the other hand, well you and me and Sam, we are the only family we've got. So I'm making the choice and I'm choosing you."

"Dean," Imogen's voice broke, "You really don't have to do this."

"I know I don't have too," he hugged her, "But anyone who tells my sister to leave can get bent," he held her at arm's length, "Em, if and when you decide to leave is up to you. But no one, and I mean NO ONE, is rushing you out. You're welcome here as long as you wanna be here," he paused and smirked a little, "And I gotta say, I'm hoping you won't take off again. Ever."

"Thank you, Dean," she whispered.

Dean nodded and kissed the top of her head before turning and walking back out the door and down the hall to his room where Kristen was sitting on the bed.

"Hey," she got to her feet when he walked in the room.

Dean took a deep breath. He had already made up his mind, she had to leave, but it was still difficult to say, "You can't stay," he stated.

"What?" her eyes were wide, "You're kidding, right?"

"No," he shook his head, "You crossed a line, Kris. I don't know exactly what you said or did or what she said or did, but I do know you told her to leave."

"That's not what I said," she paused, "Well, not exactly. I told her that if she was going to take off she should do it now and save you the pain," she walked over and took his hands, "I was trying to protect you."

"Kristen, I've been protecting not only myself, but my siblings, since I was four years old. I don't need you trying to protect me now. It's insulting. And I damn sure don't need you acting like you know what's best for me, especially when it comes to my baby sister who really needs her big brothers. Maybe she's a little messed up, she's struggled with depression since she was fifteen, and with good reason because of all she's been through. You know what's kept her alive? Me and Sammy. She's always come to us when she needed us, and I'm not going to let you stand in the way of that."

"You're throwing me out," Kristen stated, "All because I was honest with your sister? You know that she's just pissed off because I walked in on that angel giving her pity sex, right?"

Dean shuddered at the thought, "First off, gross. Why in the hell would you tell me that?" he shuddered again before moving on, "And no, I'm throwing you out for trying to stand in the way of my family and trying to make me choose between you and her. You got stupid jealous, and while that's pretty hot in theory, it's annoying as hell in actuality. So please, pack your things and leave."

Kristen exhaled sharply, "I can't believe this."

"Me either," Dean agreed, "Maybe I'll catch you on a hunt sometimes."

Slowly she nodded, "Yeah, sure," she turned to stuff her clothes into bags, "I'll be gone in an hour."

"All right," he nodded, "Come say goodbye before you leave," and on that note Dean turned and headed out of his room and found Sam sitting at the map table, "We got any beer?" he asked.

Sam passed him an unopened one, "Running away. The Winchester way."

"Excuse me?" Dean said, popping the top on the bottle and taking a seat across from his brother.

"You, kicking Kris out just when things seem like they might be getting serious."

"That's not what I'm doing," Dean argued.

"Sure it's not. It's just a coincidence that you're throwing her out right as there's anything resembling a commitment between you two."

Dean rolled his eyes, "That's not why I'm throwing her out."

"Then why'd you do it?" Sam asked, "I know you love that girl."

"Yeah, maybe I love Kris," he agreed, "But I love Imogen a hell of a lot more, and right now she needs me," he took a breath, "Imogen's not going to let me help her if there's someone standing between us. Hell, I mean Imogen wouldn't even go on a hunt with all three of us and you know as well as I do that Imogen doesn't like to pass up a hunt. If she's that opposed to Kristen, then-"

"Why does Kris have to stand between you two?" Sam questioned, "You know it doesn't have to be that way."

"Maybe not," Dean agreed, "But right now that's all it is. You sit there and tell me that Imogen will open up to me or hell, even stick around, if Kris stays. Look me in the eyes and tell me that and I'll go unpack Kris's stuff myself."

Sam sighed and sipped his beer, "I get your point."

"I don't want either one of them to go," Dean stated, "But if I've gotta pick one you know as well as I do that Imogen is going to win hands down every single time. Would you do it any differently?"

Sam was silent for a few moments, "No, I wouldn't," he agreed, "We're a family."

"She needs to know we have her back, Sammy. You know that she would do the same for us if push came to shove," he paused, "And besides, we promised her mom that we would always take care of her. If that means just being around when she needs a shoulder to cry on or a face to punch, then you're damn right I'm gonna be the man for the job."

"Okay," Sam finished off his beer, "You're right. I just really think it's time that you actually got to be happy. I know Kris is the perfect amount of psycho hunter for you."

"Maybe one day," Dean took a sip from his beer, "But not today."

Kristen didn't actually plan on saying goodbye to anyone. She was upset herself, but when she walked by and saw Imogen's door open and the girl laying on the bed she couldn't stop herself from giving a few parting words.

"I hope you're happy," Kristen growled, "You know, you really do wreck things. You just show up and wreck everything. You wrecked Sam and Dean's life the second you entered it, and what was that guy's name? The one you conned in to thinking you were someone you weren't? Nick, right? You know if he hadn't met you he would still be alive. Probably happily married somewhere with a real baby that someone didn't trick him into raising. You killed that too, didn't you?"

Imogen sat up and walked over to Kristen, it taking everything it her not to pull out her gun and put a bullet in the woman's head, "You know, I was feeling a little guilty for my brother kicking you out, but now," she shrugged, "Dean will be a lot better off without someone as evil as you."


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

"Dammit Dean," Imogen grunted, pulling her dazed brother into a sitting position, "Can you hear me?" she asked, gently slapping his cheek.

"Yeah, I can hear you," he muttered, rubbing his aching head, "What the hell happened?"

"What happened," she pulled his head down and searched his scalp with a flash light, "Is that you didn't listen to me."

"What are you doing?" he snapped his head back up.

"Looking for lice," she barked sarcastically.

"Huh?" he asked, her joking tone not quite registering with him in his dazed state.

"Checking to see where you hit your head and if you need medical attention," she pulled it back down and finished her inspection, "You're fine," she sighed, standing up and pulling him to his feet, "Feel concussed?"

"No," he answered, rubbing his head, "Just feel like I had my head stepped on by Andre the Giant."

Imogen nodded, "C'mon, let's head out of here. Sammy's getting the car," she grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him out of the abandoned house they were in and towards the road, "You sure you're okay?"

Dean nodded, "I'll be fine."

"Well, next time I tell you to duck you damn well better duck. Geeze, I've been on sabbatical and I still know to listen to my fellow hunter."

"Hey," Dean growled, "That ghost came out of nowhere."

"No shit," Imogen met her brother's eyes, "It was a ghost. That's what they do."

"Yeah well," Dean exhaled, "That's beside the point."

Imogen shook her head, "No, it's really not."

The arguing would have continued if Sam hadn't pulled up alongside them.

"Let's get your ass in the car," she said, pulling him to the front.

"You take the front," he offered, "I'm gonna lay down in the back."

The female Winchester groaned but nodded and helped Dean into the back seat and she got in the front and Sam drove them out of there.

"Did y'all at least burn the remains?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "Found a lock of hair in a picture frame. Torched it and the ghost disappeared."

Imogen nodded, "I gotta say though, there's something extremely horrifying about being attacked by a three-year-old's ghost."

"You can say that again," Dean groaned, obviously in pain and situating himself into the least uncomfortable position on the seat, "What the hell does a toddler even have to be vengeful about?"

"Mommy and Daddy wouldn't give her anymore chocolate?" Imogen offered, "I know I would be vengeful if you two denied me my chocolaty goodness."

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, especially when you were pregnant with Ollie. I forgot to pick you up some at the store once, I thought you were going to shoot me."

Both Imogen and Dean laughed.

"Yeah, I probably would have shot you, but Dean had taken away my gun privileges after I had pointed it at him when he reminded me how fat I had gotten."

"What?" Dean smirked, "You looked like a watermelon on legs."

Sam kept his eyes on the road but glanced at his sister, "I mean, Em. You kinda did."

"Yeah, well maybe my eighth month of pregnancy wasn't the time to remind me of that," she sighed happily and sat back against the seat, "You know, sometimes I wonder what my life would be if Oliver was still here."

Dean and Sam remained deadly silent. Sam gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Sorry," she said in a moment, "It's stupid."

"It's not stupid," Dean stated immediately, "You know, I've spent a lot of time wondering how different life would have been if I hadn't gotten Sammy from Stanford. Or how better your life would have been if your mom hadn't died," he took a breath, "Truth is, and please don't take this the wrong way, I'm glad things worked out the way they did. You wanna know why?" he asked, "Because right now I've got my baby brother and sister in the car with me, and if even the slightest thing was different you two might not be here right now."

"So you think it's a good thing Oliver died?" Imogen barked.

"What- no. That's not what I'm trying to say," he sighed.

"You're right," Imogen stated, "This life, it's no place to raise a kid. Hell, while he should have been learning how to read chapter books and do long division we would have been teaching him target practice and how to recite an exorcism."

Silence.

"Dean, Sam, I loved growing up with you guys. Every last minute of it. Hell, I worshipped you guys. But I didn't know any better. Now I do," a soft sigh escaped her, "I appreciate every single thing you two did to keep me safe. But I never went to school. I never had a friend my age. And by the age of seven I could recite an exorcism better than my ABCs."

"That's not true," Sam barked defensively, "I made sure you knew how to read and write English before I taught you Latin."

Imogen rolled her eyes, "What I'm saying is, had Ollie lived he would'a been raised same as me," she sighed, "And while I turned out great," she said sarcastically, "It wouldn't have been fair to force our life on him."

"You got that right," Dean agreed.

"Being a hunter, it's no life for an adult, much less a kid," Sam added.

"Y'all's mom, she had the right idea when she tried to get out."

Dean laughed out loud, "Yeah, and you see how well that worked for her?" he shook his head, "I'm convinced the only way out of this life is death."

"Yeah, but none of us die like we're supposed to," Imogen stated, "I've died once now, and I'm still kicking. How many times have the both of you died?"

"Too many," Sam sighed, "Too damn many."

"Think you'll ever die for real?" Imogen asked, "Because it doesn't seem like it."

"Nah," Dean shrugged, "I plan to live forever."

Sam chuckled and looked briefly at his sister before looking back to the road, "Think you will live forever?"

"Not a chance," she smiled at him.

"Sam!" Dean's alarmed voice cut through, "Watch out!"

Imogen's eyes were closed. Everything about her felt heavy, like there was something weighing on her chest and when she opened her eyes it was dark outside, with nothing but the stars above her. She could hear ACDC's Back in Black playing, but it was almost over. She could have sworn Dean had just put the cassette into the radio.

"Dean?" she called out, her voice scratchy, "Sammy?"

Nothing except the sound of the music. Her heart was beating quickly and she looked down at herself, it was dark but she looked okay. She pushed a small branch off of her chest and slowly got to her feet. There, not a foot away from her was a large, fallen tree in the road. On the other side of it was the Impala.

Quickly Imogen raced over to the smashed car where she saw both of her unconscious brothers. "Sammy," she reached through the broken window to gently shake Sam, "C'mon, wake up. Dean?" she barked loudly, "Guys!" now she was in full panic mode.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. The screen was shattered, but thankfully still usable and she was able to call for an ambulance.

"It's gonna be okay," she told herself, "They're going to be fine," it felt like it took years for the first responders to get there, but finally they arrived and hauled Sam and Dean off to the hospital. They checked Imogen out at the scene and she seemed fine, so one of the police officers gave her a ride. The ride couldn't have taken more than twenty minutes, but it felt a hell of a lot longer.

Imogen got inside, had to answer a bunch of questions, give false names, all of that but finally she was brought back to see her brother. Sam was awake, but Dean was in surgery. When Imogen saw Sam she threw her arms around him.

"Hey," he gently patted her back, "I'm so glad to see you."

"Right back at you," she said, still not pulling out of the hug, "What'd the doctor say?"

"Just a concussion, a broken ankle, and a little internal bleeding. Just another Tuesday for a Winchester," he told her with the fake _gotta protect my little sister_ smile that let Imogen know things were worse than he was letting on, "Did you get checked out?"

"Yeah, they cleared me at the scene. Some cuts and scrapes from going through the windshield, but other than that I'm okay," she paused, "Wait… Internal bleeding?"

"It's nothing, really. I'm fine. Have you heard anything about Dean?"

"Yeah," Imogen nodded, "He's in surgery. They said they would let me know when they knew anything."

"Okay," he nodded, "They're wannaa keep me here a couple of days," he explained, "So pull up a chair and let's wait together."

Imogen faded in and out of sleep for the next few hours, just waiting for a doctor to come and give them some news. And finally one did.

"Hi," he walked in and shook both Sam and Imogen's hands, "Your Dean Smith's brother and sister?"

"Yes," Imogen got to her feet, "How is he?"

"He's stable," the doctor assured, "However, he has some swelling in his brain. If it doesn't get worse in the next thirty-six hours then we'll likely be out of the woods."

"So what, we just have to wait and see?" Sam asked, "Isn't there any indicators?"

The doctor sighed, "He's doing as well as can be expected. It's a waiting game."

"Can I see him?" Imogen asked.

"Yes, soon. But right now he's in recovery. We want to give him a few hours to rest before we let you see him."

"Is he awake?" she asked, "Is he talking?"

"No," the doctor shook his head, "But we don't want to put any stress on him right away."

Imogen nodded, "Thank you, Doctor," she said as he turned to leave.

"That's good news," Sam sighed, "Sorta."

"Are you hungry?" she asked, trying to get her mind off of the situation, "I can get you something."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, sure," he said knowing that she was feeling antsy, "Pudding sounds great. Think they'll have some around here?"

Imogen smiled, "I'm sure they will. Pudding is basically all sick people eat," she teased, "I'll be right back," she got off of his bed and followed directions a nurse gave her to the cafeteria. She got a couple of pudding cups and was headed back to Sam's room when she stopped dead in her tracks. Standing in the waiting room she saw her trench coated angel.

Had this been any other day and Dean hadn't been lying unconscious somewhere Imogen would have reacted negatively. She might have turned away and just gone back to the room without a word, or more likely she would have made a big scene full of yelling and screaming and telling him to fuck off. Instead she rushed over and threw her arms around him, nearly dropping the pudding cups in the process, "God damn am I glad to see you."

"Excuse me?" a voice that didn't quite match Castiel asked.

Immediately Imogen pulled back and looked at the man, who in fact was black and looked nothing like Castiel, but was wearing a tan colored trench coat.

"Oh my god," she took a step back, "I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else."

The man shot her a dirty look and turned away. Completely embarrassed, Imogen trudged back into Sam's room and handed him the pudding and a spoon.

"You look happy," Sam noted, peeling back the top and spooning the treat into his mouth, "What's the matter?"

Imogen shook her head, "I accidentally hugged a stranger in the waiting room."

Sam made a face, "What? Why?"

A loud sigh escaped her, "Because, I thought he was Cas."

"Did he look like him?" Sam questioned.

Imogen shook her head, "Nope. Not even a little. But he was wearing a trench coat… And I was-"

"You were hoping Cas was just gonna show up."

"Yep," she agreed, "I sure was… It's stupid."

"It's not stupid, Em. God, would you quit saying that about yourself?"

She was silent.

"You should call him. Maybe he can help out," Sam offered, "And if he can't… Well he still should know."

Imogen sighed softly and pulled her phone out of her pocket, "You're right," she stood back up and took a step into the hallway. She was about to place the call when one of Dean's doctors approached.

"Dean's awake," the man told her, "Do you want to visit him?"

Imogen stuffed her phone back into her pocket and nodded, "Yes! Let me get my brother."

"Only one visitor," he explained, "You come now, Sam can visit him later."

"Okay," she poked her head back into the room, "I'll be right back, Sammy. They said I can go see Dean."

Sam nodded, "Okay. Tell him I said hey."

"Will do," she smiled and followed the doctor to the intensive care unit. He led her to Dean's bed before walking away to give them some privacy. His eyes were closed so Imogen sat next to him and took his hand, "Hey, Dean," she whispered, "Are you awake?" he looked like hell.

He groaned and it took everything Imogen not to cry.

"It's your sister," she whispered, "I'm right here."

His eyes opened lazily, "Hey," he groaned out, "You look like shit."

Imogen let out a laugh instead of a sob, "You're beautiful," she told him.

"What about Sam?"

"He's fine. He's got a concussion and is under observation, but he'll be fine."

"And my car?"

Imogen rolled her eyes, "After you get better I'll tell you and then you can have a stroke," she teased.

"That bad, huh?"

"As soon as I get a chance I'll hire a tow truck to get it back to the bunker."

Dean smiled weakly, "You're the best," he groaned, his eyes closing again, "I'm gonna go back to sleep."

"Okay," she whispered, watching to make sure he was still breathing, and even when she was sure he wasn't just going to stop she still didn't take her eyes off of him.


	30. Chapter Thirty

"Excuse me, Miss."

Imogen felt herself being shaken out of sleep. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at the man in scrubs who was shaking her, "Huh?"

"We aren't allowed to let you sleep out in the hallway," he explained.

A loud groan escaped Imogen and she started to get to her feet, but collapsed back into chair.

"Are you all right?" the nurse asked, "You don't look so good."

"Just a little dizzy," she took a breath, "I've been running back and forth between hospital rooms for the last three days. My brothers are both recovering from a car accident."

"Okay," the nurse nodded and lay his hand flat against her head, "I think you're running a fever. Have you been eating and drinking like you should?"

Imogen shook her head, "No, like I said- back and forth between rooms. I don't have time to pee much less eat."

"So you're not urinating?"

Imogen just looked at the man, "I should be getting back to my brothers."

"Hun, I think you're dehydrated. You should let me admit you and pump you with IV fluids."

"No, I'm fine," this time she did get to her feet but then everything went black.

Sam was eating his hospital provided meal of "meatloaf" and apple sauce when Imogen came stumbling through the door in a hospital gown and dragging behind her a stand with a bag of medicine hanging from it, connected to her by the IV in her arm.

"Hey'a Sammy," she took a seat in the chair next to his bed.

Sam pushed his food away and turned to face her, "What the hell happened to you?" he demanded.

Imogen shook her head, "Nothing. Just dehydrated. I passed out so they hooked me up," she gently patted her arm above the IV tubing, "But no one keeps me hostage. I figure if I've gotta chill out and do nothing I might as well do nothing with you."

Sam nodded, "Want some apple sauce?" he asked, tossing her the cup.

Imogen caught it and pulled the lid off before leaning her head back and letting it slide into her mouth.

"Have you gone to see Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, yesterday. He's still in the ICU, but he's looking better," Imogen told him and no sooner did the words leaver her lips than a doctor walked into the room.

"Imogen Smith?" he asked, looking straight at her, "I'm Dr. Eriksen."

"Uh oh," she looked from Sam to the doctor, "I've been caught. They're going to haul me off."

Dr. Eriksen smiled, "No, nothing like that. The nurses told me where to find you," he paused, "Could I have a word with you?"

Imogen nodded and got up, dragging her IV stand behind her. Sam watched as his sister left the room. The doctor slid the glass door shut so that Sam couldn't hear, but he could still see the both of them. Dr. Eriksen was talking to Imogen, explaining something. Imogen just stood there and listened. Her hand went up to her mouth before she unhooked herself from her IV and turned to walked away. Sam wanted to get up and follow her, find out just what the doctor had said, but his ankle was broken and he didn't have any crutches, so he would just have to sit there and wait and worry.

"Hey Em," Dean's groggy voice filled the room when he saw his sister sitting next to his bed, "How long you been here?"

Imogen smiled half heartedly, "About an hour," she said, reaching over and laying her hand over his, "You're finally out of ICU."

Dean nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"You look a hell of a lot better, too. The doctor says the swelling in your brain has gone down. You still remember who you are, right?" she half-joked.

He smirked, "Yeah," he grabbed the bed remote and pushed the button to raise the bed into a sitting position, "I remember who I am. You on the other hand-"

"I'm your sister," she teased.

"Ahhh, okay good to know," he looked at her, "You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I'm fine. I was dehydrated, but they pumped me full of fluids so I'm doing better."

Dean stared at her a little longer, "You sure you're okay?" he asked again, "You just seem a little off."

Imogen smiled weakly at her brother, "It's nothing. I'm just tired and worried about my favorite brothers," a yawn to accentuate her point, "I'm ready to get back to the bunker with you guys."

Dean coughed and held his stomach, "I might be outta commission for a while. Three broken ribs and my head trying to explode. I don't think hunting will be on the table."

"Absolutely not," Imogen agreed, reaching up to push his over grown hair from his face, "You and Sammy both are gonna take it easy and let me take care of you. Understand?"

Dean chuckled painfully, "I'm not going to argue with that. Don't suppose you know when they plan on releasing me?"

Imogen shook her head, "No, but Sammy gets out tomorrow. I already arranged a rental car and trailer to tow the Impala back, so he will take a cab to the rental agency and get the Impala back to the bunker. I'm staying here with you until they let you free. Then you'll rent a car and I'll drive us back."

Dean nodded, "That's my baby sister," he smiled at her, "But with the way you drive who know's if we will make it back alive?" he joked, "You know I love you, right?"

"Hush," she rolled her eyes, "Are you hungry or thirsty? Is there anything I can get for you?"

Dean shook his head, "Not unless you've got some strong pain killers or a fifth of whiskey," he paused, "Or both."

"You're in pain?" Imogen asked, alarmed, "Let me go talk to your doctor. Maybe there's something they can give you."

"No, Em. I'm fine, really. I think I'm about to fall back to sleep anyways," he yawned, "Go keep Sammy company, all right?"

"You're kicking me out," Imogen said with a grin.

Dean nodded, "I can't fully enjoy a sponge bath by a hot nurse if my sister is standing idly by."

Imogen rolled her eyes, "You're a pervert," she stood up, grabbing her bag, "I'll come and check on you later."

"I wouldn't recognize you if you didn't," he laughed softly, reclining the bed slightly and flipping through the channels on the TV, "Hey, do me a favor?"

Imogen nodded, "Anything, bubba."

"Call Sammy a bitch for me."

"You got it," she said with a smirk as she headed out of the room and down the hall back to Sam's room. She knew he was going to ask questions that she wasn't quite ready to answer.

Dean was just about to drift back off into sleep a little while later when he heard the door to his room slide back open, "I told you, don't worry about me," he grumbled out, "Go keep Sam company," he groaned, not even bothering to open his eyes back up.

There was no reply, but Dean could still feel someone's presence in the room, staring at him. So he relented and opened his eyes back up, "Kristen," he breathed out, "What the hell are you doing here?"

She didn't move from where she was standing. Her dark hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, her face was oily, and she looked like she hadn't slept in days, "It's good to see you too, Dean," her voice was strained.

He shook his head, "No, that's not what I meant. I mean, how did you know where to find me?"

"Sam," she stated, "He called me, I got here as fast as I could."

"But why?" he asked, sitting the bed back up, "I mean we-I-"

Quickly she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I don't care if we're together or broke up or if you hate me and try to throw me in a volcano. I care about you Dean, and if you're hurt I'm gonna show up and tell you that."

Dean slowly raised his arms up to wrap around her, "Thanks, Kris," he sighed, "It really means a lot that you're here, but-"

Kristen cut him off, "You don't have to say it Dean. I know things can't go back to the way they used to be… Hell, I went full on crazy bitch mode on your sister. You had every right to kick me out," she locked eyes with the man, "I just needed to see you. When Sam called me and told me about the accident, I just had to see you with my own eyes. Make sure you were still alive."

Dean smiled weakly at her, "I'm glad you came."

"So you don't still hate me?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No, Kris. I never hated you. You know that," he sighed, "Em's my sister. I've gotta take care of her and Sam first."

Kristen nodded and ran her hand through his hair, "That's why I love you," she stated, "You're the most loyal son-of-a-bitch that I've ever met."

Dean smirked, "You know it."

She leaned in and kissed him softly, "I should go," she said, "I don't want your sister walking in and freaking out."

"That's probably for the best," he agreed, "Do you think I could call you sometimes? Or text you?"

A small laugh escaped the girl, "Anytime, but I won't hold my breath," she said as she kissed him again quickly and left the room.

Imogen had gone to check on Sam, but when she saw that he was asleep she made her way out to an enclosed garden area where she sat on a bench and took a deep breath. It was a little chilly so she wrapped her sweater around herself, but the sun was shining and it was a gorgeous day. She was relieved Sam hadn't been awake, she needed some guilt free alone time.

Her cellphone was in her hand. She needed to make a call, she needed to call Castiel. Tell him what was going on. Out of everyone in the word- the universe actually, he had a right to know what was going on.

So what was holding Imogen back? Talking to the angel, telling him. That's what had her so worried. How would he react? Would he come there? Hell, just the idea of talking to him made her nervous. She hadn't talked to him in weeks, and the last time they had talked had been incredibly painful for her. She was just starting to get back to her old self, she didn't want to be back to square one.

But in spite of not wanting to call Castiel she found herself dialing his number and pressing the shattered phone against her ear. It rang and just kept on ringing until she heard his voice.

"This is my voicemail, make you voice.. a mail," the familiar voice grunted before there was a beep letting her know she could leave a message.

"Hey- uh. Castiel. This is Imogen, Sam and Dean's sister," immediately she wanted to punch herself in the face, "I was just calling to let you know that you're- uh… That Sam and Dean and I were in a car accident. Everyone's gonna be okay, the guys are a little banged up and they'll be out of commission for a while but they're fine. You-uh. You don't need to come by or call back or anything, Sam just thought that you should know. Okay bye," she ended the call and then threw her phone as hard as she could across the garden.

"Fuck!" she yelled, looking around and being extremely relieved that no one else was out there to hear her. That message had certainly not come out the way she wanted. She hadn't said what she had intended to say. Why the hell couldn't she be cool and collected with Castiel when she lied professionally?

And just why the hell hadn't he answered her call? It's not like she called him all the time just to chat. He should know if she was going to call him there was going to have to be a damn good reason.

And there was.

And he hadn't answered.

And she was hurt.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

"C'mon Dean," Imogen helped him out of the car and laced his arm around her so that he could use her for a crutch as they walked into the bunker. Things got a little trickier going down the stairs, but they made it without incident and she helped him sit at the table, "You all right?" she asked.

Dean nodded, "I told you, I'm fine."

"Please," Imogen scoffed, "You can barely walk."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he rubbed his aching side.

"Are you in pain?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head, "Really, I'm fine."

"Ah, we'll then I guess you don't need these," she pulled a pill bottle from her pocket and gently shook it.

Dean's eyes went wide, "Well, maybe I hurt a little."

"Of course you do," she said with a smirk, popping the top and shaking out two to hand him, "I'll get you some water," she turned to head into the kitchen.

"How about a beer?" Dean requested.

"Nope," she looked disapprovingly at him, "No alcohol while you're on pain meds. Doctor's orders."

"Lame," Dean groaned.

Imogen made it into the kitchen and was at the fridge when Sam limped into the kitchen on his crutches.

"You're here!" he exclaimed.

"Yes," Imogen nodded, "What are you doing up?" she asked, "You need to be sitting down, resting."

"I'm fine," Sam stated.

"No!" Imogen barked, "Go in there and keep Dean company while I do my thing."

"But-"

"No buts," Imogen shot him a look, "Go. Now," she ordered, pointing him out of the room, "I'll make y'all something to eat."

Sam groaned but limped into the room with Dean and sat in the seat adjacent to him, "Our sister is bossy."

"Our sister is a dictator," he corrected.

"These next couple of weeks while we heal… It's going to be hell."

Dean scoffed, "Weeks? You really think it's just going to be a couple of weeks? Nah, Sammy. She's gonna be up our ass for months," his face scrunched up and he made his voice sound high pitched, "Don't do this, don't do that, nag nag nag nag nag."

A few minutes later Imogen walked out of the kitchen and sat a hearty sandwich in front of each of them, "Eat up," she instructed before going back to the kitchen and getting two bottles of water for them. She made sure they were settled before sitting down with them, "Eat before you take those pills, Dean," she said, "Otherwise you might a tummy ache."

"Yes mother," Dean grumbled, picking up the sandwich and taking a bite. He chewed for a minute before his eyes went wide, "Em… I didn't know you could cook."

She smirked, "There's a lot you don't know about me," she paused, "But that wasn't cooking. That was just putting meat and cheese on bread."

Sam's mouth was full when he added, "This is really good."

"You need to cook more often," Dean groaned happily.

"What are you talking about? I cook all of the time."

"No," Dean looked at her, "You heat up frozen pizzas in the over and nuke hot dogs. I'm taking about more stuff like this," he said, taking another bite of the sandwich.

"Why me?" Imogen whined, "Just because I'm the girl?"

"No," Dean drug out the word while he chewed, "Because you spent the most time with Bobby, and he said you used to cook for him. So really you're the one with the most experience."

Imogen rolled her eyes, "You're an idiot."

"Love you too, Sis," Dean smirked, inhaling the rest of the sandwich.

Imogen sat there, watching her brothers pig out and it was actually quite a nauseating sight, "So Dean," she interrupted the sound of slurping and chewing.

"Huh?" he asked, bread crumbs falling out of his mouth.

"You're thinking about fixing up the Impala, right?"

"Of course. I mean, it can't be that bad."

Imogen frowned, "That's right. You haven't seen it."

His face fell, "On a scale of when Meg drove it into the sign when taking on the Leviathans to when the semi hit it and Dad died how bad is it?"

Imogen frowned, "Dean, I wasn't present for either one of those events."

Sam rolled his eyes, "It's like in-between those two," he explained, "It's just some damage in the front."

"Some damage like I need to replace the headlights or…."

"Well," Imogen began, "I was thrown through the windshield, so…." She trailed off.

A small sigh escaped Sam, "Dean, if I had to guess I'd say you need to replace most if not the entire engine."

"Son-of-a-bitch," Dean groaned, "That's gonna be a pain in the ass. You know how old that car is?"

"Really old," Imogen said cockily, "Like you."

"Thanks Smart Ass," he glared at her, "I don't know why you think this is so funny. You're going to be the one helping me fix it."

"Oh I am?" she scoffed, "And what makes you think that?"

"You're the only one of us who's healthy enough to run around and pick up parts and stuff. Get ready," he threatened.

Imogen groaned, "You know I hate you, right?"

"Mhm," Dean nodded, "Sure you do."

She sighed and got up, taking the boys plates to the kitchen and coming back, "You guys tired?" she asked, "Need any help to bed?"

Dean slowly pushed himself into a standing position, "I can walk to my room," he said, slowly taking a step. The pain was obvious on his face so Imogen was beside him in a second, "Thanks," he muttered unhappily.

Imogen let him use her as a crutch all the way back to his room and she helped settle him in the bed and made sure that his cell phone was within his reach, "You need anything you call me, all right?" she told him almost threateningly, "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"No, I'm okay," he smiled sleepily, "I'm gonna get some shut eye."

"You'll call me if you need anything?"

"Yes, mother," he said annoyed, taking his shoes off, "Now get out."

With a roll of her eyes Imogen obliged and left the door open a crack on her way out. She made her way back to the room Sam was in, "You need help to your room?" she asked.

Sam shook his head and got up, putting a crutch under both arms, "Nah, I got these puppies. Plus, you buckled under Dean's weight so I'm pretty sure I'd crush you."

A laugh escaped the small girl, "You're probably right about that"

The two stood in an awkward silence for several moments.

"So, you gonna go lay down?" she asked uncomfortably, "Because if you need anything you just call me on my cell phone and I'll bring it to you right away."

Sam took a breath, "Hey, Em."

"Yeah?" she asked quickly.

"When we were back at the hospital the doctor pulled you aside to talk to you about something. I was just wondering, what did he say? You looked a little spooked after that and you ripped your IV out. I would have followed you, but my ankle was a little broken."

"Well, your ankle is still broken," she teased, trying to stall so she could think of an answer that would appease him.

He frowned, "Is something wrong?" he finally asked, "I mean, are you sick or something? Is there anything I should know about?"

"Sammy, it was nothing," she assured him.

"It was something," he looked at her, "Seriously Em, you can tell me."

Imogen sighed, "Fine," she looked passed him, "I had an STD."

Sam's eyes went wide, "What?"

"A sexually transmitted disease," she barked, "I had a damn STD and the doctor pulled me aside to tell me because he didn't think that I would want my brother to know, okay?"

Sam frowned, "Which one?"

"Does it matter?" she asked angrily.

"No I guess not," he paused, "Where'd you get it?"

"I don't know," she groaned, "Cas, maybe. Some guy at a bar. Doesn't really matter where I got it, point is I got it."

"Is it curable?" he questioned, "It's not like HIV is it?"

She rolled her eyes, "Why? Would you love me any less if it was?"

"No," Sam shook his head, "Of course not."

"What, would you be afraid to eat the food I cooked you or touch me?"

"Why are you freaking out?" he asked, "I wouldn't see you any differently, I would just work my ass off to find someone that could cure you," he met her eyes, "Is it HIV?"

"No, Sammy. It's syphilis. They gave me penicillin. I'm fine. Hell, I'm basically Al Capone."

"Thank god," he breathed, "I was terrified for you."

"Okie doke," she nodded her head, "Well, if you're done asking questions I'm going to go be humiliated in the comfort of my own bedroom."

"Em, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I was just concerned," he reached his hand out to lay on her shoulder, "And if you're worried that I'm gonna say something to Dean, well don't worry about it. I won't tell him, not unless you want me to anyways."

"No!" she nearly yelled, "I mean, just keep that info to yourself, all right? I already feel like a dumbass. You know Dean would make some stupid joke about it."

Sam nodded.

"Lesson learned though, always use a condom," she said uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I thought you kinda learned that already when you were a teen."

"You would think, wouldn't you?" she laughed nervously, "But nope. I was on birth control so I figured pregnancy prevention was the most I needed.

Sam sighed, "Glad you learned this now instead of when something worse happened," he pulled his sister into a hug, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too, Sammy," she pulled away, "Now I really am going to my room. Call me if you need anything. Okay?"

"No problem," he said, limping off to his bedroom and crash landing in his bed.

Imogen quickly scurried off to her own room and lay in the bed. That had been an incredibly uncomfortable conversation. Luckily it was kind of a touchy subject matter that Sam hadn't been too suspicious. She still had a hold of her secret and she planned to keep it that way at least for a little while.

The next week went by very slowly for Imogen, but Dean had a hell of a time. He really overused his sister's offer to get him anything that he needed. He dropped the remote off the bed and called on her to pick it up for him. He needed something to eat or drink- he called her. Then it got to a point where it was obvious that he was just trying to see if he could push her buttons.

"What do you need?" she asked, standing in the doorway of his room at six in the morning.

Dean smiled sleepily and held up a coke bottle full of urine, "Can you empty this? I really need to pee and I can't get up."

Imogen narrowed her eyes at her older brother, "Really?" she asked lowly, "You can't get up to empty your own piss bottle but you had no problem combing that junk yard yesterday for car parts?"

Dean frowned, "Well, that was the afternoon. The pain is always worse in the morning," he whined.

She shook her head and walked over, taking the bottle of pee from him, "I swear to god, Winchester."

"Thanks, slave."

If looks could kill Dean would have been a dead man. He did flinch a little and knew he had taken her good will just a little too far, so he pouted out his lip.

"My ankle hurts," he whined.

"What?" she scoffed, "Are you serious? SAM is the one with the broken ankle," then she took the lid off of the bottle and poured the pee into her brother's lap and hit him in the head with the empty bottle, "And he's nowhere near as much of a dick as you are!" she yelled, turning and heading out of the room, slamming his door behind her.

Dean sat there for a few minutes, soaked in his own urine, and really feeling like a jackass. He sighed and slowly got up. His sides were in a bit of pain from the broken ribs, but he powered through it and pulled the sheets off of his bed and tossed them into a pile on his floor. Then he stripped down to his boxers and made his way out of his room and down the hall into the bathroom. He showered himself off and went back to his room to get dressed. He was standing with just his shirt off when he noticed that the pee soaked clothes and sheets were gone and there was a soft knock at his door.

"Dean," Imogen's small voice came from behind the door.

"Come in," he said gruffly.

Imogen came in and saw her shirtless brother, his entire stomach area was bruised badly from where he had slammed against the back of the front seats of the Impala during the accident. She felt a little guilty.

"Look, Dean, I'm sorry. I-"

He cut her off, "Nah, Em. I'm sorry. I took advantage of you and I shouldn't have."

"Yeah, that's true," she said with a nod, "I overreacted, just…"

Dean could tell there was something on her mind, "You sure you're okay?"

She shrugged her shoulder, "I'm a Winchester," she replied, "Are we ever really okay?"

"You talk to Cas recently?" he questioned, thinking that might have something to do with her recent outburst.

"No," she replied, "Why? Just because he broke-," she stopped herself and sat on the edge of his bed, "No, I haven't heard anything from him. Have you?"

"He called," Dean said with a nod, "Wanted to touch base about the car accident."

Imogen nodded stiffly, "Good, that's good."

"He asked about you."

Quickly her head popped up and she locked eyes with her brother, "He did?"

Dean had to force himself not to laugh, "Imogen, you spent a year with the man-angel whatever the hell he is. You really think he's not going to ask about you? Ask if you're okay? He cares about you just like he cares about me and Sammy… Well, maybe not exactly the same. But you get my point."

"I don't know," she admitted, "It's just really weird now. Everything is really weird and fucked up."

Dean slowly pulled his shirt on, "Look, I was never a big supporter of Imostiel or," he scratched his head, "Or Castogen? Or whatever the two of you called each other, "But if you want to talk to him then you should."

Imogen frowned at her brother, "We didn't do the stupid cutesy names," she informed him.

The oldest Winchester groaned, "Em," he sat next to her on the bed, "Can I say something?"

"Would saying no stop you?" She inquired.

"Not a chance," he said with a smirk, "Look, there's only been a couple of times in your life that I've seen your look really happy. Once was when Oliver was born and I handed him to you. Another time was when you were with Cas. Sis, just the way you look at that man-"

"Dean, stop!" she barked angrily, "I appreciate you trying to help, I really do, but it's not a matter of me wanting Castiel around. If he would have me I would go running and screaming back into his arms in a second, but that's not even an option," she took a deep breath, "He's an angel, Dean. I'm not. And I'm never going to be."

Dean shook his head, "So what?" he met her eyes, "Who cares if he's an angel? I had sex with an angel, it was great!" he exclaimed, "Nothing to be scared of."

She shook her head, "Dean, I've had sex with an angel too. That's not the problem here."

"Wait," he looked away, "But you've been here since he became an angel. Are you saying that-"

"Cas and I screwed on the kitchen counter, Dean. Get over it," she shook her head, "Brother, I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm a grown ass woman and I'm not going to sit around and wait to see if Cas shows up. I'm just not going to do it."

"So what, you've got to avoid him all together? You two can't even be friends? Sounds like just the way to make each other miserable. No one wins here."

"Are you friends with Kristen?" Imogen asked.

Dean frowned, "That's a little different."

"How?" Imogen asked, "I mean, other than being WAY less complicated than me and Castiel."

Dean shook his head, "Because I'm going to do whatever the hell it takes to keep what little family I have together."

Slowly Imogen blinked, "What?" she breathed.

"Em, you view outside people as competition. Whether you realized it or not you felt like you were competing for my attention with Kristen. And hell, she was guilty of that too- I'm not denying that. So I cut her loose because you're my family and I can't stand the thought of you taking off and not speaking to me for years on end again. I don't want to wonder if you're alive or dead."

"Dean, that's not gonna happen. I'm not leaving again," she assured him, "Well, I mean I'm not cutting you guys out anymore anyways."

Dean nodded, "Good to know," he put an arm around her, "I'm sorry I get weird about you and guys," he stated, "I still see you as my baby sister. The little girl who used to wake me up and beg me to lay down salt lines when she had a bad dream. Makes me want to kill anyone who touches you."

Imogen smiled at him, "I know," she nodded, "Shows real character that you didn't kill Cas when the two of us started humping like bunnies."

Dean shuddered, "Oh god, why do you have to be so graphic?"

"I like making you cringe. It's funny."

He rolled his eyes and got up, "Look, I've gotta go surf the web and order some parts for the damn Impala."

Imogen nodded, "You do that," she smiled, "We'll have Baby up and running in no time."

And they did. It took about a month and a half for them to acquire everything that they needed and then to put it all together took another couple of weeks. Imogen was glad for the delay, because if it had all been at Dean's disposal immediately he wouldn't have taken the time to heal that he needed. But the car got fixed and it was as good as new and ready to hit the road for a hunt just as soon as the Winchesters were.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

"Come on, Em. We haven't hunted in like three months. The car is all fixed up and so are me and Sammy. Hell, Sam's not even limping anymore."

Imogen rolled her eyes and popped a chip into her mouth, "You know, Dean the doctor said you need to take it easy."

"And I have been," he argued, "For three whole months. I've sat in this bunker and watched TV. Hell, I've gained fifteen pounds. My pants don't fit right."

"Well," Sam interrupted, "Maybe if you didn't eat burgers and drink beer all of the time-"

"Shut up, Sam," Dean snapped, looking back to his sister, "C'mon, we're ready. We're healed. Let's go take a ghost out. It's not even far, right outside of town."

Imogen sighed and looked to Sam, "What do you think?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "It's a ghost. Easy."

"Fine," Imogen groaned, "You guys go."

Both Dean and Sam sat in stunned silence for a few moments, staring at their sister.

"What?" she asked, taking a sip from her bottle of water, "Why are you guys staring at me?"

"You don't want to hunt?" Sam asked, "You're staying here?"

"Pretty much," she nodded, "I'm not gonna go watch you guys get yourselves killed."

"It's a damn ghost," Dean barked, "What the hell do you think's going to happen?"

"What did I just say?" she barked back at him, "You're not ready to be out there hunting," she stood up from the table, "But you're big boys. I can't tell you what to do," she grabbed her water and turned to head up the steps to the exit of the bunker.

"Where the hell are you going?" Dean snapped at her.

"None of your business," she yelled back, opening up the front door and walking outside before closing it. She headed into the shade of the trees and lay down on the hard earth, staring upwards with her hands lying flat on her stomach.

"I'm so fucked," she whispered softly, "So very, completely fucked," she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, "We're both fucked."

Imogen knew that she had fallen asleep, but it was Sam who woke her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, helping her sit up, "You've been out here for over an hour."

"I'm fine," she grunted, slowly getting to her feet and dusting herself off.

Sam reached over and pulled some leaves from her long, blonde hair, "What's going on with you?" he finally asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head, "Really, Sammy. I'm fine."

"Okay, fine. Since when do you not want to go hunting?"

Imogen shrugged her shoulders, "Can't a girl not want to hunt?" she asked.

"I guess," he agreed with a nod, "But not you. You are always in go mode."

She glared at her brother for several moments, "Sammy, my stomach is cramped up in ways that you couldn't even imagine. Hell, moving from one place to another is excruciating. I want to lay on my bed, eat ice cream, and do my best not to bleed all over the place. Hunting is out of the damn question."

Sam frowned, "That bad, huh?"

Imogen nodded, "Yeah."

"I thought your birth control stopped your periods?"

"It does," she said with a nod, "But my implant expired while I didn't know who I was, so I didn't think to get it refilled," she explained, "So my periods came back tenfold."

"At least you're not pregnant," he said, "Wait," He paused, "Did Cas use condoms?"

Imogen hesitated, "Sammy, I'm really not comfortable talking about this with you."

"I'm just saying, it's amazing you didn't get pregnant if you got an STD and you weren't using condoms."

"Jesus Christ," Imogen groaned, "I REALLY don't want to talk about this."

"Fine," Sam relented, "We won't talk about your sex life."

"That works for me," she smiled stiffly at him, "I'm going inside," she said, walking ahead of him, "Are you and Dean going on the hunt?"

"Yeah, I think so. We were really hoping you wanted to come, but you don't have to."

"And I'm not," she assured him, opening the door to the bunker, "I'm going in and going to bed. You guys have hella fun though."

Sam sighed and shut the door behind them, following her down the stairs. Dean was standing by the table, packing his guns into his duffel.

"You kids ready?" he asked, looking up at them when they neared.

"Em's not coming," Sam stated.

"Why not?" he barked, "Thought you were gonna talk her into it."

Imogen scoffed, "Believe it or not, Dean. I have a mind of my own."

Sam rolled his eyes, "According to our sister menstruation is a bitch."

Dean looked at Imogen, "Really? You're going to use your period as an excuse? That's totally anti-feminist."

"Dean," Sam warned lowly.

Imogen took a deep breath. She needed to remain calm. Getting angry and stressed wouldn't be good for her in the condition that she was in, "Dean, it's taking everything in me not to walk over there and punch you in the face."

"Then do it!" Dean challenged, "I dare you."

"Dean!" Sam barked, "Stop, okay?"

Imogen slowly shook her head, "Dean, if you had to feel for even one minute what I feel, then you wouldn't be saying the shit that you are."

"I wouldn't?" Dean challenged, "Which one of us was tortured in hell?" he snarled, "Because I'm pretty sure the tortures of hell are worse than some cramps and a little blood."

Imogen advanced on Dean, but before she had the opportunity to deck him Sam had grabbed her.

"Guys!" the middle sibling spoke, "Knock it off, okay? Getting at each other's throats isn't going to help anything."

Imogen pulled out of Sam's grip, "I'm going to bed," she grumbled, "Have fun on your trip," she barked as she stomped off to her bedroom.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

"Why do you always do that?" Sam barked.

Dean shook his head, "Do what?"

"Pick at her! Anytime she does anything you don't like it's automatically wrong. Jesus, Dean. Don't you realize that your way isn't the ONLY way?"

Immediately Dean flipped around so that he was toe-to-toe with his brother, "Hey," he growled, "Don't tell me how to talk to my sister."

"Well someone should! You act like you have to push her or make her form into what you want, but Dean," he took a deep breath, "You're not supposed to control her. You're her big brother, not her father."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god," Sam shook his head, "That's what this is about, isn't it? You still feel like you are raising her."

"Yeah, maybe. What's wrong with that?" he asked, "Hell, I did raise her."

"No," Sam shook his head, "You didn't raise her. We raised her," he pointed back and forth to the two of them, "You and me. But Dean, we weren't her father."

"We were as good as she was going to get," the oldest of the Winchester trio argued.

Sam let out a loud sigh, "No, Dean. If anyone was her dad it was Bobby. Hell, he was our dad more often than Dad was. I can't believe after all these years that you still don't see that."

"Are you kidding me, Sam? Of course I see it. Hell, Bobby was a great man. I loved the drunk grumpy bastard. But," he shook his head, "We never shoulda left Imogen with him."

"Why?" Sam barked, "Living with him was the closest she EVER got to being normal."

"Exactly," Dean nodded, "Bobby let her run wild. Let her get pregnant."

Sam rubbed his face with his hands in frustration and groaned, "We can't keep coming back to this Dean! Yeah, she got pregnant at sixteen! Yeah, it was our fault. But it happened. Our baby sister was a teen mom and it screwed up everything. You still feel like shit about Ollie dying- I get that, I know you're never going to forgive yourself, but that's ancient history! Em's back in our life! Can we PLEASE move passed this already? Because if we don't, well our baby sister isn't going to stick around."

"Sam, Dean," Imogen stood in the doorway, having overheard everything since neither brother had bothered to keep their voices down, "I'm done, okay?"

"Huh?" Dean grunted out.

"I'm just done. I'm done being your little sister."

"Imogen, c'mon, that's not what I meant," Sam sighed, becoming more and more frustrated.

The girl shook her head and held up her hand to silence both brothers, "I love you both more than anything, you know that. But I'm not your helpless little sister anymore. I'm not the defenseless young girl that you took pity on after my mom died-"

"Em, you know that's not-" Dean started but was cut off.

"Did I sound finished to you?" she asked, eyes wide and wild.

Dean shook his head and remained silent.

"I'm not someone who can't take care of herself anymore. I'm a grown ass woman who took care of herself, and might I mention kept herself alive, for the better part of a decade without the help of her two brothers. And I CAN'T keep having this same conversation over and over again. I can make my own decisions. I can take care of myself. I don't need either one of you up my ass, understand?"

Dean and Sam stood in a stunned silence.

"I need some sort of acknowledgement that you heard and understood what I just told you," she glanced between the brothers.

"Oh Princess I heard and understood every word," Dean nodded, "Fact of the matter is I'm your brother," he pointed his thumb to Sam, "And so is the big guy. No amount of bitchery is going to stop that. Like it or not."

"Dean," Sam growled, "Why do you always have to escalate things?"

Imogen shook her head and looked to Sam, "Can I ask you something?"

Sam sighed but nodded.

"You know what it's like, being under Dean's thumb. He's done it to you. Tried to control your every move, every action. Don't you get where I'm coming from?"

Sam knew that Dean would be staring him down, wanting him to defend him, but he had to be honest here, "Yeah," he nodded, "I know what you mean," slowly he looked to Dean, "I know you're just doing what you think is best, but Dean she's right. She's a grown woman who hasn't gotten herself killed once."

"Well," Imogen bit her lip, "There was once, but that was more Cas's fault than anything."

Dean shook his head, "I can't believe this. Sammy, you're supposed to be on my side."

"Your side?" Sam questioned, "Since when is there sides?"

"Since Imogen came into the picture. It's supposed to be us against her."

"Against? Seriously? You really think that's how a family is supposed to work?" Imogen shook her head, "Can't even have a damn discussion without it turning to world war three. So glad that I didn't grow up with Dad."

Dean scowled at his sister, "Shut your mouth about shit you don't understand, little girl."

Sam jumped in front of Dean and put a hand on each of his brother's shoulders, "Dean, go cool off. Before you say something that you regret."

"Don't understand?" Imogen scoffed, "Really? I don't understand what the hell happened? All the abuse that you boys suffered because of him? You know, if it hadn't been Dad's mission to gank the demon that killed your mom none of this would have happened. Hell, Sammy might have gotten to finish college. Jess never would have died. I get that you idolized the man, but he was chasing a lost cause for a woman you could BARELY remember and Sam damn sure couldn't."

"Hey," this time Sam was getting upset, "Enough, Imogen. You didn't know Dad, and she wasn't your mom. You've got no idea what you're talking about."

"I don't?" she scoffed, "Because you two got the revenge on the son of a bitch who killed your mom. He's gone. He's never coming back," she looked at Dean, "But I never had a mom or a dad. So when's my turn? When do I get my revenge?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam demanded, "You killed the werewolf that turned her."

Imogen's eyes didn't leave Dean who knew what she had meant, "Yeah, I killed him," she agreed, "But the monster who killed my mother still walks the Earth."

For five seconds Dean let the hurt and pain of what his sister had just said wash over him. A single tear fell from his left eye before he pulled himself back together and took his pistol out of his back pocket and tossed it to her. She caught it and looked surprised.

"Do it," Dean offered, "Take that monster out," he pushed Sam aside so that there was a clear path and he walked up to Imogen, "Take me out. It's now or never."

"Ha," Imogen shook her head, holding the gun tightly in her hand, "Nah, death's too good for you. Making you live is a hell of a lot worse than anything you'd get dead," she reasoned, placing the gun back in his hand, "Besides, there's no guarantee you'll stay dead anyways."

Dean smirked, tucking the gun back in the waistband of his jeans, "That's my girl," abd with a smile he turned around to zip up his duffel bag, "Let's go, Sammy," he said, tossing the bag over his shoulder and looking back at his sister, "We'll be back day after tomorrow at the latest."

"See you then," she smiled back at him and turned to go to her room.

Sam's mouth was hanging open, but he waited until Imogen had disappeared before he spoke, "What the hell did I just miss?"

Dean shrugged, "Siblings fight."

Violently Sam shook his head, "That wasn't a fight, Dean. That was a massacre."

"I'm not worried about it," Dean stated, "So why are you?"


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

The sounds of the door of the bunker being open and subsequently shut caught Imogen's attention. She had just gotten off of the phone with Dean and he and Sam were still about an hour from home, so it couldn't be them. She grabbed her gun and slowly made her way through the bunker into the main room where she let out a sigh of relief when she saw who had broken in.

"Cas," Imogen said softly, looking at the trench coated man and tucking her gun back into the waistband of her pants, "What are you doing here?"

"You called," he stated, "And then you hung up. And then you called again, and hung up. Four or five times actually."

Imogen looked away, completely embarrassed, "Look, Cas. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you."

"I was worried something might be wrong," he explained, ignoring her apology, "I got here as quickly as I could."

She smiled weakly, "Thank you for that," she exhaled loudly, "I'm sorry for worrying you. You didn't," she paused, "You didn't tell Sam and Dean did you?"

Castiel took a step towards her, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-nothing," she stuttered, leaning one hand against the map table to keep her balance, "Really, I'm fine."

The angel frowned, "Imogen, even after being human for an entire year there is still a lot I don't know about your species. However most of my year was spent with you so one thing I do know is when there is something that you need to talk about."

Imogen shifted uncomfortably, "It's a little warm in here," she paused, "Don't you get hot in that coat?"

Castiel sighed and took his coat off, setting it on the map table, "Imogen, don't change the subject."

"Okay," she reached out to take his hand, "I should have told you this weeks ago. Let's go to my room," she said, holding his hand as she led him to her room and shut the door behind him, "You should probably sit down."

He nodded and sat down on the bed, gently pulling her by the hand so she would sit next to him, "What is it?" he asked, "Whatever happened, we can fix it."

Imogen shook her head and looked away. It felt like there was a lump in her throat keeping her from speaking.

"Is it Sam and Dean?" he asked, "Are they okay? I didn't see them when I got here."

"They're fine," she explained, "On their way back from a hunt. First one since the accident," she looked down at her lap, "Cas," she closed her eyes, "I can't… I just-" she let out a breath. There was no telling how he was going to react to what she had to tell him.

Castiel gently squeezed her hand, "What has you so upset?"

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out, finally looking back up at him.

His face was expressionless and he didn't move.

"Say something," she pleaded, "Say anything."

Castiel ran his free hand through his hair, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I am pregnant," she paused, "And you're the father… In case that wasn't clear by me making a big deal about telling you."

"Oh."

"There's more," she breathed out, "I don't know if it happened while you were still human or if it happened that one time we were together after you were already an angel."

Castiel shook his head, "It had to have happened before I was an angel again."

"How do you know?"

"Because," he began, "When a Nephilim comes into existence there is a massive surge in celestial energy. If you were carrying the offspring of an angel and a human all of angel kind would know."

"You're sure?" Imogen asked, "Like positive?"

"Yes," he nodded, "Whatever is growing inside of you is human. I can tell you that with absolute certainty."

"Oh thank god," she breathed, letting go of Castiel's hand and leaning her head forward as she started weeping, wiping angrily at the tears.

Castiel stared at her for a few moment before scooting closer and putting his arm around her, "It's not an abomination," he stated, "This is good news. You won't be hunted by every angel in creation for spawning it."

"I know," she cleared her throat, "I'm so damn relieved," Imogen wiped her eyes and then looked back at him, "Cas," she breathed out.

Castiel looked at her and pulled her close, "You're scared," he stated.

Imogen nodded, "Terrified," she looked up at him and kissed his lips, "I miss you so much," she whispered.

Castiel kissed her back and everything escalated from there until they were laying naked, side by side on her bed, nothing but the sheet covering them. Imogen's head was laying on Castiel's bare chest and her arm was draped across him, while his arm was tucked around her and holding her protectively.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "I'm so very sorry."

"What for?" Castiel asked, gently rubbing circles on her back.

"Pushing you away once I got my memories back," she explained, "I was just so pissed off at myself," a sigh escaped her, "I took it out on you and I shouldn't have. Maybe if I hadn't then things might be different now."

Castiel let his hand rest on her cheek as he met her eyes, "I understand why you did it," he said softly, "But Imogen, I've told you this more than once, I didn't leave because I didn't want to be with you. I do want to be with you," he breathed, "I wish you understood that."

Imogen nodded and scooted closer to him, "Hey, Cas?"

"Yes?"

"What do you want to do about the baby?"

He was silent for a long while, "Why are you asking me?"

"Well," she paused, "It's your baby too."

"Do you want to keep it?"

Imogen shrugged, "Honestly, I've tried not to think about it all that much. Haven't even talked to Sam and Dean about it."

Castiel nodded, running his hand slowly up and down her back, "Before you make any decisions, I want you to know that there are causes up in Heaven that still need my attention."

Imogen nodded, "I know."

"And I won't be able to be down here helping you take care of it on a day to day basis."

"I know that too," she said with another nod.

"There are still many angels who want me dead," he paused, "And by extension that would mean my child too, if they found out you were carrying it. They would most definitely use it against me."

Now all Imogen did was nod.

"So knowing all of that, you have to recognize that having my baby wouldn't be the most logical course of action."

"No," she agreed, "It wouldn't."

Both of them were silent for a while and Castiel thought that Imogen had fallen asleep until she spoke again.

"When I was sixteen and I had Oliver it was the happiest I had been in my entire life. I mean, it started out rough and I thought I was never going to get the hang of being a mother," a breath escaped her, "But a few weeks after he was born it was like I had never lived without him. He was everything and more."

Castiel frowned and met her eyes.

"Nick and I had planned to have more kids eventually but then I lost them and it was like my whole world came tumbling down," she stated, trying to hold back her tears, "It was the most pain I had ever felt in my entire life. I swore to myself that I would never let that happen to me again, that I would never have another baby."

The angel nodded, "You don't have to have the baby," he stated, "I can take care of it painlessly if that's what you want."

Imogen took a deep breath, "Cas, I can't… I can't get rid of it. I'm sorry, I know that's not what you want, but I have to keep this child. I want to feel amazingly happy again, like I used to."

He was silent.

"Cas-"

"Why did you ask me here?" he demanded stiffly.

"Because, I thought you should know."

"Fine," he stated, "But then why did you bother asking me what I wanted to do?"

"I wanted to know where you stood," she said, a little confused by his abruptness, "Why are you so upset about this? Are you really that against me having your baby?"

Castiel shook his head, "No, Imogen. That's not it at all. I'm upset because you asked me here and pretended like my opinion on the subject mattered when it clearly didn't at all."

"It mattered," Imogen insisted, "Dammit, Cas!"

"You've already made your decision," he stated coldly, "You should have just said that from the beginning."

Imogen sighed and looked away, "You're right," she agreed, "I guess… Part of me was hoping that you would take me in your arms, kiss me, and tell me that we would get married and raise the baby and live happily ever after," she shook her head, "I knew it wasn't going to happen though. This whole thing was stupid. Cas, I'm sorry."

"Imogen," he sat up and took her hand, "I wish our lives were that simple and that I could promise you all of those things and give you the life that you deserve. But I can't."

"I know, Cas," she exhaled, "I love being a hunter, every single part of me knows that's what I was put on this Earth to do. But a tiny part of me, the part that I shove down deep and pretend doesn't exist, wants to be normal. Wants to live a happy, apple-pie life. This baby," she took his hand and lay it on her bare and barely pregnant stomach, "It's just a reminder of what I'll never really have."

Castiel shook his head, "Don't say that, Imogen."

"It's true," she sat up and pulled a shirt over her head to cover herself, "Even if I do have this baby, which we both know is a terrible idea, I'm never going to be normal. It's never going to live a normal life. I'll be dooming it to grow up exactly the way that I did."

The angel stared sadly at her, "I think you should have the baby."

"No you don't," she shook her head, "You're just saying that because you feel sorry for me and pity me," she stood up and pulled on her underwear and a pair of shorts.

Castiel got up also and pulled on his boxers before walking over and gently turning her around, "Imogen Winchester, I've felt many different ways about you in all of the years I've known you. I've felt love and compassion, and even on occasion full on range. But I have never," he shook his head for emphasis, "Never felt sorry for you or anything resembling that, including pity."

Imogen swallowed hard, at a loss for words.

"I need you to understand what I'm about to say to you. I would not tell you that I thought you should have this baby if I didn't think it was true. This child is a mixture of your DNA, my DNA," he paused, "And my vessels DNA. There is no one else who has ever existed or will ever exist that would be more worthy or capable of raising this child than you. I want you to raise our child."

Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones or her lack of sleep, but once Castiel had finished his little speech Imogen broke down into violent sobs. They wracked her body so hard that she had to sit on the bed in order to not fall over. Castiel stood in front of her, looking down at her. He wanted to comfort her, he just wasn't sure how to do that without hurting her more. Pregnancy made this woman so very emotional.

"You are a mother Imogen, through and through. But I am not a father. I never had a father though, so I suppose that might have something to do with it."

Imogen scoffed, "I didn't have a father either," she said, looking up at the angel, "Or a mother for that matter. It's not an excuse, Cas."

"I know it's not," he agreed, "I just want you to know that I have no ability to parent because I have no frame of reference. You on the other hand do."

"What?" she asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You may not have had parents in the traditional sense of the word, but you did grow up with the guidance and advice of the adults around you."

"You're talking about Sam and Dean?"

"And Bobby," he added, "They protected you and taught you how to protect yourself, did they not?"

"Yes," she nodded, "Yes they did."

"You can pass on what they taught you to our child."

"Why can't you help?" she asked, "Why is all of this going to fall on me? I mean hell, should I be counting on you to show up at birthdays? Do you want pictures? Cas, what the hell?"

Castiel frowned, "I don't know, Imogen," he stated, "I don't know what I can do or what I'll contribute, if anything at all."

Once again Imogen started to sob loudly. Castiel wanted to do or say something to calm her down, but he couldn't think of anything. Luckily for him there was no time for a response or for Castiel to try to comfort her because in the next instant the door to the bedroom was thrown open and Dean was in the room with them, staring angrily at the boxer-clad angel.

 **A/N: I want to thank you all so much for the comments! Especially you Baz, I can always count on you to comment and it means so much to me! Seriously, thanks everyone! If it wasn't for the fact that y'all loved this story so much I wouldn't have made it this far!**


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

Dean had gotten him and Sam back to the bunker in record time. He was feeling really antsy about his sister being cooped up in the bunker all by herself, especially after the fight they had just two days prior. Sure they had talked since then, but he needed to see her to make sure that they were okay.

As soon as Dean pulled in front of the bunker he saw Imogen's old Mark V that she had given to Castiel when they had split weeks ago. Dean and Sam traded uncomfortable looks as the Impala rolled to a stop next to the other car.

"This cannot be good," Sam stated.

Dean shook his head in agreement, "Nope… Guess when big brothers go away little sisters have their boyfriends over."

"You think they're back together?" Sam asked, "Think that's why she didn't want to go on the hunt with us?"

"I don't know," he said with a shrug, "I guess, maybe."

"Should we call her and let her know we're here?" Sam asked.

"Why?" Dean questioned, "She knew we were on the way. She really shouldn't be that surprised that we're here."

"I just mean," Sam sighed uncomfortably, "Do you really want to walk in and hear our sister and best friend going at it?"

Dean glared at his little brother, "Gross."

"What?" Sam asked, "You really think she invited him over here for tea? No Dean, if he's here and we're not it was a booty call."

"Stop talking," Dean growled, getting out of the Impala and grabbing up his duffel bag and heading inside. Sam hesitated but followed after him and down the steps.

Sam passed by his brother and spotted Castiel's trench coat sitting on the map table. He set down his duffel and picked up the coat, "See," he got his brother's attention, "Told ya'."

"That means nothing," Dean shook his head and took off his own jacket, dropping it on the table, "See? I took off my coat and I'm not getting laid."

The long-haired Winchester rolled his eyes.

"Do you hear that?" Dean asked.

Sam was quiet for a moment and then heard the distant cries of his sister, "Oh no," he said softly, "Dean, leave it alone."

Dean scoffed and quickly made his way down the hall and into his sister's bedroom where he threw the door open to see the scarcely dressed pair.

"Get out," he barked viciously at Castiel, "Now."

Castiel frowned at Dean, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Dean repeated, pointing to Imogen, "This, this is what's wrong. You come here and you absolutely destroy her just when she's starting to get a little bit better," he shook his head, "You're not going to do it anymore. Do you understand me? If you need something you come to me or to Sam, but you leave my sister out of it. What the hell are you even doing here?"

"Dean," Imogen croaked, getting to her feet and wiping her eyes.

"No, Em, I'm sorry. But you can't keep going like this," he turned back to Castiel, "You're forbidden from seeing my sister."

Castiel looked a little confused. He and Dean both knew that his threats were meaningless if that's not what Imogen wanted.

"Dean," she cleared her throat and took a step towards her brother, "Dean, I asked him here."

The oldest Winchester took a deep breath. He had to bring out the big guns now if he wanted Imogen to be the one to send Castiel away. Though he knew it would hurt her more than anything it had to be done, "Em, I didn't want to have to tell you this," he paused, "Castiel let Oliver die."

Imogen crinkled her brow, "What are you talking about?"

"Dean. Stop-" Castiel said, sounding almost scared.

"When Ollie died I prayed to him and he came. I asked him to bring your son back, Castiel told me he couldn't because of some bullshit prophecy or something like that," he exhaled.

"That's enough," Castiel stated, wide eyed.

"Months later he confessed to me that he could have brought Oliver back, but he didn't because he needed you and Sam and me to be his standby soldiers in case things in Heave got out of hand."

Imogen sat there, slack jawed for a few moments. She didn't look straight at Castiel but she could see him through the corner of her eye, just standing there, "Is that true?" she asked, not moving any part of her except her mouth.

"Imogen, it's a lot more complicated-"

"IS IT TRUE?" she yelled, now locking eyes with the man, "Did you let my son die?"

"Yes," Castiel finally acknowledged, "I could have saved him, but I didn't because I needed the help of you and your brothers."

Imogen was shaking, "You ruined my life for nothing," she growled, "Go," she demanded, "I want you to leave right now, and if I ever see you again I will kill you. Do you understand me?"

"That's not fair," he began.

Imogen's eyes went wide as she was across the room in an instant and up in the angel's face, "No, I'll tell you what's not fair. The fact that my son and my boyfriend had to die a horrible, painful death so that you could have me as a backup. You never called on me for my help, it was all for absolutely nothing," she spat angrily.

"I didn't kill them," he stated, "It is not my fault that they died."

"NO!" she screamed, "It's not your fault that they died. You're right. That one's always going to be my fault. But you know what the fuck is your fault? The fact that they stayed dead! You could have helped them. You could have given them back to me, but you didn't," she paused to take a breath, "You as good as killed them, understand? So if and when I see you again I'll fucking kill you, or I'll die trying."

"Imogen-" Castiel began, but was dragged out of the room by Dean, "Why would you tell her that?" Castiel barked angrily, "Why do you want to drag us apart? She loved me, Dean. And I love her."

"She doesn't love you anymore," Dean stated flatly, "And that's exactly why I did it."

Sam overheard from the kitchen and walked into the room, "What happened?" he demanded, "You broke them up? Dean, what the hell? You and Imogen," he let out a long breath, "You two need to stop being jealous of each other. Just because she's involved with your best friend doesn't mean that either one of them love you any less," he stated almost sarcastically.

Dean shook his head and looked to the angel, "Imogen was sobbing. We heard her all the way in here when we got back. Every time you come around," he was looking at Castiel, "You mess her up even more. Now I've made sure she's not going to let that happen again."

"Dammit, Dean," Sam grumbled as he turned to head down the hallway and check on his little sister.

"You don't even know why she was crying, Dean-" Castiel began but was cut off.

"I don't care," he stated, "All I know is you hurt her. I was okay with the idea of you two together just as long as she was happy. But all you ever do is hurt her. And it's my job to make sure that you don't hurt her again. Guess what, that's exactly what I did."

Castiel sighed, "You didn't just hurt her, Dean. You are now the one that's destroyed her."

"She will forgive me," he asserted, "You on the other hand…"

Sam came around the corner holding Castiel's clothing, he handed it over, "She wants you gone," Sam confirmed, "You should probably leave.

Castiel pulled his pants on and his shirt and nodded, "I'm sorry it's ending this way," he stated, "I wish I could say that this wouldn't change the way the three of us interact. But I want you to know that you two and your sister can call or pray to me if you ever need anything."

Sam nodded, "I'll walk you out, Cas," he put a hand on the man's shoulder and walked up the stairs and out of the bunker with him.

Dean collapsed on a chair by the map table and groaned loudly, hoping that there was still some beer in the kitchen, because after all of that he really needed something to take the edge off.

A few hours after Castiel had left Imogen was able to calm herself enough to stumble out of her room in search of her brothers. Her face was still red and puffy from crying but the tears weren't going to stop anytime soon. She had to tell them now or she wasn't ever going to tell them.

"Hey Em," Dean smiled sadly at his sister when she came in the room, "Want a beer?"

Imogen snorted softly to herself, "Dean" she took a deep breath, "I love you. I really do."

"I love you too Em," he glanced uneasily at Sam and then back to his sister.

"Why didn't you tell me about what Cas did before now?" she asked stiffly.

"What did Cas do?" Sam asked, honestly confused.

Dean sighed "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you," he looked to Sam, "When Oliver died I asked Cas to bring him back. Cas said that he couldn't, but it turns out that was just a lie and he really could have brought him back. He just didn't want to."

"What?" Sam barked, "Wait, when did you find this out? Why didn't you tell me?"

Dean glared at his brother, "Now's really not the time for this, Sammy," he looked back to Imogen who was seething.

"You didn't want to hurt me?" she questioned, "Then what the hell was that? Now you want to hurt me?"

"No," Dean got to his feet and stood opposite his sister, "No. I'm trying to protect you Em. Cas- well I've got to say he's the closest thing I've got to a buddy. But every time he comes and leaves it breaks your heart."

Imogen took a deep breath, "I'm not a child anymore, Dean. I don't protection."

"Of course you're not a child," he barked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You haven't been a child since your son died. But every now and again we all need a little saving. Even saving from ourselves."

"Well congratulations," she growled, "Because thanks to you and your consistent need to destroy any chance of happiness I could have with a man-"

Dean cut her off, "Woah. First off Cas isn't even a man. He's an angel. And second- destroy your happiness? Are you really taking this back to what happened with Nick when he got you pregnant? Really?"

Sam frowned, "Dean. Let her talk okay? Just hear her out."

Imogen took a deep breath and looked first to Sam and then to Dean, "I wanted Cas here because," she paused and took another deep breath, "I needed to tell him that I'm pregnant."

Dean blinked slowly then looked to Sam, "You knew about this?" it was almost more a statement than it was a question.

Sam put his hands up in the air defensively "Woah. No. She never told me," he stated, "Honest, I had no idea."

"Sorry," Dean sighed, "You two hid it from me last time so I thought…"

"Jeeze," Sam groaned, "You help you sister hide a teen pregnancy one time and you never live it down," he joked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Shut up, Sam," Dean barked.

"Well you thought wrong," Imogen barked to her oldest brother, "I found out while you guys were still in the hospital after the car accident."

"You've known that long?" Sam exclaimed, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Imogen closed her eyes and took a breath, "I mean what should I have said?"

"It is Cas's baby, right?' Dean questioned

"Yes, Dean. It is- there's no other contenders. He told me that it had to have happened while he was still human, so that was good news."

"You don't look pregnant," Sam stated, "And Cas has been an angel for a while now."

"I know," she nodded, "I haven't seen a doctor or gotten an ultrasound yet. The doctors at the hospital ran a blood test and that's how I know."

"Wait," Sam frowned, "You told me the blood test showed you had syphilis."

"You have syphilis and you're pregnant?" Dean barked, wide eyed, "How many times have we talked about condoms?" he shook his head, "I mean, I shouldn't be surprised. You're pregnant, so obviously you weren't using condoms." he looked so very confused.

"No," Imogen shook her head, the syphilis was a lie to get Sam to quit asking me questions."

"And why the hell did you tell Sam you had an STD and not me?"

"Because she trusts me," Sam stated smugly.

"Ha!" Dean yapped, "Obviously not since she didn't tell you the truth."

Imogen rolled her eyes, "I didn't want to say anything to anyone until I talked to Cas," she informed them.

"Wow," Dean stated, "So you probably need to get checked out by a doctor."

Imogen nodded, "Probably."

"Are you going to keep it?" Sam asked.

She took a deep breath "I told myself I wouldn't ever give birth to and raise another baby after what happened to Ollie," a small sigh escaped her, "But then again, I also promised that I wouldn't let myself love another man the way that I loved Nick, but Castiel changed my whole world," she looked down at her hands that were clasped tightly in front of her, "I mean it's stupid and it's wrong to raise a baby in our life. But I know I can't give it up for adoption or quit hunting, which only leaves one logical option. But all of that considered, I can't deny that I want to keep my baby."

"What did Cas say when you told him?" Sam asked.

"Not much. He says I should keep it. But it's not like his opinion matters much. He won't be around and he damn sure won't ever come near my child. Not while I'm alive anyways. Not after he let my son die."

"That's a little harsh," Sam argued

Imogen glared at Dean even though he hadn't been the one to say it, "No. What was a little harsh was telling me all of that shit that was ancient history. I didn't need to know. I was happy being blissfully ignorant."

"Oh so now it's my fault? I'm not the one who refused to save-"

"Enough!" Sam barked, slamming his fist down on the table, "Everyone go to bed and we'll all calm down and talk about this in the morning. All right?"

Imogen sighed and nodded, "Fine," she turned slowly to head back to her room.

Sam was on his feet and across the room in an instant, he grabbed her arm and gently turned her around, "Woah, wait. No. That was too easy."

Imogen shrugged and pulled her arm away from him, "I'm exhausted and I really don't want to be having this conversation anyways. So I'm more than happy to go to bed."

The long haired Winchester stared suspiciously at his sister, "This isn't one of those pretending to go to bed but really running away in the middle of the night scenarios- is it?"

"No, Sam," she said sternly, "I'm a grown ass woman, if I want out I'm not going to sneak out like when I was a teenager. I'll walk straight out the doors in front of the two of you."

"You never snuck out-" he stopped himself, "Never mind. I don't want to know."

Imogen half smiled, "Good night," now she did turn and go back to her bedroom. It was still pretty early in the evening so she got on her computer and did a little research until she found the closest pregnancy clinic. She called and made an appointment for the next morning. Her brother was right about something, she did need to see a doctor and see how things were going inside of her.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

Imogen slept long and hard but woke early the next morning. She got out of her bed to use the bathroom and then looked through the bunker for her brothers. First she checked Sam's room, he was fast asleep. Then she checked on Dean and he was snoring, however the keys to the Impala were sitting on the table by the door so she very slowly picked them up and went back to her room to get dressed. She grabbed her wallet and tiptoed to the garage where she started up the freshly painted Impala and drove out of there.

Once she was a safe distance away from the bunker Imogen sent Sam a text telling him that she was going to the doctor and had taken the Impala and that neither he nor Dean should worry because she would be back sometime that afternoon. When Dean woke up and noticed that the car was gone he would likely be pretty upset, but Imogen didn't care. She wasn't going to ask to borrow the car because she knew that one if not both of her brothers would insist on coming to the appointment, and that was an experience she just didn't want to share with them again. When she was a teen she didn't have a choice, but now she did. Everything was different now.

Imogen got to the pregnancy center and went inside. She had booked one of the earliest appointments they had offered in hopes that she wouldn't have to wait too long, and there was only one other car in the parking lot so she wasn't too worried. The receptionist gave her a clip board with some paperwork to fill out and she took a seat way in a back corner. She filled it out quickly and within ten minutes was taken into an exam room.

The nurse came in and took a few vials of blood and Imogen also gave a urine sample and then it was a lot more waiting until the nurse came back to do the sonogram. Imogen lay on her back and pulled up her shirt before tucking her hands behind her head as the nurse squirted the gel on her belly and moved the wand back and forth, taking measurements and assessing the health of the baby.

"How's it looking?" Imogen asked after several long minutes of excruciating silence, "Is my baby okay?"

The nurse briefly glanced at Imogen and then back to the screen, "Only the doctor can give you the results," she stated somberly, finishing up what she was doing and handing Imogen a tissue to wipe the gel off of her belly, "He will be in in a few minutes to talk with you."

"So everything isn't all right?" Imogen sat up, "I mean, if it was you would just tell me."

The nurse shook her head, "That's not how it works, sweetie," she said kindly, "I can't tell you anything. I just do the scan and give the images to the doctor. I'm not qualified to read the results."

Imogen nodded and cleaned herself up and started to pull her shirt back down as the nurse walked out and shut the door behind her. She looked down at her stomach. She didn't quite look pregnant, but her stomach wasn't as flat and toned as it had once been. She could feel the little one rolling around inside of her and she put her hand on her belly, "Mama's here," she whispered.

A little while later the doctor walked in and took a seat in the chair across from her. He reached out his hand to shake her's, "I'm Dr. Valley," he introduced himself.

"Hi," she smiled weakly, "Tell me you've got good news for me. The nurse has me a little freaked out."

Dr. Valley sighed softy, "Tell me, Imogen. Is this your first pregnancy?" he asked, opening up her file and laying it on the counter next to his stool, studying the contents and not looking up from it as he waited for her to answer.

Imogen shook her head, "No, I was pregnant when I was a teen."

"Did that pregnancy go smoothly? And the delivery, was it a c-section?"

"Well, the pregnancy was fine. No problems really," she paused, "The birth… Well, it was hell. I'm sure most births aren't fun, but my baby came a little early after I was in… an accident I guess. No, I gave birth vaginally," she shrugged, "There was a lot of blood and pain, but we both made it through."

"I see," he sighed, "Well, then this makes a lot of sense."

"What does?"

"There is a lot of scar tissue in your uterus," the doctor explained, finally looking up from the file, "This is usually caused by a c-section, but in some cases can be cause by a traumatic delivery. However, in your case there is a tremendous amount."

"Okay," Imogen nodded slowly, "So what does that mean?"

The doctor sighed but continued with what he was saying, "I can't say for absolute certain, but I believe as your baby grows your uterus is going to stretch. The scar tissue makes it harder for your uterus to stretch, causing your baby to grow a little slower. Which is why you're as advanced in your pregnancy as you are, yet barely showing."

"And how far along am I?" Imogen asked.

"According to the rate of development of the baby's organs you're well into your third trimester. We've pinned you at thirty-weeks."

"Oh wow," Imogen breathed, "Is the baby going to be okay?"

"It's not the baby that we're worried about," the doctor looked her in the eye, "The likelihood of you surviving this delivery, even if you were under strict doctor supervision and had a hysterectomy during delivery… Well, the survival rate is slim to none."

"Wait, why?" Imogen asked.

"Because, soon the uterus is going to stretch, and with that it will become thinner and thinner as the baby grows. But when you start having contractions it's going to begin tearing. Once the baby is out and all of the pressure is off you will hemorrhage. And you will die."

Imogen took a deep breath, taking in the information, "And the baby?"

He sighed, "Other than a low birth weight the baby will remain largely unaffected."

She stared at the wall, unable to speak.

"I strongly suggest we make an appointment for termination of the fetus and an emergency radical hysterectomy."

"That's where you remove all my lady parts, right?" Imogen asked coldly.

"Not exactly, but basically, yes," he stated, "I know this is a lot of information to take in, but listen to me, you will die if you have this baby."

"Great," Imogen breathed as she slid off of the table, "Thanks for the information," she shook her head, "I'm going to go."

"Wait, Imogen," he stopped her, "I know it's a hard decision to make, but…"

"Why do we have to terminate?" she asked, "Babies are born this early all of the time and they survive."

"As I said, the fetus is very small. It won't survive, but you just might if we take care of this now."

"So what you're saying is even if we terminate right now I might still die?"

"It's a possibility," he acknowledged, "But you and try to take this pregnancy to term and you will absolutely die."

Imogen pushed past him and walked out of the office, heading quickly out to the car. She shut the door and closed her eyes and just started wailing on the steering wheel. Letting out all of her frustrations on that poor defenseless wheel, but she didn't shed a tear. When she opened her eyes back up a few minutes later there was someone coming out the front door. Someone that she recognized.

"Holy shit," she breathed, quickly opening the door to the Impala and getting out and trotting over, "Kristen," she called out as she reached the car the woman had gotten in.

Kristen looked over and saw Imogen and got out of her own car, "Imogen," she said wiping her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Imogen asked curiously before noticing her red, puffy eyes, "You okay?"

"Oh uh," she cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, "What are you doing here?"

Imogen didn't miss a beat, "Just getting my birth control refilled," she lied convincingly.

"So am I," Kristen agreed.

Imogen narrowed her eyes at the girl, "Yeah, birth control always makes me cry too," she paused, "Look, it's your business if you're pregnant. But it's Dean's business if it's his baby, and since you're in town I can only assume that it's his. And if you had told him then he would have told me and he didn't, so-"

Kristen cut her off, "I'm not pregnant!" she barked angrily, "I was, hell I was going to tell Dean. That's why I was in town, but I miscarried. I was here to have a D&C to remove what was left of the baby," she shoved the paperwork at Imogen, "Here, if you don't believe me," the woman took a deep breath, "I got to town a couple of nights ago and I started bleeding. Never even got a chance to tell Dean."

Imogen took the paperwork and looked at it, reading it over quickly before looking back up at Kristen, "I'm so sorry," she said softly.

"Please," she scoffed, "You're probably thrilled."

Imogen handed her the papers back, "Yeah, I love it when other people's babies die," she spat angrily.

Kristen wanted to slap herself, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously, look. I'm going," she pointed to the Impala.

"Okay," she paused, "Please don't tell Dean. It would just hurt him."

"No problem," Imogen said as she turned and headed back to the car. She had a lot to think about and a short time to figure it all out. Going straight back to bunker was absolutely not an option right now. So she got herself a milkshake from a drive through and drove herself to the park where she walked around for a while, sipping on the chocolatey ice cream.

She let her free hand rest on her belly, "You're not going anywhere," she spoke to her unborn child, "I'm going to protect you for as long as I live, I hope you know that," her voice was soft, she didn't want anyone around her to think she was talking to herself, "And even if I'm not around, Sam and Dean will look out for you. I know they will," she whispered, "This time is going to be different. This time I'm sacrificing myself for you, not the other way around. You're going to grow up big and strong and you're going to be normal, you are," she rubbed her belly and the baby turned over in response, "You are going to be so happy."

She finished off her milkshake and tossed the cup into the trashcan before walking over to the empty playground and sitting on a swing, gently pushing herself back and forth with her feet.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek. It sucked knowing that she had an expiration date. Well, technically everyone has an expiration date, but most people don't know when it's going to happen. Imogen on the other hand knew that it was when this baby came.

There was no saving her. When she died she was going to stay dead. She didn't know why she was so certain of this, since Winchesters never really stay dead, but she knew this was going to be it. She wasn't going to make it through this, the birth of this baby was it. For the next few months she was nothing but an incubator, but she would be the best damn human incubator that ever existed.

She knew one other thing for sure. If the baby was okay then Dean would be fine. He would make it his mission to keep this one safe. Nothing was going to happen to the baby on his watch. Would he one day tell her child the true story? Imogen didn't know, and truth be told she wasn't sure that she wanted her child to know its back story.

Castiel was the biggest issue weighing on the female Winchester's mind. Once Imogen was gone would Dean let Castiel back into their lives? Would he allow the angel to take the child? No, of course not, she told herself. Maybe Dean will let Castiel see the child, but there's no way that he would let him take the baby. Dean would be much too protective.

"You're going to be the child that Dean never knew that he had or wanted," now her voice was a little louder, "Dean is going to take care of you when I don't make it through this. He doesn't know it yet, but he's going to be your daddy. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure he's as ready as possible for you. He's going to be the best daddy in the world," her voice cracked, "I know he was for me."


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

_"Don't like this universe, Sammy. We need to get out of this universe," Dean stated, looking around Jensen Ackles's trailer._

 _Both of the brother's looked up from what they were doing when one of the inside doors of the trailer opened up to reveal their sister standing in the doorway to the bedroom in a black silk robe, tied loosely in the front "Finally," she smiled, looking at Dean, "Thought you would never get here"._

 _"Oh my God" Dean exclaimed when he saw his sister, who he had last seen when she had told them she was going off on her own after her son died, "How'd you get here?" he asked, rushing over and pulling her into a tight hug._

 _"Same way you did," she smiled up at him, taking his hand and pulling him into the bedroom and shutting the door behind her so that they would have privacy "What's HE doing here?" she grumbled lowly, in reference to Sam._

 _Dean narrowed his eyes, "What? Balthazar brought him here just like he did you and me."_

 _She frowned "Are you drunk? Our drivers name is Cliff."_

 _"What?" Dean asked sounding offended, "No, of course I'm not drunk."_

 _She sighed loudly and shook her head, "Since when are you and Jared even talking?" she asked, "Because last time I checked..."_

 _"Wait," Dean interrupted her, "Jared?" he shook his head, "Son of a bitch. You're not Imogen."_

 _She smiled lustfully at him and gently pushed him to sit on the bed, "You really like saying that, don't you?"_

 _"What?" Dean asked nervously, looking anywhere but at his sister, who obviously wasn't his sister in this universe._

 _She undid the tie on her silk robe and let it fall to the floor revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath. Then she pushed him back in the bed and climbed on top of him and started kissing his neck._

 _"No, no, no!" Dean yelled closing his eyes and pushing her off so he could stand up, "Look Imogen. I'm sorry. This is so damn wrong"_

 _"Come on, Jensen!" she barked impatiently, "Look, I've gotta head off to pick up Natalie in an hour and I don't have time to help you run lines or to roleplay or whatever the hell you're doing. Call me Clara and let's get this show on the road!"_

 _Jensen frowned, "Clara," he swallowed hard, "Could you please put some clothes on?" he asked handing her robe back to her, "Who's Natalie?"_

 _"You are drunk. Jensen, we talked about you cutting back," she shook her head as she pulled her robe on, picking up her phone off of the dresser and tossing it to him, "Our daughter!"_

 _Dean looked at the lock screen on the phone, there was a picture of him holding a chubby little baby with the woman who looked to be his sister standing right next to him, "Holy shit," he breathed, "We have a daughter?" he said, finally looking at her when she was clothed "Aren't you like sixteen?"_

 _Clara rolled her eyes, "I turned eighteen three weeks ago. Geeze. You know that!"_

 _"Oh my god!" Dean ran a hand through his hair, "I'm a pedophile."_

 _Once again she rolled her eyes, but this time she sat next to him and took his hand, "No, baby. You're not. Look, I know you feel guilty about us not waiting until I was eighteen, but it's okay. I know you blame yourself for me losing my job, but I made the decision to get involved with you. I wanted to be with you. I love you. And we got our beautiful baby girl out of the deal, and I wouldn't trade her or you for all the money or fame in the world," she kissed his cheek._

 _"They fired you because of me?"_

 _Clara groaned, "Jensen."_

 _"Please, Clara… Just explain it all to me, from the beginning. I'm uh-," he scratched his head, "I'm trying to get in the zone."_

 _"Fine," she nodded in agreement, "Well, I joined the show when I was sixteen, a little older than my character on the show. I had a thing for you from the jump, but you were good and professional. Then I turned seventeen and you and I kind of… Well," she sighed, "The guy I had been seeing at the time started stalking me and getting really violent. You came to my trailer one morning when you heard yelling and you got him out of there," she squeezed his hand gently, "A few months later I got pregnant. That's why the show wrote in about me taking off. They wrote me out because there were rumors about the two of us and since you're a star of the show they wanted to protect your reputation."_

 _Dean nodded slowly, "Wow. And do the fans know about all that?"_

 _"It's kind of just a rumor," she smiled and held up her hand to show a diamond ring, "But we're getting married this summer so they'll know it's all true when we announce that."_

 _"So you love me?" Dean asked._

 _"With all of my heart."_

 _"And I love you?"_

 _Clara smiled at him, "You act like it, sometimes," she teased._

 _Dean got up off of the bed, "Okay, wow. This is a lot of information in a short amount of time," he shook his head, "I've gotta get out of here."_

"Dean, Dean," Imogen's voice cut though his haze of sleep and he opened his eyes, "Jesus," he breathed out, blinking a few times to focus his eyes on her, "Clara?" he asked.

Imogen frowned and her eyebrows came together in confusion, "Clara?" she repeated, "Who the fuck is Clara?" she turned her head to Sam.

"Thank God," Dean breathed, pushing himself up off the couch into a standing position where he looked at both of his siblings.

Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother, "Having that dream again?"

Dean rubbed his eyes and nodded, "Not a happy dream."

"What dream?" Imogen asked.

Sam chuckled, "It's kind of a long story, but-"

"No!" Dean barked, "Don't you dare tell her."

"Oh shut up, Dean," he looked at his sister, "When you left after Oliver died Dean and I were thrown into an alternate universe by one of Castiel's friends. In that universe our lives were just a TV show and we were actors, not even brothers. I was married to the actress who played Ruby and Dean," he smirked, "You and Dean actually had a baby together."

Imogen's face crinkled in disgust, "Gross," she shivered, "What, were you like a pedophile or something?"

Dean groaned, "The actress who played you was a little older," he stated unhappily, "Geeze. I haven't had that dream since," he paused, "Well, not since before you came back in our lives. Long before," he shook his head.

Sam smirked, "Ah, I'm so glad I'm not you."

Dean nodded, "I bet you are," he turned to Imogen, "I can't look at you right now," he said, turning and walking out of the room.

Imogen laughed and looked to Sam, "He seems really bothered."

Sam nodded, "Can you blame him?"

She shook her head, "Nope. That's pretty weird."

"Yeah well," Sam sat down on the couch, "How are you feeling?"

Imogen sat next to him, "You're asking because I'm pregnant?"

Sam shrugged, "It's a valid question. You went to the doctor recently, what did he say?"

A small sigh escaped Imogen, "Baby is fine, just a little on the small side."

"Good, good. How far along are you?"

"The doctor said about thirty weeks. I guess now thirty-one weeks."

Sam's eyes went wide, "What? Really? That far along? But you don't look pregnant at all."

Imogen lifted up her shirt to reveal her stomach, she lay her hand on her small bump which had grown noticeably since her trip to the doctor, "Like I said, baby is on the small side."

Sam sighed, "Em, how could you get this far along and have no idea?"

She put her shirt back down and looked at Sam, "Well, I've known for a while," she explained, "They told me at the hospital after the car accident, and I've known since then."

"So why didn't you say anything?" Sam asked, "I mean, that was like three months ago."

Imogen shrugged, "I don't know," she admitted, "You and Dean were healing and I didn't want to make a big deal about it."

"It is a big deal though, Em," he took a deep breath, "You could have told me. I wouldn't have told Dean."

"You wouldn't have?" she questioned, "Really?"

"Well," he shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't last time when you told me."

"In all fairness, Sammy, I didn't tell you the last time I was pregnant."

"What? Yes you did."

Imogen shook her head, "No I didn't. You figured it out and then asked me."

Sam frowned and scratched his stubbly beard, "You're right," he scoffed, "So wait, if I had asked you would have told me?"

She looked at him for a moment, "You thought I was pregnant?"

"Well, no," he sighed, "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me."

"Because of last time."

"I kept your secret!" he replied emphatically, "I didn't say a word to Dean or to anyone. And I damn sure didn't tell Dean that you had an STD."

"Exactly," Imogen patted his knee, "I made you keep that huge secret from Dean and he was pissed at you for a long time. I didn't want to put that on you again," she paused, "You really don't understand why I did what I did?" she paused, "And just for the record, I never actually had an STD."

Sam looked down and sighed, "Yeah, I mean I guess. I dunno, I just… I kinda liked thinking you would come to me with these things. Like you trust me."

"Aw, Sammy. Of course I trust you. I just didn't want to put you in another uncomfortable position with our big brother."

"You're right. And thanks for not doing that," he mumbled.

"Sammy," she sighed, "Don't be like that."

"I'm not," he looked at her, "I swear, I'm not mad or anything… It's just-" he shook his head, "Never mind."

"No, come on Sam," she exhaled loudly.

"It's stupid," he grumbled, "I feel left out," he finally admitted, "I mean, hell. You helped Dean restore the Impala and I don't know. Used to you came and talked to me about your life and stuff, but now…" he ran a hand though his hair, "I feel like you like Dean better than me or something," he shook his head, "Like I said, it's stupid."

Imogen frowned, "Sammy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel left out. Dean's my big brother and I-"

He cut her off, "I'm your big brother too, you know that right?"

"Of course," she pleaded, "Sam, I didn't know you felt this way."

Sam sighed, "I know," he looked at her, "Look, I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Don't be," Imogen frowned, "Let me make it up to you. We can go out for pizza or something. Just you and me. We won't tell Dean, and then he'll ask where we went and we'll tell him and he'll be super jealous."

He shook his head but smiled a little, "No, Em. I don't want you to feel like you have to hang out with me."

Imogen scoffed, "Sam, have you met me? How often do I do shit that I don't want to do?"

Sam smiled softly, "Okay, let's go get some pizza," he finally agreed.

A glance to her left and Imogen spotted the keys to the Impala sitting on the table so she picked them up and tossed them to Sam, "He'll be even more pissed if we take his car."

Sam smirked as he caught the keys and led his sister out of the bunker and they got in the car and drove them into town and pulled into a frozen yogurt shop.

"Thought we were getting pizza," she said, turning to look at him.

"Eh," Sam shrugged, "Pizza's more of a Dean thing. Frozen yogurt is us, remember?"

Imogen nodded with a smile and walked inside, Sam held the door open for her. They both got their frozen yogurt with the toppings they wanted and Sam paid and then they went to sit outside to enjoy their snack.

"So," Imogen took a bite and savored the flavor for a moment, "There is something I want to tell you," she looked right at him, "Something that you have to swear that you won't tell Dean."

"Ah come on," Sam whined, "No secrets."

Imogen's jaw dropped, "Twenty minutes ago you were pissed at me because I hadn't made you keep a secret from Dean, and now you don't want to keep a secret from him."

"Well, not exactly," he frowned, "I just… I uh. I can't think of a good explanation here."

"So can I trust you not to tell what I'm about to tell you?" she asked.

Sam sighed, "Okay, fine," he spooned his yogurt into his mouth, "How bad can it be?"

Imogen took a bite and looked up at him, "So I went to a pregnancy center, right?" she asked, "Well, I ran into Kristen there."

Sam frowned, "Kristen?" he asked, "Kristen who?"

"Kristen Watermeloneesha," Imogen barked sarcastically, "I don't know her last name, Sammy. How many mutual Kristen's do we know? Dean's girl- Kristen."

"Katsopolis," Sam stated.

"Huh?" Imogen looked at him.

"Her last name. Kristen Katsopolis."

"Really?" Imogen scoffed, "What, is she Greek?"

"Actually yeah, her great grandparents were hunters over in-"

She cut him off, "Gonna stop you right there Sammy. I told you I saw her at the pregnancy clinic and you want to talk about her heritage?"

He shook his head, "No, you're right. What was she doing there?"

"That's what you have to keep quiet," she locked eyes with her brother, "She was pregnant. She was in town to tell Dean and she had a miscarriage."

"No way," Sam breathed, "Wow."

Imogen nodded, "Yeah, I saw the paperwork and everything."

"She showed you that?"

Imogen nodded, "I saw her coming out when I was leaving and she told me everything," she looked at Sam, "She didn't want Dean to know. She said it would only hurt him."

Sam nodded, "She's right," he nodded, "I just… I can't believe it."

"Why not?" Imogen asked, "I mean, they were a thing for a while."

"It's just," he sighed, "She and I keep in touch. She never mentioned being pregnant."

Imogen frowned, "She probably didn't want Dean to find out before she had a chance to tell him."

"I feel awful for her," Sam admitted, "I should call her."

"Do what you gotta do, big brother," she smiled weakly at him, "She asked me not to tell Dean, so you can't tell him either. Understand?"

Sam nodded, "No, yeah of course. But I do wanna reach out to her and see if she's okay."

"All right," Imogen agreed, "Just… Uh… Don't mention to her that I'm pregnant, okay?"

"She saw you at the pregnancy clinic. Doesn't she already know?"

Imogen shook her head, "No, I told her that I was getting my birth control refilled. Sammy, I think the fewer people that know I'm pregnant the better."

Sam sighed and nodded in agreement, "You're probably right about that."


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

"Dean I swear to God if you don't get out of my room," Imogen groaned, pulling her blanket up over her head to block out her obnoxious brother.

"Come on, Em," Dean sighed, "You have barely gotten out of bed in two days."

"I'm literally growing a human being, Dean. Fuck off."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, "Just get up," he grabbed her blanket and ripped it off of her and dropped it to the ground, "Get up and come with me."

"FUCK. OFF," Imogen glared at her older brother as she slowly sat up, "I don't want to go anywhere."

"Well, then it's a good thing I don't care," he eyed her sternly, "Get dressed."

"How many times do I have to tell you to fuck off?" she asked, "If I learn Japanese and say it to you like that will you finally get it?"

Dean shook his head, "You had Bobby teach you Japanese curse words, didn't you?"

Imogen almost laughed, "That's not really the point," she looked at him, "The point is leave me the fuck alone and let me sleep."

"No," Dean shook his head once again, "Seriously, Em. You've got to get up and do something."

"Why?" she asked, "I feel like shit. I want to sleep."

Dean put his hand on her forehead, "No fever. You're fine. Get up and get dressed."

Imogen glared at her brother, "Dean, lemme ask you a question."

"Okay," he sighed, "What?"

"Have you ever been pregnant?"

"Oh my God," the man groaned, "Em."

"No," she barked, finally getting to her feet, "Do you know how it feels to be nearly eight months pregnant? Because I sure the fuck do. And it feels like shit."

"Too bad," Dean barked, "Get dressed. I'm not going to tell you again."

Imogen took a deep breath. If it hadn't been for the fact that she was pregnant she might have lunged at him. Then again, if it wasn't for the fact that she was pregnant she wouldn't be this annoyed by her brother right now.

"Where's Sam?" she asked.

"Who cares?" Dean replied.

"You are such a dick," she pushed her brother into the wall as she walked passed him, "Sam!" she called out, "Sammy?" She walked down the hall and stood at his shut door. Dean was right behind her, he grabbed her by the hand and turned her around.

"Seriously, Em. Let's go."

"Where?" she barked angrily as she reached for Sam's door knob.

"Don't go in there," Dean warned, looking more and more paranoid.

"Why not?" Imogen insisted, "What the hell is going on here?" she didn't wait for an answer and instead opened up the bedroom door to reveal Sam and Castiel standing in there.

Sam grimaced like child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Imogen swallowed hard, she looked at Castiel, and he looked the same as he always had. Her first instinct was to jump into his arms and kiss him, but her second was to grab an angel blade and run him through.

"I said if I ever saw you again one of us was going to die," her chest felt like it was on fire, "You better feel damn lucky that I'm pregnant or I would stick to that promise," she growled, turning quickly on her bare heel and making her way to the stairs. Once she was at the top of them she was out of breath. She didn't look quite eight months pregnant, but it was still taking a toll on her body. She slammed out of the bunker and saw her old car, which she had given to the angel, sitting in front of the bunker. If Sam and Dean were trying to hide Castiel from her they had done a piss poor job of it.

"You son of a bitch," she yelled, bending down to pick up a good sized rock and then throwing it through the passenger side window of the Mark V. It made a very satisfying shattering noise as the window broke and the glass flew everywhere. And just as she had bent down to get another rock to throw there was a rippling pain shooting through her abdomen. She could barely breathe as she had to lean against the car to keep herself up, "Son of a bitch," she groaned and sunk into a sitting position leaning her back up against the car amongst all of the broken glass, "Not now," she groaned, "Not when they're all here. Not when Cas is here," she begged softly, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Doing her best not to move at all.

"What the hell?" Imogen heard her oldest brother's voice a little while later and opened her eyes, "What happened?" Dean asked, "Why are you sitting in broken glass?"

Imogen just rolled her eyes but didn't make a move to get up.

Slowly Dean approached and offered out his hand, which Imogen accepted and let him pull her to her feet. She dusted the glass off of herself, "Why's he here, Dean?"

Dean sighed, "He needs our help with something."

"So why didn't you just tell me that?" she asked, "Why let me find out like this?"

"That wasn't the plan. I was supposed to take you out and we were going to get some food or something while he and Sam did what they needed to do at the bunker. You weren't supposed to find out."

Imogen shook her head, "You could have just told me."

Dean scoffed, "You threatened to kill him," he glanced at the broken window of the car and sighed, "Come on, sis. Let's go get some air," he handed her a pair of shoes and helped her keep her balance as she slipped them on and then they both walked over to the Impala and got in, Dean started to drive.

"Hey, Dean," Imogen breathed softly, staring out the window as the trees whizzed by.

"What's up?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Are you pissed at me?" she asked, "I mean, it's just things have been super weird between us since… That huge fight that we had. I still feel like shit about it. And also since I told you I was pregnant."

Dean took a few minutes to formulate a response, "Honestly?" he asked rhetorically, "I'm kinda glad."

Imogen was taken aback, "You? You're glad? Dean Winchester is glad that his little sister got knocked up by his best friend?"

Dean groaned, "That's not what I mean," he sighed, "I just… I dunno. You having a baby, well it's the one good thing that's happened to us in who knows how long."

"You really think it's good?" Imogen asked, "You don't want me to… you know, get rid of it?"

The man shook his head, "No, Em," he glanced briefly at her and then back at the road, "I'm glad that you get to be a mom again, and that I get to be an uncle. I'm not going to screw it up this time."

Imogen nodded slowly. Everything the doctor had told her was weighing heavily on her. She wanted to tell someone, to tell anyone. She was scared as hell. But she couldn't, because that would only end in them telling her to save herself, she couldn't though. She had to save her baby, but there was one thing that she had to make sure of first.

"Dean," she took another breath, staring out the window as she spoke, "If something was to happen to me, could I count on you to be there for my baby?"

Dean's eyebrows came together in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I just need to know," she explained, "I mean, Dean, I'm just being practical. With our line of work…" she sighed, "If something happened to me, I need to know that my baby's got you."

Dean stared straight ahead at the road and his hands tightened on the steering wheel, "I'm surprised you even have to ask."

"I don't," she stated, "But I need to hear you say it."

"I'd protect your baby just as fiercely as I did you."

"Thank you," she replied, "You won't," she took a deep breath, "You wouldn't let Cas take the baby would you?"

Dean scoffed almost sadly, "You're gone and you think that I'm gonna let the last living piece of you go too? You're out of your damn mind, kid."

Imogen smiled as a tear slipped down her cheek, she wiped it away, "Thanks Dean."

"You know it."

"Hey, Dean," she looked at her brother, "What Cas needs help with, are you gonna be busy?"

"I don't have to be," he shrugged, "Sam can handle it."

"Okay," Imogen nodded, "I wanna go to Bobby's."

"Why?" Dean asked, "That place burned to the ground."

"I know," Imogen nodded, "But there's some stuff in one of his sheds that I want to get. Oliver's stuff," she explained.

"Oh," Dean nodded, "Okay, well it's like a six hour drive to Sioux Falls. Do you wanna go back to the house and pack some stuff."

"Not really," Imogen stated, "You have a credit card or some cash or something?"

Dean nodded, "All right. Let's just drive."

And so the sibling pair drove. They got food in a drive through and ate in the car, stopping only to get gas and for Imogen to pee, which was pretty frequently because of how pregnant she was. But it was early evening when they pulled into the burned house. Imogen was the first to get out of the car and she just stood there, looking at it in awe. Dean got out and stood beside her.

"I can't believe he's gone," Imogen breathed, "I just, I saw it once before but-" she shook her head, "God damn."

Dean put his arm around his sister, "I know what you mean," he replied softly.

Imogen slowly walked to the back of the burned house where the storage sheds would be and Dean followed a safe distance behind her. She walked over and opened up the one that contained her things. It took a minute to pry the door open, but with Dean's help they got it open and went inside, shining their flashlights around.

"I want to take the crib," she told him, walking over to it and putting her hand on it, "Bobby and Nick made it," she ran her hand along the side, pushing dust off it, "I want to take it," she repeated steadily, though it felt like there was a weight sitting on her chest.

"Okay," Dean said with a nod, "We'll rent a trailer or something," he pulled his phone out of his pocket, "Actually," he paused, "I bet Jody has something we could use."

"Jody?"

"Yeah Jody. Jody Mills. The sheriff."

"Oh duh," Imogen half-heartedly laughed, "I don't know how I forgot about her. She's the one who gave me your phone number. She's how I found you last year."

"Huh," Dean scratched his head, "I didn't know that."

"Yep," Imogen nodded, "I came here, saw Bobby's place was gone, so I found her. She filled me in the best she could and then she told me how to get in touch with you guys."

"I'm gonna go call her," Dean stated, "You'll be okay in here?"

Imogen nodded, "I'll be fine," she shined her flashlight elsewhere in the room where there were boxes of her things. Oliver's things. She wanted to take it all, but that wouldn't be good for anyone. So she grabbed his box of ashes, the pictures, and a few pieces of clothes that she could pass on to the new baby and took them back to the Impala and put them in the back seat before searching for Dean who was at the tail end of his conversation.

"All right, Jody. See you soon," then he hung up his phone and slipped it into his pocket, "She's gonna help us out."

"Awesome," Imogen said with a smile, "I put some stuff I wanna take back with us in the Impala. I hope that's okay."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "That's fine," he said with a nod, "Oh, I should text Sam and let him know what's going on. I didn't get a chance to tell him where we were going."

"I already texted him," Imogen smiled weakly at her brother, "He knows."

Dean nodded, "Well, what do you want to do until Jody gets here?"

Imogen sighed and took a seat on an old, dirty barrel that was just sitting there, "Where did you go?" she asked.

He looked at her, "Where did I go?"

"You know," she probed, "When you left after Oliver was born. Where did you go? And why did you stay gone?"

Slowly Dean sat on a fallen tree and sighed, "I just hunted," he admitted, "And honestly, I stayed gone because I was pissed at myself. And every time that I looked at your tired face, or listened to Oliver scream, I was more and more pissed because I let you down."

"Let me down?" she asked, "Because I had a baby?"

Dean shrugged, "It's pretty obvious you've failed when your teen is having sex and getting pregnant."

Imogen rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry I disappointed you, Dean."

A long sigh escaped the man, "Not as sorry as I am that I wasn't there for you."

All she did was nod in response, "Yeah, well," she shrugged, "That one's on me, not you," she held up her hand when Dean started to argue, "I don't want to hear it, Dean. He was my son," then she put her hand on her belly, "This one will be different though," she looked at him, "Right?"

"No doubt," Dean nodded.

Imogen half smiled, "The baby's kicking," she told him, "Do you want to feel?"

"Yeah," Dean said, clearing his throat and walking over to his sister, laying his hand on her belly, "I don't feel anything."

"Wait for it," she said and the frowned when nothing happened, "Try talking to the baby," she suggested, "It likes your voice."

"What?" Dean asked, meeting his sister's eyes.

"Yeah, the baby always moves more when you're talking."

"You never told me that."

Imogen shrugged, "You haven't known I'm pregnant all that long. Thought it might give it away if I had told you before," she said with a smirk, "Seriously, talk to it."

Dean's hand was still resting on his sister's small bump, "Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked, kneeling down so her belly was closer to eye level.

"No idea," she told him, "Didn't bother to ask the doctor."

Dean nodded, "Just as well. They got it wrong the last time," then he sighed, "Can it hear me?"

"According to everything I've read," she said with a nod, "I talk to the little munchkin all the time."

"Okay," he sighed, shifting uncomfortably before turning his gaze to his sister's round belly, his hand still resting against it, "Hey there, little one. I'm Dean- I'm your Uncle Dean," he corrected himself, then looked up at Imogen, "I feel like an idiot."

"Shut up and talk to the baby," Imogen barked at her brother.

Dean was a little confused by her oxymoronic statement but he just sighed and looked back at his sister's belly, "If you can hear me I just wanna say hey and let you know that I'll be here to protect you," he paused, "And to teach you how to shoot a gun just as soon as you can hold one."

Imogen gently smacked his shoulder.

"Okay, fine. You have to learn how to at least read and be potty trained. But I'll be waiting."

And then the baby moved and Dean almost ripped his hand away, but he didn't and he smiled as the little one kicked his hand unmistakably.

"Told ya'. Munchkin likes your voice," she smiled happily.

She felt happy.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

It was pretty dark by the time that Jody arrived with her trailer. She helped Dean hook it up to the back of the Impala and Imogen was standing nearby.

"So what are you guys hauling off?" Jody asked when it was hooked up and ready to go.

"Uh, some old stuff of Bobby's," he stated, looking at Imogen, not sure if she wanted Jody to know what was going on.

"Well, I'll help you move it," she too looked to Imogen, "You shouldn't be lifting anything heavy."

Imogen scoffed, "Why would you say that?"

Jody looked her up and down, "You are pregnant, aren't you?"

The female Winchester was speechless.

"How'd you know?" Dean asked.

"Well," she motioned to Imogen, "She looks pregnant. I mean, not like hugely obvious, but she's got a baby bump. And I know the only stuff left in that shed is baby stuff."

"Ah," Dean nodded, "Well, we're just taking the crib I think," he motioned for Jody to follow him and Imogen stayed up by the house out of ear shot.

"So, you're gonna be an uncle again, eh?" Jody said, following close behind Dean, "I never got the chance to meet Oliver, but Bobby told me all about that before he died."

"Yeah," Dean nodded opening the shed back up and propping open the door with a large rock, "Well, none of that is going to happen this time."

"I know it won't," Jody nodded, "So, can I ask who the father is?"

"Uh," Dean scratched his head, "Look, Jody, Imogen kinda wants to keep all of this on the down low. She doesn't want people knowing she's pregnant. She thinks it's safer this way, and I have to say that I agree."

"Who the hell do you think I'm gonna tell?" Jody snapped.

Dean nodded, "Good point," he sighed, "Castiel's the father."

Jody stood there perplexed for a moment, "Castiel? The angel, Castiel? Your buddy?"

"Yep," Dean walked around to one side of the crib, looking for the best way to pick it up, "Well, according to Imogen he was human when he got her pregnant. But yeah."

"So what's going to happen? Hell, I didn't even know they were together."

"They're not anymore," he shrugged, "I guess she plans on raising the baby. She hasn't said if the plan is anything different. Now let's move this thing so we can get back home," he picked the crib up on his side and waited.

"Okay," Jody nodded, lifting it up from her side and slowly walking with Dean back to the car and loading it onto the trailer.

While Dean was strapping it down Jody turned to Imogen, "Congratulations," she smiled and hugged the girl.

"Thanks," Imogen smiled at her, "But would you mind keeping the info to yourself?"

"Dean already asked me too," she smiled, "Just make sure to bring that baby by to see me sometime, all right?"

"Of course," Imogen smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she stepped into the trailer to give Dean a hug, "I've got to get going," she explained, "I'll see y'all soon," and then she got in her car and left.

Imogen turned back to Dean, "We should get going too," the stated, "Unless you wanna stay the night in town."

Dean shrugged, "I just need some coffee and I'll be good to go," he said with a smile, "Besides, the bunker is safer for you."

"You worried?"

"No," Dean said with a shake of his head, "But I know you are."

Imogen gently patted her brother's shoulder and walked over to the passenger side of the Impala and got inside, "You think Cas will still be there when we get back?"

"No," Dean stated and a smile crossed his lips as his car roared to life, "He's gone."

"How do you know?"

"He texted me."

"Who? Cas?"

"Yeah, he let me know he was gone and that you were safe to come back."

"You guys talk a lot?" Imogen asked.

"We keep in touch," Dean confirmed, carefully pulling out onto the road with the trailer in tow, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't want you to think that you couldn't trust me or something like that."

"No," Imogen sighed, "I get it. I don't want you cutting him off because I'm pissed at him," she paused, "Even though you're kind of totally the reason that I'm pissed at him."

"I was just… I was just trying to protect you."

"I know," she replied softly, "I know you were," here hands rested on her stomach and she sighed, "Hey, Dean."

"What's up?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road illuminated by his headlights.

"You remember the apocalypse, right?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, I remember. Kinda hard to forget."

"I gotta say, I was pretty young when it was happening."

Dean nodded, "We did our best to keep you out of the middle of it."

"All that year leading up to it I was living with Bobby."

"Yep. Well, he needed the help after he got paralyzed."

"Yeah he did. And silly me, I thought when he got the use of his legs back that y'all were going to let me join in the fight."

Dean scoffed, "Then you were out of your damn mind. Kid, you were barely double digits."

"I know that now," she agreed, "But man was I pissed when you shipped me off to stay with Jody. I made her life hell."

"I don't think she's holding it against you," Dean explained, "She knew you were scared."

Imogen sighed and frowned, "I thought I was never going to see you guys again. And I was so pissed that you wouldn't let me help. I get why you didn't now, but back then," she took a deep breath, "Then a couple days later Bobby picked me up from Jody's and he told me the news about Sammy," she bit her lip, "I broke down. I screamed and cried. I punched Bobby and called him horrible names and he just took it like he deserved it," she shook her head, "I didn't say a word to him on the long drive to Lisa's where he dropped me off."

"Neither of you ever told me that," Dean sounded confused.

"Yeah, well you had just lost your brother. I was ashamed and well, I don't know. It didn't seem like the thing to tell you."

Dean nodded.

"Anyways, my point is, I'm sorry for being so hard on your guys all those years. Begging to hunt. Sneaking onto hunts. I realize now how fuckin' stupid it was."

Dean reached over and patted her shoulder, "Just wait until your kid is begging you to go on a hunt and then you'll know what Sammy and I went though."

"I don't want my kid to be a hunter," she whispered, rubbing her belly, "I want him or her to be safe."

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "That's what Sammy and I wanted for you too. We said that we would never let you hunt. That you would learn how to protect yourself, but we weren't going to put you in danger like Dad did with us."

Imogen wiped at a tear that was threatening to drip down her face, "Guess that didn't work out too well."

"You were kind of stubborn about it," he nodded, "Em, you and I both know that the only way a kid of yours isn't going to want to hunt is if they don't know there's anything out there to be hunted."

"I know," she cleared her throat, "Do you think you would ever stop hunting?"

Dean was silent for several minutes, "I don't know," he admitted, "Maybe, depending on the circumstances."

"I'm not sure I ever could," she admitted, "It's in my blood."

Dean smiled and nodded, "I know what you mean by that."

"How do you think Sammy did it?" she asked, "I mean, when he was at Stanford. You know he had to have heard about cases and things on the news and he just sat by and did… nothing."

"I don't know," Dean admitted, "I really don't know," he paused, "But hey, since we're reminiscing the apocalypse I've got a story for you too. One that I'm pretty sure you've never heard."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Well, when Zachariah was trying to get me to say yes to be Michael's vessel he sent me a couple of years into the future so that I could see what it would be like if I didn't say yes. Anyways, so I'm in the future and-"

"I know this story. The camp, the Croats, future Dean, Samifer."

Dean nodded, "You know that part, but I left something out when I told you that story."

"Oh?" she asked.

"I lied when I told you that you weren't there. You were."

Imogen smirked, "I was? Oh, was I one of Castiel's orgy girls?"

Dean shook his head, "No, not Cas," he sighed.

"Uh oh… This is going to be bad, isn't it?"

"Chuck… You were shacking up with Chuck."

Imogen's face twisted, "The Prophet? I'm still pissed at that scrawny son of a bitch."

"Why are you pissed at him?" Dean asked, somewhat amused.

"Because, that little bastard didn't write me into the Supernatural books."

Dean groaned, "Oh yeah, I try to forget about those. If I was you I'd consider myself very, very lucky."

"He said I made you guys appear too soft," she shook her head, "He can shove those books where the sun don't shine."

A laugh escaped Dean, "Anyways, Future Me caught you in his tent and drug you back by your hair."

"I bet I didn't like that."

"No, you didn't," he shook his head and smiled a little, still keeping his eyes on the road, "But then you saw there was two of me and you were way more interested in that."

"I can't believe Chuck was doing me."

"Well, I mean you weren't a little kid. And besides, in times of the Apocalypse I don't think people are sweating age differences."

Imogen chuckled, "It's good to know that even future Dean was trying to keep me safe."

Dean shook his head, "No, Em. He wasn't. Not entirely. He was going to take you on the mission where everyone got killed. He was going to sacrifice you just like he did everyone else."

"No," Imogen shook her head, "No way."

Dean kept his eyes on the road.

"You were going to let me die."

"It wasn't me," he stated, "I mean, I guess one day it could have been, but it didn't work out that way."

"So why didn't he- you- whatever?"

This time Dean took a deep breath, "You were infected."

"What? With the Croatoan virus?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah. Cas first saw the symptoms in you. I overheard him telling Future Me."

"So who shot me?" she asked, "Future Dean? Hell, did he even have any reservations about it?"

"Castiel tried to talk him out of it. Thought it would be too much for him," Dean shook his head, "You had no idea," Dean stated, "Future Me walked out there and your back was to him. You never even saw it coming."

"So he just 'Of Mice and Men'd' me and he didn't even care?"

"Same guy who didn't bat an eye sacrificing his friends."

"What a piece of shit," Imogen grunted.

"Tell you what, I'm damn glad we avoided all of that," he stated, "Can't imagine doing that."

Imogen nodded, "Me either," she sighed, "Hey, can I ask you another question?"

"Shoot."

"When we were living with Lisa and Ben, how come you didn't enroll me in school?"

Dean shrugged, "You'd never been to school in all the time that I knew you. Didn't know how that would work out. Besides, I had just lost my brother. I didn't want you out of my sight. You had just lost your brother too, in case you forgot. Looking back on it, I'm pretty sure enrolling you in school would have been one of the worst ideas."

"You're probably right," she agreed, "Didn't Lisa want me to go to school?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "But it was my choice and she respected that."

"No one in the neighborhood thought that was weird?"

"Well, you know how we told the neighbors that I was your estranged father, and that's why you didn't call me dad? I just explained to them when they started asking questions that we homeschooled you."

"They didn't ask why I was homeschool and Ben wasn't?"

"They did," he confirmed, "We made up some story about you having PTSD after watching your whole family get murdered, and school just wasn't the place for you."

"How lovely," Imogen nodded, "Thanks for that."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Well, it's not like we could tell them the truth."

When they finally got back to the bunker it was extremely early in the morning. Imogen had fallen asleep in the passenger's seat, so Dean had to gently shake her awake and he helped her out of the car and inside. He left the crib outside for the time being and once his sister was in her bed and asleep he went to his own to pass out.

The next few weeks were surprisingly uneventful. Dean took it upon himself to clean up and paint the previously unfinished crib and set it up in Imogen's room for her, she was thrilled when he had it competed. Imogen spent her time growing the baby and shopping for any and all baby supplies that her unborn child might need. In just a matter of a couple of weeks Imogen went from looking barely pregnant to extremely pregnant. She didn't mind though, it gave her an excuse to never change out of her pajamas.

One morning Imogen was listening to music and going through all of the things she had bought for the baby when Dean appeared in her doorway.

"Morning," she smiled at her brother as she was folding some of the tiny baby clothes.

Dean yawned loudly, "Do you know that time is?"

Imogen looked over her shoulder at the alarm clock beside her bed, "Five: thirty," she answered.

"Why the hell aren't you asleep?" he demanded playfully.

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted, rubbing her very round belly, "Little shit's keeping me up with stupid Braxton-Hicks."

"That's fake labor, right?" Dean asked.

Imogen nodded, "Either you remembered that from my first go-round or you've been reading."

Dean chuckled, "Well, you left 'What to Expect When You're Expecting" in the bathroom, and what better way to pass the time on the John?"

Imogen smiled and started tucking the clothes into the dresser.

"I also know enough to know that you're nesting," Dean said with a proud smirk.

"Huh?" she asked, sifting through her stack of supplies and organizing them.

"What?" Dean asked, "You haven't been reading the book?"

She shrugged, "I already had one baby. I know what to expect."

"Well, you're getting everything ready for when the baby comes. That's called nesting."

Imogen smiled, "I guess I am," she said, picking up the baby ring sling and looking for a place to put it.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked, walking over and taking it, "A baby hammock?"

"No, no," she took it back from him and started to demonstrate how to tie it and put it on, "It's like a carrier, so you can carry your baby and still have your hands free," she picked up a pillow and shoved it inside for demonstrational purposes."

"That's crazy," he decided, "So what, are you gonna be going on hunts with a baby tied to you?"

"Munchkin's gotta learn some time," she teased, taking it off, "Maybe you should try it out," she stated, handing it to him.

Dean hesitantly took it and looked at it, "Nah, that's okay."

Imogen rolled her eyes, "Shut up and put the damn thing on," she stated, and spent the next hour teaching him how to use it, but he got the hang of it and he kind of liked it.

"Do you need any more help sorting this stuff?" Dean asked, glancing at the pile of baby stuff and formula catching his eyes, he bent down to pick it up, "Formula?" he asked.

Imogen nodded, "It's for backup," she stated, "I'll nurse the baby if I can, but Ollie wanted nothing to do with my tits. I know after I give birth I won't want to be going out and buying shit. I'll wanna be at home and resting."

"That's why you have brothers, duh."

Imogen chuckled, "Ah, come on. I know it's killing the both of you staying put. I'm sure after I have the baby you two will go off on a hunt and I'll be here by myself. I just wanna be prepared so that I don't have to leave or worry about anything besides taking care of my kid."

Okay, that was a lie. But it sounded good. Truth be told, she knew she was going to die and she wanted to make sure that Sam and Dean were prepared and wouldn't have to leave the bunker for anything while they were still adjusting.

"I'm not going anywhere," Dean told her, "I told you this time will be different. I'm not leaving you."

Imogen shook her head, "Please," she said with a smirk, "You and Sam are going to save the world… again"


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine

"Son-of-a-bitch," Imogen grunted quietly as the carton of eggs slipped from her hands and splattered on the white tiled, grocery store floor. She grabbed the side of a bin to keep herself from hitting her knees and she groaned a little louder.

"Are you all right, Miss?" someone in a store uniform asked.

When the pain in her abdomen had passed and she looked up at him, "Huh? No, I'm fine," she breathed in deeply, "Have you seen a really tall guy with long hair in a blue flannel shirt and jeans that don't fit too well?"

The employee looked around for a moment before he spotted Sam, "Him?" he asked, pointing to Sam.

"Bingo," Imogen nodded, looking down at the mess of egg yolk on the ground, "If you'll get me some rags and a mop I'll clean this up."

"Oh don't worry about it," he replied pleasantly, "I'll take care of it."

Imogen smiled apologetically and grabbed an unbroken carton of eggs, "Thank you," she smiled and slowly made her way over to Sam and set the eggs in the basket, "You ready to go?"

Sam reached into the basket and held up a tiny green shirt that read: Don't make me call my **UNCLE**.

Imogen smiled, "That's adorable."

"Isn't it? We can just write in an 's' on the end of uncle. No one who messes with your kid will have a chance," he set it back in the basket, "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Imogen nodded, "Just a little tired and my feet hurt."

The long-haired Winchester chuckled, "Your feet always hurt. But I've got to get a couple more things," he dug in his pocket and pulled out the keys, handing them to her, "You can go sit in the car if you want."

Quickly Imogen snatched the keys and smiled, "Get me some chocolate, please," she said before she turned to leave the store.

Sam nodded and watched her leave before picking up his phone and calling Dean.

"Hello?" his brother's voice came over the line.

"Hey, Dean. Imogen's ready to leave."

"The coast is clear, Sammy," Dean confirmed.

"All right, we'll be there in two shakes," he said, hanging up the phone and sliding it back into his pocket. He got the rest of the groceries before checking out and heading to the car.

Imogen had made it to the car and was laying across the backseat and breathing deeply. Another pain had ripped through her but it was gone now, she was just trying to keep herself calm. Thankfully Sam was out of the store soon and had the groceries loaded up. Imogen pretended to be asleep while he drove them back.

With traffic, and the choice of grocery store it was almost an hour later when he pulled into the bunker. Sam reached into the back to shake his sister awake, "We're back," he told her, looking at her, "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" she asked, slowly sitting up and breathing a little harder than she should have been.

"You're sweating," he said, "And you're out of breath like you just ran ten miles."

"It's hot," Imogen argued, scooting herself towards the door.

"It's like sixty-five degrees," Sam replied.

"Quick question Sammy, have you ever been nine months pregnant?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "No."

"Okay then, until you have don't tell me when it's hot or not," she slowly pulled herself out of the car and walked around to the back to help grab the groceries.

"Go on in," Sam sighed, "I got this."

Imogen wanted to argue, but more than that she really just wanted to get some sleep, "Thanks Sammy," she smiled as she headed inside and slowly and awkwardly made her way down the stairs, "Dean!" she called out as she reached the bottom, "Sammy needs your help with the bags, since I'm too pregnant to-" and then the same pain flowed through her again and her legs buckled and she fell to her knees, holding her stomach.

"Imogen," her oldest brother rushed to her side, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Imogen squeaked out as the pain was passing, "I tripped."

Dean helped her to her feet, "Uh huh," he nodded slowly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she barked almost angrily, "I'm gonna go lay down."

Quickly Dean let go of her, "Em…"

She groaned, "Sorry, I'm just tired."

Dean sighed and nodded his head, "Okay. Just," he pulled out a chair, "Just wait here, okay? Sammy and I have something to show you."

"Can't I wait in my bed?" she snapped.

"No, just please wait in here, okay?"

Slowly Imogen sank down into the chair, "Fine," she grunted, watching Dean walk up the steps and go outside.

Dean hurried over to his brother who was still grabbing bags from the trunk, "Uh, Sammy."

Sam turned to face his brother, "What?"

"What happened at the store?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, "Why?"

"Well, uh," Dean scratched his head, "I don't know. Imogen just seems a little off. I saw her on the ground, looking like she was in a hell of a lot of pain. Then she bit my head off for asking what was wrong."

Sam frowned, "You don't think," he sighed, "I mean, maybe she's in labor."

Dean froze, "No way. There's no way."

"Why not?" Sam asked, "She has to be full term by now. She certainly looks it."

"Don't say that to her," Dean grunted, "I made that mistake yesterday and she threw a book at my head."

"Wow," Sam looked at his brother, "You really are a moron."

"What? She's big. No shame in it."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Get the rest of the groceries. You didn't show her the surprise yet, did you?"

"No, we made it together, we can show her together."

The brothers walked in and sat the groceries on the table before approaching their exhausted looking sister.

"Okay Em, Sammy and I have been working on something for you for a while. You ready to see it?"

"I guess," she groaned unhappily and held her hand out, "Help me up?" she asked.

Dean grabbed her hand and made an exaggerated groaning noise as he pulled her to her feet.

Sam smacked his shoulder and Imogen just stood there looking hurt.

"I'm sorry," Dean frowned, "That was mean."

Imogen just shook her head, "I'm going to bed."

"No, wait!" Sam piped, jumping in front of her, "I think you'll really like this," he grabbed her forearm and gently pulled her, "Come on, just look and then you can go lay down."

"UGH fine," she relented, following Sam down the hallway until he reached her room.

"Ready?" Sam asked.

"What did you do to my room?" she asked suspiciously.

Dean walked in front of them and reached for the door right next to hers, "Not your room," he said, throwing open the door and walking in.

Slowly Imogen made her way into the room and looked around, "Holy shit," she breathed, taking in the sight of the safari themed nursery her brothers had put together, "You guys did this?" her voice cracked.

"Yep," Dean nodded.

"Dean did most of the work," he stated, "I just bought the stuff. Dean put everything together."

Imogen walked over and let her hand run over the now finished crib, she cleared her throat, "Thank you so much," she looked around to see a rocking chair, a changing table, a dresser, everything she needed her brothers had gotten her.

Slowly she lowered herself into the rocking chair and that's when it hit her. She wasn't going to be the one rocking her baby to sleep. She wasn't going to be the one changing diapers or getting up for three in the morning feedings. Her brothers were going to be doing all of it. They would teach her baby how to walk and talk and shoot a gun. This was the second child that she was bringing into this world that she wouldn't get to watch grow up. The very pregnant, emotional woman started crying and couldn't stop. Sam and Dean exchanged confused looked.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked timidly.

"Nothing," she choked out, wiping her eyes, "I'm just… I'm so thankful to have you two as my brothers."

"You're welcome," Dean snarked playfully, "I left the bassinet in your room, I know you'll want to sleep in the same room as the baby while it's still little."

Imogen awkwardly got up and hugged Dean, "You too, Sammy," she reached over and grabbed her other brother by the arm and pulled him into the hug so the three were all standing there, "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Em," Sam smiled, gently rubbing her back before the hug broke.

"You guys are the best."

Dean nodded smugly, "Yeah we are," he held up his fist for Sam, "Pound it!"

Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother, "No."

The oldest Winchester's jaw dropped, "Ah come on, Sammy. You can't leave me hanging."

"Watch me," he stated plainly.

Imogen chuckled and shook her head, "I got you, Dean," she raised her fist and gently bumped it with his.

"At least I've got one sibling that loves me," he smiled proudly at Sam.

"I'm gonna go lay down," she told her brothers, kissing them both on the cheek, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Sam smiled at her and watched her walk out of the room, "I think she liked it," he said to Dean.

Dean chuckled, "Yeah maybe," he headed for the door, "Now get out of here before you break something," he waited for Sam to walk out before he shut off the light and closed the door.

"Well, what can I say," Sam said, heading away from Imogen's room and into the kitchen so they wouldn't disturb her nap, "You've given her pretty much anything that she needs… Except…"

"Except Cas," Dean finished his brother's sentence, "Yeah, I know," he sighed, "I think the awesome nursery kind of makes up for that though, don't you?"

Sam grabbed a beer from the fridge and tossed one to Dean, "No idea," he told his brother, popping the top and taking a swig.

The brothers sat and chatted and played on their computers and phones for the next few hours drinking beer and they both turned in for the night pretty early, neither thinking to check on their sister. Both completely forgetting about her earlier pains.

The sun had just started rising when Imogen knew it was time. She'd been having contractions on and off all night and the day before, slowly getting closer and closer together. But she knew it was time. She knew that this baby was coming now.

Slowly the young woman got off of the bed and walked over to her desk, pulling out the sealed envelope that had a letter enclosed inside. A letter she had written over a week ago. This letter would explain everything to her brothers when they found her later. She waddled to her door and taped the letter to the outside of it, that way Sam and Dean wouldn't miss it when they came to find her later. Then she shut the door and took down her pants and underwear. It was chilly in the bunker so she grabbed a blanket and set it beside her so she would have something to wrap the baby in once it came out.

Imogen had the other supplies ready too. She had scissors to cut the umbilical cord, wet wipes to clean the baby, and one of those booger suckers to clean out its nose and mouth when it came out with all of that gunk.

Another contraction hit and she lay back on the bed, gripping the sheets tightly. She grabbed a towel from beside her bed and bit down on it to keep from screaming. The chill factor from just a few minutes ago was completely gone now as she was filled with red-hot pain. This baby was coming and it was coming fast. Thankfully neither of her brothers were right next door to her, but she would still have to be as quiet as possible if she didn't want to wake them.

A glance down between her legs told Imogen everything she needed to know. The doctors weren't lying when they said this delivery would be a death sentence. Blood slicked her thighs and pooled around her. She was losing a lot of blood and fast, much more than she should have been.

"Okay," she grunted lowly, gripping her bed rail tight as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She needed to do this and she needed to do it now. The young woman took a deep breath in and pushed, biting down as hard as she could on the towel, almost silently wailing in pain. She could feel the blood gushing out of her as she reached down to feel between her legs, "Come on baby," she groaned out as she pushed again as hard as she could and felt the baby slipping out. Once again and now it was all of the way out.

Amazed with how fast that went she sat up as best she could and snatched the silent, unmoving infant from the pool of blood and began cleaning out its mouth and nose. Still no movement or noise from the child.

"Come on baby," Imogen swallowed hard, gently picking it up and slapping its bottom. A cry echoed through the room and Imogen let out a sigh of relief as she looked over the baby and smiled, "Hi baby girl," she whispered as she wrapped her in the small blanket she had set aside earlier and holding her against her sweaty chest, "Mama's not gonna be here long, but I love you," she kissed the tiny infant's head.

Imogen was starting to feel the effects of her labor on her. She'd gotten her baby out safe, which had been her mission. Now the mission was over and she was fading fast, she could tell. Slowly she sank down into the bed, not at all bothered by the fact she was covered in her own blood, laying the small child next to her, her arm protectively around her.

The last thing Imogen planned to see before she died was her baby. She was okay with that. But as her eyes were closing, presumably for the last time, she heard her bedroom door slam open and a gasp come from her brother. With the last bit of energy she had she looked up to see Dean in the door way staring in horror at his naked sister's blood soaked mess.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded, hurrying over to her.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Imogen whispered, laying her head back down and pulling a blanket across her naked body, "I'm sorry," gently she caressed her baby's cheek.

"Oh my god," Dean said as he bent down, "We've got to get you to a hospital."

Slowly Imogen shook his head, "No, I'm okay."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean barked, "Imogen," his voice trembled and he stood up and ran to the door, "SAM!" he yelled out before returning to his sister's side, "Why didn't you come get me?" he looked from the baby back to his sister.

"Dean," she took a deep breath, shivering a little, "I made a choice."

"No, Em. This isn't a choice. This is stupid. We are taking you to the hospital."

Again she shook his head, "I'm going to die, Dean," she reached out her hand to take her brother's.

"You don't have to die," he pleaded, "I'm gonna pick you up and take you to the car."

"You don't understand," she slowly breathed out, "I knew this was going to happen."

"If you knew it was gonna happen why didn't we go to the hospital in the first place?"

"The doctor told me it was me or the baby," she met his eyes, "I knew you would never let me choose the baby."

Dean swallowed hard and his lip quivered as he spoke, "No, Em. We can get Cas. He can help. He can fix you," he stammered and a tear rolled down his cheek, "I'm not going to let you die."

A small chuckle escaped Imogen, "It's not really up to you, bubba. Just-" she stopped to breathe, it was getting harder to speak.

"Just what?" Dean probed anxiously.

"Take care of her," she looked at the baby, "Promise me."

Dean bit his lip to keep it from quivering, "I promise," he finally breathed out.

"Will you," she gasped for breath, "Raise her like she's your own?"

"I swear on my life," he said to his sister, gripping her hand, "I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

"I know you won't," her eyes were starting to close.

"What's her name?" Dean asked softly.

Imogen was silent and still for several moments, Dean was terrified she was gone, but then her eyes opened back up.

"She's yours," she told him, "She's your baby. I'm sure whatever you pick will be perfect," Imogen whispered, not even enough energy to keep her eyes open now, "I love you Dean."

The tears flooded Dean's eyes and fell down his face like a waterfall, "I love you too, Em," his voice broke horribly. Imogen squeezed his hand for a moment before she was gone. She breathed her last breath and Dean sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her until she was cold. He would have stayed like that longer but the baby started to wail.

Slowly Dean pulled himself off of his sister's body and stood up, not bothering to care that he was covered in her blood. He picked up the screaming infant and took her into the bathroom to clean her up.

Dean was overly grateful that Imogen had planned in advance for this and had boxes of formula and bottles ready to go. He quickly whipped one up and fed the baby. It immediately fell back to sleep and Dean lay her down on his own bed.

The sound of the door to the bunker opening and shutting caught his attention and he headed out of his room and into the main area to see Sam coming down the stairs.

"Sammy," Dean said, before his brother was close enough to see him. Just now realizing Sam hadn't come when he had called him earlier, "Where were you?"

"I went for a run," Sam said, now approaching Dean and seeing his blood soaked clothes, "What the hell happened?" he asked, his voice now panicked as he walked to Dean, "Are you hurt? You're covered in blood."

Dean was visibly shaking and he collapsed into a chair, "No, it's not my blood."

Sam's eyes went even wider, "Whose blood is it? Did someone break in? What the hell is going on?"

"I uh," he could barely speak, "It's our sister's blood."

"Dean!" Sam grabbed his brother's shoulders and looked him in the eye, "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything," the older man barked, "She's… she's dead."

Sam pulled away from Dean and ran down the hall to his sister's room, flinging the door open and being overpowered by the stench of blood, "Oh my god," he choked out as he dropped to his hands and knees and vomited on the floor.


	40. Chapter Forty

"We have to give Imogen a proper funeral," the oldest brother sighed, holding the tiny sleeping baby in his arms, "Then clean up that room," Dean stated, taking a deep breath, his hair was damp from the shower.

For a moment Sam hesitated, "You sure?" he asked, both men not taking their eyes off of the baby.

"Yeah, if we don't it's going to start stinking."

Sam shook his head, "No, I mean are you sure that we want to salt and burn her?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Dean asked, "She deserves a hunter's funeral."

The long-haired Winchester shrugged, "I don't know," he said slowly, "What if she needs her body later?"

Dean glared at his brother, "Needs her body?" he demanded, "Are you planning to try and bring her back?"

Sam sighed, "Dean-"

"No!" Dean barked, "We always do this. We always do this and it always ends up biting us in the ass. Look, I'm sad she's gone too-"

Sam cut him off, "Really? You're sad that she's gone? Because you seem pretty damn happy about it."

Dean's eyes went wide, "Excuse me?"

"You're over there cooing all over her baby and claiming it for yourself. You're acting like it's no big deal that our sister is dead," he shook his head, "What, is the baby just some kind of prize?"

"Wow," Dean exhaled, he had to keep himself calm in order to not startle the baby, "Did you really just say that to me?"

"Yeah," Sam confirmed, "I did."

"Sam, I get that you're jealous that Imogen chose me over you to raise the baby, but if you ever again insinuate that I'm happy my sister's dead I will knock your teeth out," he kept his tone even and calm.

Sam shook his head, "How do I even know that she picked you? You could just be making that up so you get control of the baby. Hell, Imogen's mother left both of us in charge, but your word ALWAYS meant more than mine."

Dean picked up the envelope off of his bedside table with his free hand and threw it to his brother, "There. It's all in there. She explains everything."

Sam pulled the letter out of the already opened envelope and unfolded it.

 _Sam and Dean,_

 _You both are probably pretty upset with me. Rightfully so. I just want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hid this from you and that you had no warning about my death. I've known for a while that I was going to die. I went into the doctor after I told you boys and Castiel. The doctor let me know that having this baby would kill me._

 _I knew if I told y'all that you would insist on me not having the baby. But I had to. This baby was a piece of me and of the man I loved. Now he's gone and so am I. I know it's asking a lot for you two to take care of my mess, but I know you two will do it. That's just the kind of men that you are._

 _Dean, I want you to raise this baby as your own. You are the best father a kid could ask for. I'm giving you the last piece of me that matters. Please, keep my baby safe. And if one day you want to tell the baby where it came from, well- I'll leave that up to you. I love you._

 _Sammy, please don't be mad at Dean for me choosing him. I love you just as much as I love him. I want you to be there to take over when it gets to be too much for Dean. You get to be the cool uncle who protects fiercely and loves just as deeply. Thank you for always having my back._

 _This is goodbye. I know it doesn't seem like it, since I'm a Winchester, we don't usually stay dead. But I'm pretty sure this is it for me. Please, don't try to bring me back. Just keep my baby safe. Love my baby just as fiercely as you did me._

 _-Em_

When Sam was done he dropped the letter on Dean's bed and sighed, "I don't get why you don't want to at least try and get her back," Sam stated, "Cas could help. You know he would. Sure he's a little weird and I know there's some bad blood between them, but he does care about us, and he and Imogen were together for months. I really don't think he would want her dead and his child orphaned."

"First off," Dean glared once again at his brother, "Imogen doesn't want to come back. She made that pretty damn clear in her letter. Hell Sammy, if she had wanted to live she would have told us about this when she found out. And second, the baby's not an orphan. She has me."

"Yes, Dean! I know she has you. She has me too. But shouldn't we do everything in our power to make sure that she has everyone she can get? Dammit Dean. Imogen was our sister long before this baby got here."

Dean shook his head, "Don't you get it, Sammy? Imogen CHOSE to die. She gave her life for this baby. I offered to help, I offered to get Cas. But she turned it down. She sacrificed herself. She KNEW that this was going to happen," he paused to calm himself, "Do I like the fact that she's dead? Not a single bit. But I'm not going against her dying wishes."

"But it's not a friggin' trade off! It's not like if we bring Cas in to revive her that the baby is going to die. Dammit Dean! Why don't you see this my way?"

"Because I was there when she was dying!" Dean barked, "I heard her last words. I sat there while she bled out and begged me to take care of her baby."

"Dean. Just listen-"

"No, Sammy. You listen. Imogen made her decision. She a grown ass woman. She didn't want to be saved or she would have been. She was ready to die. I'm not forcing her to come back," he stared intensely at his brother, "And neither are you. Understand me? It's not natural. We should both be dead, but we're not. How often has bringing someone back from the dead been a positive experience?"

Sam shook his head, "You're being completely unreasonable."

Dean's eyes went wide, "I'm being unreasonable? Really? I don't want to go against the laws of nature and I'm the unreasonable one. That's fucking rich," he shook his head, "We need to get rid of the body before it starts to rot," he set the sleeping baby back down on the bed, "You gonna help me or what?"

Sam sighed and looked once more at the baby before following Dean down the hall to their sister's room. They had shut the door earlier and they were both standing outside of it just staring like they expected it to open on its own.

"Ready?" Dean asked after a few moments.

A loud sigh escaped Sam, "I don't think I could ever be ready for this."

Slowly Dean reached for the door and turned the knob and pushed it open. He stepped over the pile of vomit and walked to his sister's bedside, "You're cleaning up the puke," Dean instructed, looking down at his sister. Her eyes were closed. He couldn't stare at her like that so he started wrapping her up in the bloodied sheets on the bed. They would have to throw them out anyways so they might as well burn them with her.

"I need your help, Sammy," Dean said, looking over to his brother who was cleaning up the vomit.

"One sec," he said, tossing the soiled towel into the wastebasket by the door before walking over and helping Dean carry the body out of bunker and laying her on the ground, "I'll build an altar," he said, "You go check on the baby and get that room clean, sound good?"

Dean nodded and headed back inside. The baby was still sleeping so he walked back into his sister's room and cleaned up what was left. All of the bleeding had been contained on the bed so Dean just grabbed the mattress and the rest of the bedding and drug it outside where Sam was, "We're gonna need to burn this too," he stated, "It's ruined."

Sam nodded and went back to chopping wood. Dean went back inside and into Imogen's room to look for diapers. He found them but he also found a baby sling. He remembered when Imogen got the sling she was so excited about it. She had even insisted Dean learn how to use it. Now thinking back on that memory she must have known she was going to die, and instead of sharing her knowledge she was training him.

Dean grabbed up the sling and walked back down the hall to his room. He fixed the sling to his body like Imogen had drilled him on many times before and then he nestled the sleeping newborn inside of it before heading back outside to find Sam who was still chopping wood. Dean looked at the wrapped up body of his sister, and even though he had put her in there himself he silently wondered if that really could be her.

"Almost done?" Dean asked, walking away from the corpse and to his younger brother.

"Just about," Sam nodded, slamming the axe down on a final piece of wood before picking it up and turning to Dean, "What the hell are you wearing?" Sam asked when he saw his brother.

"It's a ring sling," Dean stated, motioning to the infant sleeping inside, "Em never showed you?"

"No," Sam shook his head, starting to build the altar, "Why'd you bring her out here?"

"Thought she should be at her mother's funeral."

Sam nodded and walked over to the body, Dean followed and started to help but Sam shook his head, "I got it," he stated, picking her up grunting and heading over to the altar where he lay her body.

"I can't believe this," Dean frowned, "I never thought-"

"Yeah, me neither," Sam finished his sentence as he sprayed the lighter fluid on his fully wrapped sister and lit a match to go on top. In a second her whole body was engulfed in flames and was burning hot.

It didn't take long for the infant to start overheating and fussing.

Dean sighed, "I'm gonna take her inside," he told his brother, "I'm sorry."

Sam shook his head, "I'll be in in a bit."

Dean nodded and headed inside of the bunker and into his own room where he lay down with the tiny infant next to him, gently stroking her cheek and started to sing softly to her until she fell back to sleep, " _She's got a smile that it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories, where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky,"_ he just stared at her, unable to take his eyes off of her, " _Now and then when I see her face she takes me away to that special place and if I stare too long, I'd probably break down and cry,"_ his voice grew softer until he too was almost asleep, " _Woah-o-o sweet child of mine. Woah-o-o-o sweet love of mine."_

"What's her name?" Sam said softly from the doorway before walking over and staring down at the tiny infant laying on his brother's bed.

Dean was a little startled but smile crept across his face as he pushed himself carefully into a sitting position, "Axel Rose Winchester," he stated proudly.

Sam scoffed, "You cannot name her that."

A very offended look took over Dean's face, "Why not?" he demanded.

"Because she's not the lead singer from Guns 'N Roses?" Sam reasoned.

"Nah man," Dean shook his head, "That guy spells it A-X-L. We're spelling it A-X-E-L."

"You have got to be kidding me, Dean," Sam groaned, "The kid is gonna hate you for that."

"No way," the older Winchester argued, "She's going to love it," Dean reached over to pick up the infant and held her close to his chest, "Isn't that right Axel?"

Sam shook his head and took a seat on the bed next to his brother, "Can I hold her?"

Dean nodded and lay the tiny thing in Sam's arms. Sam looked straight at her as she squirmed and her eyes opened.

"Oh wow," he choked out, "No doubt in my mind that this is Cas's baby," he said, gently bouncing her, "She's got his eyes."

Dean nodded and slowly removed the baby's beanie from her head to reveal a mass of dark hair, "She's definitely his. Might not be Imogen's DNA," he joked, "But it's definitely Castiel in there."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who what?" Dean questioned.

"Tell Cas that he's a father."

Dean shook his head, narrowing his eyes at his brother, "He's not her father," he stated firmly as he took the baby from him, "I'm her father."

Sam frowned, "She's Castiel's child. Dean, you can't keep that from him."

"I'm not letting him take her," he held her protectively, "I promised Imogen that I would raise her. Not Castiel."

"Well, I mean it's not like Cas doesn't know about the baby. Imogen told him while she was pregnant. So what are you going to do when he comes here expecting to see his baby?"

Dean shrugged, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it I guess," He looked at his brother, "But this little girl, she's my daughter. She's not my niece. She's not my sister's kid. She's not just some random kid off the street. She is my daughter. That's what Imogen wants, it was her dying wish."

Sam looked at Dean who was cradling the little girl so close to him and he realized that Dean was absolutely serious, "Okay," Sam said with a nod, "She's your daughter. I'm not going to come between that."

"Good," Dean smiled down at the little girl and then looked back up at Sam, "She's beautiful."

Sam smiled and nodded, "She really is."


	41. Epilogue

It was dark. Very dark. And silent. Completely and totally silent. And then it wasn't.

"Hello Darling," a familiar accent filled the room, "You can hear me. Don't play dead."

She felt weightless. No pain from the excruciating childbirth she had just experienced, which is how she knew for sure she wasn't still in the bunker, "But I am dead," Imogen said, her voice surprisingly strong as she sat up on the hard floor she was laying on.

She looked down at herself. She was fully clothed and she was herself but different. Her scar on her forearm where she had been badly burned her first hunt was gone, her skin smooth. All the scars from her life of hunting were gone and her stomach was flat and toned, no signs of pregnancy here.

"Well, that is true," Crowley almost smiled as he held out his hand and helped pull her to her feet.

"What'd you do to me?" she asked calmly.

"Nothing yet," he stated, then noticed her checking herself out, "Oh, that? I didn't do that. See, you're nothing but a soul now. Souls don't really have physical scarring," he pointed to his head, "Only the mental ones, however those aren't generally visible until you've been tortured by the powers of Hell," he smiled, "But worry not, my demons have retrieved your vessel and they are currently taking care of it."

"My meat suit?" Imogen shook her head, "Don't you think Sam and Dean are going to notice if they can't find my body?"

"Not at all," Crowley smiled, "Your brothers aren't the sharpest tacks. I had my men switch your body out for someone else's before Moose and Squirrel threw you on the fire."

"So," Imogen looked at the demon, "How'd I get on the King of Hell's no fly list?"

"You don't remember?" Crowley smiled, "Well, no surprise, I am very talented with a memory spell. You can thank my mother, she was a witch after all."

Imogen just looked at the man, "What are you even talking about?"

"Oh sweetheart," he cocked his head to the side, "You sold me your soul."

Imogen sighed softly.

"What? No argument?"

She shook her head, "No, I probably did. Hell, sure sounds like something I would do. If one of my brothers was in trouble or whatever," she shrugged, "So bring on the torture."

Crowley raised an eyebrow, "You're not even going to ask questions?"

"Look, I'm not an idiot, Crowley. Hell is your domain, I'm not getting out of it on my own, and I'd be willing to bet Sam and Dean don't know I'm here. No point in asking questions. I'm pretty sure whatever I sold my soul for was worth it or I wouldn't have done it."

Crowley nodded, "You sure you don't want to know?"

"As long as my brothers and my baby are safe I really don't give a damn about much else."

"Your baby?"

Imogen rolled her eyes, "Don't play stupid. I know you keep tabs on us Winchesters."

"Too right you are, Black Widow."

"Huh?"

"You know, you breed and then your kill your mate," he teased.

She shook her head, "Castiel is still alive, in case you missed the memo."

"Sure, Castiel the angel. However, the man you loved no longer is."

"God, what do you have my damn bedroom wire tapped? Can you please stop talking and just torture me already?"

"In good time, Little Spider. In good time."

Imogen sighed, "How do you even know about Nick?" she asked, "You hadn't even met me before the night you tried to kill me while I was pregnant."

"Like you said, I keep tabs on you and your brothers. My demons are quite resourceful. Which is how I knew you were pregnant before you did, this time anyways."

"So then you know it's your fault I'm dead," she stated plainly.

Crowley's eyebrows scrunched together, "I didn't touch you. We had a deal."

"Well, I don't remember the deal. But you're still to blame," she sighed, "Remember the night we met? I was pregnant with my son, Oliver."

"Not particularly."

"You wanted Dean's blood, he wouldn't give it to you. So you did some magic mumbo jumbo and nearly killed me and the baby."

"And that somehow means I killed you this time?" he questioned, sounding rather annoyed.

"Whatever you did to me fucked up my insides," she rubbed her flat stomach, "Made me hemorrhage and die when I birthed my daughter."

Crowley scoffed, "Well, I'm neither the one who impregnated you, nor did I know about your deathly condition so the terms of our deal have not been broken," he clarified, "If you want to blame someone for your death blame the angel who knocked you up, or perhaps yourself for not taking better precautions."

Once again Imogen rolled her eyes, "Okay Crowley. Look, what do you want? I'm eternally at your disposal to torture, so why aren't you having your lackeys torturing me?"

"Don't worry, you will be tortured. But I've decided that the best person for the job will be me."

"You?" Imogen scoffed, "You're going to torture me? Really?" she shook her head, "Don't you have better ways to spend your time?"

"Oh no, ripping a Winchester limb from limb is something that I have wanted to do for a very long time," the demon smiled, "I view the torture of you as a very good investment."

"What in the name of Lucifer are you going on about?" hey, even dead Imogen still had a sense of humor.

Crowley cringed at the name of his father, "You will be my queen."

"Fat fucking chance," she laughed out loud, "No, sorry. I didn't sign up for that."

"You will be my queen," he smiled devilishly at her, "In time, when you make the decision for yourself. Until then, I'll be in charge of whipping you into shape," he smirked, "It sounds sexy, doesn't it?"

"Why don't you just have your lackeys do it? I mean, being subjected to you on a daily basis is cruel and unusual punishment, even for hell."

"Oh Little Spider, it's not like I'm going to make you wear that God-awful flannel you hunters are obviously obligated to wear. Don't you worry your pretty little head, you and I are going to have a lot of fun together."

"First and foremost, I like flannel- it's comfortable. And-"

Crowley cut her off, "It's unbecoming of you."

If her eyes could have rolled out of her head they would have, "And B, shove your crown up your ass because I'd eat my own hand before I would be your queen."

An evil smile washed over the demon's face, "That can and will be arranged."

 **A/N: Thank you so much for tuning in! This is the end of this particular story, however the adventure continues in the next installment which is live on my profile now, Perfectly Together. But here's a little sneak peek:**

" _I apologize," Castiel stated, "I've kept my distance these last few years at your sister's request. But there is something I need to discuss with the three of you."_

 _Sam narrowed his eyes at the man, "The three of us?"_

 _"No one is better at this kind of thing than the Winchesters."_

 _Dean shook his head, "No. HELL no."_

 _"You haven't even heard my request," Castiel replied._

 _"I don't care," Dean took a step towards the man, "You think I'm going to let you have anything to do with that little girl, you think that I'm going to let anything happen to her? Well, you're out of your damn mind."_

 _Castiel looked extremely confused, "Little girl?" he questioned, "I wasn't referring to any children."_

 _"Then what the hell are you talking about?" Dean's tone was angrier than it had been in years._

 _"You, Sam, and Imogen. I need the help of the three of you."_

 _Dean and Sam exchanged glances._

 _"Imogen can't help," Dean shook his head, "But thanks."_

 _"I'm sure she's probably still displeased with me and I assume she's busy caring for the child. But this is important."_

 _Dean scoffed and shook his head, "Stop, okay? Just stop Cas. I don't know what kind of game you're playing here, but it's not funny and I've got less than no interest in playing along. All right?"_

 _"I don't understand," Castiel narrowed his eyes and looked back and forth at the brothers, "I'm not playing any games. I really do need your help."_

 _"Then say that. Say that you need my help, but don't pretend that you don't know."_

 _"Dean," the angel's face crinkled in confusion, "What are you talking about?"_

 _If it hadn't been for Sam taking a step between the men Dean would have lunged at him._

 _"Cas, you really don't know?" Sam asked._

 _"Don't know what? I'm sorry, I haven't spent much time on Earth since last we spoke."_

 _"Cas, Imogen's dead," the long-haired Winchester said somberly._

 _Castiel shifted and looked at Sam, "You're not serious."_

 _"Yeah, Cas," Sam assured, "She died a long time ago."_

 _"What happened?" Castiel asked, sounding almost distressed._

 _Sam sighed, "She died having the baby."_

 _"Why didn't you pray to me?" he asked, "I would have come. I would have helped."_

 _Dean scoffed, "She didn't want your help. In fact, it was her dying wish to not have you fix her."_

 _"How did you not know?" Sam asked, "I mean, we figured you stayed away all this time because you did know."_

 _Castiel stood stiffly, face scrunched up in confusion._

 _"What, you don't have some kind of notification system in place in case one of us kicks the bucket?" Dean asked, "Gotta say Cas, I'm offended. I thought what we had was special."_

 _The angel shook his head, "I would have been alerted if any of you entered Heaven. If your sister was there I would know."_

 _"Wait, what?" Dean asked, "You're telling me Imogen's not in Heaven?"_

 _"I would be willing to go and check," the man offered, "But, if she was there I someone would have informed me."_

 _Sam ran a hand through his hair, "So she's not in Heaven," he let out a groan, "You know what that means, Dean?"_

 _"No wonder that son-of-a-bitch has kept the demons away," Dean shook his head, "Crowley's got our sister."_

 _Sam nodded in agreement._

 _"Well, we've got to get her back," Dean stated._


End file.
